Beyblade Metal Fusion: Give Your Heart a Metal Fight!
by obeliskprima
Summary: A new world. A new city. A new saga. Gingka and Ayako set out to find the people that invaded their home village and the boy who murdered their father. With their friends, they set out to battle evil that rises known as The Dark Nebula. But throughout the road, Ayako falls for a callous yet arrogant boy, who's only desire is to defeat her brother. Kyouya Tategami. [OC/Kyouya]
1. Chapter 1: The Descent of Pegasis

**Hey! New story! New saga! But, will this last? It's up to you.**

 **But i'll say. this story is about Gingka and his twin sister, Ayako. It's almost as similar to Takao and Ashley, only a new saga and all. Different time, world, WHATEVER. but anyways, it's basically about the same plot as the anime itself. but why don't you give it a go!**

disclaimer: obeliskprima doesn't own the beyblade series or the metal fusion series, nor any ost, or songs that will be mentioned throughout the storyline, only the ocs!

* * *

 **[Prologue]**

 _"The constellations that decorate the sky."_

 _"There are as many beys as the constellations in the sky."_

 _"Each battle brings its own drama."_

Two mythical creature cried. A Pegasis flaring its wings and a Phoenix flaring its wings with scorching flames.

The Pegasis flew and a blue light shimmered.

 _"This is the story of passionate bladers, who bet everything on beyblade!"_

 _ **"Three."**_

 _ **"Two."**_

 _ **"One."**_

Gingka launched his beyblade.

 _ **"Go shoot!"**_

...

 **[Metal Fight Beyblade: Opening]**

A swarm of lights swirled across the galaxy.

 **[Beyblade, Beyblade, Metal Fight! Gangan bakuten me ppai!]**

 **["Beyblade Metal Fusion:** _Give Your Heart a Metal Fight_!"]

 **[Ippatsu! saikyou mezashi]**

Gingka jumped up high with a grin, holding out his beyblade.

 **[Go Shoot! uchinuku no sa]**

Kenta jumped to the air with his beyblade in hand.

 **[Chikyuu ga dodekai STADIUM da ze]**

Gingka, Kenta, Ayako and Madoka all ran with smiles on their faces.

 **[Kokoro no tetsu wa darenimo oreyashinai]**

Gingka and Ayako were setting up their launcher simultaneously, preparing to launch their beyblades.

 **[Motto kataku buchiatero!]**

The two twins launched their beyblades from a cliff.

 **[Beyblade, Beyblade, Metal Fight!]**

Benkai held up his beyblade.

 **[Gangan bakuten me ppai!]**

Kyouya showed off his Leone.

 **[Beyblade, Beyblade]**

Doji held his beyblade.

 **[Harmonize]**

Kenta with his launcher and Madoka with her computer.

 **[METAL HEART!]**

Gingka's beyblade clashed with others, as Ayako's beyblade flared right through many others.

 **[Zettai! uchuu mo mawaseru sa]**

Gingka and Ayako stared right before them a high cliff. A tall male's silhouette, grinning down at them.

 **[Ore to omae no tetsu kizuna de]**

The twins swung their arms, as their companions, Pegasis and Phoenix flew past them.

The mysterious silhouette smirked and summoned out a dark, purple dragon with beaming red eyes at the two.

 **[Hissatsu! namida mo uchinukunda!]**

Pegasis and Phoenix flashed right for the dragon, the two swirling and be among purple, slashing right through the Dragon's entity.

 **[Beyblade, Beyblade, Metal Fight]**

Gingka and Ayako looked behind Kenta and Madoka, smiling.

 **[Gangan bakuten me ppai]**

Benkai having his arms crossed and smiling, Kyouya's blue eyes shining brightly with his canine teeth showing, smiling.

 **[Beyblade, Beyblade, Metal Fight]**

Gingka and Ayako ran and jumped.

 **[Seiippai!]**

Kenta and Madoka.

 **[Metal Heart!]**

Benkei and Kyouya.

 **[Three, Two, One, GO SHOOT!]**

* * *

 **Chapter One:** _The Descent of Pegasis!_

Sounds of metal clashing.

Spinning.

Just like the earth.

"Go! Sagittario!" A voice of a child called out.

"Like I'll let that happen! Flame Raven!" Yelled another voice.

 **"WBBA Beyblade tournament! It's been ONE hot battle after another today!"**

A beybattle was taking place. Currently, two bladers were battling, to be the top.

 **"Now, which side will win?!"** The announcer, Blader Dj, or well known as Dj Jazzman, said.

"Don't lose, Kenta!" One shouted from the crowd.

"Do your best!"

The horde of people shouted and cheered loudly for the two bladers battling.

Kids, teenagers, all cheering and some are still arriving to watch the match. At Bey Park.

...

The wind blowing through the windmills of the city.

A clear blue sky.

The sun shinning so brilliantly.

As the seagulls were flying above the city, a newcomer was walking along the sidewalk.

Each step taken at a steady pace.

The individual had a launcher attached to his belt. A case around the waist as well.

While the individual kept walking, two young children ran past by him.

"Hurry up," one of them said. "The tournament already started!"

"Hey wait up!" The other kid yelled while trying to catch up to his friend.

The individual stared at the kids, suddenly stopping in his tracks. A small smile made its way to his persona.

...

Two spinning tops clashing onto each other.

Both bladers determined to win the match.

"Go! Sagittario!" Kenta, the one who holds the beyblade Sagittario, called out.

The spinning beyblade clashed on to its opponent, causing the beyblade to be a stadium out!

 **"Oh! It's a stadium out! The winner is contestant, Yumiya Kenta!"**

The crowd roared loud, cheering for the winner of the match.

 **"And with this, the third round is concluded!"** Dj exclaimed.

"I did it!" Kenta cheered, a huge smile across his face.

"I lost..." His opponent whined.

The two bladers lift up their bey-pointers.

Kenta gaining 10 bey-points from the match which in total, he now has 1250!

Andddd as for the other blader, sadly losing 10 which in result now has 840.

 _Poor dude..._

With a proud smile, feeling gloated, Kenta's friends cheered for him.

 _But..._

Hidden behind the shadows of the crowd, were two unfamiliar faces. Smirking as they saw the victor, Kenta, celebrating his win of his match.

...

The city was calm, seagulls squawking.

The same individual from earlier was strangely sitting on top of a water tower.

A gust of wind blowing right past him.

Amber orbs fixated upon the gigantic city before him. Admiring the structures and the scenario of a peaceful place.

...

 **"Now! The tournament is head towards the quarter finals!"** Dj said. **"The match will be contestant, Yamada Kouiji versus contestant, Yumiya Kenta!"**

Both bladers gazing at one another, readying their launchers.

 **"Ready, set..."**

 **"Three."**

 **"Two."**

 **"One."**

 **"Go shoot!"**

And with that, the match begun.

...

Evening already, the individual was happened to be sleeping. Snoring as a snot bubble blew from his nostrils.

On another note, the boy extended his arm, and in his hand, was a never before seen beyblade.

The mark of the face bolt can be seen as a Pegasis, the metal wheel shimmering with a glint.

...

Kenta let out a sigh. He had an upset look. "In the end, I only made it as the best eight..."

"But last time, you couldn't even get in the third round." One of Kenta's friends mentioned.

"So you did very good today, Kenta? Right?" His friend playfully pushed Kenta and finally escalated down the stairs.

"You shouldn't say anything since you lost in the first round!"

"That's true..." Kenta's friend laughed uneasily, running the back of his neck sheepishly.

The three boys talked for a bit until the trio looked out the window and realized it was getting late.

Departing for the day, Kenta waved to his friends before running back to his home.

Kenta was smiling, as he began to imagine big things! Things that were too good to be true.

 _If I practiced more and become stronger then..._

...

 _The world changed to the Bey Park. Imagining the Dj announcing, Kenta Yumiya, the winner of the National Tournament._

 _The crowd applauded and roared filled with ecstatic._

 _"Thank you, everyone!" Kenta announced while happily holding his trophy, a flower crown wrapped around his head._

 _"Thank you, my Sagittario!" He proudly said, holding his beyblade in his free hand._

...

"Just kidding! Just kidding!" Kenta laughed to himself by such silly fantasy.

While Kenta was still busy pretending to have a recognition, something was in the middle of his tracks, feeling himself colliding with someone and falling to his bottom.

"Ouch..." Kenta groaned. Looking up, he saw a big man with two other guys in front of him.

"What's the matter, you bastard?" The big guys spoke, having a smug look on his persona.

Kenta backed away from the trip, scarred. "S—sorry!"

"Huh? ' _Sorry_?'" The teenaged boy with a hat spoke, not buying Kenta's apology.

"You bumped into Benkei and you think we'll let you go?" The other lay his hand on his hip, smirking at the young terrified boy who was still on the ground.

"B—but it wasn't on purpose—!" Kenta tried to reasoned, until he was interrupted by Benkei.

"You talk too much!" He yelled at the poor boy, who whimpered. Benkei just grinned smugly. "If you want me to forgive you, then beybattle with me."

"Beybattle?" Kenta batted his eyes, confused by Benkei's proposal.

"That's right. If you lose, we take _all_ your points." One of Benkai's henchman spoke egotistical.

Eyes widening, Kenta gasped with an agape expression. "A—all of them?!" After realization struck him, Kenta stood up, a frown on his persona. "You guys... you're the face hunters, aren't you?!"

"You're right." One answered.

"And we know that you have quite a few points stocked up."

"T—that can't be..." Murmured Kenta, eyes glistening. "Taking all of them is horrible!"

Turning his heel, Kenta was cornered by two more face hunters.

"If you don't want your points to be stolen then just win against Benkei." The Face Hunter with the ripped red shirt said.

"That's right. Show us the skills of being one of the best eight. Right?"

And with that being said, the Face Hunters laughed out loud, clearly enjoying the cruel proposal they gave to the small, frightened boy.

Sobbing, tears swelling in his eyes, all puffy and read, heart pounding from terror, Kenta swallowed his tears yet he didn't felt strong enough. "S—someone..." hic, "Someone save me!"

...

At that particular moment, the individual was still snoozing. A bubble of snot popped. "Hm?"

...

"Tch! Like somebody will come and save you! Hurry up and take out your bey!" Benkei shouted impatiently.

Whimpering by the loud shout, Kenta sobbed. He was holding his launcher with hesitation.

The Face Hunters were laughing at the terrified face of Yumiya Kenta, finding pleasure in all of this.

Before the countdown was started, Kenta tightened his jaw. "St—stop this! I don't even want to join this of kind of battle!" He sobbed.

The Face Hunters ignored his plea and continued on with the countdown.

"Go Shoot!" Benkei launched his beyblade.

With that, and having no choice, Kenta panicked but did what was needed and launched his Sagittario.

The two beys began to clash onto one another but Benkei's bey was pushing off Sagittario.

"What's with the wimpy attack of yours?!" Benkei mocked Kenta, as the Face Hunters laughed alongside him.

"D—do your best Sagittario!"

Benkei's bey smacked against Sagittario to the thin air, and the big man could only throw his head back, finding this amusing.

His beyblade forcefully countered Sagittario, and Kenta only gritted his teeth.

"Th—this is just cruel!" Kenta cried out. "Please stop it!"

"Heh, then let's end it." With that being said, Benkei pulled out a trump card and used his full strength to give out a final attack to Sagittario, which could be a fatal attack.

Brown eyes shrinking from fright, Kenta gasped. "Sagittario!"

Just then, a flash of blue light suddenly hit Benkei's bey before it could even touch Sagittario, and finally knocking Benkei's bey out cold.

"Wh—what?!"

The mysterious beyblade flew right back to the owner's hand.

"Beyblade is for fun!" The mysterious trespasser said. "Ganging up on one person? People like you have no right to beyblade."

"What was that?! Bastard, who are you?!" Benkei sent a mild glare, annoyance written up him.

"I am Gingka. _Hagane Gingka_."

" _Gingka_..." Kenta whisperer, brown eyes glistening.

Benkei tsk'ed. "Gingka huh? Well then," as one of the Face Hunters retrieved Benkei's beyblade for him, he smirked. "If you truly want to save this kid, then battle us."

"Ah. That's fine." Gingka smirked, holding up his beyblade, accepting the challenge.

"However, it's five versus one handicapped match."

The rest of the Face Hunters aimed their launchers at Gingka, who remained a calm posture.

Gasping, Kenta turned to Gingka. "Don't do this! This has nothing to do with you!"

Shaking his head, Gingka chuckled. "It's okay." He took a simple few steps and smirked. "I won't lose."

"Gingka..."

This clearly annoyed the Face Hunters. They launched their beyblades at Gingka.

Eyes narrowing, Gingka grasped his launcher in the quick of light, and launched his beyblade without any remorse.

It all happened so fast, all five of the Face Hunters beyblades scattered.

Gingka defeated all the Face Hunters without having a struggle. Raising his bey-pointer, now having 37050 instead of 37000.

The Face Hunters were completely awestruck. "30,000?!"

All of them started to whine and complain.

"Damn it! Don't you get this!" And with that, Benkei and the rest of the Face Hunters ran away from the scene.

Gingka just smiled, feeling proud to defend a small kid from the bad guys. Like a hero, almost.

On the other hand, Kenta eye's gave out a comical sparkle at his persona. Mouth agape at the amazement he seen right before his eyes! "A—amazing..." He whispered, looking up to Gingka.

* * *

On the very same day, A teenaged girl was on her way to the train station. The train finally made its stop and so she got on board the ride.

The girl's appearance was a little odd. She had red, hot, flaring hair that was burning red. A beautiful red. She had her long hair tied to a high ponytail, which still reached down to where her bra strap was. Her hair also features two light lavender bangs that fall to either side of her face.

Her attire was a black leather jacket, with a red stripe and a hotpink-and-yellow star emblem on each sleeve, which is worn over a black shirt with a purple-brown collar. She also wore a black skirt held up by a brown belt with a silver buckle and ring connecting to two straps going over her torso while her thighs are covered by biker shorts and she wears all black boots with a pair of black, fingerless gloves.

With two final touches, the lass wore a bandana similar to the one that Gingka wore only hers was pink and held a symbol of Phoenix.

And last but certainly not least! She also wore a flaring red scarf around her neck that flowed from the back like Gingka's.

And also, forgot to mention she had a red hoodie on the back of her leather jacket.

The lass spotted an empty seat and took it with grace. Pulling out her phone, she started to scroll down her screen to see what new trends were out there.

 _Nothing._

Locking her phone, the girl sighed and leaned her head back, closing her eyes. Her moment of silence was abruptly interrupted by the sound of children laughter. She opened her eyes, revealing brilliant amber orbs.

"Check it out sis!" A small boy held out a beyblade to his smaller sister. "Papa gave it to me and someday," the young boy held up his beyblade, a wide grin on his face. "I'll be the best blader in the world! Maybe a hero too!"

The young boy's sister only giggled and playfully nudged her brother. "I can't wait for that to happen!"

An older woman who seemed to be the mother of the two children smiled. "Someday, your dream will come true and be a reality, son." She leaned down and kissed her two children's head. "Your father and I will be with you all the way."

"And me too!" The boy's sister said. "And don't forget! I want to be number one too!"

As the three laughed, the girl sitting across from them just stared, an unfazed glare in her glistening amber hues. She didn't seemed touched but her heart was swayed by the moment.

A smile formed on her lips. She hummed and lifted her scarf close to her lips, shielding half of her face with her scarf, trying to get cozy.

 _Soon... I hope our paths will be crossed again..._

With that, the girl drifted off to sleep. As unexpected events would take place the following day.

* * *

"You're amazing, Gingka! You're really strong!" The green headed boy exclaimed, while pursuing behind the ginger headed lad. "I'm Kenta. Thanks for saving me~!"

"Uh..." Kenta stopped and looked through his pockets, trying to find something valuable in order to repay Gingka for saving him earlier.

Stopping in his tracks as well, Gingka turned to the young boy and smiled. "There's no need to thank me." He hummed and knitted his brows together. "More importantly, who were those guys earlier?"

"Huh?" Kenta looked up to Gingka, blinking. "They were the Face Hunters."

Batting his eyes, Gingka tilted his head. "The Face Hunters?"

"Yeah." Kenta nodded. "Those guys force weak guys into battling them to forcefully take points away from them." He neared Gingka, as the two continued to walk alongside the river bank. "Many of my friends have also had their points taken away by them. It's really bad."

"Ah." Gingka nodded slowly, taking in the information. "Hm, wherever you go, there's always those kind of guys around..." He spoke very audible.

"Wherever?" Kenta tilted his head. "Where did you come from, Gingka?"

"Where?" Gingka tapped his chin, humming in thought. Suddenly, he stopped and soon jumped off a rail and slid down the grass in peace. Arms and legs spread out.

"My home is right _here_."

Kenta got onto the rail and blinked, looking down at the ginger male, confusion written upon him.

"I travel around the nation like this. Finding strong rivals to become the best blader."

Kenta slid down onto the grass, sitting besides Gingka. "So cool..." He mumbled, eyes in amazement. "Hey! That means you encountered several strong opponents, right? Is that why you're strong?" He leaned close to Gingka. "What can I do to become as strong like you?"

Sitting himself up, Gingka stared at the boy next to him. _"Strong?"_

Kenta nodded with a grin on his persona.

"Hmm..." Gingka looked at the sky, and began to ponder. What did it take to be as strong? Or be strong at least?

 _Heart._

"I think... It's the heart."

"Heart?" Kenta was confused.

"That's correct." Gingka placed his on top of his chest, where his heart was. "Beyblade is from here."

"Huh?" Okay, now Kenta was really lost. Heart? What did Gingka meant?

Having a response like Kenta's, Gingka just chuckled. He smiled and lay back down. "It's fine. Just lay down like this."

Batting his eyes, Kenta rose a brow. Being left clueless but nonetheless, shrugged and lay his head down. His eyes brighten when he saw the beautiful sky up above him, gasping in admiration.

"The beyblade's strength has nothing to do with attack or endurance. It depends on the blader's feelings towards the beyblade. Like power of the universe as a whole. And having a heart as large as the starry sky."

"Just like the starry sky..." Kenta whispered, still amazed by not only the sky, but by Gingka's words.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, by the outskirts of the city..._

"What did you say?!" A voiced roared out with anger. "So you ran with your tail between your legs?!"

A tank of chemical waste was forcefully being rolled towards Benkei and the Face Hunters he was with earlier.

"I—I'm sorry! B—but he was too strong!" Benkei tried to apologized. "But if it were you..."

"Yeah! Kyouya! Beat them with your Leone!" A Face Hunter yelled.

Sitting on top of a crane, a vicious eye sharply glared at his men, a red gleam in his irises. " _What_ did you say?" Kyouya spoke using his usual monotone voice. "Don't talk about my Leone so casually!"

The Face Hunters flinched. "S—sorry!"

Benkei tried to apologized to his leader, which by now, scoffed.

"Listen up!" Kyouya spoke up. "If you guys don't want me to get angrier, then you'll go beat up this Gingka kid." He strictly order.

He smirked, his irises stilling having that red gleam. "Using whatever kind of methods to do so." Canine teeth showing, he grinned ever so amusingly as the full moon shone.

* * *

The girl by now was fully awake. She should be arriving now to her destination.

She yawned while stretching her arms. He glances out the window. She stared at the city until her eyes caught a glimpse of a boy with green hair running down the bridge.

Humming, the girl got up and waited for her stop.

The doors opened and several tourists got off the stop, as so did the girl.

The girl got her phone out and checked the navigation map. Of course, she was at the right place.

 _Metal Bey City._

The girl walked the set of stairs, leaving the underground subway. As she did so, she spotted the same boy from earlier.

Him again?

The girl peaked interest and wanted to see if the boy was heading for some place where Beybattles were. Besides, he did seemed the type to owe a beyblade anyways. I mean, who didn't right?

Anyways, the boy led the girl to what looked to be a construction restricted area.

Odd.

Out in the view, several man walked in the site.

Thugs?

Narrowing her eyes, she followed the group of men inside but quicker conceal herself behind some barrels.

She peaked above the barrel and her amber hues shrank from shock. Right before her, she saw a familiar figure.

Red, gingerly spiked hair. Blue bandana with the mythical Pegasis symbol. And his signature white scarf.

 _'Gingka?! What is he doing here of all places?! Why is he here?! That dumb idiot!'_

The girl gasped, but tried to keep silent.

"Hagane Gingka. You dared shame me yesterday. Today is payback time!" Benkei shouted.

The girl's eyes narrowed. Payback? For what?

"Face Hunters specialty, 100 battle!"

The girl scrunched her nose. 100 battle? What? Would they dare go up against Gingka? 100 against 1? That's absurd!

Gingka chuckled, smirking. "It's fine. No matter how many opponents there are, I'll face them."

As the Face Hunters launched their beyblades towards Gingka, all beyblades started to bounce off each other and collided with one another. Causing they beyblade to accelerate their rotation.

One beyblade managed to leave a scratch mark on Gingka's bandana.

"Gingka run!" Kenta shouted.

"Shut up!" Benkei roared at the boy, who whimpered.

"Kenta. I won't run away."

"Huh?" Kenta sniffed, as the girl only narrowed her eyes at Gingka.

"Watch carefully. Beyblade isn't about attack or endurance. And definitely not about quantity." As Gingka's words ringed at Kenta's ears and the hidden lass's, a blue aura surrounded Gingka's body.

"Let's go!" With that being said, Gingka took out his launcher and beyblade. "I'm counting you on, Storm Pegasis!" He attached his beyblade to his launcher, "Go Shoot!"

He launched his beyblade and a blue flash zipped through the many beyblades with such ease.

 _"He can do it after all."_ Kyouya said, amused by the boy's comeback.

"Go Pegasis!" Gingka's beyblade formed a small whirlwind, sending all the beyblades to fly out.

Soon, a mythical yet beautiful Pegasis appeared, crying out and spreading out its beautiful wings.

Every Face Hunters surrounding the area all fled from the scene, terrified. Including Benkei.

"I told you." Gingka smirked. "In a battle, the final deciding factor is," Pegasis returned to Gingka, slowly spinning on his index, finally grasping his beyblade. "The Blader spirit!"

Amazing. To think, Gingka had all that power all along. To take on 100 beyblades all at once!

Oh how Hagane Priya envied her twin brother.

 _"Hagane Gingka."_ A voice suddenly called out.

Gingka perked his head, scanning around the area to find the source of the voice. He turned around and looked up to find a teenager almost the same age as him.

Looking down at him from a platform. A tall boy with tanned skin, muscular figure, with dark green hair that matched his emerald shady eyes. Wearing a green coat with ripped-off sleeves, a tatty torn black shirt with his sharp eyes like a predator.

Kyouya smirked down below at the two boys, Gingka and Kenta. "Ah. _Storm Pegasis_ , is it?" Grinning, he too out his own beyblade. "It looks as if a suitable opponent for my _Rock Leone_ has finally appeared."

"You're..." Gingka narrowed his eyes at the boy, frowning.

 _"Tategami Kyouya."_ He said. Kyouya grinned, finding pleasure to all of this. "It's become _interesting_." He chuckled.

The two Beybladers stared off at each other. None aware of the new rivalry between them and the start of an adventure.

* * *

 **[Ending: To the Radiant Tomorrow.]**

 **[OK ?]**

Gingka staring with eyes shimmering.

 **[All right ?]**

Ayako's amber hues gleamed with her sharp gaze.

 **[mirai]**

Madoka holding her hands close with her eyes shut while Kenta did the same.

 **[hikari kagayaku asu e ima kara yuku kara matte]**

Ayako was staring across the starry sky, many cosmos flaring above with her scarf blowing from the gentle breeze.

The constellation of Pegasis.

 **[nigezuri honno chotto dake demo]**

The constellation of an Aires shown.

 **[Okay? All right? mirai]**

The constellation of Taurus showed.

 **[ironna omoi ga kongaragatte]**

The constellation of Sagittario.

 **[omowazu makesou ni natte]**

The constellation of Cancer.

 **[soredemo tashikana mon wa kokoro ni hitotsu dake]**

The constellation of Leone.

 **[hikari kagayaku asu e ima kara yuku kara matte]**

The constellation of Libra.

 **[nigezuri honno chotto dake demo, Okay? All right? mirai]**

The constellation of Pieces.

 **[ironna omoi ga kongaragatte]**

The constellation of Aquarius.

 **[omowazu makesou ni natte]**

 **[soredemo tashikana mon wa kokoro ni hitotsu dake]**

The constellation of Virgo.

 **[oi, kibou ya yune omare itsu kara kihou no yume?]**

Ayako gazed up at the many constellation illuming the starry sky. She smiled at the beautiful sky.

 **[omoeba mizukara suteteta ki ga suru kara ima kara mukae yuku kar]**

She was now sitting with her brother, Gingka, Kenta and Madoka.

 **[oi, kibou ya yune omare itsu kara kihou no yume?]**

The constellation of Scorpio.

 **[omoeba mizukara suteteta ki ga suru kara sou dakara]**

The constellation of Capricorn.

 **[hikari kagayaku asu e ima kara yuku kara matte]**

The constellation of Gemini.

 **[nigezuri honno chotto dake demo]**

The constellation of Phoenix.

 **[Okay? All right? mirai]**

The sun was rising.

 **[Yume wa kagayaku asu e megezuni nandodemo tatte]**

The sun shone brilliantly above the four, as they all smiled at the beautiful sky.

 **[ima kara tashikana mon wo tsukami ni dekake you]**

* * *

 **Soooo what did you think? idk if this will play out good since I might be occupied with life and might need to start looking for a job and such but if you really wish for me to continue then please! leave reviews and feedback and be sure to check out my, _Bakuten Shoot: V Force!_ Fanfic if you enjoyed this one!**

 **that is all. until soon! - obeliskprima**


	2. Chapter 2: Leone's Fangs!

**HEY! been a real long time since i updated here but time to get my butt into gear! enjoy!**

disclaimer: obeliskprima doesn't own the beyblade series or the metal fusion series, nor any ost, or songs that will be mentioned throughout the storyline, only the ocs!

* * *

 **[Prologue]**

 _"The constellations that decorate the sky."_

 _"There are as many beys as the constellations in the sky."_

 _"Each battle brings its own drama."_

Two mythical creature cried.

A Pegasis flaring its wings and a Phoenix flaring its wings with scorching flames.

The Pegasis flew and a blue light shimmered.

 _"This is the story of passionate bladers, who bet everything on beyblade!"_

 _ **"Three."**_

 _ **"Two."**_

 _ **"One."**_

Gingka launched his beyblade.

 _ **"Go shoot!"**_

* * *

 **[Metal Fight Beyblade: Opening]**

A swarm of lights swirled across the galaxy.

 **[Beyblade, Beyblade, Metal Fight! Gangan bakuten me ppai!]**

 **["Beyblade Metal Fusion:** _ **Give Your Heart a Metal Fight**_ **!"]**

 **[Ippatsu! saikyou mezashi]**

Gingka jumped up high with a grin, holding out his beyblade.

 **[Go Shoot! uchinuku no sa]**

Kenta jumped to the air with his beyblade in hand.

 **[Chikyuu ga dodekai STADIUM da ze]**

Gingka, Kenta, Ayako and Madoka all ran with smiles on their faces.

 **[Kokoro no tetsu wa darenimo oreyashinai]**

Gingka and Ayako were setting up their launcher simultaneously, preparing to launch their beyblades.

 **[Motto kataku buchiatero!]**

The two twins launched their beyblades from a cliff.

 **[Beyblade, Beyblade, Metal Fight!]**

Benkai held up his beyblades.

 **[Gangan bakuten me ppai!]**

Kyouya showed of his Leone.

 **[Beyblade, Beyblade]**

Doji hold his beyblade.

 **[Harmonize]**

Kenta with his launcher and Madoka with her computer.

 **[METAL HEART!]**

Gingka's beyblade clashed with others, as Ayako's beyblade flared right through many others.

 **[Zettai! uchuu mo mawaseru sa]**

Gingka and Ayako stared right before them a high cliff. A tall male's silhouette, grinning down at them.

 **[Ore to omae no tetsu kizuna de]**

The twins swung their arms, as their companions, Pegasis and Phoenix flew past them.

The mysterious silhouette smirked and summoned out a dark, purple dragon with beaming red eyes at the two.

 **[Hissatsu! namida mo uchinukunda!]**

Pegasis and Phoenix flashed right for the dragon, the two swirling and be among purple, slashing right through the Dragon's entity.

 **[Beyblade, Beyblade, Metal Fight]**

Gingka and Ayako looked behind Kenta and Madoka, smiling.

 **[Gangan bakuten me ppai]**

Benkai having his arms crossed and smiling, Kyouya's blue eyes shining brightly with his canine teeth showing, smiling.

 **[Beyblade, Beyblade, Metal Fight]**

Gingka and Ayako ran and jumped.

 **[Seiippai!]**

Kenta and Madoka.

 **[Metal Heart!]**

Benkei and Kyouya.

 **[Three, Two, One, GO SHOOT!]**

* * *

 **Chapter Two:** _ **Leone's Fangs!**_

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One!"

"Go Shoot!"

"Go, Pegasis!" shouted Gingka, as he currently was in a small, heated battle against young bladers inside Bey-Park.

Yet, even Gignka, he managed to defeat all of Kenta's three friends with just one hit.

Gingka caught his beyblade back in his possesion cooly, as he received many praises by other young bladers watching his match.

"Kenta, how did you get to know such an awesome blader?" asked Kenta's friend.

"Isn't he incredibly strong? To blow away three beys at the same time like it was nothing."

Kenta giggled, grinning. "Something of this level is nothing to be shocked of. After all, Gingka is the one who defeated all of the Face Hunters by himself!" he praised.

The comment alone, earned alot of ooh's and awe's since not one blader has ever actually stood up against a fierce group such as the Face Hunters.

And because of that, Gingka was surrounded by his new fans, as he was being gushed all over and smiled anxiously while keeping his bey in safe hand. "H—hey! Don't push..."

Gingka couldn't help but to sigh. This has turned troublesome, hasn't it?

Not too far away from the crowded fans, a young girl stood by the counter, watching Gingka receiving not only praises but request to be taught of beyblading.

"Rather than that, let's all enjoy the fun of beyblading." Gingka managed to say, grinning sheepishly.

...

Meanwhile, at the center of the city, Ayako looked passed many pedestrains strolling past her.

Ayako averted her eyes down to her phone, her eyes dulling through an app and dragged the unwanted app down to the trash at the bottom of the screen.

She had a new changed of clothes. Her attire was a simple red bomber jacket, a black vest that is half unzipped over a white shirt. She also wore a white skirt held up by a gray belt with a silver buckle and ring connecting to two straps going over her torso while her thighs are covered by biker shorts and she wears black and red combat boots with a pair of black, fingerless gloves.

With two final touches, the lass wore a bandana similar to the one that Gingka wore only hers was pink and held a symbol of Phoenix.

And last but certainly not least! She also wore a flaring red scarf around her neck that flowed from the back like Gingka's.

Pursing her lips, Ayako furrowed her brows and decided to scavenge around the city more, in pursuit of new bladers, as well as her brother.

...

At the outskirts of the city.

Inside an abandonded storage, intense training was going on.

"Next! Next! What's wrong?! Next!" demanded Kyouya, scaring the rest of his gang who some were crawling on the floor.

One stumbled back, swallowing. "Please give us a break already, Kyouya."

"What's wrong with you today, Kyouya?' asked a very tiresome Benkei.

"Isn't he going a little overboard with all these battles?" groaned a Face Hunter, slumping his shoulders.

Chuckling in a most devilish manner, Kyouya had a taunting smirk on him, and motioned his hand to bring it on. "Just get on with it! I still have plenty left in me!" he yelled, startling the gang.

"O—okay." sighed Benkei and a face hunter, and launched their bey's out, along with two other bladers.

Grinning, his sharp canine teeth visible, Kyouya launched his bey. "Let's go, Rock Leone! Go Shoot!"

As Rock Leone landed onto the cold ground, a wild gale started.

Kyouya bursted into laughter, a sense of thrill rushing through to him. "This is fun. This is fun! It's been a long time since an opponent worthy of me, going all out, appeared." he grinned over to his gang, chortling. "You guys should feel happy, as well!"

The gale that was caused by Leone started to grow stronger, the current rising and unleashed a wild attack, finally making all opposing bey's land motionless by the Face Hunter's.

However, the wind grew even stronger, being able to started the chain-fence outside, as well sending all bladers back against the cold wall.

Yet, the gale was only a small one, nothing too big for that matter.

Feeling so thrilled, Kyouya had to chuckle and sighed with delight. "Just you wait, Gingka. I, Tategami Kyouya, will beat you completely into the ground."

Fetching his bey that flew back to his possesion, Kyouya's eyes had shrunk to a taunting glint, as his smirk widened. "With this Leone." gazing to his bey, the face-bolt sparkling, he threw his head back and let out a deranged laugh.

...

"Ah, that was fun!"

"Beyblading is the best!"

After the ordeal back at Bey-Park, Gingka and Kenta had returned back to the grassy hill by the river, having their backs lay onto the soft patch of grass.

"It's been a while since I've had a fun battle like this." Gingka gleamed, his arms spread wide.

Kenta smiled, averting his gaze besides him. "I'm so glad! It was worth taking you to the Bey-Park, after all."

"Yeah, thank you." Gingka smiled.

"Now do you realize? There aren't only people like the Face Hunters in this City." Kenta said.

"Yeah. I'm starting to like this town." admitted Gingka suddenly.

That comment alone, Kenta had sat up, gasping with slightly wide eyes. "That means—!"

Sitting up, Gingka nodded. "Yep, I've decided to stay for a while."

Kenta couldn't help but to grin. "That's great!"

That aside, Gingka glances towards the river. "There's an extremely strong opponent in this city, too."

Kenta tilted his head, blinking until he understood who Gingka was reffering too, and had a doubt look in his eyes. "But... is it really okay?" he wondered.

"Huh?" Gingka blinked. "About what?"

Standing up, Kenta became slightly frantic about the topic. "Kyouya! That's what! He's the leader of the group and on a completely different level than the rest of the Face Hunters. Once you're around his Leone... It won't stop until it completely destroys the enemy." and that occurring thought alone, sent shivers down his spine. "Kyouya's Leone is even said to be a wild beast that enjoys hunting!"

Lowering his gaze, Kenta became even more worried. "If you fight Kyouya and something happens to you, I—..."

Gingka shrugged but nonetheless, had an assuring smile on him. I've been traveling around searching for those kind of guys. There's more worth to it that way."

"But!"

"It'll be fine." Gingka said, fishing for his bey from it's holster, and stared to the face-bolt. "It doesn't matter who the opponent is. As long as Pegasis is here, I won't lose." he smiled. "Right, Pegasis?"

Suddenly, a head hovered in front of Gingka's Pegasis.

Blinking, Gingka grew startled and scurried away, and screeched.

"Eh? What is it?" Kenta asked.

Blinking, the young girl showed a naive expression. "Poor thing." she spoke.

 _"Poor thing?"_ said Gingka and Kenta, puzzle expressions all over them.

Fetching for her small, yet advanced laptop, the girl rebooted the small technology, as the camera turned on, closing in on Gingka's profile, and gaining new access to information, but mostly, towards Pegasis.

Having her stylus out, the girl tapped in to open up a new file to save the new enhenced information, and nodded to herself. "As I thought, most of the parts are damaged." she mumbled to herself.

Finally, achiveing full data, Pegasis status was monitored onto the girl's laptop screen. "If it remains like this, the balance will be disturbed."

Kenta and Gingka both approached the young girl, eyeing at her laptop, trying to take in the information she was giving.

"The durability when hit by a powerful attack is -0.7%.."

"0.7%?" again, asked Gingka and Kenta.

Furrowing her brows, the girl tapped in even further to the access of her screen. "And look, you can't tell just by looking at it, but there are numerous scratches on the wheel's surface." she zoomed in each section of Pegasis's wheen to prove her she wasn't wrong. "If we leave it like this, it'll be terrible for it."

Kenta was awe'd, and gasped. "It's true!"

Gingka had a small sweatdrop on him, and stared at his bey in hand. "So the 'poor thing' was reffering to Pegasis..."

"From the very old parts to the newest ones, the recent ones aren't from one or two opponents, are they?" the girl averted her gaze from her laptop, to Gingka. "Just how many opponents were you battling at once?"

Freezing in spot, Gingka began to panic and gulped nervously. "Th—that's uhm..." he rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Amazing! How can you know so much?" Kenta asked.

Standing up, the girl closed her laptop. "Just because it's only 'slightly wounded', it doesn't mean you don't have to take care of it. If these 'wounds' are affected by the wind, then the original spin and power won't be able to come out." she put away her laptop down to her carrier, and grinned at Gingka. "I'll be taking care of this 'kid'."

She was reffering to Gingka's Pegasis. "Until fixed, I'll take over supervision of it, okay?"

Sweatdropping and take back since this was all so sudden, Gingka just had to ask, "First... who are you?"

...

Later, down by the B-Pit.

"Here we are. Come in." said the girl, allowing for the two boys to enter.

Kenta slided over to the many models, gleaming over to the display that had many super heavy models.

"This is papa's store." said the girl, with Gingka following from behind.

Flickering the light-switch on, the girl lead the two boys down the stairs that swirled about. "My bey maintenance room is downstairs."

"So that means, you're alos a blader?" Kenta asked.

The girl slowly stopped in her tracks, gazing around her room and hummed. "I wonder..." she smiled to the two boys. "I don't battle much. I like performing maintenace on beys and running battle simulations more." she explained.

"Heh, you're a strange one." giggled Kenta, but grinned.

"You think so?" blinked the girl.

"Huh, you're like the opposite of my sister..." whispered Gingka.

"What was that?" Kenta turned to the ginger-haired boy, blinking.

"Uhm, nothing." Gingka shook his head, his eyes falling upon the girl.

Humming and looking around, the girl scratched her cheek. "Ah, just sit wherever you want. I'll be perform a detailed analysis on Pegasis."she offered her hand. "Here."

Furrowing his brows at first, Gingka gulped and grinned sheepishly, a small sweatdrop on him. "Ah, but—"

"No buts! Even if it's nothing now, the small things will pile up and become a huge problem later on." explained the girl sternly, she huffed and frowned at Gingka. "This is for Pegasis's sake, too."

"Pegasis's sake?" blinked Gingka.

The girl smiled, nodding.

Still in doubt, Gingka had to ponder about this. But then, come to think of it, after all the battles he had with Pegasis, there weren't any time for Pegasis to rest properly.

Finally seeking a decision, Gingka set his traveling bag down, and fished for his bey. "I got it. I'll leave it to you..." he quirk a brow, trying to formely reply but was having trouble since he didn't knew the girl's name yet.

Taking Pegasis in her hand, the girl smiled, finally introducing herself. "Madoka. Amano Madoka."

Inserting Pegasis into a small device to thouroghly analyze Pegagis full status, the data was displayed on the giant yet very advanced computer screen.

"This is more serious than I originally thought." murmured Madoka, once the system started to beep an alert, and lowered her spectacles down to visualize better.

"More serious?" Gingka asked.

"Putting the crack aside, it;s really gotten a lot of dirt in it." Madoka said, detaching all the pieces of the bey apart to do a proper cleanse. "It seems like you've gotten lots of different parts from all over the place."

Bringing up a machine that carried the spray, Madoka started to wipe away the dirt from the performance tip, hence, using an airbrush to wipe away the dust and smudges on all of the parts that have been damaged.

"Everyone is immersed in battle, and have forgotten about their precious beys." Madoka said, brushing onto the performance tip."

Gingka felt like that comment from Madoka was reffered to him, and sweatdropped.

"When I see something like that, I can't leave it alone." Madoka said, switching gears and spinning around to face Gingka. "It'll take longer than I thought, so Pegasis will stay over tonight." she said while raising her spectacles from her eyes.

Gingka's eyes widened. "Eh?"

"No?" Madoka rose a brow, frowning slightly.

Waving his hands, Gingka had a sweatdrop and laughed nervously. "Ah, no, of course it's okay." he had his hands on his hips, and grinned down at his bey. "Pegasis, do your best."

Giggling, Madoka swirled her chair, grinning. "So he says, 'please take care of me'."

"Now then." Gingka prompted himself down against the sofa that was in the room, arms behind his back and getting comfortable, making Madoka and Kenta stare at him in confusion, so he explained, "Pegasis is my partner. No matter what the situation is, he can't leave my side. If Pegasis is going to stay over, then my sleeping place will be here."

Madoka pursed her lips, batting her eyes. "W—well, I don't exactly mind..."

"Hey, hey, Madoka." Kenta said, making the lass stare at him. "After Pegasis's maintenance is done, will you take a look at my Sagittario?" he asked while fetching out his bey and showing it to her.

Madoka nodded, smiling. "Mhm, of course."

Hearing tha answer, Kenta grinned. "Yes! Isn't that great, Sagittario?"

...

Nighttime.

As the Bey-Pit's lights were off, hence, the shop was close, downstairs, the lights were still on.

Madoka was still adjusting and tinkering with Pegasis, her spectacles on.

Lay onto the couch on his side, Gingka only watched as Madoka was doing her magic, and he had to be honest, was was stunned.

 _'For Pegasis's sake, she stays up so late.'_ thought Gingka.

However, battling alone isn't all there is to beyblading. Gingka thought, that Madoka is also a very good blader, despite not blading actually.

Madoka cringed at a disturbing sight at one of Pegasis's parts, and scrunched her nose. "Here, too. Okay!" suddenly, she heard snoring to her right, and gazed over to find Gingka snoozing away onto the couch.

Snoring, and having drool slightly by the corner of his mouth, Gingka rolled to face up, sighing. "Pegasis..." he said in his sleep.

Madoka blinked, but couldn't help but to giggle, as she continued on to fix Pegasis.

"Right there... Pegasis..." spoke Gingka in his sleep still.

* * *

Later, during the night, down by a dock.

"Come on, missy. You're stepping into our turf."

Standing in the middle of the Face Hunters, Ayako had her hoodie concealing her head, thus, her face only visible by the moonlight illuminating. She furrowed her bows. "Leave me alone."

"Not unless you battle me." said a face hunter.

"'Or better yet, hand over all your battle points and no one will get hurt."

Ayako glances from each Face Hunter cornering her, and she shrunk, a stress look in her eyes. "How do you even know I'm a blader? What makes you think that?"

A face hunter scowled, smirking. "I saw you hanging around at the Bey-Park, duh."

"I was told the food served there is good."

"Okay, but didn't you purchase a component down at the B-Pit not so long ago?"

"I thought I could use a souvenoir."

"Enough with the snarky replies!"

Ayako shrunk back, and clutched to the strap of her carrier bag. She frowned and scoffed, her eye-lids half lowered, a small sweatdrop on her temple. "Can I just go to my motel? I'm really tired."

"That's it!" a face hunter whipped out his bey, and launched it towards Ayako.

Snapping from her thoughts, Ayako screeched and just in time, dodged the incoming bey before it made any impact on her, and finally, the bey landed into the water.

"Eeeek! My bey!" screeched the face hunter with the ripped shirt and messy hair, scurring past Ayako with the rest following.

"You idiot!" shouted another face hunter.

Using this opportunity as a decoy, Ayako batted her long lashes and dashed away, making her grand escape.

That's when the face hunters all turned and found Ayako long and gone.

...

The next morning.

"Maintenance complete."

Sighing from exhaustion from pulling an all-nighter, Madoka leaned back on her chair, and stretched. "All that's left is the balance check..." yawning, she rested her head onto her desk, and slowly started to drift off into slumber.

...

Waking up early, Kenta was jogging over to make his way towards the B-Pit, looking forward to have a maintenance check on his bey.

Kenta wondered is Madoka was finished with Pegasis maintenance yet though. Nevertheless, he stared at his Saggitario and grinned. "It's your turn next, Saggitario!"

Running still, that's when a foot was sticking out, tripping Kenta down as his bey was sent flying away from his grasp.

Catching Saggitario in his grasp, Benkai smirked, with two other grunts behind him. "Heh, this brat was a pushover, after all."

Getting himself up, Kenta's eyes widended. "What is it?! Give me back my Sagittario!" he demanded but was shoved down by Benkei's strenght.

At the same time, Ayaka was strolling along the pavement, let alone, trying to find a place to grab a quick bite. "Awe, isn't there any place that serves big meals...?" she wondered while glancing down to her navigation app on her phone, mewling softly to herself.

Turning around from a corner, Ayako heard some laughter in front of her, and her eyes averted from her phone, towards a group of Face Hunters, ganging up on a young kid. Amber hues glistening, a small gasped escaped from her parted lips. _'Isn't that...?'_

"If you want this guy back, bring Gingka to the Metal Tower!" demanded Benkei, smirking.

"Bring Gingka?!" Kenta gasped.

"If he doesn't come then..."

"We won't be held responsible for what happens to your bey." taunted Benkei, waving Sagittario in his hand, smirking so amusingly, laughing along with the other two grunts.

Not being able to watch, Ayako immidiately ran up to the three Face Hunters, annoyed by the fact they were picking on a small child. "Hey!"

Grabbing their attention, the three grunts all turned around, with Benkei having an annoyed expression on him.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Benkei rudely, until he took in Ayako's appearance, and his eyes immediately widened, along with the other two grunts.

The three Face Hunters gawked and stared at Ayako as if she were a ghost. "G—Gingka?!"

Taking that as an offense, Ayako gaped, her eyes widened until she glared at the three boys. "I'M NOT GINGKA! I'M AYAKO! HAGANE AYAKO! A-ya-ko!" she stomped, startling the three grunts, including Kenta.

"Scary..." said the three face hunters in unison.

Huffing, her cheeks puffed, Ayako had her hands formed into two small fists, frowning. "Give that boy's beyblade back!"

Shaking the terror away, Benkei huffed, and glared down at Ayako. "And what's it to you, missy?"

Ayako scrunched her nose, her brow twitching in annoyance. "Listen, you—!"

Before Ayako could finish, Benkei cut her off with a scowl, and smirked. "Just bring Gingka to Metal Tower! Or else..." and with that, Benkei and the two grunts laughed as they walked passed her.

Tightening her small fists, Ayako had a stressed look in her irises, and sighed. She glanced down to Kenta, and knelt down to him. "Are you okay?"

Kenta sniffed, small tears at the corner of his eyes. "N—no. I got my bey stolen by those guys..."

"Face Hunters."

At this, Kenta perked his head, eyes widening. "What? You know about them?" he asked.

Getting up, Ayako nodded, her brows furrowing. "Yeah. They cornered me last night when I was sight-seeing. Got to say, they're an annoying bunch." she offered her hand down to Kenta.

"Th—thanks." Kenta gladly took Ayako's hand, and slowly stood up. "Say..."

"Hm?" Ayako blinked.

Kenta tilted his head, taking in Ayako's appearance. "You sort of... do look like Gingka."

Once again, Ayako took that offendely, and frowned. "I'm not Gingka! I'm Ayako! Hagane Ayako!" she stomped. Freezing, she averted her eyes down to Kenta, who was startled by her outburst, and her cheeks were flushed, a sweatdrop on her. "I—I mean... ah , ..."

Swallowing, afraid to be yelled at again, Kenta gasped, his eyes widening in realization. "W—wait! Did you say, Hagane?"

Finally settling down, Ayako smiled, and nodded. "Mhm! Hagane Ayako is the name!" she winked cutely, which made Kenta feel his cheeks flush.

"Th—then that means...!" gasping, Kenta then latched to Ayako's hand. "Come with me!" he said, tugging her along.

Stumbling her footing, Ayako yelped, batting her long lashes cutely. "H—hey!"

...

"B-Pit?" murmured Ayako, gazing at the tall yet small structure in front of her. She recalled visiting her to purchase a spare part for her bey.

"Come on, this way!" urged Kenta, grabbing Ayako's hand in his as he pulled her inside the building. "Gingka!" he called out.

Ayako took in her new surroundings she still wasn't very accustomed to.

Behind the desk that displayed many heavy models, were a set of stairs. And behind the desk, emerged a visible ginger, red-ish, spiky hair.

As Ayako was still observing the shop, she was unaware of two presences around her.

Gingka yawned, stretching while rubbing his eye. "Kenta? What is it—?" stopping his words in midsentence, his eyes were still a bit hazy, and started to bat his eyes and squinting them to get a much clearer vision. At that moment, his eyes dilated, and he couldn't believe it. "Ah—, Ay—ya... ?!"

Madoka, who was standing by Gingka's side, had her eyes widened, and gasped with her hands hovering over her mouth. "Oh my! You look _just_ like Gingka!"

Kenta's eyes widened at that, and flailed his arms about. "Madoka! Don't say that—!"

Having struck a nerve, Ayako had pumped two fists, a frown on her. "I"M NOT GINGKA! I AM AYAKO! A-ya-ko! Ayako!" she stomped.

Gawking, Gingka's eyes glistened, not believing that, his baby sister was standing right before him. "Ayako... you're out... here?"

"Gingka? Do you know her?" Madoka asked, sounding stunned.

"Know her... she's... my twin sister, Hagane Ayako." Gingka said, completely stunned.

"What?!" both Kenta and Madoka said in unison.

Ayako grinned, stricking a cute pose with a peace sign on her forehead, sticking her tongue out and winked. "Ayako is the name." she then jabbed her finger. "Remember it?"

"Ayako... I'm surprised you're here, outside. I mean..." Gingka drifted off with his words, still astonished obviously.

"Gingka." Ayako suddenly spoke, taking a small step towards her own brother, and gazing through to him, as if staring to a mirror. "His bey was taken." she said, pointing her thumb at Kenta. "And we need to go to Metal Tower."

"Wait, Kenta's bey was taken?" Madoka asked.

Ayako nodded. "Yeah. By those Face Hunters. In order to get Kenta's bey, Gingka must head over to Metal Tower, as I repeat."

"Sagittario?" Gingka's eyes dilated, and frowned, a scoffed following. "Dammit, those Face Hunters..." he cursed under his breath.

Seriously, it's like Gingka couldn't catch a break from those Face Hunters, huh? How exhausting and troublesome.

"So," Ayako furrowed her brows, a concern look on her. "What do we do, Gingka?"

"Well, I won't hide or run." Gingka stated a-matter-a-factly.

"Gingka..." Ayako pursed her lips, her eyes reflecting worry. "You know this is a trap, right?"

Gingka shrugged, a stern expression on him. "It doesn't matter. They stole Kenta's Sagittario, and I won't let them get away with this." he then turned to Kenta. "So where is Metal Tower?"

Kenta suddenly perked up, grinning at Gingka. "This way!"

Gingka, as did Ayako, followed Kenta, while Gingka snatched his 'almost' repaired bey.

"Hold on!"

The trio all stopped, glancing towards Madoka.

"Pegasis hasn't had his balance check yet! You need to wait until afterwards!" Madoka said.

"We don't have time for that." Gingka responded.

"Let's go, guys!" Kenta said, to which the twins nodded and followed the small boy, with Madoka behind.

...

Soon, the four children reached towards set destination; Metal Tower.

As the three headed towards inside, Ayako clutched her hand close to her chest, her amber one glistening, and gulped.

Slowly, Ayako pursuit inside, nearing close to Gingka.

Everyone stepped into the elevator, Kenta pressing towards the top-floor's button and taking them there.

Once reaching the top, the doors slid opened, and everyone stepped outside but where caught by the sudden gust of wind.

Shielding herself with her arm, Ayako squinted her eye, seeing the sun rays hitting her way. She frowned.

"You came, Hagane Gingka!"

Everyone looked up and saw Benkei and the rest of the Face Hunters, having smug expressions on them.

"Face Hunters!" Gingka scoffed.

"Give back my Sagittario!" Kenta demanded.

Benkei held up Sagittario and laughed. "I'll give it back to you if that guy," — he nodded over to Gingka, — " can beat Kyouya in a battle."

"So that's how it's going to be..." Ayako murmured, chewing her bottom lip.

"Then that's what I'll do!" Gingka said, frowning at Benkei. "But, I won't accept another cowardly battle like the one before!"

"Who do you think I am?" an, oh so, familiar voice spoke.

The Face Hunters made a path and there, Kyouya finally appeared.

"For someone like you, I alone, will be more than enough." Kyouya stated with a smirk. "You won't have any complaints with 1 on 1." he teased, revealing his bey. "Now battle me!"

Ayako narrowed her eyes at Kyouya, who had his eyes fully fixated on Gingka. Just seeing him teasing and demanding a battle, it got her annoyed.

"Hold on, Gingka," Madoka stepped forward, a frown on her. "Pegasis isn't restored yet. What will you do if something happened to Pegasis?"

"But, Kenta's Sagittario..." started Gingka, but was cut off by Kyouya.

"Gingka. Look over there."

Everyone all glanced to where Kyouya was pointing at, which was over towards the edge of the tower.

There, stood Benkei. In his hand, held Sagittario. "If you won't battle, then I'll drop this guy from here!" he threatened.

"That can't be!" Kenta was already on the verge of crying.

Gritting her teeth, Ayako knelt down to Kenta, hugging him from behind. "Enough! Stop this!" she yelled over to Benkei, a glare on her. "This is just cruel!"

Ayako gripped onto Kenta, who whimpered in her arms. She could tell he was already crying, and that broke her heart.

Glancing up, Ayako's eyes had fallen onto Kyouya, who had his eyes widened in awe, as her amber orbs glistened, a stress look in her eyes.

Kyouya scrunched his nose, his canine teeth visible and showed a wide-eyed glare. _'Th—there's two of them?!'_

Breaking eye contact with Kyouya first, Ayako glances over to her brother, a concern look on her. "Now, what will you do?"

Seeking no choice, Gingka glances over to his sister, a stern look on him. "What I must do." he gazed down at his bey. "I'm sorry, Pegasis. Just for this battle, you have to do your best."

Shaking his head, Kyouya's full attention fixated on Gingka, a delightful smirk on him. "Maybe you're worthy enough do go all-out on, after all." his smirk grew wider. "I'll crush you with no mercy!"

The two boys got into position, bey launchers out, as the wind currents grew stronger.

Both bladers stared dead on.

One will be the victor, one will be crushed in defeat.

Scoffing with a smirk, Kyouya started the countdown.

"Three."

"Two."

"One."

"Go Shoot!"

The two bladers launched their bey's into the stadium, and the fierce battle begun.

Kyouya's bey was centered in the stadium, as Pegasis was spinning around in circles.

"Leone is not attacking..." Kenta whispered.

Blinking, Ayako's eyes stared over to Leone, who was left spinning at the center, her eyes narrowing. _'Weird.'_ she thought.

Madoka had snatched for her miniature, yet advanced laptop and stared to analyze the battle, as well as Leone. "The bottom is a wide ball. Wheel defense strength, 800, centrifugal strength, 300."

Ayako's eyes widened, a gasp followed. "Then that means it's a defense type!"

Madoka nodded. "Right. He must have a lot of confidence in this battle." she was referring to Kyouya.

Ayako frowned, averted her gaze from Madoka towards the battle. Oh, how she had a bad feeling about this.

"What's wrong, Gingka? Come!" provoked Kyouya.

"Not yet, I need more spin." Gingka said, looking down at his bey, which was gaining more acceleration. "Now! Go, Pegasis!"

Pegasis was going in for an attack on Leone.

Until,

"Gotcha." Kyouya's bey suddenly blew Pegasis away, not once ever making a direct contact.

"He evaded." Ayako whispering, gasping silently.

Luckily, Gingka was still in the game.

Gingka tried to go in for another attack, but again, Leone only blew Pegasis away before it could even make a hit.

"What's going on?" Gingka asked, sounding astonished.

Snickering at Gingka's oblivious, Kyouya grinned widely, amused. "You haven't seen anything yet! Howl, Leone!"

All of a sudden, a strong gust of wind was formed by Leone.

Pegasis struggled to stay in one place, being pushed back by the breeze.

Madoka showed Ayako and Kenta what was going on in her laptop, explaining how Leone was creating a wall, surrounding itself by wind.

Ayako gasped. She couldn't believe what she was witnessing, let alone, hearing. _'So, that's it.'_

Kyouya had purposely chose a location just for his advantage.

 _'Oh this guy.'_ Ayako could scoff, she glared up at the canine-boy.

Well one thing is for sure, Kyouya knows how to pick a perfect setting to battle.

Ayako had to admit, Kyouya was smart. Definitely, she'll give him that.

Wait...

Shaking her head, Ayako slapped her cheeks, and pumped two fists. She shouldn't be praising her brother's opponent. _'Gingka, kick this guy back to the zoo!'_

Ayako's thoughts were interrupted by Kyouya calling for his ultimate attack. "Lion Gale Wall!"

Pegasis was swallowed by the harsh wind.

A mere image of Leone showed, roaring and attacking the mythical creature, Pegasis in the air.

Throwing his head back, Kyouya couldn't help but to laugh. "It doesn't matter how long you think about it!"

Gingka's tried to shield himself, until his scarf got caught by the strong gale, and flowed above him.

Glancing up, Gingka's brown-amberish eyes glistened. Staring at his flowing, white scarf, that's when an idea sparked inside him.

"Hey! You don't have the time to look at other places!" Kyouya snarled, annoyed that Gingka was lacking the focus on him. "This battle is mine!"

"No, not yet." Gingka responded, the gale growing stronger.

"What?" Kyouya narrowed his eyes, frowning.

"The fight ain't over yet! The battle isn't over until there's only one hey standing!" shouted Gingka.

Scowling, Kyouya had to hand it to Gingka, he's got guts, but it wasn't enough to stop him from winning. "Finish it, Leone!"

Pegasis directly attacked Leone, but the green lion tackled Pegasis, high above into the air.

Gawking, Ayako couldn't believe her eyes. Was this, how the battle ended?

Kyouya yet again, laughed like a maniac, throwing his head back. "Acting all cool. In the end, it's a stadium out. Pathetic."

Kenta started to shed tears, and began to apologize to Gingka for losing the match, even Pegasis.

"What are you talking about, Kenta?"

The trio all glanced up towards Gingka, and became confused since he looked so calm.

"My Pegasis isn't beaten yet." Gingka lifted his head, and smiled.

Kyouya scoffed, and scrunched his nose. "Huh? Stop messing around." he snarled. "I just blew your bey away!"

However, when all hope was lost, a sudden gleam of light shine where Pegasis flew off.

Averting his eyes up, Kyouya's eyes widened. "Wh—what?! That's— Pegasis!"

Then, Pegasis came flying down, still in the game.

Gingka's eyes gleamed to full of life, and raised his arm. "Go!" his bey was preparing for its ultimate attack. "Pegasis, Shooting Star Attack!"

The mythical creature and the green lion had made a powerful collision, sending a powerful force throughout the stadium.

After the strong attack, Leone was sent flying out, behind the shocked Kyouya, making it a stadium out.

Which made Pegasis the only one standing.

And that meant, Gingka was the winner of this battle.

Ayako, Madoka and Kenta all bursted into cheers.

"He did it! Gingka won!" praised Kenta with a wide grin.

"Way to go, brother!" congratulated Ayako, a bright smile on her.

"Impossible..." Kyouya collapsed to his knees, still trying to comprehend what he did wrong to lose in such an embarrassing manner.

Slamming his fist against the metal ground, Kyouya was beyond pissed that a newcomer like Gingka had defeated the likes of him. "My strategy is supposed to be unbeatable! Why?!"

Eyes widening to realization, Kyouya was at a lost, and glanced over to Gingka. "No way... you were planning this from the beginning?"

In return, Gingka stared at Kyouya, and grinned. "No matter how large the typhoon is, the wind is always the weakest at its center."

"That's it." Madoka gasped, and glanced down at her laptop. "He purposely got knocked upwards, then charged in from the sky to aim at the opponent's one weakness." she explained.

Swooned by her brother's words, as well as his plan from the get-go, Ayako grinned. "That's my big brother~!" she chirped.

"N—no way..." gasped a face hunter.

"Impossible... for Kyouya to have lost..." Benkei whispered out of shock. So shock, that he dropped Sagittario.

Sagittario had rolled over to by Ayako's feet, she gladly picked up the bey in her hands and smiled innocently. "Thanks for giving back Sagittario, boys.~"

...

"Amazing! You're amazing, Gingka!" Kenta said, his eyes gleaming in awe at the male-gingered.

Currently, Ayako, Madoka, Kenta and Ginka were walking out of the Metal Tower, all having smiles on their faces.

"You beat that Kyouya with an unexpected comeback!" Kenta grinned, and held his bey. "Thanks to you, my Sagittario came back safely. Thank you so much!"

"Mhm!" Ayako pumped two fists, her eyes gleaming and huffed. "Well, what can you expect? My big brother is awe-some!" she sang, grinning.

Gingka felt his cheeks reddening by his sister's praise, and smiled, feeling flattered. "It was no sweat, guys!"

"It's good that you won, but what you did was really reckless." Madoka stated, glancing up at Gingka. "What would you do if something had happened to Pegasis?"

Blinking, Gingka hummed, and waved his hand. "Eh? Ah, that is..."

Walking ahead of the trio, Madoka stood in front of Gingka, frowning at him. "Apologize to Pegasis."

Gingka was taken back, and his eyes widened while gaping. "Huh?"

Madoka had a pout, a seriously look on her with her hands on her hips. She wasn't planning to budge until Gingka apologized to Pegasis.

Noting that Madoka was being serious, and yet scared, Gingka frantically fished his bey out, and gulped. "S—sorry..."

Madoka huffed, until she grinned in satisfaction. "Good."

Gingka and Ayako both exchanged glances, until the twins and Kenta laughed nervously.

"Hey! Since you won, why don't we all go and celebrate?" suggested Ayako.

"Oh, that sounds like a good idea!" Kenta said, agreeing with Ayako.

"Hmm..." Gingka tilted his head, tapping his chin. "I did skipped breakfast... I could go for a bite."

Gasping, her eyes gleaming in delight, Ayako nodded, and clasped her hands towards her cheek. "Great! I know this great place that serves burgers and fries!" latching onto her brother's hand, she began to tug him forward. "Come on!"

"H—hey! Sis!" Gingka stumbled in his foot, trying to keep up with Ayako.

"Huh?" Madoka blinked, starting at the twins.

"Wait for me!" Kenta yelled, following the twins from behind.

Sighing, Madoka shook her head, but smiled. "Oh boy." she then trailed behind Kenta, following the twins towards a local, fast-food place.

...

Meanwhile, at the Face Hunters Hideout.

 **CRASH!**

"Damn it!"

Kyouya was rampaging over his loss inside his warehouse, and cursed. "It can't be, I lost?!"

Kicking down a large crate, Kyouya gritted his teeth, forming a fist out of anger. "Like I'll let it go like this... just you wait."

Inside the warehouse, were smashed up barrels, shattered wood from crates, and several grunts, including Benkei, scared to their leader's rage.

"Next time..." Kyouya's blood was boiling, and he snarled. "Next time... I'll definitely..."

 _"You want to win? Against Hagane Gingka?"_

Kyouya looked over to his left, his brow twitching. "What?"

A man, who was very wel dressed, walked inside the entrance. "Do you want to become even stronger?" he asked.

"You bastard! Who are you?!" rudely shouted Benkei.

Ignoring Benkei, the man only asked, "That wish, shall I grant it for you?"

Scoffing, Kyouya had his guard up, yet was taken back by the man's question. "What did you say?"

The man just chuckled, and smirked. His glasses flashed a shine.

None of the Face Hunters, not even Benkei and Kyouya were aware, by the will this strange man holds.

* * *

 **[Ending: To the Radiant Tomorrow.]**

 **[OK ?]**

Gingka staring with eyes shimmering.

 **[All right ?]**

Ayako's amber hues gleamed with her sharp gaze.

 **[mirai]**

Madoka holding her hands close with her eyes shut while Kenta did the same.

 **[hikari kagayaku asu e ima kara yuku kara matte]**

Ayako was staring across the starry sky, many cosmos flaring above with her scarf blowing from the gentle breeze.

The constellation of Pegasis.

 **[nigezuri honno chotto dake demo]**

The constellation of an Aires shown.

 **[Okay? All right? mirai]**

The constellation of Taurus showed.

 **[ironna omoi ga kongaragatte]**

The constellation of Sagittario.

 **[omowazu makesou ni natte]**

The constellation of Cancer.

 **[soredemo tashikana mon wa kokoro ni hitotsu dake]**

The constellation of Leone.

 **[hikari kagayaku asu e ima kara yuku kara matte]**

The constellation of Libra.

 **[nigezuri honno chotto dake demo, Okay? All right? mirai]**

The constellation of Pieces.

 **[ironna omoi ga kongaragatte]**

The constellation of Aquarius.

 **[omowazu makesou ni natte]**

 **[soredemo tashikana mon wa kokoro ni hitotsu dake]**

The constellation of Virgo.

 **[oi, kibou ya yune omare itsu kara kihou no yume?]**

Ayako gazed up at the many constellation illuming the starry sky. She smiled at the beautiful sky.

 **[omoeba mizukara suteteta ki ga suru kara ima kara mukae yuku kar]**

She was now sitting with her brother, Gingka, Kenta and Madoka.

 **[oi, kibou ya yune omare itsu kara kihou no yume?]**

The constellation of Scorpio.

 **[omoeba mizukara suteteta ki ga suru kara sou dakara]**

The constellation of Capricorn.

 **[hikari kagayaku asu e ima kara yuku kara matte]**

The constellation of Gemini.

 **[nigezuri honno chotto dake demo]**

The constellation of Phoenix.

 **[Okay? All right? mirai]**

The sun was rising.

 **[Yume wa kagayaku asu e megezuni nandodemo tatte]**

The sun shone brilliantly above the four, as they all smiled at the beautiful sky.

 **[ima kara tashikana mon wo tsukami ni dekake you]**

* * *

 **that is all folk! i'll be updating another chapter along with my other current story this fri-daaaayyy or somewhere around the weekend? idk but you'll definitely see Ayako in action! feel free to review! -** obeliskprima


	3. Chapter 3: Phoenix's Flame!

**hello! i plan to update this story as fast as i can since i am a little behind schedule... also! you'll definetly see Ayako in action with her bey earlier than when Ashley introduced her Wolverine, and as for knowing what type of bey she has? well, all will be revealed tonight! enjoy!**

disclaimer: obeliskprima doesn't own the beyblade series or the metal fusion series, nor any ost, or songs that will be mentioned throughout the storyline, only the ocs!

* * *

 **[Prologue]**

 _"The constellations that decorate the sky."_

 _"There are as many beys as the constellations in the sky."_

 _"Each battle brings its own drama."_

Two mythical creature cried.

A Pegasis flaring its wings and a Phoenix flaring its wings with scorching flames.

The Pegasis flew and a blue light shimmered.

 _"This is the story of passionate bladers, who bet everything on beyblade!"_

 _ **"Three."**_

 _ **"Two."**_

 _ **"One."**_

Gingka launched his beyblade.

 _ **"Go shoot!"**_

...

 **[Metal Fight Beyblade: Opening]**

A swarm of lights swirled across the galaxy.

 **[Beyblade, Beyblade, Metal Fight! Gangan bakuten me ppai!]**

 **["Beyblade Metal Fusion:** _ **Give Your Heart a Metal Fight**_ **!"]**

 **[Ippatsu! saikyou mezashi]**

Gingka jumped up high with a grin, holding out his beyblade.

 **[Go Shoot! uchinuku no sa]**

Kenta jumped to the air with his beyblade in hand.

 **[Chikyuu ga dodekai STADIUM da ze]**

Gingka, Kenta, Ayako and Madoka all ran with smiles on their faces.

 **[Kokoro no tetsu wa darenimo oreyashinai]**

Gingka and Ayako were setting up their launcher simultaneously, preparing to launch their beyblades.

 **[Motto kataku buchiatero!]**

The two twins launched their beyblades from a cliff.

 **[Beyblade, Beyblade, Metal Fight!]**

Benkai held up his beyblade.

 **[Gangan bakuten me ppai!]**

Kyouya showed of his Leone.

 **[Beyblade, Beyblade]**

Doji held up his beyblade.

 **[Harmonize]**

Kenta with his launcher and Madoka with her computer.

 **[METAL HEART!]**

Gingka's beyblade clashed with others, as Ayako's beyblade flared right through many others.

 **[Zettai! uchuu mo mawaseru sa]**

Gingka and Ayako stared right before them a high cliff. A tall male's silhouette, grinning down at them.

 **[Ore to omae no tetsu kizuna de]**

The twins swung their arms, as their companions, Pegasis and Phoenix flew past them.

The mysterious silhouette smirked and summoned out a dark, purple dragon with beaming red eyes at the two.

 **[Hissatsu! namida mo uchinukunda!]**

Pegasis and Phoenix flashed right for the dragon, the two swirling and be among purple, slashing right through the Dragon's entity.

 **[Beyblade, Beyblade, Metal Fight]**

Gingka and Ayako looked behind Kenta and Madoka, smiling.

 **[Gangan bakuten me ppai]**

Benkai having his arms crossed and smiling, Kyouya's blue eyes shining brightly with his canine teeth showing, smiling.

 **[Beyblade, Beyblade, Metal Fight]**

Gingka and Ayako ran and jumped.

 **[Seiippai!]**

Kenta and Madoka.

 **[Metal Heart!]**

Benkei and Kyouya.

 **[Three, Two, One, GO SHOOT!]**

* * *

 **Chapter Three:** _ **Phoenix's Flame!**_

Daylight was concealed with grey clouds.

Two private helicopters were on there way towards an unknown destination.

Inside a helicopter, where Kyouya and the rest of his fellow Face Hunters.

"Where are we heading to now...?" wondered a grunt.

Standing up, wanting to know an answer, Benkei turned to his leader. "Kyouya..."

Sensing the concerns of his gang, Kyouya opened his eyes, a calm expression on him. "Don't panic. We'll know when we get there."

"B—but..."

At that moment, a strong current was blown, shifting the helicopter on its right, making Benkei lose his balance and slid down towards a window.

Colliding with a wall, Benkei had anime-tears streaming down, and held to his head, where a bump was formed. "What was that?" he asked, sniffling.

"Look at that, Kyouya!" said a grunt.

"Hm?" eyes narrowing, Kyouya looked over to his right shoulder, his blue irises gazing through the window.

Not too far, was a giant pillar, or a cliff, with fog surrounding the area.

...

After a while, the two helicopters had finally landed towards a deserted area, filled with boulders as the fog slightly cleared.

Kyouya, along with the Face Hunters, walked over to where the man from before, stood.

Taking in all his surroundings, Kyouya stared at the man, and demanded to know, "You bastard, what's your motive in taking us here?"

"I need you to become much stronger, or I will be troubled." responded the man.

"What?" glared Kyouya.

"Yes... much more..." the man said, smirking.

Kyouya clenched his teeth, keeping his guard up around the strange individual.

Fetching out a comb, the man's smirk grew darker. "For that reason, I will cooperate with you. We have already prepared everything necessary." he said, all while combing his hair. "How about it? It's not a bad proposal for you."

Still not buying this whole weird set-up, Kyouya narrowed his eyes. "If we do that, what do you get out of it?"

The man chuckled. "Oh, I get something. Once you are stronger, next time, you will defeat him... or her? I don't mind really."

"Him? Her?" Kyouya was confused, his brows only knitted closer. He could probably guess that the man was mentioning Gingka, but a her? he was clueless.

"Yes. Hagane Ginka. Hagane Ayako. That is." responded the man, his eyes showing a devilish glint.

Okay, now Kyouya became more confused. "Hagane... Ayako?" a glimpse of his memory swooped, before his battle against Gingka, he recognized a girl with red hair and red scarf, and he finally connected the dots, and his eyes widened. "So, they're really siblings?"

"That's right. Both siblings with very strong will to fight."

Heaving a deep sigh, Kyouya's eyes turned into a glare, as he clenched his teeth. "Hagane... Gingka."

...

After Gingka had defeated Kyouya, he was out still, eating a giant, juicy burger.

Gingka was at a local fast-food restaurant with Kenta, and Madoka, along with his sister, Ayako.

"Thank you for the food!" chirped Ayako, clapping her hands together, and started to devour her giant, juicy-steak, burger.

Ayako and Gingka sat next to each other, with Kenta sitting by Gingka's side, and Madoka by Ayako's side.

Taking another bite from her burger, Ayako proceeded to chow down her jumbo fries, and a sip of her jumbo Coke. "Ooh! That's the spot~!"

Enjoying his delicious burger, Gingka nodded, and sip on his jumbo Coke as well. "Best food in the house!"

Kenta giggled at the twin's behavior.

Madoka sweatdropped, and sighed but nonetheless, she smiled and continued to eat her fries.

After a while, both Ayako and Gingka lay back on their chairs, completely full and they sighed in delight.

"Ah, that was some good stuff.~" Ayako said, while patting her tummy and grinned.

Burping, Gingka grinned, while rubbing his stomach. "You said it, sis." that's when he finally got back up into a normal position, his elbows resting onto the counter. "It's been a while since we last had a meal together."

"Huh?" with all her strength, Ayako tried to sit back up, extending her arms until she finally got into a proper position. "Yeah, it's nice to eat together..."

Glancing next to her, Ayaka waved at Madoka, and grinned. "Nice to meet you, Madoka." she then looked over at Kenta, smiling. "You too, Kenta."

"Nice to meet you too, Ayako! Thanks for standing up to me back there! I was scared!" Kenta admitted, laughing nervously.

"Awe, it was no problem!" Ayako huffed, pumping a fist. "They don't scare me.~"

Madoka tilted her head, smiling. "Nice to meet you too, Ayako. I must say, you and Gingka share a strong resemblance. One can mistake you for Gingka or him as you."

Ayako tried to hold it in, and grinned so innocently, and clutched her fist, a vain popping. "I'm Ayako. Hagane Ayako. A-ya-ko."

Terrified by his sister's innocent yet scary persona, Gingka sweatdropped, and rubbed the back of his neck. "My sister really doesn't like it when people compare us."

"Is she ashamed of you two being related?" bluntly asked Madoka.

"No!" Ayako shook her head, waving her hand. "That's not it. I just rather have people see me as me, not just, 'Gingka's sister' or that Hagane girl. I want them to see me as me." at this, she had stood up and had her foot on top of the counter, striking a pose as her red scarf was suddenly flaring behind her. "I want everyone to see Hagane Ayako at the top of the world. As the strongest and bravest woman on earth. The best..."

Finally setting herself back down on her seat, Ayako flashed a cute wink, giving a peace sign. "And I'll make sure the world knows my name~!"

Kenta was struck by Ayako's motivation and words, he had to clap. "So cool~!"

"I gotta say, you have me there, Ayako. It's nice to know that you have your own goals." Madoka praised, making the red-haired girl blush.

"Say, Ayako..." started Kenta, now peeking more interest. "Are you a blader like your brother?"

The question, brought everyone's attention and stared at Ayako.

Even Gingka wondered if his sister was one, let alone, could even touch a bey.

Silent at first, Ayako started to twiddled her index fingers, and pursed her lips. "Weeeeeell..." she exhaled, until she flashed a wide grin. "Yup! I'm a blader!" she nodded.

"Ayako! You can touch a beyblade?!" Gingka gasped, startling Kenta and Madoka.

Having her brows furrowed, Ayako tilted her head, blinking so innocently. "Uhm, yeah. Why wouldn't I?"

"I—I mean... well because—" Gingka tried to find the right words to say, but decided to shake it off and blinked. "I'm just surprised. That's all."

"Pshhh!" Ayako waved her hand at her brother, and laughed. "Hey, brother~ , want to battle?" she suddenly asked.

"Right now?" Gingka asked, his eyes widened.

"Well duh! I wouldn't be asking you if not." Ayako scrunched her nose, quirking a brow. "What's with you? You're acting as if we never battled before."

"Th—that's not it!" Gingka shook his head. "I'd be glad to battle you! Heh, it's been a while since you and I had one!" he stood up, pumping a fist.

"Yeah, yeah!" Ayako smirked, and giggled.

"Whoa! You two really are gonna battle! I want to see!" Kenta said, his eyes gleaming and beaming at the twins.

"Let's go!" Gingka said, as Ayako and Kenta stood up from their seat.

Until,

"Wait!"

The trio once again, stopped and turned to Madoka, who had swirled her seat to face them. She stared at Gingka. "Pegasis still hasn't fully recovered and hasn't done the balance check."

Blunt at first, Gingka paled, and his eyes widened. "Eek! R—right!"

Madoka hopped off her chair, and walked over to Gingka, holding out her hand. "I still need to finish checking Pegasis's balance and be sure it's properly healed for battle."

"But—"

"No buts! After a reckless battle like that, Pegasis might be in a critical state again. Could you live with yourself if that were to happen, again?" Madoka asked, having a mild-glare on her.

Startled, Gingka gulped, and fished for his bey. "No..." giving in, he handed Pegasis over to Madoka.

"Awe... guess we won't battle after all." sighed Ayako, crossing her arms and huffing. "Shucks."

"Don't worry, Ayako. Once I make sure everything is fine with Pegasis and do a proper scam on its balance, you'll battle with Gingka in no time!" Madoka said, smiling.

Having that frown turned upside down, Ayako beamed and hopped. "Really? Woohoo!"

Gingka hung his head and arms, pouting and have big eyes. "Pegasis..." he mewled.

...

Back at the B-Pit.

Blinking, Gingka neared Madoka, glancing over her shoulder and taking a peek. "Still not finished?"

"Hold on a minute." Madoka responded, typing away on her computer while still evaluating Pegasis's condition.

Meanwhile, Ayako lay on her back onto the couch, having her legs and arms up while gazing through a magazine and sighed. "Awe, Ma-do-kaaaaaa! It's been over an hour. When?" she whined as she dully flipped to another page.

Humming, Madoka leaned back, and grinned. "And done! All parts green. The analysis is finished now."

"Yes!" Gingka beamed, grinning. "Thank you, Madoka!" he went to fetch for his bey, and nuzzled to it. "Isn't that great, Pegasis?"

Madoka sighed. "Seriously, even after I told you not to battle... thanks to you, the job took longer."

"But now it's perfect, right?" Ayako sat up, dropping her magazine next to her.

Spinning around, Madoka nodded, though, she sighed. "Even so, being reckless right off the bat is prohibited. Your brother needs to pace..." she said, eyeing over to Gingka.

However, ignoring Ayako's and Madoka's conversation, Gingka was surrounded in imaginary fire, pumping two fists and grinned. "I feel like I'm burning up right now!" he then pointed towards his sister. "I want to battle now, Ayako!"

At that moment, Madoka sweatdropped, sighing. "He's not listening..."

"Oh heck yeah!" Ayako stood up automatically, pumping two fists as imaginary fire engulf her figure, grinning. "Let's battle, Gingka!"

Smirking, Gingka nodded, holding his bey out. "Come on! Come on!"

With that, Gingka ran up the stairs, with Ayako sprinting upwards, leaving a trail of smoke.

Coughing while waving her hand and patting her chest, Madoka puffed her cheeks, and fling off her apron and stood up. "Wait!"

...

"Hagane Ayako. Hagane Gingka, you say?" Kyouya quirk a brow. "Why are you after them?"

The strange individual chuckled. "It's nothing, actually. They're both just an irritating presence to me, let alone, Gingka especially."

"What do you mean?" asked Kyouya, drawing more interest into the topic.

"I can't tell you that, but if you join us, then..." the male chuckled, a glint in his eyes. "We might tell you someday."

Narrowing his eyes in complete suspicious, Kyouya couldn't help but to scoff. "I get it now."

The man quirk a brow. "Huh?"

"It seems like it was a waste of time, after all." Kyouya huffed, and turned and signaled for his gang. "We're leaving."

"Oh? Did you not like something?" the man asked.

Kyouya paid no mind towards the strange individual, still making his way towards the helicopter he and his gang landed on.

"Don't tell me that you're going to just retreat quietly after being defeated by Gingka?"

Okay, that, Kyouya paid mind to, and turned. "Of course not! Even with you telling me, I will definitely defeat that guy!" he vowed, clenching a fist.

"Then why?" asked the man.

"This is something between Gingka and me. I have no intentions of battling for you. If you need a pawn, then go find someone else." Kyouya said.

"Pawn?" the man rose a brow, and chuckled. "My, my, it seems like you don't understand. The one who needs a pawn isn't me, but rather the loser dog, you." he remarked.

That ticked off Kyouya. "What did you say?!"

"You bastard..." cursed a grunt.

"Watch your cocky mouth!" Benkei shouted at the man who dared insulted Kyouya.

The man shrugged, a hand on his hip. "I'm just stating a fact. Right now, the best Tategami can do would get himself killed. I'm saying I will make you stronger. You just need to shut up and do as I say."

"I don't take orders from anyone!" snarled Kyouya, annoyed by the individual. "Don't take me for a fool!"

"I'm not taking you for a fool." the man said. "On the contrary, I value you very much. If you listen to my orders, you can even become a blader that will surpass Hagane Gingka."

Kyouya huffed. "If you go as far as to say that, I assume you have some ability yourself, right?"

"And if I do?"

"Then it's obvious!" scoffing, Kyouya fished out his Leone and held it. "I'm going to fight you with this!"

Chuckling, the man smirked. "I thought you would say that. Very well. In return—"

"— Right. If you can beat me, I'll go along with whatever you say." Kyouya intervened, making a proposal.

Pleased with Kyouya's proposition, the individual only adjusted his glasses and smirked. "Please don't forget those words."

"Don't you dare touch Kyouya!" intervened Benkei, as he and the rest of the Face Hunters fetched out their launchers.

"Get him!" said a grunt.

All of the Face Hunters followed accordingly at that order, and launched their bey's directly for the man testing Kyouya.

Sighing, the man smirked. "Weaklings should stay back!"

The howl of a wolf emerged, as the individual had prepared his launcher and shot his bey out towards the Face Hunter's bey, slashing them all over and knocking them all out.

"What?!" Benkei gasped, as the others gawked at the incredible power.

One grunt fell to his knees, and started to complain. "My bey was—!"

Gulping, Benkei retrieved his bey back, sweat dripping down from his temple. "This is—!"

The dark-purple bey flew back to the individual's hand, and showed it to the Face Hunters, which held the face bolt of a Wolf.

"Dark Wolf!" gasped Benkei, his eyes dilating in shock.

"'Dark Wolf'?" asked a grunt.

Nodding, Benkei grew nervous at the sight of such bey. "An attack, defense, stamina type bey. It's been said to be the ultimate balance type bey."

Impressed, the individual grinned. "Oh, seems like you know a bit." he praised.

Benkei turned towards his leader, a concern look on him. "Kyouya, please be careful."

Kyouya huffed, not one bit intimidated by the individual's Dark Wolf. "I don't know about it being _ultimate_ or anything, but," — pulling back from his ripped trench coat, he whipped out his launcher, attached the holster that held the string to trigger a launch. — "There's no way it will work on my Rock Leone!" he declared, attaching his bey onto his equipped gear.

"Especially..."

The cloud above the deserted area only grew darker, as a wind brushed by, making it a perfect setting for Kyouya.

 _'In this condition.'_ thought Kyouya, having the advantage and this fight under his palm.

"Well then, let's start." said the individual, having his gear ready.

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One!"

"Go Shoot!"

...

"Wait up, you two!" shouted Madoka, tailing behind the twins.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ayako and Gingka where mushed together while running simultaneously to who knows where, and passed by Kenta, as a puff of smoke trailed behind them.

Coughing, Kenta shook his head, and glanced towards the twins who continued to run.

"Hey!"

Kenta turned, finding Madoka jogging until she came to a halt, using her knees to support her and she panted.

"Gosh... where do they get their energy to run that fast...?" panted out Madoka, wiping off small sweat from her forehead, and huffed.

"Madoka?" Kenta suddenly spoke, blinking.

"Hm?" Madoka turned her gaze and smiled. "Hey, Kenta."

"What's going on? Where are Ayako and Gingka going?" asked Kenta.

Sighing, Madoka had her hands on her hips, pouting her lips. "Obviously to battle. Despite me warning Gingka to not get so reckless and go after a battle after another..." she shook her head. "That boy..."

At this, Kenta batted his eyes, raising a brow. "Are they going to battle?"

"Huh?" Madoka nodded. "Oh, yes."

Dropping his jaw, Kenta's eyes gleamed, and grinned. "Oh boy! They're going to battle! I gotta see this!" with that, he stormed off and followed to where the twins ran.

"Not again..." sweatdropped Madoka, and jogged behind Kenta. "Wait for me!"

...

Meanwhile, the battle still raged on where Kyouya was battling against the opposing individual.

"Go, Kyouya!" rooted Benkei.

"Get him!"

"Crush him, Leone!" ordered Kyouya.

Additionally, Leone spun forward and assaulted Dark Wolf, landing strong attacks.

However, the individual didn't seemed fazed by such attacks as he only repelled them.

Skidding away from each attack, Leone eventually landed a tackle which sent Dark Wolf on top of a boulder.

Kyouya scowled, a cocky look on him. "As expected of a balance type. It's true that balance types have no weaknesses, but that also means it doesn't have as much attack power as Gingka's Pegasis."

Smirking at first, Kyouya scrunched his nose and scoffed. "So annoying! I'm going to end this in one go!"

Rock Leone stored up power and dashed straight for the boulder and crushed it in one hit, sending Dark Wolf into the air and vulnerable.

"Go! Leone!" Kyouya swung his arm, shouting.

Suddenly, Leone hurled up a wild gale.

"It's here! Kyouya's ultimate attack!" Benkei grinned.

Having an eye darkened by his hair, Kyouya's right eye only widened to a glare, his canine teeth visible. "Lion Gale Wall!"

Dark Wolf landed right by the individual's feet, remaining unbothered.

"Using a gathering of wing to protect oneself, it truly is the ultimate defense barrier." complimented the man. "But, all looks to me is a pitiful lion locked in a cage."

That was deep man.

"What did you say?" Kyouya narrowed his eyes.

"If you're not going to attack, how do you expect to win against me?" provoked the man.

Tsk'ing, Kyouya gritted his teeth, growling. "Don't think that Leone is a defense-only bey. Howl, Leone!"

Leone stared to gain more acceleration, causing the wind current surrounding itself to become much more strong, and fiercer.

Kyouya clenched a fist, his canine teeth showing as he shouted his other ultimate move, "Eat this! Lion 100 Fierce Fangs!"

Leone became visible, the spirit of the green lion howling, sending rocks as bullets towards Dark Wolf.

Dark Wolf became wobbly, and was hit by a shard, slightly sending it back.

"As if I'd let you get away!" shouted Kyouya.

The mighty green lion howled, sending the rocks as bullets at Dark Wolf, as if tried to dodge each attack.

"He did it!" Benkei praised.

"That's great!" cheered the rest of the Face Hunters.

The glasses of the individual reflected a light, and smirked. "I see, it seems like you have some tricks up your sleeve, after all."

Smirking, a dark expression fell on Kyouya. "It was your mistake, bringing me to a place like this."

"And...?"

Clenching his teeth, Kyouya furrowed his brows with wide-eyes.

"You think that's the end of it?" asked the individual with bore in his tone.

"Stop bluffing! You're the one who's going to go down!" yelled Kyouya, growing frustrated.

The individual sighed, and tsk'ed. "You still don't understand, do you? The reason I chose this place was to give you a handicap."

Ouch, that's cold.

"What did you say?" inquired Kyouya for like the third or fourth time, frowning.

"It's too bad you think you can win with just this level of skill." taunted the man. "Very well, I will show you the real danger of Wolf!"

As the man spoke, the spirit of Dark Wolf shower, standing tall with an intimidating growl.

As the wind grew stronger, Kyouya tightened his jaw, taking a step backs, a wide-eyed glare on him.

* * *

Finally reaching towards the river, Ayako and Gingka flashed towards the finish line, and both coming to a halt.

 **SCREEEEEEECH!**

"I'm first!"

"What?!"

The twins had spoken simultaneously, Ayako and Gingka stared at one another with their noses scrunched.

"What do you mean you're first? I was here first!" Ayako claimed, hands on her hips.

"Don't be silly! Clearly, _I_ ," Gingka jabbed his own thumb at himself. " _Hagane Gingka_ , was first!"

"Nu-uh!" Ayako stomped her feet, her own thumb pointing at herself. "I, _Hagane Ayako_ , was first!"

"Clearly, you lack sight."

"What was that?!"

"I was first!"

"Nu-uh! I was first!"

Precisely, Madoka and Kenta arrived at the scene, and panted with their faces flushed.

"Hm?" Madoka blinked at the twins.

"What are they fighting about?" Kenta asked, tilting his head.

"Did you not see my leg took the first step on this pavement?!" Ayako stomped her foot.

"No, because it was my leg, that stepped here first!" Gingka countered.

"Nu-uh!"

"Ya-huh!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Ya-huh!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Ya-huh—!"

Ayako and Gingka pressed their foreheads closed, continuing to bicker until they turned their heads towards the stairs, where Kenta and Madoka sat. "Who was first?!"

Unbelievable.

Kenta was startled by the twin's tense about the situation, he gulped, and shook his head, waving his hands. "U—Uhm... That's ah..."

Madoka sighed, having her elbow resting on her knee. "Does it really matter?"

"YES!" shouted the twins, their canine teeth visible.

Their disturbing shout, caused for Kenta to screeched and hid himself behind Madoka, as she only sweatdropped.

Sighing, Madoka puffed her cheek, and waved her hand in dismissal. "Ayako."

"WOOHOO!" chirped Ayako, hopping around and grinning.

Meanwhile, Gingka's life had drained white, gawking as gloomy lines portrayed around his image.

"Ha! In your face!" Ayako laughed, which made Gingka turned red and frowned at his sister.

"S—stop!" Gingka stomped his foot, puffing his cheeks. "I'll definitely beat you in a battle!"

Interrupting her laugh, Ayako's grin had faded, and blinked. "You think so? Well then..." she smirked. "Bring it on!"

...

The clear blue water washed against the concrete, alluring and reflecting the beautiful azure sky.

Ayako and Gingka stood on opposite side's, in front of the stairs were Madoka and Kenta sat.

It came to Kenta's mind, since Ayako was at Metal City, as well as Gingka, maybe with her here, Gingka can stay even longer, if she is worthy to be called a strong opponent for him.

Even so, Kenta did wished for the two to stay since he grew to like Ayako and Gingka, and just became friends with them.

"If we're doing this, I won't hold back!" Gingka said, whipping out his launcher ready.

Ayako felt flattered at that comment, and she smiled. "Yeah, I wouldn't wish for it to be any other way." she said.

With that being said, Ayako flared back her long, red flowing scarf, and snatched her main part for her launcher, attaching the string holster and securing it.

In addition, Ayako fished for her beyblade.

That was until...

"Huh?" Ayako blinked, and checked for her beyblade inside the back pocket of her skirt.

"What's wrong?" asked Gingka.

Becoming frantic, Ayako screeched, and in anime-style, she started to flail. "I can't find my bey!"

"What?!" Gingka gasped, along with Kenta and Madoka.

"MY BEY!" Ayako cried out, and was on the verge of breaking down, until...

"Oh, never mind." Ayako took out her bey from the pocket of her jacket, and grinned. "Here it is!"

Madoka, Kenta and Gingka all fell anime-style.

Giggling, Ayako flashed her pearly whites, doing a small pose with her index and middle finger, winking. "Gotcha!" she finally showed her bey.

Sitting up properly, Madoka adjusted her glasses on top of her head, and gasped. "Is that—?"

"Yup!" Ayako winked, tongue sticking out. "Spiral Phoenix!"

Spiral Phoenix had Spiral as its Fusion Wheel designed which was coated in a silver color, and the energy ring was decorated in flames-like going spiral, in a red-violet hue.

The face bolt showed Phoenix's mark.

Gingka's eyes glistened, staring into Ayako's bey, his lips parting into awe. "Spiral Phoenix..."

Beaming, Kenta's eyes gleamed and pumped two fists. "So cool!"

"Right?!" Ayako giggled, and smirked over to her brother, readying herself for battle. "Gingka, let's do this!"

"Yeah!" Gingka grinned, and got himself into position.

"Three."

"Two."

"One."

"Go Shoot!"

Ayako and Gingka yelled, and both launched their bey's to the ground.

Since there wasn't a stadium, the battle will be decided on the last beyblade standing.

As the bey's were shot out, immediately, they clashed in mid-air, and a wave of force appeared from the collision.

The bey's encircled one another as a gust of wind started to form around the two bey's.

Gingka had to stumble back, as Ayako stood still with a smirk, eyeing at her bey's movements.

"Whoa!" Kenta was impressed by the strong collision.

Impressed as well, Madoka took out her small laptop, prompting it open and booting it.

Straightaway, Madoka opened up a file and started to analyze Ayako's bey.

On Madoka's laptop screen, it zoomed in on Phoenix, and examined the parts separately.

"Wheel's defense, 750, centrifugal, 750, endurance, 93 %. Strength... 750. And the performance tip is Flat Sharp." Madoka used her stylus to click even further for Phoenix's current status. "Let's see, it's an attack, defense, stamina type bey."

Eyes widening, Kenta turned back towards the battle, gasping. "So that means—!"

"— Phoenix is a Balance type bey." Madoka answered, glancing up from her laptop.

Gingka smirked up at his sister.

Pegasis was hitting Phoenix dead on.

Firstly, Gingka wanted to see Ayako's strength. That's just like him.

"Go!" Gingka cried out, causing his bey to slam against Ayako's.

"I don't think so!" Ayako said, swinging her arm. "Soar!"

With one swift movement, Phoenix swirled around Pegasis, and tackled from behind.

Ayako then threw her fist forward, a grin on her. "Attack!"

Phoenix then slammed Pegasis, causing it to fly back, almost losing its balance.

"Whoa—!" Gingka widen his eyes and gritted his teeth, having a small smirk. "Nice one, Ayako."

Smirking, Ayako waved her index finger and tsk'ed. "Don't think I'm done yet. Go, Phoenix!" she swung her arm.

Phoenix then slashed Pegasis all over, almost doubling its quantity and portraying clones.

"So fast!" gasped Kenta, and turned to Madoka. "How is she doing that?"

"Hmm..." Madoka tapped away on her screen, zooming in on Phoenix's parts.

The spin track on screen displayed to look like flaring wings like a Phoenix.

"It's the Spin Track, Spiral Gear, SG for short. A sharp metal tip. It's best used in Smash attack combos." explained Madoka.

"Sort of what Ayako is doing now, right?" asked Kenta, just to make sure he understood.

"Exactly." Madoka nodded.

Gritting his teeth, Gingka tried to withstand the countless assaults, until he stared over to the stairs, and an idea sparked.

"Pegasis!" shouted Gingka, as his bey made its way towards the stair's edge.

"Don't think I'll let you run away so easily!" Ayako said, tailing behind Gingka's bey.

"Ah!" Kenta yelled, as Pegasis and Phoenix spun over towards the rails, and clashed on all over.

"Hey! Careful!" shouted Madoka, scooting away from the colliding bey's.

"Sorry!" apologized the twins in unison.

Ayako grinned, sticking her tongue out, as her scarf flared back. "Phoenix, go!"

Phoenix skidded down the stairs and used it like a slide, finally spinning safely at land.

"Interesting." Smirking, Ayako glanced up at her brother. "Will Pegasis's power win, or will Phoenix's endurance win?"

Gingka smirked, forming a fist, pumped. "We'll just have to do this until the very end! Go, Pegasis!"

Pegasis immediately slid down the stair's edge, and clashed with Phoenix, encircling and pushing around.

"Time to show you my blader's spirit! Go!" Ayako shouted, swiping her hand and forming a fist.

...

"Now, Wolf, do it!"

The individual battling Kyouya showed a sinister glint in his eyes, smirking. "Let that fool taste your true powers!"

Kyouya scoffed. "That's fine with me. Howl, Leone!" he shouted.

Leone only riled up the storm, becoming more dangerous for anyone to near it.

Dark Wolf however, dashed straight for the gale, collided and sending a powerful force from the collision.

Despite the attack, Wolf was sent flying back against a giant boulder.

Wolf tried to run away from the invasion of Leone's wind, until it stopped and pulled back.

Frowning, Kyouya scoffed. "Shit, it's so precise..."

"Bu the opponent can't attack in these strong winds." said a grunt.

A grunt scoffed, grinning. "Even after all that cocky talk, he can't do it, after all."

"No, wait!" Benkei said, making the rest of the grunts stare at him. "He's not trying to attack him. He's going to take advantage of Leone's wind and use it against him!"

Overhearing Benkei, Kyouya looked over his shoulder. "What?"

The individual chuckled. "It's too late to only just realize that now. It doesn't matter anymore. This is Wolf's ultimate attack."

Everything went in slow motion at first, until Dark Wolf's spirit emerged, and started to sprint for Leone.

Having all preparations completed, the individual grinned so sinister, and called for his ultimate attack. "Darkness Howling Blazer!"

Dark Wolf howled, and with just one gust, the bey was able to disintegrate the wind, slashing right through to casually.

"He cut the wind!" gasped Benkei.

Gawking, Kyouya was caught off guard by the assault, his eyes widened.

Everything happened so fast then.

Dark Wolf managed to reached the center of the gale, and tackled Leone, for it to be sent flying into the air and land motionless by Kyouya's feet.

Which meant, the man was winner, and Kyouya lost this battle.

Falling to his knees in defeat, Kyouya's eyes glistened, widened in astonishment. "I—Impossible..."

Having his bey sent back to his hand, the man sighed. "Seems like that's the end of the battle."

Grabbing his bey, Kyouya snarled, having a firm grip on Leone, before looking up. "You bastard... if you have this much power, then why don't you battle Gingka yourself?!"

Dodging the question, the man only chuckled. "I'll have you keep your promise."

...

The sun was already setting, as evening came.

The battle was still in progress.

Neither Ayako or Gingka planned to back down now.

"You're hanging in there pretty well, aren't you, Ayako?" asked Gingka, impressed how his sister was enduring each attacks.

Flattered, Ayako smiled fondly, humming. "I should say the same to you. You're hanging even longer than I had anticipated."

Smiling, Gingka stared down at his bey.

As expected of Ayako's hint, Pegasis's stamina has deteriorated.

"Gingka! Pegasis won't be able to endure another attack if this keeps up!" Madoka said, as the screen displayed the level of stamina Pegasis had left.

Nodding, Gingka held a stern look. "The next move is the end. Use all your leftover power to attack! Go, Pegasis!"

"Last move?" Ayako quirk a brow, and smirked, having a small pink-glint in her eyes before reverting to amber. "So be it! Go, Phoenix!"

Just when Phoenix was about to mark a collision on Pegasis, it evaded around Phoenix and headed straight for the rails of the stair.

"What?" Ayako scrunched her nose in confusion.

Gingka swung his arm, his orbs shrinking as he prepared to call for his ultimate attack. "Go!"

Pegasis used the rail and dashed upwards, doing a back flip and flying straight towards the sky.

"It disappeared!" Kenta gasped, eyes widening.

Ayako stood on her ground, alerted by what's to come.

Raising his arm, Gingka's white scarf flared from behind, casting wings-like and shouted, "Pegasis, Shooting Star Attack!"

"It's here!" shouted Kenta.

The mythical horse cried, flapping the majestic wings and descending down.

Her eyes closed at first, Ayako snapped her eyes opened, her amber orbs glimmering with hope, as her red scarf flared back. "This is it, ultimate attack!"

The spirit of Phoenix emerged, flaring its wings as comical flames surrounded the feathers.

Twirling her arms around in a hypnotic motion, Ayako then formed an 'X' in front of her chest, until she extended her arms like a bird. "Phoenix, Spiral Flare!"

The screeching of Phoenix was heard, and a spiral of fire swirled up above and around Phoenix.

Pegasis cried and was caught in between the flames.

"N—no way!" Gingka gritted his teeth, his eyes widened.

"Incredible!" gasped Madoka.

"I am number one!" Ayako chanted, as her eyes had flickered to pink from amber, throwing a fist as she turned, fire spiraling from behind, and in, the spirit of the mythical firebird, Phoenix showed, flaring its fiery wings.

A strong collision was established between the two mythical creatures, and a wave was struck.

Madoka shielded herself, as Kenta had his hands covering his head for protection.

Gingka shielded his face with his arm, as Ayako watched, allowing the wind to blow her hair.

Once the smoke has subsided, the result came to a shock for everyone, including the twins.

At the pavement, both Pegasis and Phoenix lay immobilized, with few burned marks around the pavement.

Gingka widened his eyes. "It's—!"

"— a tie?" finished Ayako, blinking in awe.

"They both tied." said Madoka, closing her laptop.

"Wow... so, they're both equally strong?" Kenta was truly surprised, yet completely amazed by the twin's power.

At that moment, the twins collapsed, Gingka on his bottom, and Ayako on her legs, both slightly panting.

"Gingka!" called Kenta.

"Ayako!" Madoka called.

The two ran up towards the twins, helping them back up to their feet.

"I'm exhausted..." sighed Ayako, yet, smiling as she stretched. "But... Gotcha!" she formed a peace sign, winking at her brother. "That was a real fun battle~!"

"Heh, even after all that, you're still stoked, huh?" Gingka asked, rubbing his own head and chuckled.

"Why wouldn't I be? I mean... we ended in a draw, so that means that we're both equal, no?" Ayako grinned, flashing her pearly whites.

"Yeah." Gingka grinned, giving his sister a thumbs up.

"That was a cool battle, you two!" Kenta praised, his eyes gleaming. "That was like... the coolest thing I saw! The way Pegasis used its Shooting Star Attack and Phoenix, it's Spiral... Flame, right?"

"Spiral Flare! Not Flame!" Ayako stomped her foot, until she felt her cheeks reddening and laughed nervously. "I—I mean.. sorry!"

Kenta sweatdropped, and twiddled his fingers.

"Thank you though, Kenta! Your words of compliment has truly boosted my esteem and I assure, that will drive me to be number one." Ayako said, grinning.

"I never seen a move like that before..." Gingka said, rubbing his chin.

"Really?" Ayako rose a brow, hands on her hip until she crossed her arms and huffed. "Guess you don't really know your sister after all."

"Eh?!" Gingka gasped, eyes dilating. "Th—that's not what—"

Giggling, Ayako winked, sticking her tongue out mischievously. "Gotcha! I was kidding.~"

Feeling himself get flustered, Gingka furrowed his brows and sweatdropped. "Geez... I can't with you sometimes..."

"That aside..."

The trio all glanced towards Madoka, who held Pegasis and Phoenix in her hands, which had scratches and small burn marks. "What do you plan doing with these?!" she gestured towards the smudges.

Ayako blinked, as Gingka screeched and stumbled back.

"After I had cleansed and repaired Pegasis, you go into battle and got even more reckless then you did with Kyouya!" Madoka sent a mild-glare at Gingka. "Now, I'll never be able to get them off this time!"

"Huh..." Ayako rubbed her chin, furrowing her brows as she pursed her lips. "I might have overdone it on that last attack..."

"You think?!" Madoka huffed.

Gingka and Kenta grew startled, as Madoka became engulfed in flames.

Not fazed, Ayako sighed, and approached Madoka, wrapping an arm around her and grinned cheekily. "Oh don't worry! We have you, no? You're surrounded with state-of-the-art stuff, I'm sure you got this~!"

"That's not the point!" Madoka flushed, stomping her foot.

"Psh!" Ayako giggled, and waved her index finger. "Stress is bad for the skin, you know.~"

Madoka gawked, until she hung her head low, and sighed in defeat.

Gingka and Kenta only sweatdropped at the scene, and both exchanged nervous smiles.

At that precise moment, it's when Kenta realized something, and asked, "So wait, does that mean that you'll both stay?"

"Huh?" Gingka blinked.

"I mean..." Kenta lowered his gaze. "Since Ayako is here, and she's as equally as strong as you, you'll stay, won't you?"

"Kenta—?"

"I don't want you to leave town, is all..." Kenta said.

"Leave?" Gingka rose a brow, which caught the attention of the two girls, as they approached the boys.

"I've never said anything of that sort." Gingka said, and smiled. "I told you that I've come to like this town, right? I have no plans of leaving this town."

"So, you're staying here?" Ayako asked.

"Yeah. The people here are really nice. They're a plenty of potential bladers here and it'd be a nice change to not keep moving around." Gingka replied.

"Oh... Oh—!" beaming, her amber orbs shimmering in delight, Ayako pumped two fists and grinned. "Me too! Then I choose to stay!"

"Huh?" Gingka blinked, looking surprised. "Ayako..."

"Mhm!" Ayako grinned, flashing her pearly whites and nodded. "I mean, since you're staying, I won't longer need to worry where my big brother is, and besides..." she pulled Madoka and Kenta towards her, hugging them close. "I made new friends! And it's just as you said, they're plenty of bladers out here with strong potential and I'll need to keep on training in order for me to become number one~!"

"Ayako..." Gingka felt his heart warm, and he couldn't help but to smile. "Sis..."

"Come on, everyone~! Let's go and eat!" Ayako chirped, nuzzling close to her friends.

"Yeah!" Kenta and Gingka said.

"Wait! I need to repair both of your bey's right away!" Madoka alerted.

"Oh, come on! That can wait! Come on, hurry!" Ayako urged and tug Madoka by her wrist.

"Hey—!" Madoka frowned, until she sighed and smiled. "Oh, alright."

Gingka and Kenta laughed, and followed the girls down to a fast food restaurant.

...

Evening finally falling to nighttime.

Benkei and the rest of the Face Hunters have finally returned back to their storage warehouse at the outskirts of the city.

Tired, Benkei sighed. "What is going on, Kyouya losing to that guy..." he wondered while plumbing down on his bottom, feeling weights on his shoulders.

"Kyouya was taken by that guy too." said a grunt, looking down as well.

"What should we do now, Benkei?" asked a grunt with his hat on.

"There's nothing we can do!" Benkei shouted over his shoulder, stressed by the situation. "Since he lost the battle, all he can do now is what that guy wants. Right now, all we can do is wait for him to contact us."

A grunt sighed. "That's true, but..."

Benkei sighed, gritted his teeth.

There was one question that definitely itched Benkei's mind.

 _'Even so, who was that guy? And just, where did he take Kyouya?'_

* * *

 **[Ending: To the Radiant Tomorrow.]**

 **[OK ?]**

Gingka staring with eyes shimmering.

 **[All right ?]**

Ayako's amber hues gleamed with her sharp gaze.

 **[mirai]**

Madoka holding her hands close with her eyes shut while Kenta did the same.

 **[hikari kagayaku asu e ima kara yuku kara matte]**

Ayako was staring across the starry sky, many cosmos flaring above with her scarf blowing from the gentle breeze.

The constellation of Pegasis.

 **[nigezuri honno chotto dake demo]**

The constellation of an Aires shown.

 **[Okay? All right? mirai]**

The constellation of Taurus showed.

 **[ironna omoi ga kongaragatte]**

The constellation of Sagittario.

 **[omowazu makesou ni natte]**

The constellation of Cancer.

 **[soredemo tashikana mon wa kokoro ni hitotsu dake]**

The constellation of Leone.

 **[hikari kagayaku asu e ima kara yuku kara matte]**

The constellation of Libra.

 **[nigezuri honno chotto dake demo, Okay? All right? mirai]**

The constellation of Pieces.

 **[ironna omoi ga kongaragatte]**

The constellation of Aquarius.

 **[omowazu makesou ni natte]**

 **[soredemo tashikana mon wa kokoro ni hitotsu dake]**

The constellation of Virgo.

 **[oi, kibou ya yune omare itsu kara kihou no yume?]**

Ayako gazed up at the many constellation illuming the starry sky. She smiled at the beautiful sky.

 **[omoeba mizukara suteteta ki ga suru kara ima kara mukae yuku kar]**

She was now sitting with her brother, Gingka, Kenta and Madoka.

 **[oi, kibou ya yune omare itsu kara kihou no yume?]**

The constellation of Scorpio.

 **[omoeba mizukara suteteta ki ga suru kara sou dakara]**

The constellation of Capricorn.

 **[hikari kagayaku asu e ima kara yuku kara matte]**

The constellation of Gemini.

 **[nigezuri honno chotto dake demo]**

The constellation of Phoenix.

 **[Okay? All right? mirai]**

The sun was rising.

 **[Yume wa kagayaku asu e megezuni nandodemo tatte]**

The sun shone brilliantly above the four, as they all smiled at the beautiful sky.

 **[ima kara tashikana mon wo tsukami ni dekake you]**

* * *

 **so Ayako finally revealed her bey and her ultimate attack as well! her bey is a balance type just like Ashley's. i hope you enjoyed the little sibling battle there. i will make a few changes when it comes to writing for each episode (each? idk yet) - but i'll be doing another update bc i really want to get ahead of this story! feel free to review tho!** \- obeliskprima


	4. Chapter 4: Rush! Bull Power!

**this chapter is a little different than the original episode. but i do hope you'll like it. enjoy!**

disclaimer: obeliskprima doesn't own the beyblade series or the metal fusion series, nor any ost, or songs that will be mentioned throughout the storyline, only the ocs!

* * *

 **[Prologue]**

 _"The constellations that decorate the sky."_

 _"There are as many beys as the constellations in the sky."_

 _"Each battle brings its own drama."_

Two mythical creature cried.

A Pegasis flaring its wings and a Phoenix flaring its wings with scorching flames.

The Pegasis flew and a blue light shimmered.

 _"This is the story of passionate bladers, who bet everything on beyblade!"_

 _ **"Three."**_

 _ **"Two."**_

 _ **"One."**_

Gingka launched his beyblade.

 _ **"Go shoot!"**_

...

 **[Metal Fight Beyblade: Opening]**

A swarm of lights swirled across the galaxy.

 **[Beyblade, Beyblade, Metal Fight! Gangan bakuten me ppai!]**

 **["Beyblade Metal Fusion:** _ **Give Your Heart a Metal Fight**_ **!"]**

 **[Ippatsu! saikyou mezashi]**

Gingka jumped up high with a grin, holding out his beyblade.

 **[Go Shoot! uchinuku no sa]**

Kenta jumped to the air with his beyblade in hand.

 **[Chikyuu ga dodekai STADIUM da ze]**

Gingka, Kenta, Ayako and Madoka all ran with smiles on their faces.

 **[Kokoro no tetsu wa darenimo oreyashinai]**

Gingka and Ayako were setting up their launcher simultaneously, preparing to launch their beyblades.

 **[Motto kataku buchiatero!]**

The two twins launched their beyblades from a cliff.

 **[Beyblade, Beyblade, Metal Fight!]**

Benkai held up his Dark Bull.

 **[Gangan bakuten me ppai!]**

Kyouya showed of his Leone.

 **[Beyblade, Beyblade]**

Doji held his Dark Wolf.

 **[Harmonize]**

Kenta with his launcher and Madoka with her computer.

 **[METAL HEART!]**

Gingka's beyblade clashed with others, as Ayako's beyblade flared right through many others.

 **[Zettai! uchuu mo mawaseru sa]**

Gingka and Ayako stared right before them a high cliff. A tall male's silhouette, grinning down at them.

 **[Ore to omae no tetsu kizuna de]**

The twins swung their arms, as their companions, Pegasis and Phoenix flew past them.

The mysterious silhouette smirked and summoned out a dark, purple dragon with beaming red eyes at the two.

 **[Hissatsu! namida mo uchinukunda!]**

Pegasis and Phoenix flashed right for the dragon, the two swirling and be among purple, slashing right through the Dragon's entity.

 **[Beyblade, Beyblade, Metal Fight]**

Gingka and Ayako looked behind Kenta and Madoka, smiling.

 **[Gangan bakuten me ppai]**

Benkai having his arms crossed and smiling, Kyouya's blue eyes shining brightly with his canine teeth showing, smiling.

 **[Beyblade, Beyblade, Metal Fight]**

Gingka and Ayako ran and jumped.

 **[Seiippai!]**

Kenta and Madoka.

 **[Metal Heart!]**

Benkei and Kyouya.

 **[Three, Two, One, GO SHOOT!]**

* * *

 **Chapter Four:** _ **Rush! Bull Power!**_

The ferri were boarding off the docks, honks were heard all over.

Many storages warehouses were all over, as well as a very familiar local fast food restaurant.

...

Slamming the door opened from the fast food restaurant, Ayako and Gingka eagerly stomped out with a happy meal bag in their hands.

"We got it!" Ayako chirped.

"The triple beef burger!" Gingka giggled, as he and his sister showed off their bags to prove they weren't lying.

"Only, here us out," Ayako paused, as a young boy who had ice cream, stared confusedly at the twins. "For a limited time!"

Gingka nodded. "And, that's not the best part!" he and his sister held up high their orders. "They're the last ones of the 20-per-day sale!"

"Lucky~!" chanted Ayako and Gingka, and started to happily skip away from the confused boy.

"Oh! We should definitely show it to Kenta and Madoka, as well~!" Ayako jittered, imaginary sparkles surrounding her profile and beamed.

"Great idea!" Gingka eagerly agreed, and hopped around. "But I won't share my portion with them, though."

"Gosh, you might be the evil twin after all." Ayako said, giggling.

"Meh," Gingka shrugged, and grinned. "It is what is is."

"Oh boy! I can't wait to eat my triple beef burger~!" Ayako sang, skipping along the pavement.

The kid only stared, and sweatdropped at the twin's childish acts.

...

On the outskirts of the city, the Face Hunter's storage warehouse was vacant.

Almost.

The outside of the warehouse was decorated with gang-marks and spray paintings all over.

Inside, Benkei was all alone, training by himself.

Having a determined yet fierce glint in his eyes, Benkei snarled and launched his bey.

All Benkei could think of, was when Gingka battled Kyouya and used his ultimate attack, Pegasis's Shooting Star Attack.

Kyouya only watched as his bey landed behind him, and fell to his knees in defeat. "Impossible..."

Benkei clenched his teeth, tightening his fists and growling. "Hagane Gingka!"

Once his bey lost its spin, Benkei went to retrieve until he looked up.

His mind started to play tricks on him as he gazed into a wall, seeing Gingka standing there tall.

Furious and annoyed at the sight, Benkei screamed and launched his bey, as the image of Gingka disappeared and his bey smashing poorly to the wall and falling down, immobilized.

Footsteps clattering from behind, Benkei slowly turned and his eyes dilated. "Y—you're...!"

Standing before Benkei, was the same, well-dressed man that had taken Kyouya.

Nearing the man, Benkei glared. "Give Kyouya back!"

"I'm going to keep him to his promise... since he lost." the man responded, his eyes having a glint.

"If it's me, I can pull out his power to its maximum potential." as the man spoke, Kyouya was working out at a classified facility.

"And, I'll have him defeat Hagane Gingka." the man said.

Benkei scoffed, yet gasped. "Huh?"

"If you want me to give back Tategami sooner, then..." pausing his words, the man took out an item from his pocket. "... you'll have to defeat Hagane Ayako." he possessed a new bey in palm.

Eyes dilating, Benkei gawked. "T—this is Dark Bull!"

"That's right. The raging, violent bull, Dark Bull. A beyblade that specializes in upper attack."

"This— for me?"

The man chuckled.

Showing self restraint, Benkei was hesitant on taking the offering that was being given to him by the same man that had taken away Kyouya.

Finally, making up his mind, Benkei grasped Dark Bull.

The man chuckled, and grinned so sinnisterly. "You are ordered to defeat Hagane Ayako, and if do so, I might consider giving Kyouya back."

Benkei lifted his gaze from his bey and frowned at the man. "Hagane... Ayako?"

"Yes. She a blader who might be more irritating and more troublesome than Hagane Gingka."

"She's a blader too?" asked Benkei.

"Precisely." the man adjusted his glasses, smirking. "With your Dark Bull, you might even overcome her balanced type bey. Who knows, if you managed to defeat her, you might be even stronger than Kyouya."

"You— what?"

"It seems to me she has become much more powerful and more capable than Hagane Gingka. Bringing her down, by doing so, you'll have eliminated those who dare threatened you and Kyouya's goal, as well as my own personal gains."

Lips parting into a gasp, Benkei frowned and stared down at his Dark Bull.

Shivering, Benkei's lips formed into a smirk, and felt power dwelling up within him. "Then with this... they will be... I will defeat them with this!"

Imaginary fire sparked behind Benkei, as he raised his arm and the symbol of Dark Bull showed from behind.

 _'Kyouya...'_

...

A memory was later broadcasted.

One that happened not so long ago, before the leader of the Face Hunters was found.

A train honked so loud above a bridge.

 _"You bastard, say that one more time!"_ Benkei yelled, grabbing onto Kyouya's collar.

 _"I'll repeat it as many times as you want. I don't battle with players that are weaker than me."_ Kyouya said, showing no hesitation.

 _"Don't get cocky! There's no way you can beat Benkei!"_

 _"The truth is you are extremely weak, isn't it?"_

Kyouya only smirked at Benkei, along with the two face hunter's backing him up.

Afterwards, Kyouya and Benkei stood on opposite sides with their launchers readied.

 _"You should be grateful for my sudden whims."_ Kyouya said.

Benkei growled. _"Don't mess with me!"_

 _"Go Shoot!"_

The two launched their bey's, commencing a battle.

Immediately, both bey's collided in mid-air, before rebounding back.

 _"That's good, Benkei!"_ rooted the two face hunters.

Benkei couldn't help but to laugh. _"He's just talking big!"_ he said as his bey tackled around Leone.

Kyouya had to comment. _"You have power, that's all."_

 _"What?"_ frowned Benkei.

 _"Go, Leone!"_ Kyouya called out, raising his arm.

At Kyouya's call, wind started to cast around Leone, a vortex forming like a typhoon, and with just one attack, costed Benkei's battle.

Thus, making Benkei the winner.

 _"My bey—"_ Benkei gulped, looking over his shoulder at his immobilized bey. _"— was reflected..."_

Having a smug scowl, Kyouya smirked at Benkei's facade. He flashed his Leone, a sparkle shimmering at the fusion wheel.

 _"See you then."_ Kyouya said, before he turned and started to walk away.

 _"Wait!"_

Stopping in his tracks, Kyouya looked over his shoulder, quirking a brow.

 _"One more time!"_ demanded Benkei.

Kyouya didn't responded, only looked away and frowned.

But sooner or later, Benkei had readied his launcher, and Kyouya given another chance.

Only this time, Kyouya didn't need no special skills to defeat Benkei, with only one attack, the battle was decided.

Benkei's bey was sent flying back, slashing against the fabric of Benkei's sweatshirt.

 _"Not yet!"_ Benkei said, clutching to his ripped sleeve.

Kyouya had given another chance at Benkei for his own amusement.

Another battle was underway and same like before, Leone slaughtered Benkei's bey.

Again, and again, each time the attack was deflected and bounced back towards Benkei, landing a mark and slashing across his fabric.

Soon, Benkei collapsed on his back, his bey falling by his side.

Kyouya just watched, lowering his arm, until he rose a brow at Benkei. _"Huh?"_

Benkei started to sit up, gritting his teeth and shaking. _"N—not yet!"_

Impressed, Kyouya grinned in delight, raising his brows. _"No matter how many times I defeat you, you still stand up."_ he readied his launcher. _"Just like a fighting bull!"_

Readying his launcher, Benkei took that as a remark. _"Y—you're calling me a cow?! Heh! How rude!"_

Gripping to the holder of his launcher, Benkei let out a roar, as another battle started.

Afternoon turning to evening, another express train rode above the bridge, honking.

On the ground, laying flat, Benkei was panting from exhaustion.

 _"Benkei..."_ spoke the two face hunters, concern for the big guy.

Slowly sitting up, Benkei flinched and grasp to the radius of his aching arm. _"Damn it..."_

 _"You have a nice set of eyes."_ Kyouya praised, inspire of Benkei's will.

Panting, finally standing up and wincing, Benkei scoffed _. "S—shut up, one more... time..."_ before he could even readied his launcher, he collapsed to his knees, his face falling flat onto the dirt.

 _"Benkei!"_ a grunt neared him.

 _"Get a hold of yourself."_ advised another grunt.

Chuckling, soon turned to laughter, Benkei had startled not only the two face hunters, but Kyouya as well.

 _"To be able to stop my bey..."_ Benkei lifted his head up, his cheeks flushed in admiration and had a smug grin. _"You're the first one to achieve that. It's my complete defeat."_ he admitted.

However, Benkei was feeling a thrill stir inside him, and beamed up at the face hunters and at Kyouya. _"Yet, what is this giddy feeling?!"_ and threw his head back and laughed.

Blinking, a sharp stare, Kyouya rose a brow. _"What a strange one."_ he murmured.

Sighing after laughing, Benkei made up his mind. _"I'm hooked... I'll follow you. Even if you don't want it, I'm sticking with you."_

Turning his heel and starting to walk away, Kyouya had a smirk on him. _"Do as you wish."_

Benkei stood up, and tailed Kyouya and grinned. _"Ah, I will do that."_

From then on, Benkei had fallen in love with Kyouya's overwhelmingly power, and thus, followed him around and do as Kyouya wishes.

...

Benkei stared ahead of him, a glint in his eyes.

 _'Just wait, Kyouya.'_ Benkei promised, he will win against the twins, and get him back.

"Let's go, Dark Bull!" shouted Benkei, as the spirit of the bull hovered above.

Benkei screamed and launched his bey, until the results wasn't what he concluded to be.

"I got rejected by the bey..." Benkei gaped, until a thrill shivered through him, and grinned. "Interesting, will I be the one to ride you, or will you be the one to toss me off?"

"LET'S FIGHT!"

...

"Go Shoot!"

At Bey-Park, Kenta was battling against his friends in a small friendly battle.

Madoka, for the time being, was watching along at the progression of the battle.

Kenta hinted that his Sagittario is a stamina type, while Akira's (his friend) bey is an attack type.

"Go! Keep assaulting!" shouted Akira.

"I see." Madoka finally got the hint of Kenta's strategy.

"All right, now!" Kenta called out, and with one attack, sent Akira's bey flying out of the stadium.

"I did it!" grinned Kenta, raising his arm.

"Kenta, good job in discovering the Bey's speciality." complimented Madoka, smiling.

Kenta was flattered, and chortled with a grin.

"Bey's speciality?" asked Akira.

Madoka nodded. "It's important to understand your own bey. If you do so, you might even beat Ayako and Gingka."

"Right, they battled against each other before and they're both equally strong! I would I like to have a good battle with them like that soon!" beamed Kenta, his eyes gleaming in joy.

"Eh?! Really?!" gasped many children who have gathered around in awe.

"Mhm! You should've seen Gingka's Pegasis and Ayako's Phoenix! The way air and fire fought..." Kenta sighed, giggling like a fanboy, "So cool~!"

Doors sliding opened, Ayako and Gingka barged inside Bey-Park.

"Listen to this, everyone!" announced Gingka.

The twins eagerly skipped forward and both held their meal bags they got back at the restaurant.

"Ta-da~! Triple Beef Burger~!" sang Ayako, her and her brother showing off their bags with wide grins.

However, no one bothered to bat an eye at the twins, as they were more drawn into Kenta's story about the battle between Ayako and Gingka.

Hence, ignoring the twin's announcement on their gain.

"Amazing!"

"Is that true?"

Spirit slowly dying down, Ayako and Gingka lump their heads down, gloomy lines portraying their profile. "Everyone..."

"Beys have four types?" asked a blader.

Madoka nodded, clasping her hands together. "That's right. Beyblade—"

"Attack, defense, balance and stamina type." listed Kenta all types.

"Yup." Madoka nodded, as she took out her laptop from her back pouch, prompting opened and beginning a file with all types statuses. "Attack type is a bey that has high offensive power. That's Gingka's Pegasis."

Meanwhile, Gingka had turned and started to search around in his portion of his bag until he came to a shock. "Why is it a hot dog?!" he frowned.

Ayako blinked, eyeing away from the crowd and started to laugh, pointing at her brother.

Gingka groaned, pouting and stomping the ground. "Don't laugh!"

"Defense type is able to withstand an opponent's attack." Madoka explained the second type, showing data of defense's bey's.

Opening up another file, Madoka showed the third type. "And Balance type has offense and defense in balance. Just like Ayako's Phoenix."

It was Ayako's turn to look through her bag, a wide grin on her until she pulled out... not the triple beef burger. "A hot dog?!"

Now, it was Gingka's turn to laugh and point at his sister.

"Stop!" Ayako barked, anime-like tears streaming down her face. She stared down at her hot down and jabbed it into her mouth.

Still not satisfied, Ayako's figure was engulfed with imaginary flames of fury, and stomped the ground. "Damn, the store got it wrong! I WANT MY TRIPLE BEEF BURGER!"

Startled, Gingka gulped and tried to fan away the fire from Ayako.

"Lastly is the stamina type." Madoka spoke, displaying the data of the type. "It's useful for long battles and is high endurance level bey."

"That's my Sagittario!" Kenta said, holding his bey.

"That's right." Madoka said.

One that oddly resembled to _Takao_ from _Bakuten Shoot_ , stared at his bey. "Mine's an attack type."

 _How ironic._

"So mine is a defense..."

"Mine's balance."

After her tantrum, Ayako only swallowed and chewed her hot dog completely, licking the sauce from her upper lip and smiled at the crowd.

Gingka sighed in relief, and ate his hot dog in one bite, burping afterwards.

"That's it... mine's an attack type." Akira said, looking down at his bey. "I have attack power, but no stamina. So while avoiding my attacks, Kenta waited for my stamina to run out."

Chuckling, Kenta grinned. "That's how it was."

"I see." Ayako's face popped up, startling everyone.

"Ayako! Gingka!" Kenta smiled.

"It's true that knowing a bey's type is important, but..." pausing, Gingka patted his heart, grinning. "In the end, it's here, isn't it?"

Kenta and Madoka grinned, agreeing with Gingka.

Nodding at her brother, Ayako pumped a fist, grinning. "A heart that loves beyblade makes a blader stronger."

Not only where everyone swooned by the twin's words, but the boys even blushed at the sight of Ayako, and screamed. "SO CUTE!"

Everyone gathered around Ayako, imaginary hearts all over and fanboying.

Flattered by the attention, Ayako grinned, flashing her pearly whites and had her hands on her hips.

Sweatdropping, Gingka sighed but smiled. "She's already more popular than me..."

...

Back at the Face Hunter's storage warehouse,

Out of nowhere, Benkei's attire had changed. The back of his jacket had the symbol of bull, along with his hat and even a launcher with a bull's eye.

Benkei was in the middle of training with the help of the face hunters. He launched his bey, and riled up power and started to smack away all the bey's that opposed it.

Each attack, Benkei would count;

"One,"

"Two,"

"Three,"

"Four,"

"Five,"

"Six,"

"Seven,"

"Eight,"

"Nine—"

"— Ten!"

Benkei's bey had accordingly defeated all bey's with one hit, and smirked. "All right! I'm on it!"

At long last, Benkei was able to tame the bull and ride on it without being thrown off.

"Benkei..." panted a grunt.

The Face Hunters had collapsed from exhaustion, tired from all the training Benkei was putting them up.

"Not yet!" Benkei yelled, not satisfied still. "It's not enough, it's not enough! I haven't exploded enough. My hidden blades won't stop!"

Dark Bull's spin track expanded, gaining more acceleration at its spin.

"Disappear, disappear, disappear, disappear!" Benkei continued to chant, as his mind played tricks and saw Gingka standing before him. "Bull Upper!"

Using his new Ultimate Attack, Benkei's bey crushed into the concrete of the wall, forming a hole that was shaped like a _bull_.

...

Down at a local park, Madoka was seated down on a bench with her laptop out.

Ayako was laying down on the bench, having a knee up and the other one dangling with her arms behind her head.

Snoozing, Ayako dreamt about yummy gum drops and a land filled with delicious meat. Such as triple beef burger.

Then, Ayako stirred in her sleep, breathing in from her mouth and out from her nostrils. She looked peaceful as a sheep.

Meanwhile, Kenta and his friends were not so far away from the two girls, discussing about Ayako, Gingka and beyblade.

"I want to become an awesome blader like Gingka one day."

"For that to happen, you need practice."

Akira smiled, and pressed his hand to his chest. _"A heart that loves beyblade makes a blader stronger."_

"You're just imitating Ayako."

"Not alike at all. She's way cuter~!"

Akira laughed, and soon, everyone joined in on the laugh.

Kenta stared at his bey, and smiled. _'I, too... towards Sagittario...'_

"BRRRRRRR!"

"Huh?" blinking, Kenta wondered if he heard someone and looked up.

Stomping onto the ground, Benkei showed up, along with several Face Hunters behind him.

"Face Hunters?!"

"Benkei!"

"W—what do you need from us?" stuttered out Kenta, cautiously approaching the Face Hunters.

Walking forward, Benkei blinked, and smirked in amusement. "You're shivering."

"T—that's not—!"

"BRRRRRAAAAAHHHHRRR!" roared Benkei before he allowed Kenta to finish, startling the boy to his bottom in fear. "I don't need anything from _you_ guys."

Hearing the commotion, Madoka glanced up from her laptop, and gasped silently. She looked down to her right, and quietly urged Ayako to wake up.

Stirring in her slumber, Ayako mewled and slowly fluttered her eyes opened, and rubbed her eye. "Wh—what..."

"Look." whispered Madoka, pointing over towards the Face Hunters.

"Huh?" blinking, Ayako followed Madoka's line of vision and turned her head, still laying down. Her eyes dilated slightly at the sight of the Face Hunters.

"Tell this to Hagane Gingka: _Battle with me_."

"That won't be necessary."

"Huh?" glancing up, Benkei scrunched his nose and his eyes widened. "You're—!"

"Ayako!" Kenta gasped in surprise.

Sitting up finally, Ayako sighed and stood up, nearing Kenta's side. "You want to battle my brother, is that right?"

"What's it to you, missy?" laughed a grunt, crossing his arms.

"I can tell Gingka personally that you want to battle against him. I'm sure he'll show up. Then again..." Ayako smirked. "He isn't the one to run away from a fight."

Glaring at first, Benkei smirked and laughed. "Good! I'll wait for him at the warehouse down by the docks!"

Turning his heal, before Benkei and the face hunters left, he looked over his shoulder. "Oh, and make sure he's prepared to be crushed in defeat."

Crossing her arms, blinking, Ayako smirked tauntingly, and nodded. "Okay.~ I'll tell him that too."

And with that, Benkei and the rest of the face hunters left.

"Ayako!" Madoka ran over to her, "What happened?"

"Are you really going to tell Gingka?" asked Kenta, concern.

Closing her eyes, humming, Ayako pursed her lips. "Hmm..." opening her eyes, her amber orbs glistened. "Come on." she started to walk forward, leaving the two clueless.

* * *

"Ayako! I don't think this is a good idea..." Kenta said, growing more worried.

"It's better not to have anything else to do with those guys." Madoka advised.

"Yeah!" agreed Kenta.

Ayako sighed. "But those guys... they keep pestering my brother and I'm tired of if. Even if we ignore them, who knows what will happen."

Madoka still had a bad feeling about this. "That's true, but..."

"Next time it might be Madoka's the one whose the target." Ayako said, sounding serious yet teasingly.

Gasping, Madoka clasped her cheeks and screeched, not liking the sound of that.

Glancing over her shoulder, Ayako giggled and grinned cheekily. "Gotcha. I was just kidding.~"

Sighing in relief, Madoka hung her arms. "Don't do that..."

Staring away from the two girls, Kenta looked all over until he spotted something very odd and pointed, "Look at that!"

The two girls followed his line of visions, spotting a weird-shaped hole on a crate.

Then, fruit started to rain down from the crate, and Madoka yelped.

"It's bananas!" gasped Ayako.

Kenta sighed, and shook his head at Ayako. "No... not the bananas."

Chuckling, Ayako got into a serious demeanor. "I know." she said, glancing up at the hole on the crate.

"What's with that hole?" questioned Madoka, growing very weary.

Finding the hole very suspicious, Ayako had her guard up, her eyes glistening.

All over the place, had holes scattered everywhere. Onto the walls, barrels, crates and even the pavement.

"Again..." Kenta said, scanning all over the area.

"What's with those holes..." Madoka was growing scared and stayed close to Ayako.

Behind a wall, where a bull-shaped hole was formed, Benkei was inside the warehouse. "I will defeat you and take back Kyouya..." he continued to remind himself. "Come, Hagane Gingka!"

Still persistent, Ayako stopped in her tracks, perking her head and furrowed her brows. "Hm?"

"What's wrong?" asked Madoka.

Kenta stared up and blinked. "Ayako?"

Ears seeking, Ayako hummed. "I can hear it." her eyes glistened, having no doubt. "The spinning of a bey."

Instantly, a loud crash was heard, and a bey spun in front of the trio.

"W—what?" gasped Madoka, hiding behind Ayako.

Ayako narrowed her eyes, a small, visible sweat on her temple and averted her gaze from where the bey emerged from, and there, the hole shaped to a bull was formed. "That hole... as I thought, it's the doing of a bey."

Swallowing, batting her long lashes, Ayako furrowed her brows. "But—... that's some power..."

The bey started to hop around in front of Ayako, slowly luring her into the warehouse.

"Ayako!" screeched Madoka, reaching her hand out but to no avail.

"Wait up!" Kenta said, following the red-haired lass.

"Ayako!"

Jogging, tailing behind the bey, Ayako stopped, and peaked her head to gaze inside the warehouse.

Mewling silently, Ayako gripped to the large door, creaking it opened and walked inside, cautious of her surroundings.

"Wait up, Ayako!" Kenta yelled, Madoka and him finally caught up to her.

"What?" Madoka gasped, as Kenta blinked.

In an instant, illuminated slashes swarmed about in front of the trip, in the dark, as Madoka and Kenta yelped and hid behind Ayako.

Stepping out of the shadows, Benkei caught his bey in his hand.

Eyes dilating, Ayako leaned forward, lips parting into a gasp. "Benkei!"

Shadow being lifted from his profile, Benkei smirked. "I've been waiting for you, Gingka— Ayako?!"

Narrowing her eyes, Ayako still had her guard up, shielding the two behind her. "I'm flattered you know my name."

"Where's Gingka?!" Benkei asked, not sounding pleasant.

Ayako frowned. "Forget him! I'll be the one you're facing! Was the bull-shaped hole your doing?"

Benkei chuckled, and walked forward, standing a few feet in front of Ayako. "That's right. It's the result of my special training to defeat Gingka... well, sorta. But you're beneficial." he smirked.

Ayako had a sharp gaze, preparing for what's about to come.

"No matter what happens, I will defeat you both! Starting with you, Hagane Ayako!" vowed Benkei, as imaginary fire burned in the background.

Madoka and Kenta squirmed back, holding onto Ayako, startled.

"A—Ayako!" gasped Kenta, swallowing and holding her arm.

Having a frown at first, Ayako grinned, a delightful glint in her eyes. "You're amazing! I'm all excited now~!" she giggled, pumping two fists.

Madoka and Kenta stared up at Ayako, surprised by her change of attitude.

Dropping his jaw, Benkei widened his eyes. "H—huh?!" shaking his head, he glared at the lass. "F—fight me!"

Returning a sharp look, Ayako narrowed her eyes. "Okay.~ I'll accept!"

That being said, Ayako flared back her long, red flowing scarf, she snatched her main part of her launcher from her pouch, attaching the analysis device, lastly, attaching the string holster and securing it.

In addition, Ayako snatched for her main key, her beyblade and readied herself, as an aura of a red violet-colored flame surrounded her persona.

Benkei did the same, as he secured his bey onto his launcher, readying himself for battle.

All while that was happening, Madoka and Kenta had hid themselves by some crates to stay away from harms way and not interfere with the battle.

"Three."

"Two."

"One."

"Go Shoot!"

Ayako and Benkei laughed their bey's onto the ground, and since there were no stadium, the battle will be decided on who the last beyblade stands.

"Go, Phoenix!" shouted Ayako.

"Crush her, Dark Bull!"

Meanwhile, Madoka prompted her laptop opened, an Kenta noticed and took a peek.

Typing in the codes and recording the battle, Madoka adapt onto Benkei's bey and analyzed it.

"It's the first time I've seen such a bey." Kenta said.

"Dark Bull..." Madoka narrowed her eyes, taking a peek on the fusion wheel and all of it's parts. "Seems like a balance-type bey."

"If that's so, then in terms of attack, stamina and defense, it's as equal as Ayako's bey." Kenta pointed out, he shifted his gaze towards the battle and gasped.

Dark Bull was pushing Phoenix around like it was nothing.

"No way!" gawked Kenta.

Ayako had her lips parted, furrowing her brows in awe.

"Ayako's Phoenix is being pushed back!" Madoka said.

Looking back at the screen, Madoka compared the launching sequence of both bladers and came to a shocking conclusion. "That's it! Against another balance-type like Dark Bull, Ayako's power is being decreased and the attack power is dropping!"

Mewling, Ayako was shielding herself from the strong collision each attack made, sending gusts her way.

"But—... but!" Kenta clutched on to the crate, remembering Ayako's words.

 _Ayako pumped a fist, grinning. "A heart that loves beyblade makes a blader stronger."_

Smiling at her words, Kenta was for sure Ayako would not fail. "Ayako... won't lose!"

Exhaling, Ayako grinned with excitement in her eyes. "All right! Phoenix!" flaring her red-flowing scarf, she raised her arm, the symbol of Phoenix illuminating behind.

Enduring the attacks for long enough, a sparkle shimmered on the fusion wheel, Phoenix suddenly started to push Dark Bull back.

Taken back, Benkei blinked until he smirked. "You're good."

"Same could be said for you." Ayako praised, grinning.

Both bey's escalated onto the wall before they rebounded from each other and battled onto the wooden tile on the ceiling.

"That's the way, Phoenix!"

Gritting his teeth, Benkei frowned. _'Don't be hasty. A chance will definitely come.'_

Bouncing back onto the ground, Phoenix hopped and prepared to attack Dark Bull.

This was the opportunity Benkei was waiting for. "Right now! Crush her! Bull Upper!"

At first, a small gust swirled around Dark Bull, and the spin track glowed.

Tilting slightly, Dark Bull lifted Phoenix right at collision, and used its horns to stab Phoenix, blazing feathers raining.

"What?!" Ayako's eyes widened, and swung her arm onward. "Phoenix, soar!"

Phoenix did a front flip, rebounding from Dark Bull's attack, as Dark Bull crashed onto the wall, smoke encasing all over.

Cringing, Ayako mewled with a small sweatdrop on her temple. "What power..." she murmured.

Benkei scoffed. "This time you won't get away!"

"W—what was that attack just now?" asked Kenta.

"It's the track-type attack." Madoka answered, displaying bey's parts separately. "Beyblade is composed of a Face, Wheel, Track, and Bottom. There's no end to the types of parts you can get. You know that, right?"

Kenta nodded. "Yeah."

"Look at this." Madoka brought up the status of Dark Bull's track.

"It's like a cow's horn!" Kenta said.

Phoenix was enduring all the reckless attacks, and Dark Bull's spirit almost became realistic and charged for the firebird.

"Exactly. Just like a cow— no..." Madoka shook her head. "A bull! If Ayako takes a direct attack, then..."

As Phoenix endured the tackle, it was sent back into a flip, Dark Bull's horn taking the advantage.

"T—that can't be!" Kenta gasped, eyes dilating.

Ayako waved her arm, motioning for her bey to dodge each attack and gaining more agility.

Benkei smirked. "As expected of Hagane Gingka's sister. You're holding quite well. Though, you won't let me beat you that easily."

Closing an eye, wincing, Ayako raised her arm. "Go, Phoenix!"

At the cry of Ayako, Phoenix escalated onto the wall, and bounced onto the ceiling's wooden log and soar up high, descending down.

Phoenix's spirit emerged, flaring its wings as the feathers were encased with flames.

"You're good, that's what makes you worthy enough to defeat. I won't let my special training go to waste!" Benkei roared, as his bey gained more acceleration on its spin, and charging more power.

"Soar, Phoenix!"

"Charge, Dark Bull!"

Phoenix and Dark Bull collided, quirking up a force as a small gale formed.

It was a meteor making a collision against earth.

Crates were being blown away like a typhoon.

Madoka held onto Kenta to keep him safe, until the two looked up and saw a crate falling down for them, and screamed.

"Huh?" Ayako averted her eyes at her two friends, and her eyes dilated. "Crap! Phoenix!"

Hearing her plea, Phoenix rebounded away from Dark Bull, and spun over to the two children, and former a steaming gale, burning the crate into dust.

Shielding her forehead with an arm, the weight on Ayako's shoulders was lifted, as relief washed over her. "That was dangerous..." she whispered.

Raising her head, Madoka was glad for the rescue.

"We were saved..." Kenta whispered.

Then, Madoka and Kenta gasped, their eyes filled with fright.

The ceiling started to tremble, until it caved it and piles of rocks and large pieces of wood started to fall down where Ayako stood.

"Watch out!" cried Madoka, running for Ayako.

"Ayako!" Kenta screeched.

"Hm?" Ayako looked calmly over to her two frightened friends, batting her eyes.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Benkei had pushed Ayako out of harms way before the lass was crushed by the collapsed ceiling.

Flinching, Ayako mewled, feeling a pang on her head, but shook it off and looked up to find a surprise, that Benkei had shielded her with his body.

"Benkei..." whispered Kenta.

"What's going on?" Madoka asked, stunned.

"Eh?" Benkei wondered that himself and gawked, staring down at Ayako, and quickly stood up and gritted his teeth.

"Benkei..." whispered Ayako, eyes widened in shock.

"I—..." Benkei found it hard to speak, and gulped.

Raising to her feet, Ayako's eyes had softened, feeling touched, her lips parted into awe. "Benkei... you—..."

"No... I—..." snapping back to reality, Benkei glared. "Heh, you're annoying! We're continuing, Ayako!"

Dark Bull appeared behind Benkei, and spun forward, as the spirit of the raging bull showed.

Getting back into focus, Ayako threw her small fist forward, and yelled, "Go, Phoenix!"

Emerging behind Ayako, Phoenix's spirit showed, it's wings spread and soaring so beautifully.

A beam of light formed at the center of the battlefield, until a wave of force followed, and the two spirits collided for its final course.

"Bull Upper!" shouted Benkei.

Using its horns, Dark Bull threw Phoenix high up into the air.

Breaking into a grin, Benkei formed a fist. "This is it! It's my victory!"

"Not yet!"

Benkei frowned, gritting his teeth.

Long red scarf flaring back of her, Ayako raised her arm, pointing up.

"Ultimate attack!"

High above the air, Phoenix was spinning and spinning more fast, forming a rounded vortex, almost significantly resembling to the blazing sun.

"Phoenix, Spiral Fire Arrow!"

Phoenix's spirit showed, and screeched.

The beautiful mythical firebird flared its wings and the bey was encased with fire, as a beam of light descended and spiral of flames surrounded it.

A fire arrow was then followed, and clashed right at the center of Dark Bull.

"What?!" Benkei gawked, a wide-eyed glare on him.

Phoenix's flaming beak had stabbed at the head of the bull, marking a bulls eye!

A crater was formed, and under the rumble, Dark Bull was motionless as the smoke had seized, and Benkei screamed

Phoenix bounced back and spun around at the tip of Ayako's fingertip, before snatching it to her hand and showed it off, grinning. "Gotcha! You know, funny thing about bull fighting, the bull always loses."

"Ayako!" called Madoka and Kenta, running up to her.

Looking over her shoulder, Ayako smiled. "Are you both okay?"

The two nodded.

"We're okay!" assured Madoka.

Sighing in relief, Ayako was glad her friends were safe and no one got hurt.

Smashing his fist down to the crushed pavement, Benkei had startled Madoka an Kenta, as Ayako stared, tilting her head.

However, Ayako wasn't taken back of the behavior Benkei portrayed but instead, she smiled. "Hey, that was extremely fun!"

This, Benkei was surprised and stared up at the lass, blinking. "Huh? Fun?"

Madoka and Kenta stared at Ayako and wondered if the lass got her head hit during that fall or any of that sort.

Nodding her head eagerly, Ayako shrugged. "Well yeah. Beyblading isn't about winning or losing. It's about having a _sweet_ time!" she smiled. "Your Bull Upper is an awesome attack. At first, it was a bit dangerous, I can tell you that."

"Eh?" question marks popped from Madoka and Kenta.

Nearing Benkei, Ayako offered her hand out to him, flashing a cheeky grin, and giggled.

Completely swayed by Ayako's words, and her sportsmanship of the game, Benkei was hesitant of shaking hands with her until he restrained himself and scoffed.

Growling like a bull would, Benkei clutched to his wrist, and turned away, leaving.

Ayako had her lips shaped to a small _'o'_ , leaving her hand hanging and tilted her head cutely, confused. "Huh?"

Even Madoka and Kenta exchanged look and were confused themselves.

A small wooden plank fell onto the crater, ending the scene.

...

Evening arriving, Ayako, Madoka and Kenta had met up with Gingka at the fast food restaurant the twins were at earlier.

"Yay! As I thought, they did got the wrong order." chirped Ayako, sitting by her brother and drooling over her burger. "Triple Beef Burger~!"

Gingka giggled, nodding at his sister. "It took me all day, but I had them make us a new one!"

Squealing, Ayako grinned at her brother.

"Thank you for the food!" said Ayako and Gingka, before chowing down their burgers.

Eyes glimmering and beaming at the savoring taste of the beef, the twins grinned.

"Delicious~!" sang Ayako.

"The meat is so juicy, the best!" Gingka pointed out, before taking another bite of his burger.

Finishing off her burger in just one more bite, Ayako chewed the substance and swallowed.

Sighing, Ayako couldn't help but to groan. "It was like I got dragged along by cows the whole day..."

Gingka blew air from his mouth, whistling. "After hearing you tell me that story, I can't say you aren't lying." he patted his sister's back. "I'm proud of you though. That was real brave of you to take him on." he grinned.

Pursing her lips, Ayako's cheeks were dusted in a pink blush, and grinned cheekily. "Awe, that's very sweet!"

Chuckling, before Gingka could take another bite of his burger, he noticed Madoka staring off into space. "Madoka, what's wrong?"

"Huh?" Madoka started at Gingka, and shook her head. "I was just thinking it was bit unexpected, that's all."

Chewing down his last bite off his burger, Gingka blinked. "Unexpected? what was?"

"Benkei! He was apart of the Face Hunters that would stop at nothing to achieve their goals." Madoka said, staring over to Ayako. "But to save Ayako like that..."

"That's true." Kenta said.

Ayako smiled warmly. "Oh that guy, he didn't wanted his hard work to be for nothing." she took out her bey, staring to it. "Wanting to defeat not only my brother, but me as well... that guy must have done quite a bit of training with his bey. That's why he wanted to win fair and square."

"What ever the case, I'm just glad you're alright, sis." Gingka said, patting his sister's shoulder, smiling.

"Yeah." Ayako nodded. "Though, that was a sweet battle. I do hope I can battle again with him, he sure is something.~"

Not too far away from where the group sat, Benkei was at a table's booth, chowing down many burgers.

"Next time I definitely won't lose." vowed Benkei, squishing the burger in his hands.

"Why did I save Ayako that time?!" Benkei asked himself out of frustration, munching down the burger and unwrapping another one.

"I don't get it—!" Benkei gagged, having bitten down not only the whole burger, but his knuckles as well.

"OWWWWW!"

Benkei cried out, his hands beating red and numb, streaming anime-tears down his cheeks.

* * *

 **[Ending: To the Radiant Tomorrow.]**

 **[OK ?]**

Gingka staring with eyes shimmering.

 **[All right ?]**

Ayako's amber hues gleamed with her sharp gaze.

 **[mirai]**

Madoka holding her hands close with her eyes shut while Kenta did the same.

 **[hikari kagayaku asu e ima kara yuku kara matte]**

Ayako was staring across the starry sky, many cosmos flaring above with her scarf blowing from the gentle breeze.

The constellation of Pegasis.

 **[nigezuri honno chotto dake demo]**

The constellation of an Aires shown.

 **[Okay? All right? mirai]**

The constellation of Taurus showed.

 **[ironna omoi ga kongaragatte]**

The constellation of Sagittario.

 **[omowazu makesou ni natte]**

The constellation of Cancer.

 **[soredemo tashikana mon wa kokoro ni hitotsu dake]**

The constellation of Leone.

 **[hikari kagayaku asu e ima kara yuku kara matte]**

The constellation of Libra.

 **[nigezuri honno chotto dake demo, Okay? All right? mirai]**

The constellation of Pieces.

 **[ironna omoi ga kongaragatte]**

The constellation of Aquarius.

 **[omowazu makesou ni natte]**

 **[soredemo tashikana mon wa kokoro ni hitotsu dake]**

The constellation of Virgo.

 **[oi, kibou ya yune omare itsu kara kihou no yume?]**

Ayako gazed up at the many constellation illuming the starry sky. She smiled at the beautiful sky.

 **[omoeba mizukara suteteta ki ga suru kara ima kara mukae yuku kar]**

She was now sitting with her brother, Gingka, Kenta and Madoka.

 **[oi, kibou ya yune omare itsu kara kihou no yume?]**

The constellation of Scorpio.

 **[omoeba mizukara suteteta ki ga suru kara sou dakara]**

The constellation of Capricorn.

 **[hikari kagayaku asu e ima kara yuku kara matte]**

The constellation of Gemini.

 **[nigezuri honno chotto dake demo]**

The constellation of Phoenix.

 **[Okay? All right? mirai]**

The sun was rising.

 **[Yume wa kagayaku asu e megezuni nandodemo tatte]**

The sun shone brilliantly above the four, as they all smiled at the beautiful sky.

 **[ima kara tashikana mon wo tsukami ni dekake you]**

* * *

 **that is all folk! you got to see ayako in action once again! and a new move too! she has more moves but will be used for future updates! i'll be focusing more on this story from now on. also, you may have noticed I did kinda had Ayako say kai's quote from when he battled rick... BUT! i mean I couldn't resist, besides, Kai says something else in the Japanese version which I love way more! feel free to review! bye! -** obeliskprima


	5. Chapter 5: The Revenge of Cancer!

**i like to be a lil creative and change a few things, hope you'll enjoy!**

disclaimer: obeliskprima doesn't own the beyblade series or the metal fusion series, nor any ost, or songs that will be mentioned throughout the storyline, only the ocs!

* * *

 **[Prologue]**

 _"The constellations that decorate the sky."_

 _"There are as many beys as the constellations in the sky."_

 _"Each battle brings its own drama."_

Two mythical creature cried.

A Pegasis flaring its wings and a Phoenix flaring its wings with scorching flames.

The Pegasis flew and a blue light shimmered.

 _"This is the story of passionate bladers, who bet everything on beyblade!"_

 _ **"Three."**_

 _ **"Two."**_

 _ **"One."**_

Gingka launched his beyblade.

 _ **"Go shoot!"**_

...

 **[Metal Fight Beyblade: Opening]**

A swarm of lights swirled across the galaxy.

 **[Beyblade, Beyblade, Metal Fight! Gangan bakuten me ppai!]**

 **["Beyblade Metal Fusion:** _ **Give Your Heart a Metal Fight**_ **!"]**

 **[Ippatsu! saikyou mezashi]**

Gingka jumped up high with a grin, holding out his beyblade.

 **[Go Shoot! uchinuku no sa]**

Kenta jumped to the air with his beyblade in hand.

 **[Chikyuu ga dodekai STADIUM da ze]**

Gingka, Kenta, Ayako and Madoka all ran with smiles on their faces.

 **[Kokoro no tetsu wa darenimo oreyashinai]**

Gingka and Ayako were setting up their launcher simultaneously, preparing to launch their beyblades.

 **[Motto kataku buchiatero!]**

The two twins launched their beyblades from a cliff.

 **[Beyblade, Beyblade, Metal Fight!]**

Benkai held up his Dark Bull.

 **[Gangan bakuten me ppai!]**

Kyouya showed of his Leone.

 **[Beyblade, Beyblade]**

Doji held his Dark Wolf.

 **[Harmonize]**

Kenta with his launcher and Madoka with her computer.

 **[METAL HEART!]**

Gingka's beyblade clashed with others, as Ayako's beyblade flared right through many others.

 **[Zettai! uchuu mo mawaseru sa]**

Gingka and Ayako stared right before them a high cliff. A tall male's silhouette, grinning down at them.

 **[Ore to omae no tetsu kizuna de]**

The twins swung their arms, as their companions, Pegasis and Phoenix flew past them.

The mysterious silhouette smirked and summoned out a dark, purple dragon with beaming red eyes at the two.

 **[Hissatsu! namida mo uchinukunda!]**

Pegasis and Phoenix flashed right for the dragon, the two swirling and be among purple, slashing right through the Dragon's entity.

 **[Beyblade, Beyblade, Metal Fight]**

Gingka and Ayako looked behind Kenta and Madoka, smiling.

 **[Gangan bakuten me ppai]**

Benkai having his arms crossed and smiling, Kyouya's blue eyes shining brightly with his canine teeth showing, smiling.

 **[Beyblade, Beyblade, Metal Fight]**

Gingka and Ayako ran and jumped.

 **[Seiippai!]**

Kenta and Madoka.

 **[Metal Heart!]**

Benkei and Kyouya.

 **[Three, Two, One, GO SHOOT!]**

* * *

 **Chapter Five:** _ **The Revenge of Cancer!**_

Down by the lake, filled with many trees around the acre, there, was Benkei.

Training and panting from exhaustion.

Slowly raising his launcher, Benkei growled like a bull would, and released his bey. "Go Shoot!"

Dark Bull had only made a small scratch onto the tree's bark, before rebounding motionless to the ground.

"With my arm like this..." panted Benkei, holding to his arm.

Kneeling down, Benkei grabbed his bey, staring at it. "But I can't give up just because of something like this. I'm sure Kyouya, too, is somewhere..."

Oh, Benkei could just imagine Kyouya.

Standing all by himself, with some training attire on, and flashing his launcher out with Leone attached.

With one single pull, Leone was shot out and sent all bey's flying into the air with one hit.

Benkei stared up at the sky. "For Kyouya's sake, too, I have to get much stronger!"

Grunting, Benkei stood up and readied his launcher. "Go Shoot! For the thousandth time!"

With one loud thud, a tree was knocked down to the ground, with no effort involve as much.

"BRRRRRRREAHHHHHHHH!" roared Benkei towards the sky.

...

Later, down by the beach, Benkei was pulling the fallen free around, having it tied up on his back to put more weight.

Benkei still hollered the tree around like nothing, though, he was panting and sweating.

Screaming, Benkei came to a stop and stared down to find several crabs before him. "Crabs?"

There were so many crabs, Benkei gazed forward and to his surprise, he saw a weird-looking boy surrounded by the crabs, like they were his children.

The boy took notice of the gaze and grinned very weirdly at Benkei.

Narrowing his eyes at first, Benkei then noticed the boy having a bey in his possession, sparkling from the sun's rays.

However, Benkei took a full scan of the bey, realizing what type of bey it was and gasped. "Mad Cancer..."

The boy had a weird chuckle, and held up his Mad Cancer, the sun radiating the fusion wheel.

...

"Go Shoot!"

"Go!"

The three friends of Kenta were training by the river, while the main ground where at the B-Pit.

"Is the maintenance on my bey finished?"

"What about mine?"

"Hold on a minute. I'll hand them out in order, kay?" Madoka said, grabbing a box with all fixed bey's.

"Madoka sure is popular." Kenta said.

"Ah, because she's skilled." Ayako said, arms crossed and smiling.

"She sure is something though. Can't say I'm jealous." joked Gingka.

"Thanks for waiting." Madoka said, setting the box down and proceeding to give each customer their bey back. "Here you go. Treat your bey with care, okay? If you do that, the bey will return those feelings to you."

"Yes!" responded the children.

"Thanks a lot."

"Thanks."

Madoka smiled at each kid. "The next person can come up."

As Madoka handed out another bey towards the next customer, Ayako rubbed her neck. "Hey, Madoka, how is Phoenix?"

"Hm?" Madoka smiled warmly at the red-haired feminine. "It'll still need a proper balance check due to your last battle. But don't worry, I'll have it repaired and ready as soon as I can."

Ayako grinned, chuckling. "Thanks. I'll be counting on you."

"Wahhhhhhhh!"

Everyone all turned to find many young bladers running into the B-Pit, crying and whining.

"What's happened?" asked Madoka, growing concerned.

"Look at this." said a kid, holding his bey and sniffling.

The kid's bey was in no good condition, considering almost 3/5 of it to be broken and the rest being scratched and smudged with mud.

"How horrible..." whispered Madoka, furrowing her brows to worry. "Why is it like this?"

"A stranger..." whimpered the kid.

" _'I'll use my Mad Cancer to destroy your Bey's,'_ and did this to my precious bey." answered another kid, whimpering and sniffling.

"What a horrible thing to do." just like the name of _Mad Cancer_ , Madoka was _mad_ herself alright.

"Unforgivable!" Madoka then ran around the counter and headed outside.

"Hey!" Gingka called out, with Ayako and Kenta following.

...

Following Madoka, and searching all over for the one who possessed Mad Cancer, the four came to a stop in front of an alley.

Panting, Ayako wiped away the small sweat from her forehead and huffed. "I say, lets spilt up and look."

Kenta and Madoka agreed with Ayako, nodding.

"Got it. Contact us if you find him." Gingka said, in a stern voice. "Don't be reckless."

"Okay." Ayako, Madoka and Kenta nodded.

With that, the four split into small, wouldn't say sub-units like how the BBA team did during the isolated island—

Pause. Wrong story and not the best time to even compare right now.

Anyways, the search continued from there.

Gingka had searched around between crowded pedestrians,

Kenta under a bridge but saw no sigh of any suspicious person or activity,

Madoka down by Bey Park and saw no suspension person or any weird activity of the matter.

However, in an alley, Ayako had come to a stop, resting her palms on her knees, panting.

Sighing, Ayako slowly raised her head, huffing. "Gosh, where could that bastard gone off to? How dare they ruin others bey's like that. Unforgivable!"

"' _Unforgivable_ ', you say?"

Ayako quirk a brow, scrunching her nose. "Hm?" swiftly, turning her heel around, she them faced a dubious character and frowned.

The skeptical individual only grinned very weary, and chuckled so weary too.

That laugh alone, sent shivers down Ayako's spine, and she gulped.

...

Afternoon drawing evening, Kenta was still searching for the blader who possessed Mad Cancer.

Kenta was running past the river, until a familiar shout had caught his ears.

"Go Shoot!"

"Right there!"

"Don't lose!"

"Do your best! Right there!"

"Go!"

Currently, Kenta's friends looked to be in a battle against some strange individual, but Osamu ended up losing. "I lost..."

"Nininini..." laughed the strange individual. "It's not enough. Go, Mad Cancer!"

Subsequently, Mad Cancer started to attack the immobilized bey, marking scratches all over it.

"Stop that." Takashi sniffed.

However, the strange individual only did his weird laugh, paying no mind to the three children's pleas.

"The match has already ended!" Osamu reminded.

"That's right! You're cheating!" Akira added.

"This is the end." the strange individual raised his arm, and with one fatal move, sent Osamu's bey right past him and crashed onto the hard pavement into small fragments.

As Osamu ran for his bey, the strange man laughed, smirking in delight.

"This can't be..." sniffed Osamu, staring to his broken bey in his hands. "This is cruel... too cruel..."

"Ninininini..." the man averted his gaze to the next two. "Which one is my next prey? Is it you?

Takashi whimpered and took a step back, gulping.

The man frowned, and looked towards his next possible victim. "Or is it you?"

Akira whined and shook his head, holding up his hands in surrender like Takashi.

"Hold on!"

All eyes turned towards the source of voice, and saw Kenta running down the stairs.

Standing in front of Akira and Takashi, Kenta frowned at the mad man. "Don't lay a hand on my friends!"

"Then, will you be my opponent?" asked the man.

"Huh?" Kenta furrowed his brows, debating if he should accept the challenge, but recalled hearing Gingka's last words before splitting up.

 _'Don't be reckless.'_

Remembering those words, Kenta felt truly conflicted. But, he had to look back and saw Osamu crying to his broken bey.

No matter.

Kenta couldn't allow for such cruel act to go by. "I will be your opponent!"

...

Kenta and the individual had readied their launcher, preparing for battle.

"Three."

"Two."

"One."

"Go Shoot!"

The battle had begun and all started our regular.

"Go, Sagittario!"

Seeing how Sagittario was able to push Mad Cancer around, can't say the individual was impressed.

"Seems like you have some skill, after all." complimented the man, before he gazed up and stared behind the four boys. "Huh? What's that?"

"Huh?" all four boys looked up, confused.

At that particular moment, the individual smirked mischievously, and with only flick of his thumb, sent a small pebble to knock Sagittario out of balance.

Seizing the opportunity, Mad Cancer had knocked Sagittario and score a _victory_ in this battle.

"It's my win." said the man.

"Huh?" all four boys became even more confused, until their eyes fell onto Sagittario, motionless on the ground.

"Sagittario is—!" Kenta gasped.

"What just happened?" asked Osamu, puzzled.

"Ninininini..." giggled the individual. "There are consequences for the loser!" flaring back his cape, he grinned so cynical. "Go, Mad Cancer!"

Onward, Mad Cancer rushed forward, gaining more acceleration.

"Sagittario!" shouted Kenta out of panic.

Before any harm could be done, a flicker past, and a flash beam of blue light had emerged around the battlefield, knocking Mad Cancer away.

Everyone were struck by surprise, and averted their gaze towards where the bey had come from.

"Gingka!" the four boys had cried out.

Smiling, Gingka had caught his bey back in his hands.

"Madoka!" gasped Kenta.

Next to Gingka, stood Madoka, and Kenta was more relieved to see the two and intervening at the same time.

However, the individual wasn't pleased at all by the rude interruption. "You! What are you doing?!"

Running the the stairs, Gingka and Madoka finally met with the others, and confronted the individual.

"Madoka!" Osamu cried, holding his broken bey. "M—my bey..."

"What?" Madoka stared down at Osamu's bey, and there was no doubt, it was in no good condition, she could only gasp. "How horrible..."

Gingka had looked over his shoulder, hearing everything and stared down to where Sagittario lay motionless.

"Sorry, Gingka." apologized Kenta, his eyes saddening. "I—..."

"You did well, Kenta." Gingka said, smiling over his shoulder.

Kenta blinked, a puzzle expression written over his features.

Smiling, Gingka pumped a fist. "You were doing the right thing because you did it to protect your friends."

"Gingka..." Kenta whispered, no longer feeling guilty and smiled in return, until the weird laugh of the individual interrupted the moment.

"You're Hagane Gingka?" the man suddenly asked. "I've heard all about you from the man named Benkei."

"From Benkei?" Madoka blinked, furrowing her brows.

"Who are you?" asked Gingka.

"I am the Wandering Blader, Watarifani Tetsuya." answered the strange individual. "Things like friendship or partnership sicken me. I will reduce you and Pegasis to tiny pieces."

"What a cruel person..." whispered Madoka, growing more disturbed by Tetsuya.

Chuckling, Tetsuya raised his arm, showing his Mad Cancer. "Battle with me!" he challenged.

"I refuse."

"Huh?"

"I only battle against bladers. I will not acknowledge someone who enjoys destroying beys on purpose as a blader." Gingka simply answered, and looked over to his friends. "Let's go, everyone."

"O—okay." Madoka hesitantly answered, as well Kenta, before starting to take their leave with Gingka.

" _Hagane Ayako_... was it? Your beloved sister?" Tetsuya suddenly mentioned.

Hearing his sister's name, Gingka stopped in his tracks, lips parted slightly and blinked at Tetsuya.

Humming, Tetsuya rubbed his chin, and grinned so cynically. "Where do you think _she_ is?" he asked.

Gasping, Gingka frowned, feeling a sensation dwelling up inside him. More like, worry. "You bastard, what did you do to Ayako?!"

Ignoring his question, Tetsuya's grin only widened. "What are you going to do? Ninininini..."

Eyes glistening, scoffing, Gingka had no choice.

...

Nighttime, down by the same beach as before.

"I didn't think there would be a stadium in a place like this." Madoka said, sounding so unsure.

Almost by a cliff, everyone had gathered around to a must weary looking stadium, that showed a weird format.

"It's shaped like a crab..." Kenta mentioned.

"I made this myself." Tetsuya gloated, and raised his arm which had his bey in his hand. "Cancer is the crab constellation! Don't you think this stadium suits me perfectly?"

"A little _too_ perfectly." murmured Madoka.

Gingka had a skeptical look, and pursed his lips, staring down at the crab-shaped stadium.

Taking in the appearance, Gingka noticed some flaws of the stadium, and narrowed his eyes.

To begin with, Gingka wondered why the stadium had holes implanted.

"Are you ready?" asked Tetsuya, interrupting the ginger from his thoughts.

"Yes." replied Gingka.

Kenta raised a small fist. "You promised! If Gingka wins, Ayako—"

"— yeah, I'll _return_ her." Tetsuya finished, waving his hand in dismissal. "But, if _I_ win..."

Gingka held up his bey-pointer. "My points..."

Tetsuya scoffed. "Heh, I don't want something like _that_."

Gingka grew confused. "Huh?"

"As long as I get to destroy your Pegasis, I'll be satisfied..." was all Tetsuya proposed, a red glare in his eyes, grinning so cynically.

Gingka grunted, frowning at such deal and kept his guard up.

* * *

The mass force of the waves crushed against the rocky cliff, the night growing darker, as the moon was the only source of light.

Both bladers had got their launchers readied, and positioned themselves for battle.

"Three."

"Two."

"One."

"Go Shoot!"

After the countdown, the launching sequence followed, and the battle had commence.

"Go, Pegasis!" shouted Gingka, swinging his arm.

With just one move, Pegasis had knocked Mad Cancer, winning the battle so quick.

Making a face, Tatsuya gawked. "Huh—?"

"It's Gingka's win!" Madoka squealed, grinning.

"He did it!" Kenta grinned, pumping a fist.

Retrieving his bey back to his possession, Gingka's demeanor had changed to a serious one. "Will you return Ayako?"

Ignoring the question, Tetsuya grinned, impressed. "I see, you're pretty skilled." he praised, grasping for his bey back. "Now, onto round two."

"Round two?" Gingka quirked a brow.

"It's a three-rounded match. The one who takes two wins first wins." explained Tetsuya, before returning to his spot, having his back facing his opposite.

Gritting his teeth, Gingka frowned. "I never heard about that!"

"Did I not tell you...?" Tetsuya hummed, and looked over his shoulder. "I thought I told you..." he fully turned around, feigning an act. "I definitely said so!"

"Excuse me! But the beyblading rule states that once you have a tap out, stadium out or lose spin, you automatically lose!" Madoka claimed.

Tetsuya huffed, still grinning. "And? The rules here are different. You guys just didn't heard what I said."

Kenta and Madoka grew annoyed, and stomped. "You didn't said anything about it!"

"Why can't you hear my heart's voice?" asked Tetsuya.

This, caused for everyone to gawk and grow weary about Tetsuya's character.

"So you didn't say it after all, then!" shouted Madoka, a vein popping from her head and stomping.

"You liar! I knew you were only making it up!" Kenta said.

Ignoring the protests, Tetsuya readied himself. "Now, get ready! Aren't you concerned about _Ayako_?" he taunted.

That says it.

Gingka gritted his teeth, furrowing his brows, he prepared himself for battle and got into pose.

"Gingka! I don't think this is a good idea! He may be scheming." warned Madoka, growing worried obviously.

Sighing, Gingka looked over his shoulder. "But Ayako, I need to win and save her! She's all I have left!" he said, sounding so desperate.

"Gingka..." both Madoka and Kenta whispered, never seeing this side of Gingka before.

 _'All you have left...?'_ pondered Kenta, confused. _'What does that mean...?'_

"Let's get into battle, shall we? Ninininini..." chuckled Tetsuya. "Round Two!"

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One!"

Eyes flaring with determination, Gingka shouted, "Go Shoot!" and launched his bey,

As Tetsuya shot his bey a tinsy second later.

Meanwhile, Madoka fetched for her laptop out, and all boys who were watching gathered around her, as she started to analyze for any booby-traps and even checking out Mad Cancer.

"Hmm..." Madoka hummed, typing away and pulling up a small video file to record Mad Cancer and thermo scan it.

Seeking to discover new updates, Madoka was surprised of what the bey was actually capable of, as well the analysis. "The light wheel... it's almost equivelant to Dark."

"You mean... like Benkei's Dark Bull?" Kenta asked.

Madoka nodded. "Although, Dark has twelve spikes facing the clockwise direction. These protrusions are closely packed together with minimal space between each, resulting in an overall round shape."

Using her stylus now to enhance the description of the Bey's mechanism work, Madoka came to a resolution. "The shape hinders the Metal Wheel in two ways: its protrusions are not pronounced enough to provide sufficient Smash Attack."

"So it's not as superficial like Ayako's Phoenix's Spiral Gear, right?"

"Correct." Madoka said, tapping into another option and finalizing her research. "While the perimeter is interrupted too frequently for sufficient Stamina. Additionally, its weight is distributed over too large a surface area. But... the CH120 is unique as it features a height-changing gimmick."

Looking up from her laptop, Madoka's eyes glistened, looking worry. "I got a bad feeling about this..."

As the battle went up, mostly with Tetsuya running away from Gingka's bey.

Gingka looked up, grinning. "I'll finish it in one go." having a change of demeanor, he became serious. "Pegasis, Shooting Star—!"

Before Gingka could finish finalizing his Ultimate Attack, Tetsuya whistled.

Right on cue, crabs started to emerge and scatter all over the stadium, surrounding both Bey's.

Stopping in pose, Gingka's brow twitched, and scrunched his nose. "Crabs?"

Subsequently, masses of bubbles sprouted out of the holes the crabs have emerged.

Kenta gasped. "Bubbles are—!"

Having to think quick, Gingka had to avoid the bubbles and crabs at all cost. "Dodge it, Pegasis!"

Zig-Zagging all over, Pegasis's bottom stared to become slippery and wobble.

Gingka startled to feel anxious and even had a small sign of sweat on his temple. "It slipped on bubbles... Go around, Pegasis!"

Luckily, Pegasis rebounded away from the white foam, and found a clear, dryer path.

"That's cheating!" yelled Kenta.

"This isn't a fair game! You're not even playing by the rules!" Madoka added.

However, Tetsuya decided to play a feign, naive act. "How could this happen... for crabs to appear? Nature is a scary thing, after all."

Gawking, Gingka accusingly jabbed his finger at Tetsuya, frowning with a flicker vein popping from his head. "You're the one that set this up!"

Sighing to himself, Gingka only thought there was no other way. He had to attack past all crabs by any means. "Charge in, Pegasis!"

Gasping, Tetsuya shook his head. "Eh?! I can't believe you..."

"Huh?"

Then, the background of Tetsuya had shimmering sparkles, as he held his hands with a pleading look. "You would attack defenseless animals?"

"You're the unbelievable one!" shouted Kenta, not once buying Tetsuya's act.

"I can't believe you would think Gingka would fall for such trick!" Madoka frowned, puffing her cheeks.

Needless to say, Gingka was feeling hesitant and conflicted whether he should charge or not.

Yet, being clouded with doubt, Gingka was too loss in focus, his bey slipped.

Seizing the opportunity, Mad Cancer tackled Pegasis, as a crab caught Pegasis with its arms,

Which meant, Pegasis had lost its spin and declared Tetsuya the winner.

"Huh?!" Gingka dropped his jaw, eyes dilating by shock.

Tetsuya smirked. "It's my win."

Eyes popping, Gingka stood frozen since he was completely struck with astonishment. "Right..."

"Now it's one win, one loss each."

"I— lost...?" Gingka kept reminded himself, feeling as if it were the end of the world. "Just now?"

"You didn't lost!" Madoka stomped, frowning.

"It wasn't a bey, but the crab that won!" mentioned Kenta, fuming and stomping the ground.

"That's cheating!" Osamu said.

"That round doesn't count!" Akira said.

"Accidents happen in battles. Now that it's a tie, the next one should be a good round." Tetsuya said, grinning.

"Watarigani, you—!" Kenta snarled, stomping his foot to the ground.

"It's okay." Gingka said.

"Eh?" Madoka blinked. "Gingka—?"

"It just means I need to win the next one." Gingka said, sounding so sure, and forming a fist. "I, won't lose!"

A splash of water crashed down against the rocky cliff.

Watching from afar, behind a giant rock, Benkei was witnessing the battle through some binoculars.

Needless to say, Benkei wasn't pleasant by how the battle was turning. "Watarigani Tetsuya... what's with that kind of battle?!"

 _"Hey! That hurts! Go away!"_

Hearing the scream of a young girl, Benkei perked his head and blinked, looking over his shoulder.

 _"Stop it! Go over there! I don't want this! Ouch! Don't come near me!"_

Furrowing his brows, out of curiosity, Benkei frowned and slowly approached towards the source of the screams.

...

"Round Three, let's go!" Tetsuya announced.

"Gingka, do your best!" rooted Kenta.

"We're with you all the way!" Madoka added.

"Don't lose!" Akira said.

"You can't do it!" cheered Osamu and Takashi.

Just hearing the cheers from his friends, had definitely boosted Gingka's will. "Ah, leave it to me."

Tetsuya had to laugh. "Do you think you'll win as long as you have someone cheering for you?"

Gingka nodded. "That's right. As long as there are important friends cheering for you, a blader's strength will double, triple itself!"

"Gingka..." both Madoka and Kenta whispered, grinning at his words.

Gingka had a serious look, and held his bey. "That's what beyblading is about!"

"You're wrong." murmured Tetsuya, catching everyone off guard by his sudden change of character. "Friends are useless. Things like friends.." he tightened a fist. "Things like _friends_ are not needed."

Huffing, Tetsuya then flashed his bey forward, showing the front. "Look at my Cancer carefully!"

The face bolt reflected Cancer, and soon, a faded image of a crab showed, having a very upset face, which sent shivers down Madoka's spine.

"What's with that face?" wondered Madoka.

"I will never forget about it... that despair. Hatred. Anger." Tetsuya murmured, looking back at an old flashback of his, to wish he'd never want to experience ever again.

...

The weather was turning much more colder, snowflakes raining down.

In the middle of a field, where two young teens, battling out in a small beydish.

Cancer was then knock out of the dish with one more attack, and landed of course into the snow.

Young Tetsuya gawked, until he laughed. _"I got knocked away again... you're strong, after all. As expected of the village's strongest blader."_ he said while retrieving his bey.

 _"If your practice hard enough, you'll get strong, too."_ said Tetsuya's old friend, Echizen.

Tetsuya stood up. _"Will you teach me how to get stronger?"_

Echizen nodded, smiling. _"Of course. You're my precious friend, right?"_

Tetsuya broke into a wide grin hearing those words, and chuckled, like any normal person would.

As the two old friends were having their touching moment, a big fellow was approaching the two.

 _"Which one is Echizen?"_ asked the big guy.

Interrupting their moment, the two boys looked up at the big guy.

 _"I heard he's the village's strongest blader. I am Taraba, a Wandering Blader."_ introduced the big guy as Taraba.

 _'Taraba,'_ thought Tetsuya. He has heard rumors about him, he's extremely strong, so he's told.

Hearing clattering teeth next to him, Tetsuya averted his gaze over to Echizen, who was trembling and looming quite scared.

 _"Which one is Echizen?"_ asked Taraba.

Slowly and shakily, Echizen glided over and hid himself behind Tetsuya.

Tetsuya quirk a brow, and it was at that moment, he realized how Echizen was... scared. Besides, he was his best friend, and he's—

Finding a resolution and the confidence, Tetsuya finally confronted Taraba. _"I am Echizen!"_

Echizen gasped, eyes dilating in surprise.

Taraba somehow, had believe Tetsuya and smirked. _"You? Battle with me!"_ he challenged.

Little later, the battle between Tetsuya and Taraba had commenced.

 _"You can do it, Cancer!"_ shouted Tetsuya.

However, it didn't took long for Taraba's bey to knock Cancer out of the dish and even knocked Tetsuya onto the cold snow.

 _"My win!"_ Taraba laughed, and left.

Gazing up to the gray clouds that rained snowflakes, Tetsuya couldn't help but to sigh. He couldn't do anything against Taraba.

Taking a good look at his bey, Tetsuya noticed Cancer had scratches all over it, too.

Sitting up, holding onto his bey, Tetsuya shook his head. _"But, this is for the best. Because I was able to protect my friend, Echizen."_ he said to himself.

However, noticing that he was left all alone in the field, Tetsuya's eyes widened, his lips parting into a gasp. _"Echizen...?"_

At that particular moment, Tetsuya came to a shocking conclusion, a deceiving one.

Tetsuya had protected Echizen, yet he abandoned him and ran!

At that time, Tetsuya knew about friendship, and it's illusion. And something inside of him awoken.

Tetsuya's cape had a carving shape of a crab's pack, more specifically, the marking of Cancer's face.

After all that, Tetsuya went to defeat Taraba, leaving his bey in scratches, and the boy onto the ground, with crabs swarming around the big guy.

And then...

 _"Wa—Watarigani, forgive me! I'm your friend, aren't I?"_ pleaded Echizen, who held his hand up in defense, as he was cornered against a rocky wall.

Tetsuya had Echizen trapped, with crabs surrounding his former friend who had betrayed him, and having Cancer attacking his bey.

 _"Forget about something that's already in the past."_ Tetsuya said.

Then, with one attack, Cancer had smashed Echizen's bey into pieces.

Crabs started to swarm around the defenseless Echizen.

And Tetsuya could only watch in glee, before turning and ignoring Echizen's pleas on being rescued.

 _"My anger won't be satisfied by something of this level... right, Mad Cancer?"_

It was then, that Tetsuya had vowed, he'll wreck all of the bey's in the world.

...

"That's right." Tetsuya growled under his breath as he finished telling his tale of the past. "This is my anger. Now, let's go!"

Shaking his head, snapping back to the present, Gingka readied his launcher and prepared for battle.

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One!"

"Go Shoot!"

Finally, the third battle had commenced one both bladers launched their bey's onto the stadium.

"I will defeat you and show you that what you're doing it wrong!" declared Gingka.

Tetsuya laughed so wearily, and grinned. "Interesting, if you think you can win, then go ahead and try! Mad Cancer!"

Suddenly, the track of Mad Cancer had changed its height.

"Change Track Ability?" gasped Gingka.

"But how does it get that high?" asked Kenta.

Humming, Madoka planned to get to the bottom of this and crack the code with her laptop.

Finally, Madoka found a solution and analyzed even further. "It's allowed a choice of using 120 or 145 as the Track's height. It's done by rotating the bottom portion of the Track and pulling or pushing the central part out or in, and then rotating the bottom portion back to lock the height." she explained.

"I see..." Kenta gritted his teeth, eyeing back towards the battle. "But there's no way Gingka can attack like that!"

"What's he thinking?" wondered Gingka, his guard up.

Yet, Gingka's question was soon answered once Tetsuya whistled.

Subsequently, the earth below started to tremble, and mud-shot out of the crab-shaped stadium's legs, flooding the entire stadium.

"The mud! It's—" Madoka gasped, eyes dilating.

Gingka got the message and the idea of this scheme, and frowned.

Tetsuya purposely made his bey go higher so it wouldn't be affected by the mud.

"Pegasis will soon stop because of the mud." giggled Tetsuya. "I only need to wait until then."

Pegasis tried so hard to make contact with Mad Cancer, however, the mud was starting to push Pegasis further, and lose its spin slowly.

Gritting his teeth, Gingka needed to find a way to avoid the mud and find a safer ground in order to win.

Gingka must win, he has to. In order to save Ayako, his beloved sister, who means the whole world to him.

 _'The only family...'_

"You can do it, Gingka!" cheered Akira, Osamu and Takashi.

"Don't lose!" cheered Kenta.

"You can do it!" added Madoka.

Tetsuya threw his head back and laugh. "It's useless, useless! Friendship, cheering, it's all futile in the end!"

Frowning, a visible sweat dripping down her temple, Madoka had to find a way to aid Gingka, and so, she scanned around the stadium.

Gasping, Madoka's eyes widened in realization once she took a peek at Mad Cancer and how the mud swirled around it, almost like a typhoon.

Haven't we seen something as similar as this, before?

"A typhoon!" Madoka gasped out, alerting Gingka. "Gingka! Remember about Kyouya's ultimate attack!"

Confused, Gingka blinked. "Kyouya's—? Lion Gale Wall?" he murmured, until he remembered such move, and grinned. "Thank you, Madoka!"

Seizing an opportunity, Gingka swung his arm, having a strategy in mind. "Pegasis!"

Pegasis managed to escape from the mud and spun around the edges of the stadium.

Tetsuya snorted. "Whatever you do is useless, useless."

However, as Pegasis spun, the spirit of the mythical horse emerged, and suddenly, a wild Gale was form around the stadium.

"What?!" gasped Tetsuya.

"Go, Gingka!" shouted Kenta.

Grinning, Gingka prepared to call in a new ultimate attack. "Pegasis Tornado Wing—!"

The vortex had risen from Gingka's call, mud being swirled around through the storm.

Gawking, and panicking, Tetsuya stumbled back in fear. "The mud is—!"

The mud had risen all the way, and splattered all over, and even onto Tetsuya's face.

No longer, was there any mud left inside the stadium.

Seeing now that Mad Cancer was defenseless, Gingka prepared for one final attack. "Now, Pegasis!"

"Is it okay?"

"Huh?"

Grinning through the mud, Tetsuya giggled, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "If I lose... I won't tell you were Ayako is."

Gingka's eyes widened, frowning. "What did you say?!"

"That's the complete opposite of what you said before!" Madoka frowned.

Kenta nodded. "That's not fair, it's too unfair!"

Wiping the mud off his face, Tetsuya shrugged, and smirked. "Whatever you say is fine. Now, what will you do?"

Feeling the blood inside his system boil, Gingka tried to calm himself down, and not get reckless because now, his decision depended on rescuing and seeing Ayako.

However, what was Gingka supposed to do?

 _"If it's me, then you don't need to worry, Gingka!"_

Hearing the voice of a familiar girl, Gingka and Tetsuya turned to and came to a surprise.

"Ayako!" Madoka gasped.

Slowly stopping, not too far from the group, stood Ayako, her red scarf flaring back and a hand on her hip.

Seeing his sister standing so tall, safe, Gingka felt relieved, and couldn't help but to smile and sigh. _'She's okay...'_

However, approaching from behind appeared Benkei, standing alongside with Ayako.

"Benkei?" Madoka blinked.

"I knew it, you're helping that guy!" accused Kenta, frowning.

Ayako shook her head. "You're wrong, Kenta. Benkei _saved_ me."

That answer alone, caused for Madoka, Kenta and Gingka to gasp and blink in confusion.

Tetsuya gritted his teeth, and screeched.

...

Trapped inside a dug hold in the middle of the beach, Ayako was trembling, since she wasn't a fan of small spaces.

Panicking, she tried to get out but was prevented to move any further once crabs had surrounded the hole Ayako was trapped in.

Having her fingers clutched to the edges, Ayako's fingers was snipped by one of the crab's claws, and winched. _"Ouch! Hey, go over there already! Leave me alone!"_

Wanting to cry, Ayako tried her best to stay tough, but she was having difficulty since she really wasn't fond of small spaces and clutched her head. _"G—Gingka! Anyone!"_

Then, out of nowhere, a bey swarmed in and formed a small Gale, sending all the crabs apposing into the air and far away.

Perking her head, Ayako blinked, and her eyes dilating and gasp to find a surprise. _"Benkei?"_

...

"But—," Kenta blinked, confused by the story, "— why would Benkei...?"

"I realized, that Beybattles need to be fair and square." Benkei admitted, his eyes falling on Ayako, until he glared up at Tetsuya and shouted, "I hate people like Watarigani do!"

Gingka couldn't help but to smile. "Benkei... you—"

Ayako smiled over to Benkei, a warm one and chuckled.

Blinking in confusion, looking back and forth from Ayako and Gingka, Benkei realized the position he was in and flailed, and turned away and huffed.

Giggling at Benkei's response, Ayako pumped a fist, grinning over to her brother. "Now, fight, Gingka!"

Gingka grinned, nodding. "Yes! Let's go, Watarigani!"

Screeching, Tetsuya wasn't liking where this was going and he only gasped.

Swinging his arm, eyes filled with determination, Gingka planned to finish this fight fairly. "Go!"

The symbol of Pegasis glowed, as the entire bey was engulfed by a blue light, and with one move, knocked away Mad Cancer into the air.

And just like that, Gingka won the battle.

"He did it! It's Gingka's victory!" cheered Madoka, Kenta and the rest.

Ayako smiled at her brother, clapping her hands.

Tetsuya couldn't believe he had lost, and just when he had everything planned and set up accordingly. "That— that can't be..."

"Watarigani."

"Huh?"

Gingka had a stern look. "The reason I won was because my friends were here." he looked over his shoulder, smiling at everyone, especially towards his sister.

 _"Friends?"_ Tetsuya whispered.

Walking over to where Mad Cancer was, Ayako pulled it out of the ground, and smiled up to Tetsuya. "Now you know, right? Stop doing stupid stuff like revenge, okay? Besides, Beybattles have to be fun~!"

Ayako stared at Mad Cancer, and showed it to Tetsuya before turning the bey over, grinning. "Look."

At first, Tetsuya tried to squint his eyes to see what was so special, until his eyes widened and gasp. "It's smiling..."

Nodding, Ayako gave a warm smile to Tetsuya. "That's right, you should smile, too."

Tetsuya couldn't believe what he was hearing. After everything, after he had kidnapped Ayako, and trapped her inside a hole with crabs all over, she still smiled at him?

Ayako held Mad Cancer for Tetsuya, and grinned. "Maybe once I have my Phoenix back, we could have a beybattle soon, no? I would sure like to battle with Cancer!"

Everyone behind Ayako sweatdropped at her carefree attitude, and sighed.

Puffing her cheeks, Ayako frowned up at Tetsuya. "But, before that, you need to apologize to the people whose bey's you've ruined." she said with her hands on her hips.

Tetsuya blinked, as everyone's eyes where glued to him and he hummed. "Oh! What's what?" he asked, pointing up.

"Huh?"

Everyone looked up to where Tetsuya had pointed and became confused as to what they were supposed to be looking at.

"There's nothing there, though..." Kenta mumbled.

Looking back down, everyone realized that Tetsuya had vanished and was no longer in sight.

"He ran!" Ayako gasped.

Fleeing from the scene, Tetsuya turned and motioned his middle and index fingers like scissors, and laughed. "Friends? Nice face? Don't make me laugh. My revenge is far from over! Idiots! Idiots—!"

 **WHACK!**

"OUCH!" cried Tetsuya, as his head was hit by a small crab that was thrown at him, and ran away crying.

Ayako huffed, and stood straight up after throwing the crab at Tetsuya. "The nerve! What kind of person is he?! I swear..."

Everyone, including Madoka, backed away from Ayako who was huffing and crossed her arms.

Gingka on the other hand, brushed the fear away, and smiled over to his sister. "Whatever the case, I'm glad you're safe, Ayako."

"Thank you for worrying about me." Ayako said, calming down and smiling at everyone.

Kenta smiled, until he blinked and looked around. "Right, what about Benkei?"

Looking back, Benkei was no longer found as he had vanished.

Ayako's lips were parted, her amber orbs glistening and blinked. A small smile fell on her lips. _'Thank you, Benkei.'_

...

Standing alongside the shore, Benkei's feet were getting washed away by the waves of the midnight ocean.

Staring out to the moonlight, Benkei couldnt admitted it out loud, but was glad that Ayako was... safe.

On the other hand, Gingka's battle has made Benkei's heart heat up.

"BRAEUHHHHHH!" Benkei roared out towards the sky, like a bull would.

* * *

 **[Ending: To the Radiant Tomorrow.]**

 **[OK ?]**

Gingka staring with eyes shimmering.

 **[All right ?]**

Ayako's amber hues gleamed with her sharp gaze.

 **[mirai]**

Madoka holding her hands close with her eyes shut while Kenta did the same.

 **[hikari kagayaku asu e ima kara yuku kara matte]**

Ayako was staring across the starry sky, many cosmos flaring above with her scarf blowing from the gentle breeze.

The constellation of Pegasis.

 **[nigezuri honno chotto dake demo]**

The constellation of an Aires shown.

 **[Okay? All right? mirai]**

The constellation of Taurus showed.

 **[ironna omoi ga kongaragatte]**

The constellation of Sagittario.

 **[omowazu makesou ni natte]**

The constellation of Cancer.

 **[soredemo tashikana mon wa kokoro ni hitotsu dake]**

The constellation of Leone.

 **[hikari kagayaku asu e ima kara yuku kara matte]**

The constellation of Libra.

 **[nigezuri honno chotto dake demo, Okay? All right? mirai]**

The constellation of Pieces.

 **[ironna omoi ga kongaragatte]**

The constellation of Aquarius.

 **[omowazu makesou ni natte]**

 **[soredemo tashikana mon wa kokoro ni hitotsu dake]**

The constellation of Virgo.

 **[oi, kibou ya yune omare itsu kara kihou no yume?]**

Ayako gazed up at the many constellation illuming the starry sky. She smiled at the beautiful sky.

 **[omoeba mizukara suteteta ki ga suru kara ima kara mukae yuku kar]**

She was now sitting with her brother, Gingka, Kenta and Madoka.

 **[oi, kibou ya yune omare itsu kara kihou no yume?]**

The constellation of Scorpio.

 **[omoeba mizukara suteteta ki ga suru kara sou dakara]**

The constellation of Capricorn.

 **[hikari kagayaku asu e ima kara yuku kara matte]**

The constellation of Gemini.

 **[nigezuri honno chotto dake demo]**

The constellation of Phoenix.

 **[Okay? All right? mirai]**

The sun was rising.

 **[Yume wa kagayaku asu e megezuni nandodemo tatte]**

The sun shone brilliantly above the four, as they all smiled at the beautiful sky.

 **[ima kara tashikana mon wo tsukami ni dekake you]**

* * *

 **that is all folk! at least Gingka got to battle! feel free to review! -** obeliskprima


	6. Chapter 6: Aquario & Sagittario

**i wasn't considering of even adding the part where Kenta battled hikaru in place of gingka and him learning his ultimate attack but hikaru is important since she'll be considered as Ayako's 'main' rival in future chaps, so, this chap will have 2-parts. might be the longest chap i ever wrote so, here goes! enjoy.**

disclaimer: obeliskprima doesn't own the beyblade series or the metal fusion series, nor any ost, or songs that will be mentioned throughout the storyline, only the ocs!

* * *

 **[Prologue]**

 _"The constellations that decorate the sky."_

 _"There are as many beys as the constellations in the sky."_

 _"Each battle brings its own drama."_

Two mythical creature cried.

A Pegasis flaring its wings and a Phoenix flaring its wings with scorching flames.

The Pegasis flew and a blue light shimmered.

 _"This is the story of passionate bladers, who bet everything on beyblade!"_

 _ **"Three."**_

 _ **"Two."**_

 _ **"One."**_

Gingka launched his beyblade.

 _ **"Go shoot!"**_

...

 **[Metal Fight Beyblade: Opening]**

A swarm of lights swirled across the galaxy.

 **[Beyblade, Beyblade, Metal Fight! Gangan bakuten me ppai!]**

 **["Beyblade Metal Fusion:** _ **Give Your Heart a Metal Fight**_ **!"]**

 **[Ippatsu! saikyou mezashi]**

Gingka jumped up high with a grin, holding out his beyblade.

 **[Go Shoot! uchinuku no sa]**

Kenta jumped to the air with his beyblade in hand.

 **[Chikyuu ga dodekai STADIUM da ze]**

Gingka, Kenta, Ayako and Madoka all ran with smiles on their faces.

 **[Kokoro no tetsu wa darenimo oreyashinai]**

Gingka and Ayako were setting up their launcher simultaneously, preparing to launch their beyblades.

 **[Motto kataku buchiatero!]**

The two twins launched their beyblades from a cliff.

 **[Beyblade, Beyblade, Metal Fight!]**

Benkai held up his Dark Bull.

 **[Gangan bakuten me ppai!]**

Kyouya showed of his Leone.

 **[Beyblade, Beyblade]**

Doji held his Dark Wolf.

 **[Harmonize]**

Kenta with his launcher and Madoka with her computer.

 **[METAL HEART!]**

Gingka's beyblade clashed with others, as Ayako's beyblade flared right through many others.

 **[Zettai! uchuu mo mawaseru sa]**

Gingka and Ayako stared right before them a high cliff. A tall male's silhouette, grinning down at them.

 **[Ore to omae no tetsu kizuna de]**

The twins swung their arms, as their companions, Pegasis and Phoenix flew past them.

The mysterious silhouette smirked and summoned out a dark, purple dragon with beaming red eyes at the two.

 **[Hissatsu! namida mo uchinukunda!]**

Pegasis and Phoenix flashed right for the dragon, the two swirling and be among purple, slashing right through the Dragon's entity.

 **[Beyblade, Beyblade, Metal Fight]**

Gingka and Ayako looked behind Kenta and Madoka, smiling.

 **[Gangan bakuten me ppai]**

Benkai having his arms crossed and smiling, Kyouya's blue eyes shining brightly with his canine teeth showing, smiling.

 **[Beyblade, Beyblade, Metal Fight]**

Gingka and Ayako ran and jumped.

 **[Seiippai!]**

Kenta and Madoka.

 **[Metal Heart!]**

Benkei and Kyouya.

 **[Three, Two, One, GO SHOOT!]**

* * *

 **Chapter Six:** _ **Aquario's Challenge**_

Outside of the city, where a borderline was drawn, almost.

Standing in the middle of a deserted place, stood a lone girl, who was prevented to enter the city by the Face Hunters.

"I don't know what you're doing here, but are you going to let me through?" asked the lone girl.

"Sorry. Not gonna happen." spoke a grunt.

"If you wanna enter this town, you'll have to give us _the greeting_." said the grunt with the beanie hat.

Sitting on top of a large rock, sat Benkei, eyeing at the girl who could almost resemble... Ayako.

"The Face Hunter, _greeting_!" said the grunt with messy green hair, as he and the rest got their launchers readied.

With that, all face hunters launched their bey's towards the lone girl.

Seeming there's no choice, the lone girl set her bag down, and smirked at the challenge.

Whipping out her launched from her back pocket, and equipping her bey, the girl readied herself. "Weaklings!" and shot her bey out.

Just when the four face hunter's bey's had the girl's bey cornered, it disappeared!

Everyone gasped, including Benkei. "It disappeared?!"

Two of the face hunter's bey's had knocked each other out, as there were only two more bey's left.

Then, the girl's bey flashed from behind, now visible.

"What—?!"

"— there's no way?!"

Everything happened so fast, the battle had ended with the girl as the winner.

Having her bey fly back to her hand, the lone girl smirked in delight.

Lips parted in awe, Benkei couldn't help but to grin and rub his nose, impressed by how strong the lone girl was capable of. _'Maybe she can...'_

Flinging her bag over her shoulder, the lone girl huffed. "I guess that was the _greeting_. Let me get through."

Intimidated, the Face Hunters had made a path through the middle, and allow for the lone girl to enter the turf.

However, Benkei stepped forwards, making the lone girl stop in her tracks.

Swinging and setting her bag down, the lone girl frowned and showed her bey. "You want a piece of me, too?"

Shaking his head, Benkei held his hand up in defense. "Hey, hold on a sec! I just wanted to try your skills!"

The girl lowered her guard, and quirk a brow. "Test?"

"You're very skilled. What's your name?"

"Hazama Hikaru." she then raised her bey. "And this is Wind Aquario. My most trusted friend."

Benkei took in the appearance on not only on Hikaru herself, but her beyblade as well. "Hazama Hikaru and Wind Aquario. Do you want to try fighting the most surperior and strongest opponents?"

Eyes dilating, Hikaru blinked. "Most surperior, strongest opponents..." she whispered.

Benkei smirked, nodding his head. _'Yes, this should work just fine.'_

...

The next day, at Bey-Park.

Many bladers have gathered around the entrance where small beydishes were displayed to have battles.

Occupying one stadium, Kenta was dominating the floor with his Sagittario.

Currently, Kenta was battling against Osamu and Takashi.

"Now, go, Sagittario!" seizing the opportunity, Kenta knocked Takashi's bey right out of the stadium.

Kenta hopped in the air, gleefully and earned some more bey-points.

"Aw, man! Kenta is the strongest!" Takashi sighed.

Osamu crossed his arms, agreeing. "Well, he does have a lot of experience from fighting Ayako and Gingka."

Not to gloat, but Kenta grinned while rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Heh, well, you know."

Meanwhile, as Ayako was striking her opponent with her Phoenix, she had dominated the floor and won the battle with one attack.

"And that's how it's done, ladies and gentlemen~!" chirped Ayako, as her bey flew back to her hand.

"Guess you'll be fighting Ayako, Kenta, for the winner of A block." said Akira.

Kenta furrowed his brows, gazing at Ayako with determined eyes.

Then, standing opposite from each other, Kenta and Ayako readied their launchers for battle.

"Ayako, I'll give everything I have to win! I won't go easy!" challenged Kenta.

Grinning, Ayako sent a thumbs up, nodding. "Right, I don't expect you to."

"Three."

"Two."

"One."

"Go Shoot!"

Both bladers shot out their bey's commencing the final round for the A block.

"Go, Sagittario!"

Grinning, Ayako swung her arm. "Phoenix!"

Sagittario clashed on against Phoenix, but wobbled slightly.

"Go, Kenta!" cheered Akira.

"You can do it!" Osamu added.

Amber hues flickering up, sparkling at first, Akayo grinned, and swiped her hand before her, slashing the wind and grinned. "Soar, Phoenix!"

Then, Phoenix jumped up at the edge of the stadium, and descended back down, crashing at the center of Sagittario and knocking it out.

Making Ayako the winner of the round.

"Gotcha!" chirped Ayako, flashing her pearly white teeth and give a peace sign once her bey flew back to her hand. "That was a fun battle~!"

"Awe..." Kenta pouted, and transmitted some of his bey-points towards Ayako's.

"Yippe!" Ayako hopped, and stared at the number of bey-points she had, which was a total of 70,000.

"Wow, that's a lot of points there, Ayako." Madoka pointed out.

"Yeah, how did you get so much?" asked Kenta, amazed by the number Ayako had.

Cheeks heating, Ayako rubbed her neck sheepishly, laughing nervously. "Well, you see..."

"Go, Pegasis!"

"Huh?"

Stopping in mid-sentence, Ayako averted her attention towards the battle Gingka was in.

With just one attack, Gingka had won the battle and grinned.

"Of course, Gingka is dominating the B Block." Akira pointed out.

"Next up, is Ayako against Gingka." Kenta said.

"What?!" everyone gasped, hearing the announcement of the twins battling against each other.

Ayako and Gingka locked eyes, as they were drawing attention to themselves and the next thing, they were standing opposite of the stadium.

"Don't think I'll lose, brother! Last time was just a warm up! Things won't end in a draw, but I shall become the winner!" Ayako pointed at her brother, smirking.

Gingka returned the smirk. "Yeah. Just what I wanted to hear!"

The twins got out their launchers out, readying for battle.

Everyone was anticipated, since Ayako and Gingka will finally battle after a while, and perhaps this time, a true winner will be decided.

"Three."

"Two—" Ayako felt her cheeks heating up, suddenly feeling lightheaded.

"— One," Gingka's eyes dilated, and smoke radiated from his ears, as he started to wobble.

"Go Shoot..." murmured the twins so weakly, and collapsed.

"Ayako!" Madoka screeched, running to the lass's side.

"Gingka!" Kenta ran by his side, growing concern.

The entire crowd called for the twins, growing worried since they had fainted.

...

Down at the B-Pit.

 _*Cough!* *Cough!*_

Gingka groaned around after his coughing spree, and snored away with his cheeks flushed.

At the same time, Ayako lay on a separate bed with a thermometer in her mouth to check her temperature, and she was snoozing away with her cheeks completely flushed.

You could tell, Ayako's face was steaming since viable smoke radiated from her face.

"Ayako, Gingka, are you both okay?" asked Kenta, worried for the twin's conditions.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." murmured Gingka, trying to assure his friends with a smile.

"I'm okay!" Ayako managed to say, though, she closed back her eyes and started to sweat. "It's so hot..."

Madoka furrowed her brows, and took the thermometer from Ayako's mouth, and checked her temperature and gasped. "She has a high fever too!"

"What?!" Kenta's eyes dilated.

"Ayako— _*cough!*_ " Gingka closed his eyes and groaned.

"How could you both let yourself get like this?" scolded Madoka, frowning at the twins.

Ayako mewled, fanning herself until she shivered and pouted cutely. "I—I'm fine. I'm tough."

"She's right. Th—this is nothing— _*cough!*_ " Gingka groaned, feeling a headache coming.

"You call this _fine?_ " Madoka frowned, and had prepared two ice-packs and placing them both on the twin's foreheads. "The doctor will be here soon, so I suggest you both be good and rest."

That announcement, caused for the twins to stir and slightly jolt. "Doctor?!"

Madoka nodded. "Yes. With one shot you'll feel better in no time." she rest assured, smiling.

Ayako and Gingka paled, as their cheeks had flushed from red to blue. "Sh—shot?!" they gasped.

As Gingka sniffed, clutching to his sheets, Ayako had covered herself like a child and shivered in her timbers. (get it?)

"Ayako? Gingka?" Kenta blinked.

"I—I don't need a doctor!" Ayako squealed out.

"You don't?" asked Madoka.

"Same goes for me! I—I'm perfectly fine!" Gingka said.

"Gingka..." Kenta's eyes saddened, frowning.

"I hate shots! I—I don't like doctors!" squealed Ayako, quivering under the bedsheets Madoka had provided with for her. "Th—they're evil! And—and—...!"

"F—forget the doctor! What about the shot!" Gingka screeched and sniffed, hugging to himself.

Blinking, Madoka and Kenta exchanged looks.

"Gingka, are you afraid of needles?" asked Kenta.

Madoka sighed, giggling to herself then. "Ew, that's so uncool!"

Ayako and Gingka popped their heads up, streaming anime-tears down their cheeks. "We hate what we hate! We can't help it!"

Both twins speaking simultaneously, they shielded themselves with their own bedsheets and shivered.

Finding the twin's act cute, Madoka and Kenta couldn't help but to laugh.

"Don't laugh!" shouted Ayako and Gingka, embarrassed.

...

Later, once the doctor had dropped by and gave the twins a checkup and... despite having the doctor leave with a purple eye (curtesy of Ayako) the twins had settled down and fallen into slumber after taking their prescribed medication.

Staring at the twins, which the beds were set separately from the room edges, Madoka sighed. "The doctor said it was just a cold. If they rest up, they'll be just fine."

Kente smiled, sighing in relief. "That's good. They must've been working too hard. Ever since Ayako and Gingka came to this town, they've done nothing but tough battling."

From day one since Gingka was led to a trap by the Face Hunters and battling 100 of them, to him battling Kyouya at Metal Tower.

Onward to when Ayako showed up, and battled against Gingka for the first time, ending the battle as a tie, yet leaving the two breathless.

To where Ayako had challenged Benkei in place of Gingka, and almost experienced death but nonetheless, won.

Lastly to when Ayako was kidnapped, and Gingka had no choice but to battle Tetsuya in order to safe his sister, despite dealing with Tetsuya's schemes.

A thought had come to Madoka's mind, and she couldn't help but wonder, and grow worry. "Hey, what would we do if those guys came looking for a fight now?" she whispered.

Kenta didn't really thought of that, and frowned, staring at the twin's sleeping state. "If that happens..."

Gingka was snoring away in his sleep, as Ayako's face was flushed, yet her fever at least cool down with the help of the ice-pack, and slept.

Kenta narrowed his eyes. "If that happens..."

...

Evening falling,

Inside what looked to be a coliseum, stood Hikaru.

Launching her Wind Aquario, Hikaru had her bey smash against three pillars like nothing before retrieving her bey.

"Hagane Ayako?" Hikaru smirked at the name, and hummed. "and, Hagane Gingka, was it?" she chuckled. "I can't wait to face you both myself."

Eyes darting up at the orange sky, Hikaru's eyes had a sharp gaze. "To win against such strong opponents... That alone is the destiny laid upon me."

...

Thinking back, when Hikaru was a young girl, she would enter in small tournaments that were held in her hometown.

However, Hikaru would lose so easily, as her opponents were many males and laugh at her.

Falling down to her knees after losing a battle, Hikaru's eyes started to get teary, and soon, she cried.

Hikaru would then go and cry to her very sick mother, who rested in her bed.

Hikaru's mother would try to console her, with her gentle voice. _"Hikaru. You can't cry. If you don't like losing, then win."_

Whimpering, clutching to her mother's bedsheets, Hikaru stared up at her mother, sniffling. _"But... everyone's bigger and stronger than me!"_

 _"That's all right. If you want to get stronger, you must face those who are stronger than you."_

 _"Stronger people?"_

Hikaru's mother nodded. _"Yes. Fighting against weak opponents is meaningless. You must face those stronger than you to hone your skills. Face strong opponents without giving up, and battling until you win!"_ she rose a fist. _"Win, and win, and then keep on winning! Win until you're the strongest blader in the world!"_

Sniffling away her tears, Hikaru's glistened, staring up at her mother _. "The whole world..."_

Hikaru's mother nodded, smiling so warmly at her daughter. _"I'm leaving my unrealized dream to you. Only you can carry out my one wish."_

 _"Mother..."_ whispered Hikaru, leaning in to her mother's touch.

...

Remembering that one moment before her mother had passed on, Hikaru closed her eyes, exhaling the air.

Opening her eyes, narrowing them, Hikaru promised not only to her mother, but herself, that she won't lose, no matter the opponent.

And then, Hikaru will show the world she can be the best blader, if she tried!

Readying her launcher and then launching Wind Aquario,

Hikaru's bey had disappeared and transitioned behind the pillar, until smashing it into bits.

"I'll realize my mother's dream!" promised Hikaru.

* * *

After taking a long rest, Ayako and Gingka had awoken from their slumber.

Kenta had showed Gingka how many bey-points he had been receiving.

And to be frank, Gingka was impressed. "Wow, Kenta, when did this happen?"

"Ever since I saw you and Ayako battle, I've been trying my best too since!" Kenta answered honestly.

Stretching, Ayako smiled over to Kenta. "Wow, I'm shock to see that many points. I'm so proud~!"

Gingka nodded, handing over Kenta's bey-pointer and grinned. "At this rate, you might even surpass us soon."

Kenta's eyes widened, and gasped. "You really think so?"

"Yup!" Gingka nodded.

"Hey, when that happens, you might be able to beat us, too." Ayako said, rubbing her cheek and sniffed, feeling her nose too stuffed. "ACHOO!"

"Bless you." Gingka chuckled, earning a blushing Ayako.

Grinning, feeling baffled, Kenta couldn't help but to blush, and flex his arm. "Until then, I'll train harder and won't lose to anyone!"

"Don't forget that feeling." Gingka said.

Ayako nodded, having an accent now due to her stuffed nose. "The will to win! If you have that, you can win any time!"

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Gingka grinned.

Kenta nodded at the twins, grinning and understanding.

Yawning, and stretching his arms, Gingka hopped off the bed, startling the two in the room. "And with that, I don't think I need to be laying around in here any more."

"Mhm!" Ayako pumped two small fists, nodding and fling her bedsheets off, and hopping out of bed.

Walking in, Madoka had showed up with a layer of yellow cake in her hand, and blinked. "Huh? Ayako! Gingka! The doctor said for you both to not be moving around, right?"

"I'm all better now!" assured Gingka, and to prove he wasn't lying, did some squats. "Look! One-two! One— Eek!"

 **CRACK!**

"Huh?" everyone all stared at Gingka confusedly.

Gingka's face became purple, and dropped his jaw until he lay back down on his bed, groaning. "Ouch..."

Laughing at her brother's demise, Ayako held onto her tummy and grinned mischievously. "Idiot! You're not fine! Unlike you, I'm perfectly healthy!" she then hopped around and waved her arms around until, "ACHOO!"

"What was that again? Saying how unlike me, you're healthy? You can't even stand up properly!" Gingka said.

"I—I can too! ACHOO! ugh..." Ayako groaned, feeling lightheaded.

Madoka couldn't believe those two honestly. "I told you both to stop this. This is important for your recovery!" she then huffed. "If you aren't going to listen to me, then you can't have this."

Ayako and Gingka perked their heads up, staring at the delicious cake in Madoka's hands.

"Wow! Did you bake that yourself, Madoka?!" asked Kenta.

"Yup!" Madoka nodded.

"Wow, what a surprise! You look like you're all good at is bey mechanisms." Ayako said, her eyes gleaming at the cake.

"Thanks." Madoka replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes, huffing from the twins. "Fine! Kenta, let's eat this together!"

Ayako and Gingka dropped their jaws.

"Huh?!" Ayako gasped, shaking her head while waving her hands up. "I didn't mean it like that!"

"W—wait! What about me?!" Gingka asked. "I didn't even said anything!"

The twins clasped their hands together, pleading for Madoka on their knees suddenly. "Please! Will stay in bed and rest!"

Madoka pursed her lips at the two, quirking a brow. "Do you both promise to be good and get your rest, then?"

Ayako and Gingka nodding. "Promise! Promise!"

That's all Madoka needed to hear. "Okay! Let's all eat some."

...

In the lobby of the Bey-Pit's top floor, Ayako was served a slice of yellow cake as well as her brother, and started to chow down on the delicious pastry.

"So yummy!" Ayako beamed at the sweet taste, licking the frosting off from her upper lip.

"Mmm! So good! After eating cake this good, I don't even need to rest to cure my cold!" Gingka rest assured, grinning.

"Really!" Ayako agreed, taking another bite from her piece. "Hey, Madoka—" she swallowed. "How did you make this?"

"Just like any old cake." Madoka smiled, shrugging. "I guess I did go a little easy on the sugar."

"But it's so sweet, and yummy!" Ayako said, kicking some of the frosting from her fork.

"You can do anything with just some salt. With little effort and thinking, you can turn coal into diamonds." Madoka said. "Kinda like beyblade, huh?"

"I suppose." Ayako chuckled, and continued to eat happily to her cake. "So good~!"

"Like beyblade?" blinked Kenta, and hummed. "Hey, Madoka. I wanted to ask you about my Sagittario."

...

"An ultimate attack?" asked Madoka.

Kenta and Madoka had entered in Madoka's maintenance lab after tucking Ayako and Gingka back to bed.

Kenta nodded. "You know, like Gingka's Pegasis has Shooting Star Attack, or Ayako's Phoenix Spiral Flare, or how Leone as Lion Gale Wall. I was thinking that Sagittario needed a special kind of technique like that."

Madoka's eyes beamed. "Oh, that's sounds fun! Actually, I have these parts I've been thinking about using for that... let me see Sagittario."

Confused at first, Kenta nodded and fished for his bey, handing it over to Madoka.

Madoka placed Sagittario inside her scanner, beginning to analyze the bey from her computer.

While Madoka was doing that, Kenta thought how he was getting stronger. He thought that maybe, with an Ultimate Attack, no matter what kind of opponents he face, _'I will—'_

Gasping, Madoka eyes dilated as she came to a discovery on her analysis. "Ah! Look, this is it!"

Kenta toon a peek at the computer's screen, as Madoka motioned to show Sagittario's spin track.

"The track?" Kenta blinked.

Madoka nodded. "Yeah. Take a good look here." she pointed towards what seemed to resemble like claws around the spin track. "You see how there are things in the track that look like claws?"

Squinting his eyes, Kenta gasped. "Hey, you're right!"

"In your battles so far, you've never made use of those claws, have you?" asked Madoka.

Kenta shook his head.

"Huh, perhaps if we utilize these claws, then not just Sagittario, but you Kenta will be able to create your own ultimate attack!"

"My own?" Kenta was still left in the dark, however. "But how am I supposed to use the claws?"

"That's not something I can answer." Madoka said. "An Ultimate Attack is born when the hidden abilities of the bey and the strength of the blader become one. That means, the rest is up to you." Madoka said.

Taking Sagittario off from the scanner, Madoka handed Kenta his bey back. "Don't worry. If it's you, Kenta, I know you can do it." she smiled.

Staring at his Sagittario, Kenta smiled up at Madoka, and nodded. "Okay! I'll try it!"

...

Later, down by the river.

"Go, Sagittario!" shouted Kenta, launching his bey.

Kenta had set himself a small target practice onto a red-bulletin, only his bey would fail and land motionless at each tackle.

"Nothing..." sighed Kenta, upset by the results lately.

Picking up his bey, Kenta still believed that he had the ability to create an ultimate attack. He's going to do nothing but practice.

"Hey, Kid!"

"Huh?" blinking, Kenta could've swore he heard someone shouting, and stared up by the rails.

It was Benkei.

"It seems lonely practicing our here all alone." said Benkei, taking note the twins including Madoka weren't around.

"Where's Ayako and Gingka?" asked Benkei.

"Huh?" Kenta blinked, until he frowned. "What do you want with them?!"

Benkei smirked. "You know what I want! I came to challenge them to a battle, duh! Well, in order to defeat them, I promptly prepared an assassin! Some chick named Hazama Hikaru with terrifying power!"

Kenta blinked. "Hazama Hikaru?"

Benkei glared down at Kenta. "Listen up! You better tell them! We'll be waiting at the Bey Colosseo on the outskirts of town tomorrow at five!" with that challenge, he turned around with a laugh, "Tomorrow's gonna be fun." he then left, leaving Kenta all alone.

Frowning at the challenge, Kenta wasn't surprised by the encounter. "Those guys are at it again..." he murmured.

Looking down, Kenta wondered what he should do? Ayako is too exhausted and very much more ill than Gingka, and aren't in any shape to fight.

Sighing, Kenta stared down at his Sagittario. Yet, he still hasn't finished his Ultimate Attack.

...

The next day:

Standing on top of the Colosseo's stairs, Benkei had his arms crossed, awaiting for the arrival of Ayako and Gingka.

Below at the Colosseo, stood Hikaru, waiting for her two challengers.

Then, footsteps were heard from the opposite entrance.

"They're here!" Benkei said.

Stepping out of the shadow, revealed to be none other than...

"So, you're Hagane Gingka?" asked Hikaru, assuming that her first opponent would be the boy.

Standing tall, Kenta held a determined gaze, and nodded. "That's right! My name is Gingka! And I'll gladly take my sister's place in battle!"

Benkei gawked. "W—what the hell?! What's that kid trying to pull?! Hey, wait!" he ran down the stairs.

"Fine by me." Hikaru bought Kenta's act, and jabbed her finger at his direction. "As long as you show me your full strength, I'll battle you and win!"

"Just what I wanted to hear!" Kenta responded, readying his launcher for battle.

Of course, Ayako and Gingka aren't the only ones who can't overdo it. Kenta will win this match in place of Ayako and Gingka. For them, he must win. _'I am getting stronger!'_

"Here we go." Hikaru said, readying her launcher.

"Go Shoot!"

Hikaru and Kenta launched their bey's out, commencing the battle.

"Crap! They started already!" cursed Benkei, stopping in his tracks.

"Go, Sagittario!"

Hikaru smirked. "Heh. First strike!"

Aquario tackled Sagittario back, causing for they bey to wobble slightly.

Kenta winced. "Wow, that speed and power! That's definitely an attack type!"

"That was just a test." Hikaru then swung her arm, switching to a serious demeanor. "Go, Aquario!"

Kenta chewed on his lip. He knew that if Hikaru attacks head on, he'll be at a disadvantage.

"Sagittario!"

With such luck, Sagittario managed to dodge Aquario's attack.

Hikaru tsk'ed, frowning. "So you're just going to run away? I won't let you!"

Aquario drifted and tackled Sagittario around, however, Sagittario endured the attack.

Kenta grinned. "All right! Nice!"

"'Nice'?!" Hikaru blinked, and didn't took it lightly and frowned. "Don't mess with me!"

The pattern only continued, as Sagittario only dodged each of Aquario's attacks.

Of course, Hikaru was getting annoyed and scowled. "Damn! How long do you plan on running around?! Face me like a man, Gingka!"

"Stamina types fight like stamina types!" Kenta countered.

"Stamina type?" Hikaru blinked, until she finally understood Kenta's strategy. "Of course. You plan on waiting until you can find a hole in my strategy, then you'll aim for that and attack."

Hikaru can't say that was a smart plan, however, "Aquario can take on such tedious attack!"

"Here she comes! Sagittario! Go left!" commanded Kenta.

Before Sagittario could move, Hikaru smirked and that's when her Aquario had vanished into thin air.

"Huh?! It disappeared?!" gasped Kenta, startled.

Subsequently, Aquario reappeared and tackled Sagittario into the air.

Gasping, Kenta screeched. "Sagittario!"

"Oh! Her signature technique!" Benkei grinned.

Sagittario wobbled still, and once again, Aquario vanished like before.

Kenta grew nervous since he never anticipated for his opponent's bey to disappear out of nowhere.

Again, Aquario showed and tackled Sagittario back.

Hikaru smirked. "If you can't read where I'm coming from, you have no way to dodge. How long can you hold out?" she taunted.

Kenta gritted his teeth, and kept his guard up. But how can he battle his opponent if he can't calculate the timing of when Hikaru's bey would disappear and reappear?

The pattern only continued, and Kenta was panicking.

"What's wrong, Hagane Gingka? Is this all the strength you have?" taunted Hikaru.

Kenta only watched as his Sagittario was pushed around.

 _'I'm sorry, Gingka... Ayako.'_ thought Kenta, frowning. It looks like he won't be able to pull off a win in their place after all.

 _'Kenta.'_

Eyes snapping opened, Kenta heard the voice in his head, that belonged to none other than Ayako.

 _'The will to win! If you have that, you can get through any challenge!'_

Kenta stared down at his palm. He realized now, he had the will to fight and win, he was fighting for his friend's place. There was no excuse for losing. _'I have to win!'_

Kenta knew that there has to a secret to Aquario disappearing and popping back up. If he could just figure it out, then maybe,

 **CHING!**

Lighting passing through him, Kenta took note of the sound Aquario made right before disappearing and closed his eyes.

Kenta's ears followed the sound of Aquario's movements, until then, the sound of the performance tip changing.

"I got it!" gasped Kenta.

By altering the bottom, Aquario can gain a dramatic shift in speed, then it can instantly go in and out of sight.

To stop that part-shifting attack, Kenta can't do anything but aim for Hikaru in that instant.

Finally, Kenta had cracked the puzzle. Now all he had to do is concentrate, and perhaps he can see the exact moment of the transition.

Hikaru grinned, seizing her moment. "Now, it's over!"

At that moment, Aquario's performance tip had transition, and Kente took this opportunity to seize. "Now, Sagittario!"

Before Aquario could instantly vanish, Sagittario had knocked it back into the air, surprising Hikaru, and Benkei as well.

"Did I do it?!" wondered Kenta.

Aquario landed onto the ground, wobbling but remained in perfect balance afterwards.

Kenta frowned. "I guess I couldn't stop it with just one hit." he grinned. "But I can see through Aquario's movements! With this, I can do it!"

"'See through'?" Hikaru quirk a brow, and smirked. "Do you really think so?"

"Huh?"

"I admire your ability to notice the bottom change technique. But I'm done playing around." Hikaru's eyes showed willpower, her demeanor transitioning to a serious one. "I'll show you the true power of Wind Aquario."

"True power?"

Benkei's eyes dilated. "Is she doing that again?"

"Use your eyes, and use them well!" Hikaru shouted, swinging her arm.

Aquario started to circle around Sagittario, creating many illusions of itself.

Kenta gasped, his eyes widening. "What?! Her bey multiplied?!"

"What the heck is this?!" Benkei had yet seen Hikaru using a new maneuver.

Hikaru huffed, smirking. "Can you _see through_ my ultimate attack?!"

"Ultimate attack?" Kenta blinked, and stared down at the many created illusions of Aquario. "I'll just have to go through them one by one! Go, Sagittario!"

The first clone was a fake, but that didn't stopped Kenta. "Darn! Okay, one more!"

"Here's the real one!" Hikaru sent her real Aquario onward, and tackled Sagittario.

Kenta gritted his teeth. "It's no use! If I can't tell which is the real one, I can't aim for the bottom." he told himself.

"I thought you were a more formidable opponent."

"Huh?"

"If you battle like this than I can assume your sister is the same." Hikaru sighed. "Weak people are of no use to me. I'll end this here!"

Hikaru prepared to finalize this battle, and call for her ultimate attack. "Unleash! _Aquario Infinity Wave_!"

The symbol of Aquario glowed, and a large tsunami raised from the bey.

Kenta screamed and shielded himself, as his Sagittario was caught from the strong waves and washed over.

All of Aquario's clones intercepted into one, and finally, tackling Sagittario into the air.

And finally, landing by Kenta's feet, motionless.

Falling to his knees in defeat, Kenta sighed. "Sagittario..."

Catching her by back in her hand, Hikaru can say she was disappointed. "Hagane Gingka. Is that all you're worth?"

Benkei crossed his arms, frowning. "Hazama Hikaru, you're even more terrifying than I thought. And more than that, what was that guy thinking battling and saying he was Gingka?"

Sighing, Benkei scoffed. "If he had said he was Ayako instead, there was no way Hikaru would've believed him."

Kenta stared down at his Sagittario, his eyes looking glassy and sighed. What was he supposed to do? He'd made as if Gingka had lost. He has to do something, he just has to.

Staring at his bey-pointer, seeing that Kenta had a total of 2100, and Kenta gasped.

Benkei sighed. "Nothing I can do. I'll just have to fix up another match with Ayako this time. I have to do this again."

"It's not over!"

"Huh?" Benkei looked over his shoulder.

"What?" Hikaru quirk a brow.

Slowly, stumbling back back, Kenta's eyes reflected determination. "I still have points left! Face me again!"

"Our match is over."

Kenta shook his head. "It won't end like this! As long as I have points, I'll fight you again and again! I won't give up until I beat you!"

Hikaru huffed. "Well, then, I'll show no mercy!" she readied out her launcher, and shot her bey.

Kenta followed and shot his bey out, commencing round two.

Then, round three.

Round four.

Five.

Six.

And so on.

Kenta continued to stand back up, and fight again and again. He will not give up until he defeated Hikaru and overcome her bottom change technique.

Meanwhile, Benkei only watched Kenta getting back up again and again, and he was baffled by his determination.

Needless to say, Benkei pondered, why was Kenta going this far?

Kenta had lost more bey-points, and was left with 90 more left.

Standing back up, Kenta panted and gritted his teeth. "Once more!" he demanded.

Taken back by Kenta's determination, Benkei couldn't help but realized those eyes of Kenta's; a strong look of willpower, and confidence.

Benkei of course, has seen those eyes before. That's right, when Benkei repeatedly challenged Kyouya and wouldn't give up.

"You're just like I was back then!" Benkei said, and clenched his teeth.

Panting, Kenta prepared his launcher again for battle. "Next!"

However, Hikaru didn't budge or even thought about preparing for another round, since she believed it was over.

"What?" Kenta blinked.

"I no longer have a reason to fight you." was all Hikaru said.

"Huh?" Kenta gazed down at his bey-points, only to find that he was left empty to 0.

"If you want to face me again, you need to work on your skill." with that, Hikaru turned and left.

Descending to his knees in defeat, Kenta started to tear up. "What am I supposed to do now?" he whimpered. "What am I—..."

Hearing footsteps, Kenta raised his head and standing right before him, was none other than Benkei.

A soft breeze past by, as Benkei only gazed down at Kenta, in silence.

* * *

 **Part Two:** _ **Ultimate Attack! Sagittario**_

"So you're _Hagane Gingka_?" teased Benkei, looking down at the fallen Kenta.

Kenta didn't answered, he only stood frozen and bit on his lip.

"Get up."

Yet, Kenta didn't obliged, as a gust of wind swirled by.

"I said _get_ up!" shouted Benkei, yanking Kenta up by his collar and lifting him in the air. "So you think you can come in here and win in Gingka's place?!"

Kenta didn't responded, he only clenched his teeth.

"Oh," Benkei scoffed. "isn't that _so_ big of you! You idiot! You're a really huge idiot!" he sighed. "Whatever." he dropped Kenta down to the ground. "If you're an idiot, why did you give up right away like an idiot?!"

Kenta sat up. "Huh?"

Benkei frowned. "If you even care, be here tomorrow. I'm going to train you."

By now, demented, Kenta had gasped at the sudden change of Benkei's character. "Huh? But, you're in Face Hunters! Why?"

"That don't matter!" Benkei roared, stomping his foot to the ground and startling poor Kenta. "Listen up!"

Lips parting into a gasp, Kenta stared up at Benkei, awaiting for his words to continue.

However, after a series of breeze brushing by,

Benkei made a weird face, dropping his head and was perplexed himself. "Why _am_ I?"

"No clue..." whispered Kenta.

Benkei screeched, holding onto his head. "What the hell am I saying?!" swallowing, he then turned his heel. "A—anyway... i'm gonna shape you up! That's it!"

Igneous, Benkei knew that Kenta's burning passion was no act. _'Kenta, you're just like I was! Stand up! You'll become a real man!'_

Standing up to his feet, as he watched Benkei make his exit, Kenta's eyes glistened, as he stared in bewilderment. "Benkei..."

...

The next following day, down at Bey-Park.

After Ayako and Gingka were finally healed from their high fever and cold, the two were finally in tip-top shape! and we're out beybattling like anew!

While Gingka was battling against Osamu, Ayako was battling against Akira and Takashi.

"Go, right there!" Takashi yelled.

"We got her now!" Akira said.

Ayako grinned, a glint sparkling her amber orbs.

The simple attacks only made Ayako chuckle, and smirk. "Oh my." she whistled, allowing the two boys corner Phoenix.

"Yes! Right there! Attack!" shouted Akira down to his bey.

"Let's finish her!" Takashi said, commanding his bey to continue to encounter Phoenix.

"Hm?" blinked Ayako.

"You're finished!" Takashi grinned.

"Let's go!" Akira shouted.

The kids that gathered around to watch the battle where cheering and boosting.

Gingka had defeated Osamu and the two joined in to watch the intense battle.

Ayako smirked, giggling mischievously. "I don't think so, boys!"

Before Akira and Takashi could land an ambush and attack Phoenix, Ayako made her bey swiveled around.

Because Ayako had dodged the ambush just in time, Akira and Takashi screeched and their bey's ended up being collided and send their bey's out of the stadium.

Akira sighed, as Takashi gaped and admitted their defeat.

Ayako grinned, rubbing her nose in satisfaction. "And that's how you pull a victory, ladies and gentlemen!" she bowed, receiving claps and cheers.

"Aw man, we were so close!" Akira said.

"I almost thought we had her!" Takashi added, smiling.

Ayako grinned, laughing with her hands on her hips. "You've still got a while to go!"

Gingka smiled over at his sister, winking. "That's Ayako! Cute but a tough warrior at the stadium!"

"'Man! I was so close to beating you, too!" Osamu said over to Gingka, grinning.

"Guess we still got a lot to learn." Takashi said, grinning sheepishly.

"But everyone sure is getting stronger." said Madoka, prompting her laptop on and evaluate everyone's progress. "Osamu's defense has grown by 3%. Akira's offense has grown by 2%. And Takashi's balance by 2%.

"So that's how it is!" Osamu grinned. "We've been battling every day! We might not even lose to Kenta!"

Takashi raised his arm, grinning. "We're gonna get stronger and stronger and beat you both first!"

Gingka chuckled. "That's the spirit!"

As Ayako smiled at everyone, she couldn't help but to wonder of a missing presence, and blinked. "Uhm, hey, where's Kenta?"

Madoka hummed, tapping her chin. "Now that you mention it, Kenta hasn't been around the Bey-Park much lately, huh?"

...

"I wonder if something happened..." Gingka said, as a while later, he, Ayako and Madoka were now walking alongside the river.

"Did he caught a cold or something?" Ayako thought, while rubbing her nose. "He did hung around us a lot when we were sick. Hm?"

Stopping in her tracks, Ayako stared down at the rails, and recognizing Kenta running down, looking significant.

Gingka had spotted Kenta as well, and called out to him. "Hey! Kenta!"

Hearing his name, Kenta stopped and stared up, and gasped. "G—Gingka! Ayako! Madoka!"

"Where are you going at this time of night?" Madoka asked, as she and the twins descended down the stairs to meet up with Kenta.

"W—where?" Kenta hummed, trying to come up with a best excuse and shrugged innocently. "Well, nowhere really..."

Ayako crossed her arms, scrunching her nose in suspicious until she perked her head, blinking at the small boy. "What's up with all those bruises?"

Internally panicking and screeching, Kenta hugged himself and laughed nervously. "Ah! O—oh, it's nothing!"

"That's not _nothing_." Gingka said.

"Yeah." Ayako squinted her eyes, pursing her upper lip, leaning close to Kenta with hands on her hips. "You hiding something from us?"

Kenta started to sweat, mewling in spot since he felt like he was caught red-handed.

Madoka quirk a brow, until a thought came to mind and grinned. "Ah, I see! It's about the ultimate attack, right?"

"Ultimate attack?" asked the twins in unison.

"Yup!" Madoka nodded. "Kenta said he wanted to create an ultimate attack for Sagittario like how Pegasis and Phoenix has. So he's been practicing all by himself." she figured.

Ayako had her lips formed to a small 'o', and laughed. "Oh, so that's all?"

Gingka grinned at Kenta. "Want me to help you out?"

"Me too!" Ayako beamed, and placed her hand over her chest. "I could help too!"

As much as Kenta appreciated the offer, he just has to decline. "I—I don't need your help!"

"Huh?" Ayako and Gingka grew confused.

"I'm fine, so leave me alone!" Kenta said.

"Kenta!" before Kenta could leave, Gingka had grabbed his wrist.

However, Kenta yanked his wrist away, and frowned. "I told you I'm fine! See ya!" with that, he ran.

"Uhm?" Gingka blinked, and sighed.

"Kenta..." whispered Ayako, until her eyes faltered and recognized an item on the ground, and grabbed it. "Kenta's points..."

Gingka looked over Ayako's shoulders, and blinked. "They're 0."

"But he had over 2000 before!" gasped Madoka.

Ayako and Gingka both exchanged looks.

"Suspicious!" Ayako said.

"Very suspicious!" Gingka replied.

"What do we do?" asked Madoka.

"I bet we'll find out what's up if we follow him!" Ayako said, and turned to wink at her two friends. "Let's go, Watson!" she then ran up ahead.

Gingka sweatdropped, and stared after his sister. "How come you get to be Sherlock?"

...

As Kenta was running towards his destination, he couldn't help but feel guilty of keeping this a secret from his friends.

 _'I'm sorry, Ayako, Gingka, Madoka...'_ thought Kenta. He just couldn't tell them the truth, at least, not yet.

Remember, Kenta did tried to win in Gingka's place and ended up losing, and even so, because of his igneous act, he made it look like Gingka had lost instead, and even so, made a slight mockery out of Hagane's name.

 _'And then...'_

...

Waiting at the center of the Bey Colosseo, Benkei stared over at the entrance, and smirked. "He's here."

Entering the giant Colosseo, Kenta was jogging.

During the last few days, Kenta has been training with Benkei one-on-one since!

"Just when I was thinking about yelling at ya' or something." Benkei sneered, grinning. "You got guts! Let's get going!"

Panting, gaining back his breath, Kenta stared up with determination and nodded. "Yeah!"

...

After a while, Benkei had made Kenta do lots of exercises, such as;

Push ups.

Sit ups.

Doing laps with a giant tire wrapped around the waist.

And even more push ups.

"You're not done yet!" shouted Benkei.

Kenta was sweating, and tried his best to keep up with the training program.

"You can't attack with a powerful launch with a weak body!" taunted Benkei.

Kenta sighed, and clenched his teeth, gazing up at Benkei.

Benkei formed a fist, frowning down at the small boy. "Even one or two weak points destroys your power! If you care, get up! Get up and show me your fighting spirit!"

Frowning, Kenta got up and shouted. "Why you—! I'll never lose!" he tackled Benkei but the bigger guy threw him back down.

"I _will_ become strong!" Kenta shouted, continuing to get back up until he was thrown down by Benkei.

"I'll show you that I'll become strong!" Kenta said, wrestling with Benkei. "That's why I have to do this for them..."

"I get it now..." whispered Benkei, holding Kenta back who was trying to push him. "In order to make up for that battle in Gingka's place, you're willing to do through anything with me."

Clenching his teeth, Benkei lifted Kenta up. "It doesn't matter what!" he threw the small boy away.

Upon watching since reaching the Colosseo, Ayako, Gingka and Madoka gasped.

"I'm gonna beat the feeling of never giving up into you, saying you want to beat Hikaru!" shouted Benkei.

Kenta had landed on his bottom, wincing.

Benkei frowned, and marched over to Kenta, charging for him. "This is our man-to-man promise!"

Getting up, Kenta's eyes dilated and gasped at the big guy's determination. "Benkei!" nevertheless, he held his hand up in defense to prevent Benkei from landing a hit.

"Who's Hikaru?" wondered Madoka.

"A rival, maybe?" Ayako said, crossing her arms.

Gingka smiled over to the girls. "Whatever. Let's just let Kenta do what he wants."

Madoka blinked. "Huh? But—"

Gingka shook his head, grinning. "Don't worry. I believe in Kenta. Let's believe in him together. And in Benkei's man-to-man promise."

Ayako nodded, pumping a fist and grinned. "Right! They have the fighting spirit after all! Let's see how this plays out, then!"

Madoka tilted her head at the twins, and shrugged with a sigh. "Is it that simple?" she sweatdropped.

"All right! Next, is various Bey field training!" Benkei said, after a round of wrestling.

Kenta, who was struggling to control onto the metal-braces on his body, groaned. "R—right!"

"I can't hear you! Bey is about fighting spirit!" shouted Benkei.

Kenta immediately got up, and pumped a fist along with Benkei as they shouted; "Fighting spirit! Fighting spirit! Fighting spirit! RAAAAWR! Fighting spirit!"

While Kenta and Benkei were chanting the fighting spirit, Tetsuya was hiding beneath his cape, eavesdropping the whole thing. "So that's what they're up to?"

Tetsuya had a scheme up his sleeves and grinned.

* * *

The day growing darker, Hikaru walking by some storage warehouse.

Staring out to sea, Hikaru sighed, as her mind was focused on her prior battle. _'Hagane Gingka.'_

True, Hikaru was left in the dark still of not knowing her latest opponent's true identity. Still, she did wished to face Gingka's sister, Ayako, but didn't wanted to be left disappointed.

So, Hikaru best thought that she had no more business left in Metal City.

"Kani, kani, where do you think you're going?"

Hikaru stopped in her tracks after hearing a weird laugh and a weird voice. "Who's there?" she approached by a dent that was in between two large crates.

"Do you really think you defeated Hagane Gingka?" asked the voice, which obviously belonged to Tetsuya.

Hikaru narrowed her eyes.

Tetsuya dropped the act and soon, his voice became deeper and grinned. "Well then, I'll teach you something interesting, kani."

Hikaru blinked, and frowned. _'Kani?'_

...

"Oh man... I'm beat." sighed Benkei, who was making his way to the warehouse storage after his long day of training Kenta.

Benkei was so conflicted, he didn't know which side he's even on anymore. Just a silly thought, he couldn't help but to laugh but his laugh came to a halt, once he saw a figure standing before him.

"Hikaru!" gasped Benkai.

"Why so speechless?" inquired Hikaru, crossing her arms.

"W—what do you want with me?!" Benkei asked.

Hikaru sneered. "Whatever." she turned her back to Benkei, but looked over her shoulder. "I don't know what your plan is, but my goal is to battle with strong opponents. Give me a fight tomorrow."

Raising her Wind Aquario, Hikaru narrowed her eyes. "This time, with Hagane Ayako. And the real one, this time. No phonies, anything. I want _her_."

Benkei gawked, startled. "T—tomorrow?!"

"You can do that for me, can't you?" Hikaru spoke with a demanding tone.

Benkei gulped. "W—well I guess I—"

Hikaru raised her beyblade. "You have a problem?"

Benkei stayed frozen, as Hikaru brushed past him with a smirk. "T—tomorrow?" he murmured, sweating. How will he be able to accomplish that when he was supposed to meet with Kenta?

On top of a storage warehouse, Tetsuya had witnessed the whole thing and snickered. "This is getting fun.~"

...

The next broad daylight;

As Hikaru was setting her destination towards Bey-Park to have her battle against Ayako, since she was her main goal.

All while, Kenta was nearing for Bey-Park to meet up with his coach, Benkei.

Benkei was nearing Kenta, both staring dead in the eye until they met up in front of the park.

"You ready for this, Kenta?" asked Benkei.

Kenta nodded. "Yeah."

Benkei motioned his finger towards the building before them. "Hikaru has her eyes set on this Bey Park where Ayako and Gingka should be. Before she can face them, you will stand up to Hikaru!"

"Understood!"

"We haven't found the solution to defeating Hikaru. But," — pausing, Benkei pumped a fist. — "you'll win no matter what it takes!"

Then, fire ignited behind Benkei's background, as he grew more determined. "Win and become a man, Kenta!"

Kenta grinned, pumping a fist up high. "Yeah! Let's go this!"

Benkei and Kenta both started to chant, while moving forwards towards the screen. "Fighting spirit! Fighting spirit! Fighting spirit! Fighting spirit—!"

"Hey, Kenta! What's up?"

"What do you mean— AH!" Kenta turned and started to flailed once he saw Ayako standing behind him. "A—Ayako?!"

Approaching the young boy, Ayako was of course, aware of Benkei's presence, who was hiding behind a tree. "Are you coming to the Bey-Park late today?" she asked.

Kenta started to sweat. "Yeah, uh—"

"Hm?" Ayako and Kenta averted their gaze towards the tree where Benkei hid, as he sighed in relief once Ayako looked away.

"Everyone's waiting for you to get there." Ayako said.

Kenta laughed nervously, and tried to make up an excuse. "Well, that's, you see— I'm on an errand right now!"

Ayako blinked, having a hand on her hip. "Oh, I see. That's what's going on. Ah, by the way, Madoka wanted me to give you this." fishing around inside her pocket. "Here, take this!"

Handing the item over to Kenta, Ayako smiled.

"What is it?" asked Kenta.

"I believe is a Metal Face." Ayako said, showing some pazzaz and grinned. "Madoka gave it to me and said that it's a Face out of metal for Sagittario. It will add weight to the center and increase the sta-bi-li-ty, of your rotation."

All while Ayako was explaining, Benkei tried to shop a small puppy away but had tinkled onto the tree, startling him.

"It's perfect for a stamina type like Sagittario, wouldn't you agree?" Ayako grinned. "Plus, I bet with this, it'll give you a heavier attack, weaken the strength of your opponents attack, covering the weak points behind a stamina type! It's a really helpful too!"

Kenta stared down at the Face Bolt, eyes glistening. "Wow! This can—?"

Ayako laughed, patting Kenta's shoulder, smiling. "Try it out on a machine or something, I don't know!" she turned and winked. "Later!"

Once Ayako was out of sight, entering the Bey-Park, Benkei finally came out of his hiding spot. "A Metal Face, huh? I've never seen one before."

"Does this really have that much power?" Kenta murmured, and fetched for his tool to unscrew the current face of Sagittario, then placing the the Metal Face.

After the new change, Sagittario Metal Face had glowed, and Kenta felt a new wave of power. "Wow! It's true! Just the way the weight feels in my hand is completely different!"

"All right! Now that we're all ready, it's time to go!" Benkei said.

"Yeah!" Kenta raised his arm.

Kenta had to thank Madoka for the Metal Face and Ayako for delivery it. With it, he'll definitely be able to win against Hikaru.

Ayako crossed her arms, watching Kenta and Benkei running. "Is this really okay?"

"Sure." Gingka said, nearing by his sister's side. "I don't know what will happen, but this is Kenta's battle."

"But someone Kenta wants to face this badly..." whispered Ayako. "Just what kind of blader could they be?"

"Only one way to find out!" Gingka grinned.

"You're right!" Ayako grinned, though she sighed. "Too bad Madoka is busy at the B-Pit."

"Don't worry. We'll be able to tell her everyone and how it all worked out!" Gingka assured.

Ayako smiled, and nodded. "Okay! Let's go then!"

...

"I'll watch over your battle!" Benkei said, as he and Kenta were running down the streets so eagerly. "Fight hard, Kenta!"

"Of course!" Kenta said. "This time— This time, there's no way I can lose!"

Benkei grinned, and laughed. "I'm getting all fired up, too!" he exclaimed, as steam popped from his nostrils.

 _"Where do you think you're going with the enemy in such a hurry?"_

A voice suddenly said, making Benkei and Kenta stop in their tracks, and found themselves to be under a highway.

"W—where did that come from?" asked Benkei, scanning around the vacant setting.

"Over here!"

Staring ahead, Kenta gasped, and frowned. "You're Watarigani Tetsuya!"

Emerging from the ceiling's ledge, Tetsuya was air quoting his fingers like a crab, and grinned. "Could it be that face Gingka is going to try to fight Hikaru, whom I scouted?"

Benkei gawked. "How did you—?!"

"Woohoo!" Tetsuya giggled, and hopped down to the ground on his two feet, and started to dance around like a crab. "Crabs know everything!"

Gritting his teeth, Benkei tsk'ed. "So you're the one who spilled info to Hikaru?"

"I only told her the truth." answered Tetsuya. "Keeping secrets is treacherous betrayal!"

"Shut up! I'm gonna beat Ayako and Gingka! Beat them, you hear me! Beat them!" shouted Benkei, getting annoyed. "But I have to see that this guy," — he pointed back to Kenta, — "can fight like a man!"

"Benkei..." whispered Kenta, eyeing over to the big guy.

Tetsuya was cringing, and sneered. "Heh, I hate that sappy drama crap more than anything! I'll crab-claw through your body!" he air chop with his fingers, until he fished out his Mad Cancer.

Benkei and Kenta raised their guard up, frowning.

"I'll thrash and trash your little friend's bey until you're sorry!" said Tetsuya while he crab-danced around the duo, trapping them.

Just then, Tetsuya launched his bey out.

Before Kenta could think of defending himself, Benkei stood in front of him. "Wait!"

"Huh?"

"I'm your opponent!" shouted Benkei, shorting out his bey in place of Kenta's.

"Kani?" Tetsuya gawked, as Dark Bull sent Mad Cancer towards the ceiling.

"Benkei..." whispered Kenta, astonished.

"Kenta, you have an opponent that you have to face now." started Benkei, eyeing over his shoulder to the small boy. "Leave this to me and Bull!"

Lips parted to a gasp, Kenta furrowed his brows and nodded, before starting to run ahead. "Thanks, Benkei!"

"Damn!" scoffed Tetsuya, before frowning at Benkei. "You! You dare to face me?"

Benkei glared, as he brushed his footing against the pavement like a bull, getting all fired up. "I won't let anyone get in the way of a battle a man has his heart on!"

...

Setting her destination for Bey-Park, just when Hikaru reached towards the top of the stairs, she came to a stop and to her surprise, standing before her was Kenta.

Taking a few steps forward, Hikaru gasped, eyes narrowed. "You—"

Panting, Kenta huffed and sent Hikaru a sharp expression.

"Out of the way!" said Hikaru.

"No!" Kenta jabbed his finger at Hikaru. "Once more! Fight with me again, right here, right now! Please!"

"I have no interest in weaklings." responded Hikaru sharply. "The one I want to face is the _real_ Hagane Gingka, and if I have the chance, Hagane Ayako."

Sweating down his temple, Kenta's eyes lowered, and sighed. "I'm sorry I lied to you before." pausing, he stared up at Hikaru. "But more than fighting in Gingka's place, I can't just leave it like this for my own sake!"

Hikaru tsk'ed, yet baffled by Kenta's determination.

Kenta fetched out his bey, holding up to Hikaru. "My name is Yumiya Kenta. In place of Gingka, and even battling for Ayako's place, Hazama Hikaru, I challenge you!"

Hikaru huffed. "You never learn. But this is far as we go. This will be my warm up before my real match!" with that declaration, she took out her Wind Aquario.

"Here I come, you fake!" Hikaru shouted, getting her launched readied.

"Go Shoot!" shouted Kenta and Hikaru, launching their bey's and commencing the battle.

From the beginning, Sagittario and Aquario clashed in mid air before Sagittario knocked Aquario away with force.

"Looks like you've powered up since the last time we fought." Hikaru praised.

"Sagittario's stability is great!" gasped Kenta, staring at his bey's endurance. He figured, it must've been due to the Metal Face Madoka had made and was delivered by Ayako.

"I can do it with this!" Kenta said.

Hikaru narrowed her eyes, and raised her arm. "Don't think that a little change in power can defeat me!"

Of course then, Aquario's spin track changed and caused for the bey to disappear.

"It disappeared!" gasped Kenta.

Straightaway, Aquario submerged and tackled Sagittario from behind, as the pattern only continued on.

Kenta clenched his teeth in anticipation. "I know that her movement is due to the bottom change." he pointed out.

If only Kenta could just follow Aquario's movements, then he might have an opportunity.

Aquario swayed back and forth, until then, the bottom made a shifting tune.

Kenta picked up the sonar, and was quick. "Ah! There!"

Before Sagittario could corner Aquario, the bey had was so close to mirage the stairs.

"Oh no! I was too slow!" Kenta frowned.

Then, the shockable happened; Sagittario then tackled Aquario into mid air, until the two bey's rebounded and thrown to the ground, both bey's immobilized.

"What?!" Hikaru gasped, as Kenta gaped.

"A draw?!" Kenta blinked.

Staring down at his bey, Kenta could've swore, he saw Sagittario suddenly expanded before the counter.

Then, the idea popped in Kenta's head. Could it have been the claws?

"The claws on the track came out!" exclaimed Kenta in shock. "That's why—!"

"You've proven your skill up to now." complimented Hikaru, her eyes being concealed by her bangs.

Kenta averted his gaze up, and frowned.

"But you're still leagues below my ability!" smirked Hikaru, and whipped out her launcher. "We'll do this over. Get ready!"

Kenta gritted his teeth, and grabbed his bey.

...

While Hikaru had challenged Kenta to a second match, Benkei was still trying to take down Tetsuya.

"Kenta, wait for me!" said Benkei. "I promise I'd watch over your battle!"

Benkei frowned, feeling all pumped and threw a fist. "I can't be straggling around here! Howl! Bull Upper!"

The track of Dark Bull illuminated an orange glow, and prevailed against the earth below, creating a trail of chunks.

"What is this?! C—cancer!" stuttered Tetsuya, not liking what's coming.

Dark Bull launched itself up towards the ceiling, and crashed against Mad Cancer, creating a small explosion from the highway that disrupted a vehicle from above.

The horns of Dark Bull slashed through the spiritual Cancer, until the bey was glued against the pavement, and a boulder fell down on Tetsuya's head.

Benkei grinned with pleased, and caught his bey back in his possession. "Kenta! I'm coming!" he shouted, running past the dizzy Watarigani.

"No way..." whispered Tetsuya, staring up at his trapped Mad Cancer. "I lost to the dummy!"

That's when a glint sparkled in Tetsuya's eyes, and sneered. "If you think I'm done with this, you've got another thing coming!"

...

Hikaru and Kenta stared dead-on in the eye, and started to readied their launchers for the second match.

 _'Ultimate attack...'_ thought Kenta.

Hikaru has one, while Kenta doesn't.

 _'But... But!"_

 **THUMB!**

With Sagittario's improved stability from Madoka's Metal Face,

 **THUMB!**

With the power Kenta gained from training with Benkei,

 **THUMB!**

Kenta believed that he might be able to use the claws in his track, and come up with his own Ultimate attack if he had the heart and spirit of doing so.

 _'If it's you, Kenta, I know you can do it.' -_ Madoka _._

"Three." shouted Hikaru.

 _'Bey is about fighting spirit!' -_ Benkei _._

"Two."

 _'A heart that loves beyblade makes a blader stronger.' -_ Ayako _._

"One."

 _'The feeling of wanting to win!' -_ Gingka _._

"Go—!"

"— Shoot!"

Hikaru and Kenta launched their bey's onwards, commencing the second battle.

Right when the battle started, Aquario had vanished until many illusions of itself surrounded Sagittario.

"There it is!" Kenta raised his guard up. "Hikaru's ultimate attack!"

Hikaru raised her arm, having a fierce look in her eyes. "This it it! Aquario Infinity Wave!"

A sudden tsunami rose from Hikaru's background, and she slung her hand down once the wave descended and swirled around like a typhoon around the illusions, trapping Sagittario.

Hikaru smirked. "Now it's over— huh?"

Stopping, Hikaru's eyes dilated and her lips parted to a gasp.

Kenta's body outline was glowing yellow, almost resembling to golden flames.

 _'Bey is about fighting spirit! Having the heart of loving the sport! The feeling of wanting to win!'_ thought Kenta, feeling a new sensation dwelling up inside his heart.

"We can't lose, Sagittario!" cried Kenta, snapping his eyes opened.

Then, Sagittario's claws had expanded into three, and started to rotate and gain more acceleration of its spin.

As the illusions of the many Aquario had closed in, Sagittario slashed the illusions away with its claws, until tackling the real Aquario into the air.

"What?!" gasped Hikaru, as the Infinity Wave had vanquished. "Aquario!"

Benkei had just arrived to the battle scenery, running up the stairs and gasped.

Aquario was thrown into the air, and was descending down.

Kenta's eyes flared with strong dedication and willpower, he prepared to finalize the battle with a new power. "Go! Ultimate Attack! _Sagittario, Flame Claw_!"

Sagittario was engulfed by a beautiful golden flame, and like an arrow, had shot straight for Aquario.

Landing by her feet, motionless, Hikaru dropped her draw, with her eyes widened into bewilderment.

Standing behind Hikaru, witnessing the final attack, Benkei gawked in astonishment.

"I— did it?" blinked Kenta, as his Sagittario spun over to him in safe harmony.

Grinning, Kenta caught his bey. "I won! The birth of Sagittario's ultimate attack!" he exclaimed, raising his arm up high.

"Oh yeah! Kenta!" bursted Benkei, grinning and running over to the small boy.

"Benkei!" grinned Kenta, and ran up to Benkei's arms.

Benkei knelt down and hugged Kenta, tearing up in joy. "You did it, Kenta! You did it!" he picked up Kenta, and started to throw him up like a father would to his own son.

"I did it, Benkei! I did it!" exclaimed Kenta, laughing and waving his arms in cheer.

"I lost? _I_ lost?" whispered Hikaru, still stunned while Benkei and Kenta cheered in the young boy's accomplishment.

Despite everything, Kenta didn't gave up and continued to fight against a stronger opponent. _'In the end, he won, huh?'_ thought Hikaru.

In a way, that reminded of Hikaru herself, and she couldn't help but to smile.

"Fighting spirit! Fighting spirit! Fighting spirit! Fighting spirit!" chanted Benkei and Kenta.

"You did great, Kenta." Gingka spoke, as he and his sister approached after witnessing everything.

"That was a nice attack." cooed Ayako, smiling. "I assume the Face Metal helped?"

Benkei screeched and his eyes widened from the presence of the twins.

"Gingka! Ayako!" screeched Kenta, flailing his arms.

"Gingka & Ayako?!" gasped Hikaru, finally seeing the twins for the first time. "So they're—..."

"You really helped me out!" Kenta grinned, glancing at everyone. "This was all thanks to Ayako, Gingka, Madoka, Benkei, thanks to everyone!"

That still begged the question even further, Kenta blinked at the twins. "But, how did you know I was here?"

"That's a secret, Watson!" answered Ayako and Gingka with teasing grins.

"What the heck?" Kenta blinked.

"Hikaru..." whispered Benkei, as the feminine blader turned and left.

Everyone turned to find Hikaru's back turned to them, and Ayako stared at the teen, her eyes glistening and smiled.

"This is the end." spoke Benkei, and stared down at Kenta with a stern expression. "I watched over your battle like I promised. You and I are enemies again."

Kenta gasped, and had a saddened expression. "Benkei! But—!"

"Shut up! I still have my obligation to defeat Ayako and Gingka!" Benkei said, his prior demeanor returning.

Ayako crossed her arms, and Gingka blinked. "Obligation?" they said.

"Listen up, you two!" Benkei threw a fist, vowing. "I'll definitely defeat you both the next time we meet!"

"Sure! I'm all over my cold and everything!" Gingka said, feeling fired up while rubbing his nose.

"I'll take up this offer." Ayako smirked, and chuckled, "Ready for round two? I'm ready anytime you are."

Benkei glared at the twins, especially at Ayako, and huffed. "Don't forget your words." with that, he turned and left.

"Benkei..." whispered Kenta.

Ayako chortled, and placed her hands on her hips, grinning. "Well, we should get going, too!"

"Huh? Where to?" asked Gingka.

"To the B-Pit, duh!" Ayako smiled down at Kenta. "I'll ask Madoka to bake a cake to celebrate your new Ultimate Attack! And throw a small party too~!"

"Y—yeah!" Kenta answered, liking the idea of a small celebration and cake.

Gingka grinned, and started to walk ahead, with the rest following. "Whoo! Cake! Cake!"

...

Subsequently, after parting ways from Kenta and the twins, Benkei was descending down the stairs until he was met by the Face Hunters.

"Huh? What's up, guys?" asked Benkei.

"Don't _what's up_ us, Benkei!" said a grunt, with the orange-like hair.

"How do you explain playing with the enemy when Kyouya's not around?!" said the grunt with the red-shirt.

"You traitor!"

Benkei gasped, and started to panic at the insults and accusations. "Wait a sec! I was just—!"

"Spare us the excuses!"

Benkei was taken back, and swallowed.

"We can't trust what you say anymore!"

"W—what?!" gasped Benkei, eyes dilating.

At the same time, from a higher level of the place, Ayako, Gingka and Kenta stopped and stared down at the commotion.

"Kanikani..." Tetsuya giggled, who was the man who sold out Benkei. "That's how it goes."

"Watarigani!" Benkei frowned, getting the hint it was all the Wandering Blader's doing.

"I informed these guys about what you were up to." said Tetsuya, and scoffed with a smug grin. "Friends, allies, they're all so fragile, after all."

All three of the Face Hunters grunts standing before Benkei were not pleased at the slightest, and glared up at the big man.

Benkei swallowed, and felt powerless. "No— no way... No way!"

* * *

 **[Ending: To the Radiant Tomorrow.]**

 **[OK ?]**

Gingka staring with eyes shimmering.

 **[All right ?]**

Ayako's amber hues gleamed with her sharp gaze.

 **[mirai]**

Madoka holding her hands close with her eyes shut while Kenta did the same.

 **[hikari kagayaku asu e ima kara yuku kara matte]**

Ayako was staring across the starry sky, many cosmos flaring above with her scarf blowing from the gentle breeze.

The constellation of Pegasis.

 **[nigezuri honno chotto dake demo]**

The constellation of an Aires shown.

 **[Okay? All right? mirai]**

The constellation of Taurus showed.

 **[ironna omoi ga kongaragatte]**

The constellation of Sagittario.

 **[omowazu makesou ni natte]**

The constellation of Cancer.

 **[soredemo tashikana mon wa kokoro ni hitotsu dake]**

The constellation of Leone.

 **[hikari kagayaku asu e ima kara yuku kara matte]**

The constellation of Libra.

 **[nigezuri honno chotto dake demo, Okay? All right? mirai]**

The constellation of Pieces.

 **[ironna omoi ga kongaragatte]**

The constellation of Aquarius.

 **[omowazu makesou ni natte]**

 **[soredemo tashikana mon wa kokoro ni hitotsu dake]**

The constellation of Virgo.

 **[oi, kibou ya yune omare itsu kara kihou no yume?]**

Ayako gazed up at the many constellation illuming the starry sky. She smiled at the beautiful sky.

 **[omoeba mizukara suteteta ki ga suru kara ima kara mukae yuku kar]**

She was now sitting with her brother, Gingka, Kenta and Madoka.

 **[oi, kibou ya yune omare itsu kara kihou no yume?]**

The constellation of Scorpio.

 **[omoeba mizukara suteteta ki ga suru kara sou dakara]**

The constellation of Capricorn.

 **[hikari kagayaku asu e ima kara yuku kara matte]**

The constellation of Gemini.

 **[nigezuri honno chotto dake demo]**

The constellation of Phoenix.

 **[Okay? All right? mirai]**

The sun was rising.

 **[Yume wa kagayaku asu e megezuni nandodemo tatte]**

The sun shone brilliantly above the four, as they all smiled at the beautiful sky.

 **[ima kara tashikana mon wo tsukami ni dekake you]**

* * *

 **wow yeah, okay. long ass chap there huh? hope you enjoyed! feel free to review! -** obeliskprima


	7. Chapter 7: Merci's Dangerous Trap

**this chap wont really focus much on ayako but mostly on two rivals, once again, gotta keep the plot real. enjoy!**

disclaimer: obeliskprima doesn't own the beyblade series or the metal fusion series, nor any ost, or songs that will be mentioned throughout the storyline, only the ocs!

* * *

 **[Prologue]**

 _"The constellations that decorate the sky."_

 _"There are as many beys as the constellations in the sky."_

 _"Each battle brings its own drama."_

Two mythical creature cried.

A Pegasis flaring its wings and a Phoenix flaring its wings with scorching flames.

The Pegasis flew and a blue light shimmered.

 _"This is the story of passionate bladers, who bet everything on beyblade!"_

 _ **"Three."**_

 _ **"Two."**_

 _ **"One."**_

Gingka launched his beyblade.

 _ **"Go shoot!"**_

...

 **[Metal Fight Beyblade: Opening]**

A swarm of lights swirled across the galaxy.

 **[Beyblade, Beyblade, Metal Fight! Gangan bakuten me ppai!]**

 **["Beyblade Metal Fusion:** _ **Give Your Heart a Metal Fight**_ **!"]**

 **[Ippatsu! saikyou mezashi]**

Gingka jumped up high with a grin, holding out his beyblade.

 **[Go Shoot! uchinuku no sa]**

Kenta jumped to the air with his beyblade in hand.

 **[Chikyuu ga dodekai STADIUM da ze]**

Gingka, Kenta, Ayako and Madoka all ran with smiles on their faces.

 **[Kokoro no tetsu wa darenimo oreyashinai]**

Gingka and Ayako were setting up their launcher simultaneously, preparing to launch their beyblades.

 **[Motto kataku buchiatero!]**

The two twins launched their beyblades from a cliff.

 **[Beyblade, Beyblade, Metal Fight!]**

Benkai held up his Dark Bull.

 **[Gangan bakuten me ppai!]**

Kyouya showed of his Leone.

 **[Beyblade, Beyblade]**

Doji held his Dark Wolf.

 **[Harmonize]**

Kenta with his launcher and Madoka with her computer.

 **[METAL HEART!]**

Gingka's beyblade clashed with others, as Ayako's beyblade flared right through many others.

 **[Zettai! uchuu mo mawaseru sa]**

Gingka and Ayako stared right before them a high cliff. A tall male's silhouette, grinning down at them.

 **[Ore to omae no tetsu kizuna de]**

The twins swung their arms, as their companions, Pegasis and Phoenix flew past them.

The mysterious silhouette smirked and summoned out a dark, purple dragon with beaming red eyes at the two.

 **[Hissatsu! namida mo uchinukunda!]**

Pegasis and Phoenix flashed right for the dragon, the two swirling and be among purple, slashing right through the Dragon's entity.

 **[Beyblade, Beyblade, Metal Fight]**

Gingka and Ayako looked behind Kenta and Madoka, smiling.

 **[Gangan bakuten me ppai]**

Benkai having his arms crossed and smiling, Kyouya's blue eyes shining brightly with his canine teeth showing, smiling.

 **[Beyblade, Beyblade, Metal Fight]**

Gingka and Ayako ran and jumped.

 **[Seiippai!]**

Kenta and Madoka.

 **[Metal Heart!]**

Benkei and Kyouya.

 **[Three, Two, One, GO SHOOT!]**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven:** _ **Merci's Dangerous Trap**_

"Storm Pegasis, has powered up even more."

"Spiral Phoenix, has endured a lot of battles, and acquired more strength than ever before."k

The same individual who had taken Kyouya for special training, was visualizing the battle data of Ayako and Gingka.

"It seems we really need to aim for flawlessness. How is the training program going?"

"At the moment we are in the middle of executing program 21." answered an employee.

At the time, Kyouya was inside an isolation chamber for training, and a holographic figure of Gingka appeared before him.

"Gingka! Hagane Gingka!" Kyouya's eyes flashed with a red-glare, and launched his bey.

"Immediately upon finishing, we will move to program 22." continued the employee.

The leader smirked. "To think we're ten days ahead of schedule. As expected of Tategami Kyouya." he chuckled. "I anticipated as much."

"Merci! Are you here, Merci?"

 _"Bonjour, master."_ answered a technological program.

"It'll be your turn soon. You can do it, can't you?"

 _"Merci beaucoup. As you wish, master. The calculations are flawless."_

...

"I told you not to touch it!"

Madoka sighed, staring up at an angry Benkei. "It had so many scratches that I couldn't just leave it alone." she smiled and offered Dark Bull. "Here you are."

Benkei snatched his bey and frowned. "It's your fault that Bull now looks so clean, balanced and strong— eh?!" he slumped his shoulders down in defeat.

"Madoka's mainland is top of the line, you see." Kenta said.

"Come in for a check-up periodically, okay?" said Madoka with a smile.

Benkei sneered. "Don't get the wrong idea! I don't remember becoming friends with you."

Madoka shrugged. "But Benkei is a nice guy who helped train Kenta, right?"

Kenta nodded, smiling. "Yeah!"

"Shut up!" barked out Benkei. "Anyway, my aim is to defeat Ayako and Gingka. That's all." he turned his heel to make is exit.

"What?" Madoka blinked, and took out a container and placed it on top of the counter, sliding it over and popping off the lid. "But I thought you might want a boxed-lunch too, so I made one..."

Benkei stopped in his tracks, looking over his shoulder and finding two huge steaks inside the container with carrots on the side.

"Sirloin Steaks!" beamed Benkei, his eyes gleaming as he started to drool.

Madoka pursed her lips, sighing. "You don't like it?"

Benkei shook his head, drooling. "N—no, it's my favorite dish, but—!"

"If you're not eating it—" started Ginga,

"— then we'll take it." finished Ayako, as she and Gingka used a fork to grab the steaks and devoured it entirely into their mouths in two bites.

Dropping his jaw, eyes dilating, Benkei internally screamed and started to cry in anime-style. "T-bone~!"

Gingka chewed swallowed the delicious meat, and sighed in delight. "Ah, that was good!"

"Madoka makes best steak in the house.~" sang Ayako, burping at the end their, until she scrunched her nose and eyed at Benkei. "So? Why are you so set defeating my brother and I?"

"That's right. You're not even a Face Hunter anymore." said Gingka, quirking a brow.

Halting his tears, Benkei sweatdropped. "Well, that's—"

"Kyouya's orders?" Ayako stated bluntly.

Benkei frowned. "No! Kyouya isn't in town right now."

"Oh?" Ayako blinked, crossing her arms.

Benkei sighed. "He lost to this guy in a bey battle and got taken away."

Ayako perked her head up, blinking. " _This guy?_ "

Benkai nodded. "He told me, _'if you want to save Kyouya, defeat Ayako and Gingka'_."

"Defeat us?" Gingka frowned.

The door of the B-Pit's entranced then ringed opened, and entering was Akira, Osamu and Takashi.

They had wondered if Kenta really did used an Ultimate attack and asked if Benkei could train them as well.

Benkei of course, was hesitant but gave in.

However, Ayako and Gingka only exchanged glances, and remained silent as Benkei's words were glued to their minds.

...

"Not nearly enough! You need to have a strong fighting spirit in Bey battles!" instructed Benkei.

After giving in on training Kenta's friends, Benkei, along with everyone else, headed down to the bank of the river.

The place everyone is oh so fond of.

"A spirit that will overwhelm your opponent!"

"Yeah!" answered Akira, Osamu, and Takashi.

Benkei huffed. "Here we go." he roared out towards the river, as the three followed on his orders.

"Like I'd lose!" shouted Benkei.

"Like I'd lose!"

"That's it!"

"That's it!"

"BRRRRRRRRRR!" howler Benkei like a bull.

"Brrrrr...!" the three kids rolled their 'R's so poorly.

"Not yet!"

"Not yet!"

"Okay!"

While watching the training regimen, Madoka blinked. "Can you really win like that?" she questioned.

Kenta smiled. "I'm sure they'll be fine."

Ayako only leaned her elbow to her knee, puffing her cheeks and smiled. "Seems okay to me."

Subsequently, Gingka sat a bit upper on the stairs, deep in thought. He was still recollecting the words from Benkei.

About the guy who supposedly defeated Kyouya.

However, Gingka pondered, it shouldn't be so easy to defeat Kyouya.

Gingka stared up at the sky, _'Who on earth—?'_

...

"Passing C-point. We will be arriving soon."

Kyouya was on board a plane, with the man who took him in for special _training_ and were heading to an isolated coordinate.

Kyouya frowned at the man, growing impatient. "Where are we going? I thought I told you to take me to Gingka!"

"And what would you do?"

"Defeat him, of course!"

The man chuckled. "Can't you see? You would lose. As you are now." he said, staring the Kyouya's reflection on the window, seeing him gawking at his words.

"Say what?"

"You certainly cleared the training program with astounding speed, and according to the newest training machines your physical strength has increased 2.8-fold. According to the motion capturer when re-constructing your form, the Bey's delivery power was 150% stronger." explained the man.

"You also learned how to manipulate your bey by the millimeter. As a blader, it would be sufficient to say that you are already perfect."

Kyouya's brow twitched, and snarled. "Then why?!"

"Even then you still can't win, because he is Hagane Gingka."

 _Oh you gotta be fuc—_

Kyouya scrunched his nose in confusion, frowning.

"Even if you'd have overwhelming power that exceeds your opponents, even if you'd try to use cowardly traps to cause his downfall, with his inner power, he would just repel everything, and turn any crisis into a chance."

The man's glasses gleamed, and had a sharp look. "To be able to rival him, you must find your inner fangs."

Kyouya blinked. "Inner fangs?"

"Will be arriving soon." announced the pilot.

Staring ahead of the glass window, where a mere two cliffs became visible behind the fog, Kyouya's eyes widened. "This place is—?"

"A nature park that we own." respond the man. "Also known as, Wolf Canon."

"Wolf canon?" Kyouya blinked.

"No one lives in the area you now see. The nature that's left alone here is just spreading widely. The steep cliffs reject everything and everyone, and no one has ever been able to climb them."

Kyouya narrowed his eyes, growing suspicious and pondered, why the hell would this guy be taking him here of all places—

Unless...

Eyes widening to realization, Kyouya glared at the man and scoffed. "You bastard, don't tell me—!"

The man fixated his glasses, not batting an eye at Kyouya. "The king of beasts, the lion, is said to thrust its own cubs down deep valley raising only those that crawl back up."

Kyouya rose a brow, just where the hell was this man going with this?

"A being born with the ultimate fighting spirit in an extreme environment, where death is an everyday companion..." the man faces Kyouya. "Those are inner fangs!"

Kyouya scooted away, clenching his teeth and frowning.

"You will climb this cliff and awaken the inner beast within you!" said the man.

Staying silent for a second, reevaluating the quest, Kyouya had to smirk, feeling giddy suddenly. "Sounds interesting."

Standing up, Kyouya retrieved a bag with a parachute set, and slid the door opened, eyeing over to the man. "I'll do anything to beat _him_." he looked down at the ground, glaring. "Just you wait, Hagane Gingka!"

With that, Kyouya hopped of the ledge of the plane, popping out the parachute to land soon.

Staring down after the canine male, the man smirked. "Don't let me down, Tategami Kyouya..."

...

After doing a training session with the three young bladers, Benkei was chugging down a whole 1 liter of soda.

"A cow..." murmured Akira.

"Like a cow..." corrected Takashi.

"Because he's a cow, right?" whispered Osamu.

After drinking the entire liter of soda, Benkei grinned over to the three boys. "Okay, get up. Time to resume the training!"

"Eh?!"

"We're not finished yet?" Takashi gawked.

Benkei stomped. "Of course not! Do you think you'll get stronger with just that? Now tell another 100 times!"

While that was happening, Kenta was eyeing over to Gingka, and blinked. "Gingka has been in deep thought for a while now, I wonder why?"

Ayako and Madoka followed Kenta's line of vision and found that he was right.

Gingka was so fixated onto the stairs, he hasn't taken notice of his friends staring at him with concern. He was too much in his own thoughts.

Ayako furrowed her brows, growing concern over her brother and raised her hand towards him but was hesitant. "Gingka?"

Standing up finally, Gingka had started his sister and the others, and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Oh, I just need to pee."

The three sweatdropped at Gingka's response, and smiled.

Ayako sighed, her eyes following Gingka's figure as he made his way to find a public restroom nearby.

...

As Gingka was finding a near public restroom, he knew his small excuse was just what he needed in order to not worry his friends, including his sister.

Though, Gingka wanting to use the restroom wasn't necessarily a lie since he actually did had the urge to go.

Entering through a door, Gingka adjusted around his surroundings and blinked. "Hm? It's a bit different than usual toilets..."

Little did Gingka knew, he was bound to be recorded throughout his business and much, much more.

 _"I can tell by the data I've gathered thus far that you always use the toilet at this time of day, Monsieur. Well then, plan initiated."_

Unzipping his pants and— (actually, let's skip those details and start from where Gingka is just doing his business happily)

"Ah, that feels good." Gingka smiled to himself, until his moment was interrupted by an engine starting, and suddenly, the restroom was activated and beginning to navigate to who knows where.

Gingka looked back and forth, confused. "W—what's happening?"

Then, the wall in front of Gingka opened, and the ginger blushed in beat red, and quickly zipped up his pants and screeched internally, as the toilet had descended down in platform.

 **DOO-DOO!**

A loud music theme started to play, those themes they use when you have won something in a game show.

 _"Challenge Blader!"_

Confused, and finding this super weird, Gingka stared around his surroundings, finding cameras at each corner. "Wh—what?"

 _"Welcome to Challenge Blader! I will be the director. Formal name: ISBG5386292-C4 Main Frame. In short, I'm Merci!"_

"Merci?" questioned Gingka, staring towards the camera facing him.

 _"Well then, let's go straight to introducing today's challenger!"_

Then, a fake audience was broadcasted in audio, as they clapped.

 _"Monsieur, your name?"_

Gingka blinked, and aimed his finger towards himself. "Eh? Me? It's Hagane Gingka."

The camera closed in on Gingka, moving slightly forward to get a proper angle. _"Bonjour, Monsieur Gingka. Make your winning pose for the camera, s'il vous plait."_

"Eh?" Gingka blinked, until his suspicions caught on with realization. "What? Don't tell me I'm on TV?"

The camera did a motion of nodding. _"Oui. Everyone is watching."_

"Oh, okay!" screeching and being frantic since he never planned to be filmed on live tv, Gingka adjusted his hair, fixing himself and nodded, giving a thumbs up at the camera. "Yo!"

 _"Très bien! Without further ado, let's move on to the challenge."_

"Eh?" Gingka dropped his pose, becoming puzzle. "Wait a sec. By _'challenge'_ ,you mean—?"

The camera even had a sweatdrop, the music dying down, and sighed. _"Eh? You don't know the new highly praised TV show, 'Challenge Blader'?"_

Gingka shook his head, bluntly responding, "Not at all."

The camera then portrayed gloomy lines. _"Maybe it isn't that popular..."_

Gingka sweatdropped, and waved his hands. "I don't think it's because of that... Oh wait!" he hummed, rubbing his chin. "I think, my sister has mentioned about her being on some game show, I'm guessing she was referring to this one?"

The camera screeched, and became frantic until it decided to brush off the gloomiest; _"it's a program able different Bladers challenging various games with their blader skills."_

Gingka blinked, raising his brows. "With bey's?"

 _"Incidentally, the one who clears all of them gets a fabulous prize."_

Perking that a prize was involved, Gingka grinned. "Sounds fun. Okay, I'm in!"

The camera was pleased, and starts to move backwards. _"Merci beaucoup! Now then, Monsieur Gingka's challenge: start!"_

A moment of pause,

 _"But first, commercials, s'il vous plait."_

* * *

After successfully landing on land, Kyouya abandoned his parachute and had started to climb up towards the sturdy and rocky cliff.

 _'Just you wait, Gingka.'_ thought Kyouya, clinging to the boulders as tightly as he could.

After the humiliation Gingka had caused him, Kyouya would make sure to mark his revenge on the boy.

Losing his grip on a boulder, the rock shattered and Kyouya fell down, but luckily, he latched onto another sturdy cliff.

Hissing at the pain, Kyouya tightened his jaw and pulled himself back up.

 _'Gingka. If it's about defeating you, I will...'_

Again, the process went on, and Kyouya lost his footing and fell down onto the cliff, landing on his side.

 _'Again and again...'_

Kyouya kept telling himself, he will pull himself back up in order to defeat Gingka.

Once again, Kyouya slipped and fell down and landed on his back, groaning and staring up at the rocket wall.

 _'Again and again!'_

...

As time went by, struggle and failing each time, finally, Kyouya almost managed to reach towards the top of the sturdy cliff, for only gust started to brush by him.

Panting, Kyouya then dared look down below him, and saw how high he was, and shuddered.

Nevertheless, Kyouya still tried to escalate more future over the wall, until,

 **SLIP!**

Kyouya lost his footing and started to fall down, and he screamed.

Thinking quickly, Kyouya snatched out his launcher and threw it up, as the string flung out and used his launcher as the main hook.

The string of his launcher managed to hold a strong grip, and Kyouya was swinging due to the wind current.

Shaking from the experience, Kyouya clenched his teeth and stared back down.

 _'Am I going to die in a place like this...?'_ thought Kyouya, shuddering.

Panting, Kyouya stared up at the cliff, and his eyes dilated to his own demise.

He saw Gingka's figure, looking down on Kyouya with a mockery smile.

That alone, pissed off Kyouya and got him motivated to continue. "Gingka!"

Climbing up on the string from his launcher, Kyouya managed to reach the top and pull himself up, and groaned. However, facing him, where three caves, and it only causes him to be puzzle. "A cave?"

Standing up on his two feet, Kyouya caught the sound of growling, and blinked. "What's that?"

From the cave, a flash of eyes sparked from the darkness, and Kyouya raised his guard up.

Emerging from the caves, were real life wolves, four of them to be exact, all growling and slowly approaching Kyouya.

Kyouya gaped, and slowly stumbled back.

...

After that one commercial break, back to Gingka and his small quest on the show called, Challenge Blader!

 _"Now then, challenge: start! Stage 1. Your mission, Monsieur: Defeat all within 10 seconds."_

Then, small beyblades were shot out by slots, a total of three bey's going around inside a small beydish.

"What? In 10 seconds?" Gingka frowned.

 _"Oh? You can't?"_

Gingka huffed, and grinned. "Like I couldn't! Seems like fun, let's do it!" he exclaimed, getting his launcher ready for battle.

 _"That's more like it."_ Merci chuckled. _"Show me your skills as a blader."_

"Getting three in one shot will be tough." murmured Gingka, aiming his launcher properly to attained a fast knockout. "Go, Pegasis!"

Of course, Pegasis easily knocked out all three bey's under 5 seconds. No sweat!

"Gotcha!" Gingka said, catching his bey in his hand and grinned like his sister would.

 _"Très bien! In merely 2.87 seconds! Your instant assessment of the situation was magnificent."_

The beydish's platform was lowered, bringing in a new stage up on surface, cones sticking out and forming a path at the center.

 _"And now, stage 2. Your mission, Monsieur. Pass through all the pylons."_

Before Gingka readied his launcher, he was startled when the floor beneath him started to move backwards, and he started to jog, confused. "Eh, what now?"

 _"Please pay attention in the back."_

Gingka blinked, and dared look over his shoulder and gawked.

The wall behind Gingka opened and out came in sharp needles, and he could only cringe and run forward. "Yikes!"

Little did Gingka know, Merci was collecting data on his physical strength.

...

Dark, grey clouds started to form around Wolf's Canyon.

Kyouya was confronted by four, not-so-friendly wolves. He slowly stumbled back, until a rock had fallen down from the cliff, and knew he was damned cornered.

Feeling a strong breeze brushing his facial, Kyouya furrowed his brows. "Wind? That's right!"

Getting his launcher readied, Kyouya launched his bey. "Go, Leone!"

Leone landed and started to form right away a gale to scare away the wolves.

"How about that! This is the Lion Gale Wall! Nothing like you wolves will be able to stop the King of Beasts!" taunted Kyouya. "Make way already!"

Even after taunting the wolves, the four fang-beasts didn't budged and still slowly approached for Kyouya.

"Huh?" Kyouya gawked, eyes widening and gritted his teeth. "Do you want to be blown off, huh?!"

The wolves only snarled in response, being predators and eyeing at Kyouya as the prey.

 _'They're looking straight at me.'_ thought Kyouya, shuddering. _'How strong I am... Am I stronger or weaker than them, that's all.'_

Rain started to pour down.

One droplet of rain fell on Kyouya's arm, and he flinched which caused for a wolf to howl, and he only scowled at the creature.

That's when Kyouya remembered the man's words, before he jumped out of the plane.

 _'A being born with the ultimate fighting spirit in an extreme environment, where death is an everyday companion... those are inner fangs!'_

 _'Fangs!'_ that's right, Kyouya thought, remembering those words. _'To get those I came this far!'_

Kyouya formed a fist, and stared down. He has to throw away the fear, it made no difference that the opponent is a wolf.

 _'It's only about who's stronger. Only about winning or losing!'_

After having a flickering image of Gingka glued to his head, Kyouya came to a conclusion and set his goal. "I won't lose!"

Before the wolves could even pounce for him, Kyouya stretched his arms out, a lightning flickering past him and the symbol of Leone showed, followed by a loud roar. I _will_ win!"

The wolves stopped in their tracks and started to shake from fear then.

Kyouya's body had a green aura engulfing him, and he screamed at the top of his lungs, as the Lion Gale Wall grew more dangerous and stronger.

...

Gingka had tears in his eyes, laughing as he was being tickled all over.

 _"30 seconds."_

Gingka opened his eyed, and became serious (at least tried to) and forced himself away from the hands and launched his bey out in a cool way. "Why you—!"

Luckily, Pegasis knocked away the yellow bey before the timer had finished, and Gingka sighed in relief.

 _"Très bien! And now continuing to Stage 9."_

Gingka stood back up on his feet, as a single bey was shot out of the slot and spinning at the center.

 _"Your mission, Monsieur."_

"This time it's a stamina type, huh?" Gingka clenched his jaw, readying his launcher and shooting out Pegasis.

 _"But it wouldn't be fun with just that, so..."_ as Merci said that, a platform was risen below the bey. _"Please defeat it within 60 seconds."_

Gingka gawked, frowning. "You tell me to defeat it, but..."

 _"If you dawdled any longer, it'll just rise higher."_ while that was happening, Merci giggled, since from now on, it'll be focusing on taking data from Pegasis.

"What should I do?" pondered Gingka, trying to come up with a strategy, Merci then warning the 30 second mark, and he was starting to panic.

Furrowing his brows, Gingka had to come up with a strategy and fast!

Realization striking him, Gingka smirked, finding a resolution. "Okay. Go, Pegasis! Go at it!"

Pegasis slid over the edge, and did a back-flip, knocking away the stamina bey from the pole.

"Gotcha!" Gingka beamed, grinning widely and striking a pose like his sister would. Honestly, as of now, he was resembling like Ayako.

 _"Magnificent challenge, Monsieur Gingka! Next is the final challenge. Last stage!"_

Gingka returned to his serious demeanor, readying himself for the final course.

 _ **"Un."**_

 _ **"Deux."**_

 _ **"Trois!"**_

"Go Shoot!" Gingka shouted and launched his bey.

Then, a giant-like bey shot out of a slot, and oh god, Gingka dropped his jaw, eyes widening at the gigantic bey. "Ah?"

 _"It's a 30 times bigger than normal, an attack type bey. Please defeat it within 60 seconds."_

Gingka started to sweat, swallowing whole eyeing at the magnitude bey. "Y—you got to be joking—! Run away, Pegasis!"

The camera lowered itself, facing Gingka. _"Is that all right? There's a quicker way to give up—"_

"— who's giving up?!" interrupted a Gingka, huffing. He was only trying to figure out how to defeat a giant bey under a minuet.

 _"20 seconds left."_

Scratch that, 20 seconds.

Gingka found a weak point, and alerted his bey, which Pegasis jumped off the dish, doing a flip and landing at the center of the giant bey.

"Bey's arent just about being big! The bigger they are the more fragile their balance is. Run, Pegasis!" shouted Gingka.

Pegasis started to skid down, weighing down on one side of the giant bey, making it lose its balance slightly, doing the same pattern all over.

 _"Oh? This is—?"_

Gingka grinned, "If you just destroy its balance, it'll be over. Pegasis!"

The giant bey was wobbling around, and Pegasis jumped down, awaiting for the next call.

"Go!" shouted Gingka, as Pegasis started to glow to a brilliant blue, and dashed forward and knocked out the giant bey, which meant, Gingka accomplished the final stage.

 _"Très bien! Très bien!"_ congratulated Merci, a fake audience clapping in the background. _"It was a great challenge, Monsieur Gingka."_

The camera moved forward towards Gingka. _"Well then, could you say a few words for our viewers?"_

"Eh?" Gingka blinked, until adjusting himself and giving a thumbs up, grinning. "I did it, everyone!"

The camera moved backwards. _"This well we'll leave it at that."_

Gingka's shoulders slumped, blinking. "Huh? Already—ah!" the floor beneath him, which was designed as a treadmill activated, and he started to jog.

 _"Goodbye, everyone. Au revoir!"_

"Hey! Wait!" Gingka was huffing, trying to keep up with the treadmill. "What about the prize?"

 _"Based on the data I got from Monsieur Gingka today, I will present you with the ultimate Blader who will defeat you."_

Gingka grew confused by that statement, and blinked. "My data?" his eyes widened, "Don't tell me—!"

 **SCREECH!**

...

As the suppose public bathroom made a halt, Gingka was thrown out of the truck, before driving away from sight.

"Gingka!" Ayako cried out, running towards his side with Madoka and Kenta following.

"Are you all right?" asked Madoka.

"You've been gone for a while." said Kenta, looking worried.

Gingka had landed on his bottom, feeling sore suddenly and groaned.

Ayako crossed her arms, seeing her brother slowly standing himself up, and she scrunched her nose. "Just how far did you go for the toilet?"

Ignoring all the questions, Gingka brushed away all the dirt from his clothes, and stared at the three. "Hey, do you know a program called _'Challenge Blader'_?"he asked.

"Nope." Madoka said.

Kenta shook his head. "Don't know it."

"Is it Blader's Quest?" asked Ayako suddenly.

Gingka sweatdropped, and shook his head. "Not that, _'Challenge Blader'_."

"Blader's Quest?"

"Challenge Blader."

"Blader's Quest?"

"Challenge Blader."

"Blader's Quest?"

"Challenge Blader."

"Blader's Quest?"

"No, you aren't hearing right, _'Challenge Blader'_."

"..."

"..."

"Challenge Blader?"

"Yes."

"Never heard of it."

Gingka hung his head low, and sighed. "I see..." he looked off to the side, where the truck had left, and furrowed his brows in suspicious. "Then, that was..."

...

 _"I have returned, master."_ said Merci, down at the Headquarters.

"Where is the data?" asked the man.

 _"Everything is inside me. With this, Gingka and Pegasis are completely stripped."_

The man smirked. "Good work. We now have both Ayako and Gingka's data set. Now, we just need Kyouya ready..."

"We just got a call from Wolf Canon." informed an employee.

The man's glasses gleamed, and he smirked. "It's here."

...

On top of a high pillar in Wolf's Canon, Kyouya stood there high and mighty.

All alone, Kyouya had a fierce look in his eyes, and he roared at the top of his lungs, resembling to a lion's cry.

* * *

 **[Ending: To the Radiant Tomorrow.]**

 **[OK ?]**

Gingka staring with eyes shimmering.

 **[All right ?]**

Ayako's amber hues gleamed with her sharp gaze.

 **[mirai]**

Madoka holding her hands close with her eyes shut while Kenta did the same.

 **[hikari kagayaku asu e ima kara yuku kara matte]**

Ayako was staring across the starry sky, many cosmos flaring above with her scarf blowing from the gentle breeze.

The constellation of Pegasis.

 **[nigezuri honno chotto dake demo]**

The constellation of an Aires shown.

 **[Okay? All right? mirai]**

The constellation of Taurus showed.

 **[ironna omoi ga kongaragatte]**

The constellation of Sagittario.

 **[omowazu makesou ni natte]**

The constellation of Cancer.

 **[soredemo tashikana mon wa kokoro ni hitotsu dake]**

The constellation of Leone.

 **[hikari kagayaku asu e ima kara yuku kara matte]**

The constellation of Libra.

 **[nigezuri honno chotto dake demo, Okay? All right? mirai]**

The constellation of Pieces.

 **[ironna omoi ga kongaragatte]**

The constellation of Aquarius.

 **[omowazu makesou ni natte]**

 **[soredemo tashikana mon wa kokoro ni hitotsu dake]**

The constellation of Virgo.

 **[oi, kibou ya yune omare itsu kara kihou no yume?]**

Ayako gazed up at the many constellation illuming the starry sky. She smiled at the beautiful sky.

 **[omoeba mizukara suteteta ki ga suru kara ima kara mukae yuku kar]**

She was now sitting with her brother, Gingka, Kenta and Madoka.

 **[oi, kibou ya yune omare itsu kara kihou no yume?]**

The constellation of Scorpio.

 **[omoeba mizukara suteteta ki ga suru kara sou dakara]**

The constellation of Capricorn.

 **[hikari kagayaku asu e ima kara yuku kara matte]**

The constellation of Gemini.

 **[nigezuri honno chotto dake demo]**

The constellation of Phoenix.

 **[Okay? All right? mirai]**

The sun was rising.

 **[Yume wa kagayaku asu e megezuni nandodemo tatte]**

The sun shone brilliantly above the four, as they all smiled at the beautiful sky.

 **[ima kara tashikana mon wo tsukami ni dekake you]**

* * *

 **after chapters, kyouya finally made his appearance! hope you all enjoyed and stay tune for more! feel free to review. -** obeliskprima


	8. Chapter 8: Leone's Counterattack

**im really enjoying writing this story. hope my fellow readers are liking this story so far, at least, with ayako in the picture. anyways, enjoy! you'll love it, i hope.**

disclaimer: obeliskprima doesn't own the beyblade series or the metal fusion series, nor any ost, or songs that will be mentioned throughout the storyline, only the ocs!

* * *

 **[Prologue]**

 _"The constellations that decorate the sky."_

 _"There are as many beys as the constellations in the sky."_

 _"Each battle brings its own drama."_

Two mythical creature cried.

A Pegasis flaring its wings and a Phoenix flaring its wings with scorching flames.

The Pegasis flew and a blue light shimmered.

 _"This is the story of passionate bladers, who bet everything on beyblade!"_

 _ **"Three."**_

 _ **"Two."**_

 _ **"One."**_

Gingka launched his beyblade.

 _ **"Go shoot!"**_

...

 **[Metal Fight Beyblade: Opening]**

A swarm of lights swirled across the galaxy.

 **[Beyblade, Beyblade, Metal Fight! Gangan bakuten me ppai!]**

 **["Beyblade Metal Fusion:** _ **Give Your Heart a Metal Fight**_ **!"]**

 **[Ippatsu! saikyou mezashi]**

Gingka jumped up high with a grin, holding out his beyblade.

 **[Go Shoot! uchinuku no sa]**

Kenta jumped to the air with his beyblade in hand.

 **[Chikyuu ga dodekai STADIUM da ze]**

Gingka, Kenta, Ayako and Madoka all ran with smiles on their faces.

 **[Kokoro no tetsu wa darenimo oreyashinai]**

Gingka and Ayako were setting up their launcher simultaneously, preparing to launch their beyblades.

 **[Motto kataku buchiatero!]**

The two twins launched their beyblades from a cliff.

 **[Beyblade, Beyblade, Metal Fight!]**

Benkai held up his Dark Bull.

 **[Gangan bakuten me ppai!]**

Kyouya showed of his Leone.

 **[Beyblade, Beyblade]**

Doji held his Dark Wolf.

 **[Harmonize]**

Kenta with his launcher and Madoka with her computer.

 **[METAL HEART!]**

Gingka's beyblade clashed with others, as Ayako's beyblade flared right through many others.

 **[Zettai! uchuu mo mawaseru sa]**

Gingka and Ayako stared right before them a high cliff. A tall male's silhouette, grinning down at them.

 **[Ore to omae no tetsu kizuna de]**

The twins swung their arms, as their companions, Pegasis and Phoenix flew past them.

The mysterious silhouette smirked and summoned out a dark, purple dragon with beaming red eyes at the two.

 **[Hissatsu! namida mo uchinukunda!]**

Pegasis and Phoenix flashed right for the dragon, the two swirling and be among purple, slashing right through the Dragon's entity.

 **[Beyblade, Beyblade, Metal Fight]**

Gingka and Ayako looked behind Kenta and Madoka, smiling.

 **[Gangan bakuten me ppai]**

Benkai having his arms crossed and smiling, Kyouya's blue eyes shining brightly with his canine teeth showing, smiling.

 **[Beyblade, Beyblade, Metal Fight]**

Gingka and Ayako ran and jumped.

 **[Seiippai!]**

Kenta and Madoka.

 **[Metal Heart!]**

Benkei and Kyouya.

 **[Three, Two, One, GO SHOOT!]**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight:** _ **Leone's Counterattack**_

 _At the Face Hunter's main storage warehouse:_

"I have 10,000 points in my Bey-pointer!" gloated Tetsuya with his usual disturbing demeanor, grinning.

The Face Hunters, who now looked up to Tetsuya as a temporary leader, ooh'ed and aww'ed at the mad man.

"Blader DJ, he's my pal." bragged Tetsuya,

Which earned even more ooh's and awe's from the Face Hunters.

Tetsuya, who was sitting on top of a layer of crates, looked down at the Face Hunters, continuing to brag. "I taught Benkei to beyblade."

For some odd reason, the Face Hunters deadass believed the Wandering Blader, and praised him.

Tetsuya smiled to himself. "Just now I saved a kitten from the river with my Bey." hearing no praises from the group, he opened his eyes and quirk a brow. "Hm? What?"

The Face Hunters followed Watarigani's line of vision towards the entrance, the light had dimmed down and there, a figure stood tall.

It was Tategami Kyouya.

"Kyouya!" cried the Face Hunters, and ran over to him.

Tetsuya screeched and flailed his arms, accidentally falling down from the crates.

"Kyouya!"

"Welcome back!"

"You're all right!"

"The Face Hunters really do need you, Kyouya!"

"That's right!"

"Welcome back!"

As he was receiving a very warm welcome from his group, Kyouya only eyed at the members with his eyes narrowed.

Sitting up, Tetsuya sighed. "If it's about the traitor Benkei, he's not here."

The Face Hunters looked over their shoulder, frowning at Tetsuya.

Kyouya on the other hand, quirk a brow at the Wandering Blader. "Traitor?"

"At the end of a cheap friendship-tale, he changed to Ayako and Gingka's side." Tetsuya said.

Kyouya didn't flinched, or showed a look of aggressive. In fact, he remained calm. "Is that so?"

The Face Hunters looked away in shame, never answering.

There silence said enough, and Kyouya narrowed his eyes.

"Are you the boss, Tategami Kyouya?" asked Tetsuya, until a scheme came up. "So, if I defeat you, I'll be the boss, huh?"

The Face Hunters turned, gasping at Tetsuya's sudden nerve to challenge Kyouya.

Tetsuya whipped his cape back, and readied out his launcher. "Let's battle!"

Kyouya on the other hand, narrowed his eyes even more, not budging or making a move.

"Got scared?" taunted Tetsuya.

Kyouya frowned at Tetsuya, as his way of response to, _'Don't mess with me'_ ,giving off a dark vibe.

Tetsuya lowered his launcher, and grew anxious like a small frightened puppy.

Kyouya finally had the decency to readied his launcher, as the Face Hunters cleared a path for him.

Snapping from his daze, Tetsuya smirked. "Ye—yeah, that's good."

"Three."

"Two."

"One."

"Go Shoot!"

"Go Shoooooooooooooooooooot—!"

Kyouya launched his bey out first, as Tetsuya still hasn't as he continued to chant the countdown, extending it.

"Prolonged shoot?!" a grunt said.

"Just shoot already!" said an impatient grunt.

Tetsuya grinned, finally launching his bey.

Right away, Mad Cancer tackled Leone into the air.

"That's not fair!" said a grunt.

"A prolonged shoot has the advantage, obviously!" said the grunt with a cap on.

Tetsuya grinned, shrugged naively. "Fine, as long as I win! I'll be the boss!"

Staying silent over the matter, Kyouya's eyes remained close, waiting for the right opportunity to strike Mad Cancer back.

"Huh?" Tetsuya blinked.

Snapping his eyes opened, Kyouya's pupils showed a serious look. "Leone!"

Leone landed safely on the ground, drifting and dashing straight into the action again.

"Y—yore not too bad." Tetsuya stuttered out. "Then, well, I mean— well, then!"

Tetsuya prepared to use his special technique, and grinned. "Mad Cancer! Ultimate Track Change!"

Similar to when he battled Gingka, Mad Cancer's track changed only unlike before, it lowered is level, making it more steady and more vulnerable.

Mad Cancer gained much more acceleration, dashing straight for Leone.

"Small fry." murmured Kyouya.

Without even calling for an attack, let alone, a special one, Leone stir up wind, the wind shattering the glass and even knocking down barrels.

The Face Hunters were blown away, along with Tetsuya.

A sudden explosion was caused, smoke clearing away, and Mad Cancer landed immobilized by Tetsuya.

Kyouya caught his bey back, before turning away and making his exit.

Tetsuya immediately got up. "W—wait! We haven't finished yet! It's a three-round match!"

"Do what you want. The Face Hunters are disbanded." was all Kyouya said, leaving.

The Face Hunters gasped, standing up immediately.

"Kyouya!"

"Please wait, Kyouya!"

"Why so suddenly?!"

The only one who was pleased by the announcement, was Tetsuya, who was cheering and grinning. "Yay!" he then cleared his throat, turning more formal. "You heard him! I'm the new leader! The chief! Watarigani Tetsuya and his kani-kani victories' birth! Huh?"

The Face Hunters only glared down at Tetsuya, not looking pleasant.

"W—what is it?" stuttered out Tetsuya.

"I won't accept you being the leader." said the grunt with the red shirt.

"That's right!"

"That's cheating."

"You're not capable of it! Right?!"

Tetsuya gulped, as he trembled and laughed uneasily.

...

Walking down the streets, Benkei was on his way down the park to meet with Ayako, Gingka and the others.

"Please save me~!"

Stopping in his tracks at the sound of screaming pleas, Benkei looked over his shoulder and saw Tetsuya being chased by... a mob of Face Hunters?

"Wait, you bastard!"

Benkei fully turned, growing confused by the commotion stirring.

What was going on?

...

"Yes, that's it! Go!"

Akira and Osamu were battling at the park with Ayako, Gingka, Kenta and Takashi watching.

Akira's bey was knocked out, and Osamu cheered.

"Well, you lost, but your shooting angle was good." Gingka complimented with a smile.

Ayako nodded, smiling. "The timing was perfect too, if you only a managed to hold out the one second attack, you might've won against Osamu."

"Really?" Akira asked, grinning.

"Mhm!" Ayako grinned, nodding with her arms crossed.

"Hey!" Osamu pouted.

Ayako giggled, and smiled at the boy. "You did fantastic though, Osamu. Can say, I'm very proud at how far you progress."

Gingka smiled at his sister, his eyes growing soft since seeing Ayako smiling, having a wonderful time, made him happy.

"Hey, Benkei, come battle with us." said Kenta, looking over to the big man who lay back on the bench.

Not hearing Kenta's call, Benkei was too focused and deep of the fact that Kyouya has returned.

...

 _"The Face Hunters are disbanded?!"_ asked a bewildered Benkei at the news. _"Did Kyouya say that?"_

The Face Hunters all looked down, since they couldn't do much to change Kyouya's mind or even get a reason for the sudden announcement.

...

Benkei stared up at his Dark Bull, and pondered, _'What exactly is going on?'_

If Benkei doesn't ask Kyouya up-front, he won't know why.

However, that would be considered hard since Benkei didn't hold the fort while Kyouya was away, _'I can't face him anymore.'_

Benkei clutched to his bey, and wondered, what should he do?

"Benkei." called Ayako decided to call for the big guy, slowly approaching the bench.

Kenta stared at Ayako's back, blinking and nearing her figure, which was slowly approaching Benkei.

However, Benkei was still reevaluating the situation with Kyouya and the Face Hunter's disbandment, until Ayako's face popped up, hovering over the seat.

"Benkei, are you listening?" Ayako asked once again, having a displeased look, frowning.

Benkei screeched, startled by the closure of the red-headed girl, and fell down from the bench. "What is it?"

"That's what we want to know." said Gingka.

"Yeah. You didn't responded to our calls." Kenta added.

"I—I see..." Benkei said, standing up. "Well, sorry." he turned and started to leave, leaving everyone clueless by his behavior.

"Benkei..." whispered Kenta.

...

Many pedestrians were walking by, and spotted a very angry-looking Benkei.

Benkei had a red glare in his eyes, looking very furious, and snarling under his breath.

"Wait for me!" shouted Kenta, running up to the big guy. "Benkei! What's wrong?"

Receiving no response from Benkei, Kenta furrowed his brows, looking concern. "You're acting strange today, Benkei."

"I'm not." Benkei murmured.

Kenta puffed his cheeks, not believing Benkei's words and huffed. "Geez!"

Kenta ran ahead and stood in front of the big guy, spreading his arms to prevent Benkei from going any further. "I'm just worried about you!"

"Mind your own business!" Benkei said.

Kenta frowned, and raised his bey out. "If I win, you'll tell me, okay?"

Benkei quirk a brow, until he tsk'ed and flashed out his Dark Bull, accepting the challenge. "I'll shut your meddling mouth with Bull!"

...

Next thing, Benkei and Kenta were ready for their battle by the same place where Kenta had developed his Ultimate attack.

"Three."

"Two."

"One."

"Go Shoot!"

The two bladers launched our their bey's, commencing the battle.

Though, what was completely shocking, was the Sagittario only needed one turn, and knocked Dark Bull into the air, landing by Benkei's feet.

Kenta wasn't impressed, and frowned as his bey flew back to his possession. "At this point anyone could win against you. You're not concentrating on your Bey at all."

Benkei stared down at his bey, and sighed.

"You'll keep your promise, right?" Kenta reminded, smiling.

...

After explaining the details of Benkei encountering with the Face Hunters to Kenta, the small boy gasped.

"What? Tategami Kyouya came back?!" Kenta asked.

"Yeah..." Benkei sighed, as he and Kenta were seated down on the stairs.

"Aren't you happy?"

"O—of course I'm happy!" Benkei said, standing up and taking a few steps. "But how can I face Kyouya right now?"

Kenta stared up at Benkei's back, blinking until he grinned. "Just go and meet him." he suggested.

Benkei turned around, blinking at Kenta. "Huh?"

Kenta hopped of the stairs. "Go meet Kyouya."

"But I just said—"

"— it's just weird if you won't meet him even though you want to." Kenta said.

Benkei was still conflicted about the suggestion, if he should confront Kyouya, until agreeing with Kenta's words, and smiled. "That's true. It's just as you say." he knelt down to Kenta, locking his arm around his neck, and grinned. "You really are an interesting guy!"

"Hey, stop that, Benkei!" Kenta said, though, he couldn't help but to smile.

...

 _Down at Bey-Park._

"Amazing!"

"Ayako, you're amazing!"

"You too, Gingka!"

Outside of the doors of Bey-Park, stood Hikaru, watching the twins from afar.

"Gingka! Battle me next!" asked a small kid who oddly, still resembled to _Kinomiya Takao._

"Me too!" clung a small girl towards Gingka's arm.

"Me first, me!" asked another.

Gingka smiled down at the kids, and chuckled nervously. "Okay, okay. Everyone in turn."

Ayako chuckled at the sight of her brother and children, she found the sight to be absolutely adorable. "Don't worry, kiddies, you'll get your turn."

"Ayako! Please battle me too!" asked a young girl, holding to her hand.

"Me too! I want a turn!" asked another.

"Okay, okay.~ One at a time." Ayako giggled, smiling down at the young children.

From the entrance, Hikaru stared at the twins. "So, that's them, huh?"

...

Kenta's eyes flared with strong dedication and willpower, he prepared to finalize the battle with a new power. _"Go! Ultimate Attack! Sagittario, Flame Claw!"_

Sagittario was engulfed by a beautiful golden flame, and like an arrow, and had shot straight for Aquario.

...

Hikaru had lost to Sagittario. She believed she still didn't had the right to battle against Ayako or Gingka.

Sighing to herself, Hikaru simply turned away, leaving.

As many children gathered around Ayako and Gingka, Gingka was choosing his next opponent to battle.

Meanwhile, Ayako was smiling at her brother, until she had caught a glimpse of a figure departing from the entrance, and she blinked.

...

Walking along the street near the river, Hikaru was in deep though, until a voice shouted from afar.

"Wait~!"

Hikaru was still walking ahead, since she didn't think the shout was directed to her and continued to move about.

"I said wait~!"

Stopping in her tracks, Hikaru slowly turned.

Running up to Hikaru, Ayako was dashing until she stopped in front of Hikaru, panting and using her knees for support to rest her palms. "I finally caught up..."

Hikaru had her lips parted, staring confusedly at the presence of Ayako.

Finally catching her breath, Ayako raised her head and grinned. "Hi. I couldn't help but notice your Ultimate attack back there. It was really ah-maze-sing! Your bey just multiplied like that, I was so shocked!" she chirped.

"I—I see." Hikaru was flattered, and swallowed, feeling her cheeks rushing blood at the praise. "Thanks." sighing, shaking away the blush, she turned to Ayako. "So, do you want something?"

"Eh?" Ayako batted her eyes, raising a brow.

Hikaru huffed, and turned her back towards Ayako. "If not, I'm going."

Ayako screeched, and extended her hand out to Hikaru. "Ah, wait a sec."

Hikaru only took a few steps ahead, though, she stopped in her tracks.

Humming to herself, Ayako looked around for her bey inside the pocket of her jacket, and fished it out, holding it up towards Hikaru. "Let's battle."

Hikaru eyes widened at the sudden request, and turned towards Ayako with a befuddled expression. "But, I don't have the right to battle with you..."

"Eh?" Ayako scrunched her nose in confusion.

"I lost to Yumiya Kenta. I can't battle with you until I've defeated him." Hikaru said.

"I see..." Ayako had a frowned on her lip, lowering her bey, though, she sighed. "Okay and? I don't care about that."

"Don't care?!" Hikaru ought to feel offended.

Ayako grinned, holding her bey. "I just want to battle with you. When I saw your fight with Kenta, you see," — pausing, her eyes gleamed, and chuckled, — "I got really excited~!"

Hikaru parted her lips to a gasp, until her eyes softened, and smiled. "Ayako..." she whispered.

Ayako giggled, and smiled. "Come on, let's do it."

Feeling her cheeks blushing, Hikaru grinned, and nodded. "Okay!"

After a that, Ayako and Hikary stood on opposites side, their launchers equipped out for battle.

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One!"

"Go Shoot!"

Ayako and Hikaru shouted with wide grins, and launched their bey's, immediately clashing to each other.

...

Snorting out like a bull, Benkei was running across town, with many pedestrians eyeing at him confusedly.

"Kyouya! I'm coming to meet you!" shouted Benkei with a wide grin, making his way towards the former Face Hunter's hideout.

"Kyouya!"

* * *

Benkei was eagerly running for the entrance of the storage warehouse, with a wide grin on his face. "Kyouya!"

Panting, inside the warehouse were scattered barrels and crates, and Benkei searched around the place, sighing in disappointment. "I guess he wouldn't be here anymore..."

Just when Benkei turned, a silhouetted figure emerged from behind a few creates, and the big guy turned, gasping.

Standing before Benkei, was none other than Kyouya.

"K—Kyouya!" gasped Benkei, smiling and nearing the former leader of the Face Hunters. "I'm glad you're all right! I'm sorry how things turned out while you were away. I'm prepared for my punishment. But before that, please tell me. Why did you disband the Face Hunters?"

Kyouya had his eyes closed, remained silent, that being his response.

"Please answer, Kyouya!"

Instead of answering directly, Kyouya opened his eyes and held out his Leone. "Ready your bey."

"Huh?" blinking, Benkei grinned at the request, "Kyouya!"

It's always been like this.

Benkei and Kyouya would always communicate through battles.

"Three."

Benkei readied his launcher, as well as Kyouya.

"Two."

"One."

"Go Shoot!"

Both bladers launched their bey's out, immediately, colliding almost dangerously.

Benkei smirked. "It's a tough collision. But we've always come to an understanding!"

Leone was pushing around Dark Bull, growing a bit more aggressive.

Though, Benkei wasn't surprised. "Kyouya's attack is always tough. But what is it?" he furrowed his brows, sensing something odd. "Something is different today."

Leone was dragging Dark Bull against the wall, creating scratches all over the place.

Benkei was sweating, and stared at the beys with a puzzled expression. "W—what is this fearsome attack?! Leone is like a wild beast let loose! No... like a bloodthirsty lion!"

Dark Bull was trying to fend off Leone's fierce attacks, as the two spirits had shown.

Gritting his teeth, Benkei just had to ask, "What happened, Kyouya?!"

However, once Benkei took a glimpse at Kyouya, the feline male had a red glare in his blue eyes, smirking so sinfully, his canine teeth looking more sharper than usual.

"Uh—" Benkei gulped, startled by the change of demeanor. "Kyouya?"

"It was hell."

"Huh?" Benkei blinked. "Hell?"

"I can still hear it." Kyouya whispered, grinning in a devilish manner. "The wind blowing from the valley. The bloodthirsty growl of the wolves."

Back on Wolf's Canyon.

"I took a look at Hell on Earth you couldn't even imagine!"

"Hell on Earth..." whispered Benkei.

Kyouya nodded. "To live or to die... to be kill or to be killed, in the end you can only depend on your own strength!"

Sparks ignited by Leone's aggressive attack against Dark Bull, dragging it along the wall.

"Bull!" Benkei gasped.

Kyouya glared "I won't ease off even one millimeter. I'll completely destroy you, so that you won't be hold a bey again, and carve that into your body and soul!" he so dangerously threatened.

"K—Kyouya?" Benkei took a step away, eyes dilating from shock.

Dark Bull was still being thrashed around against the wall by Leone, the Sparks forming scent of burn.

"Bull! Please stop!" begged Benkei.

Leone rebounded from Dark Bull, and a wall of wind started to form around the bey.

"Smash it up!" shouted Kyouya with no remorse.

Leone made its way to tackle Dark Bull, and Benkei shut his eyes, awaiting for the impact.

However, a yellow Bey came to the rescue, and pushed Dark Bull away from harm, making Leone crashed against the wall.

Kyouya, gasped, since he never anticipated for missing a fatal attack.

"Bull..." whispered Benkei, his by spinning safely by his side.

Benkei turned around, where the yellow bey spun, and towards the entrance, stood Kenta.

"Kenta!" gasped Benkei, eyes widened in surprise.

"You can't do that! Beybattling isn't about destroying the opponent!" Kenta said.

Scoffing, Kyouya grew annoyed by such interference, and glared. "I'll destroy you, as well!"

Besides Kyouya, Leone hurled up a storm, wind slashing past crates and knocking down barrels, and starting up a fan.

Benkei gritted his teeth, brow twitching. "L—lion Gale Wall!"

"Sagittario!" shouted Kenta, his bey being able to endure the wind. "Okay, good! Don't lose, Sagittario!"

"You can't! If you jump in like that, you'll only fall prey to the tornado. Ultimate attacks consume stamina." warned Benkei. "Keep your distance and wait it out. Sagittario works well for that!" he advised.

Kyouya snorted, grinning. "If it were Lion Gale Wall, you'd be right."

Benkei and Kenta grew confused, gaping.

"But don't think this is the same ultimate attack!" Kyouya said, as his bey's defensive wind force grew more fierce.

Having a fierce glint, Kyouya finalized his new move. "Eat this! _Lion Wild Fang War Dance!_ "

The spirit of Leone showed, roaring and ready to pounce both of its prey.

The Wild Gale started to move about; almost swaying like a dance, and move forward to attack Dark Bull and Sagittario.

"T—this technique..." Benkei stuttered out, bewildered.

Smirking, Kyouya chuckled. "Offense is the best defense, they say." he then laughed almost in a maniac manner.

"Like I'd lose!" Kenta said, repeating the words during his training with Benkei. "Sagittario!"

Sagittario spun forward, the symbol of it glowing, and the claws had lashed out from the track.

"Sagittario! Flame Claw!" called out Kenta his ultimate attack.

Submerging a golden flame around, Sagittario sprinted and tried to slash through the Wild Dance created by Kyouya, but was deflected and smacked into the wall.

However, Sagittario endured the rebound and wobbled a bit.

Gritting his teeth, Benkei raised his fist. "Bull Upper!"

The symbol of Dark Bull glowed, the track of the bey gleaming and striking the Gale but came out the same result as Sagittario's failed Flame Claw.

"No use!" Kyouya said, laughing. "Destroy everything!"

Leone's Lion Wild Fang War Dance grew more vigor, and short-circuited the fan, even breaking the walls around, and crates.

"Please stop, Kyouya!" pleaded Benkei.

"It's either kill or be killed!" Kyouya reminded, and laughed.

Eventually, Dark Bull and Sagittario were caught in the strong current, smashed against the vents.

Kyouya felt so delighted, he continued to laugh at his own grimace. "It's the tone of destruction!"

"He's not the Kyouya I know." whispered Benkei, frowning. "What did that man make you do?!"

A wooden piece flew by Kenta, but dodged it in time, however, the vent had broke apart and was falling down for him.

"Kenta!" cried out Benkei, pushing Kenta down and using his own body to shield the young boy from harm, and flinched by the ache.

Gasping, Kenta's eyes widened. "Benkei!"

Kyouya only laughed at the scene, growing more wilder and mad.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Kenta, disturbed.

"Please snap out of it, Kyouya!" begged Benkei, raising himself up.

Kyouya paid no mind to Benkei's pleas, as the wild Gale grew much more intense and larger, eventually smashing through the ceiling.

Everything was a turning point from there.

The Gale had stopped.

Benkei and Kenta were down on the ground, along with their bey's immobilized and in no good condition.

"Kyouya, why would you do this?" whispered Benkei, completely disturbed and broken.

Kyouya was no longer mad, and slowly started to approach over to Benkei. "Beybattling is about destroying the opponent. In the end you can only depend your own strength."

Benkei grunted, and stared up at Kyouya. "So the Face Hunters aren't needed anymore?!"

"That's right. They gather together like weaklings." Kyouya taunted, looking down on Benkei with a darkened expression. "I found a way to live in hell alone, so I don't need any company!"

Narrowing his eyes down at the motionless Dark Bull and Sagittario, Kyouya's lips itched to a smirk. "Not enough."

Benkei and Kenta blinked, growing confused at Kyouya's sudden intentions.

"I thought I said I won't ease off even one millimeter." Kyouya said, raising his foot up, hovering over the two bey's. "That I'd destroy you completely!"

"Stop it!" Kenta cried out.

Before Kyouya could even do such horrible act, Benkei moved quicker and shielded the bey's with his arms.

Needless to say, that didn't stopped Kyouya to stomp over Benkei's forearms, grinding his heel to the male's skin.

Clenching his jaw, enduring the pain, wincing, Benkei stared up at Kyouya, and swallowed. "Isn't it enough already?!"

Kyouya continued to grind his heel even harder against Benkei's skin, glaring down at him. "Go back and tell this to Hagane Gingka: ' _Tategami Kyouya as come back from hell just to defeat you'_!"

Grinning in a sick way, enjoying hurting the big man, Kyouya stomped on Benkei one more time.

Just that footing alone, made Benkei screamed out in pain.

And Kenta, watched and cried in horror. "Benkei!"

...

"Go, Aquario!"

Aquario dashed in a zig-zagged pattern, performing illusions of itself as a path away to deceive one's vision

Smirking, Ayako swung her arm. "Phoenix!"

Phoenix passed by all the false illusions, however, was rebounded by the real Aquario.

Ayako tsk'ed, as her Phoenix spun over to her side.

Reclaiming all the clones, making it back to just one bey in sight, Aquario spun over by Hikaru.

"Like you could see through my ultimate attack!" Hikaru said.

Humming, Ayako grinned, flashing a wink at Hikaru. "Interesting."

That wink alone, made Hikaru blush and she smirked in return.

Ayako tried to come up with a strategy to overcome Aquario's ultimate attack.

It was proven that Fire is weak against Water, so, Ayako had to find a way to prove that thesis wrong.

The Fusion wheel of Spiral Phoenix sparkled, and Ayako followed the sun rays, and an idea sparked inside her. "I can use that!"

"Aquario! Infinity Wave!" Hikaru cried out her ultimate attack, a huge tsunami submerging behind her, as water lashed out and created many illusions of Aquario.

The Infinity Wave was closing in on Phoenix, water gushing out.

Ayako had her guard up, her amber orbs glistening, and trying to locate for the real Aquario, with the help of the sun rays.

Once the main Aquario shone a sparkle, indicting it was real,

Ayako finally seized the opportunity to strike and grinned. "Saw it!" she said, her bracelet giving in a glow.

Hikaru lips parted to a gasp, eyes narrowing.

Her eyes closed at first, Ayako snapped her eyes opened, her amber orbs glimmering, as her red scarf flared back. "Okay! Time to end this!"

The spirit of Phoenix emerged, flaring its wings as comical flames surrounded the feathers.

Hikaru gasped, stumbling back as she felt a sudden wave heat from the flaring bird.

Twirling her arms around in a hypnotic manner, Ayako then formed an 'X' in front of her chest, until she extended her arms like a bird. "Phoenix, Spiral Flare!"

A spiral of fire was swirling behind Ayako, as heat was radiated.

The screeching of Phoenix was heard, and a spiral of fire swirled up above and around Phoenix.

The Spiral Flare twirled around and disintegrated all the false Aquario's, leaving one the real one standing.

Phoenix swooshed in through the spiral, dissolving the Infinity Wave and aimed straight for Aquario.

A strong collision was established between the two bey's and a wave was struck.

Then, Aquario was rebounded and landed by Hikaru's feet, motionless.

Catching her Phoenix back in her possession, Ayako grinned. "Gotcha!"

Bending down, retrieving her bey, Hikaru shower a blank stare. "As expected." she glances up at Ayako. "So you saw the real one through the light's reflection?"

Ayako chuckled, stretching her arms at first, and grinned. "You really are amazing. Your ultimate attack made me shiver!"

"Hagane Ayako, I thank you." said Hikaru.

"Huh?"

"Now I will have no regrets." Hikaru turned, starting to walk the opposite way.

Blinking, Ayako sighed, and smiled. "Let's do this again!"

Gasping, and stopping in her tracks, Hikaru's eyes dilated.

"Please?" Ayako grinned, giggling so fondly.

"I lost to you, you know!"

"I already told you, winning or losing doesn't matter." Ayako said. "Didn't you had fun?"

Hikaru looked over her shoulder, her eyes locking with Ayako's amber hues.

"I had fun." Ayako answered honestly, shrugging.

Batting her lashes, Hikaru felt hesitant to answer, but deep down, she knew how she felt. "I— I did too!" she smiled.

"Then that's enough." Ayako said, smiling so warmly at Hikaru, and waved her hand. "See you later then~!"

Staring off after Ayako parting from her, Hikaru placed her hand over her chest, and hummed. "To lose and still have fun..." she felt a new sensation inside her stomach, and stared up at Ayako's back. "I have never felt like this!"

...

Back at the storage warehouse.

"Benkei!"

Kyouya was no longer in sight, as he had vanished, leaving Kenta all alone with the unconscious Benkei.

Kenta was trying to wake Benkei, begging him to, with tears in his eyes. "Benkei, get up! Please, get up...!"

Shoulders quivering, Kenta whimpered and cried out. "Benkei! Benkei!"

...

Suddenly, the whole city grew dark, as sudden wind brushing by the city.

"Strength isn't born from a crowd. I realize that now." said Kyouya, staring out to the city.

"Just wait, Hagane Gingka!"

That's when the city became so livid, so dark, it almost resembled to hell.

Kyouya bursted into an insane laugh, and lightning struck across the dark clouds.

* * *

 **[Ending: To the Radiant Tomorrow.]**

 **[OK ?]**

Gingka staring with eyes shimmering.

 **[All right ?]**

Ayako's amber hues gleamed with her sharp gaze.

 **[mirai]**

Madoka holding her hands close with her eyes shut while Kenta did the same.

 **[hikari kagayaku asu e ima kara yuku kara matte]**

Ayako was staring across the starry sky, many cosmos flaring above with her scarf blowing from the gentle breeze.

The constellation of Pegasis.

 **[nigezuri honno chotto dake demo]**

The constellation of an Aires shown.

 **[Okay? All right? mirai]**

The constellation of Taurus showed.

 **[ironna omoi ga kongaragatte]**

The constellation of Sagittario.

 **[omowazu makesou ni natte]**

The constellation of Cancer.

 **[soredemo tashikana mon wa kokoro ni hitotsu dake]**

The constellation of Leone.

 **[hikari kagayaku asu e ima kara yuku kara matte]**

The constellation of Libra.

 **[nigezuri honno chotto dake demo, Okay? All right? mirai]**

The constellation of Pieces.

 **[ironna omoi ga kongaragatte]**

The constellation of Aquarius.

 **[omowazu makesou ni natte]**

 **[soredemo tashikana mon wa kokoro ni hitotsu dake]**

The constellation of Virgo.

 **[oi, kibou ya yune omare itsu kara kihou no yume?]**

Ayako gazed up at the many constellation illuming the starry sky. She smiled at the beautiful sky.

 **[omoeba mizukara suteteta ki ga suru kara ima kara mukae yuku kar]**

She was now sitting with her brother, Gingka, Kenta and Madoka.

 **[oi, kibou ya yune omare itsu kara kihou no yume?]**

The constellation of Scorpio.

 **[omoeba mizukara suteteta ki ga suru kara sou dakara]**

The constellation of Capricorn.

 **[hikari kagayaku asu e ima kara yuku kara matte]**

The constellation of Gemini.

 **[nigezuri honno chotto dake demo]**

The constellation of Phoenix.

 **[Okay? All right? mirai]**

The sun was rising.

 **[Yume wa kagayaku asu e megezuni nandodemo tatte]**

The sun shone brilliantly above the four, as they all smiled at the beautiful sky.

 **[ima kara tashikana mon wo tsukami ni dekake you]**

* * *

 **there you have! the very first rival battle between Ayako and Hikaru! hope you enjoyed that battle and stay tune for the next chapter bc it's the battle between gingka and kyouya. also, i will start updating my v force ff again and focus on the sequel of it too... BUT! idk if i'll be able to update next friday because ULTRASUN & ULTRAMOON BITTTTCTGHHE* so i'll be playing pokemon hahahahahahaaaaa feel free to review tho and give me feedbacks! - **obeliskprima


	9. Chapter 9: Fierce Fight! Ginga vs Kyouya

**i decided to update early this week bc friday im gonna be busy playing ultra SUNNNNNN! anyways, enjoy!**

disclaimer: obeliskprima doesn't own the beyblade series or the metal fusion series, nor any ost, or songs that will be mentioned throughout the storyline, only the ocs!

* * *

 **[Prologue]**

 _"The constellations that decorate the sky."_

 _"There are as many beys as the constellations in the sky."_

 _"Each battle brings its own drama."_

Two mythical creature cried.

A Pegasis flaring its wings and a Phoenix flaring its wings with scorching flames.

The Pegasis flew and a blue light shimmered.

 _"This is the story of passionate bladers, who bet everything on beyblade!"_

 _ **"Three."**_

 _ **"Two."**_

 _ **"One."**_

Gingka launched his beyblade.

 _ **"Go shoot!"**_

...

 **[Metal Fight Beyblade: Opening]**

A swarm of lights swirled across the galaxy.

 **[Beyblade, Beyblade, Metal Fight! Gangan bakuten me ppai!]**

 **["Beyblade Metal Fusion:** _ **Give Your Heart a Metal Fight**_ **!"]**

 **[Ippatsu! saikyou mezashi]**

Gingka jumped up high with a grin, holding out his beyblade.

 **[Go Shoot! uchinuku no sa]**

Kenta jumped to the air with his beyblade in hand.

 **[Chikyuu ga dodekai STADIUM da ze]**

Gingka, Kenta, Ayako and Madoka all ran with smiles on their faces.

 **[Kokoro no tetsu wa darenimo oreyashinai]**

Gingka and Ayako were setting up their launcher simultaneously, preparing to launch their beyblades.

 **[Motto kataku buchiatero!]**

The two twins launched their beyblades from a cliff.

 **[Beyblade, Beyblade, Metal Fight!]**

Benkai held up his Dark Bull.

 **[Gangan bakuten me ppai!]**

Kyouya showed of his Leone.

 **[Beyblade, Beyblade]**

Doji held his Dark Wolf.

 **[Harmonize]**

Kenta with his launcher and Madoka with her computer.

 **[METAL HEART!]**

Gingka's beyblade clashed with others, as Ayako's beyblade flared right through many others.

 **[Zettai! uchuu mo mawaseru sa]**

Gingka and Ayako stared right before them a high cliff. A tall male's silhouette, grinning down at them.

 **[Ore to omae no tetsu kizuna de]**

The twins swung their arms, as their companions, Pegasis and Phoenix flew past them.

The mysterious silhouette smirked and summoned out a dark, purple dragon with beaming red eyes at the two.

 **[Hissatsu! namida mo uchinukunda!]**

Pegasis and Phoenix flashed right for the dragon, the two swirling and be among purple, slashing right through the Dragon's entity.

 **[Beyblade, Beyblade, Metal Fight]**

Gingka and Ayako looked behind Kenta and Madoka, smiling.

 **[Gangan bakuten me ppai]**

Benkai having his arms crossed and smiling, Kyouya's blue eyes shining brightly with his canine teeth showing, smiling.

 **[Beyblade, Beyblade, Metal Fight]**

Gingka and Ayako ran and jumped.

 **[Seiippai!]**

Kenta and Madoka.

 **[Metal Heart!]**

Benkei and Kyouya.

 **[Three, Two, One, GO SHOOT!]**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine: Fierce Fight!** _ **Gingka versus Kyouya**_

'Twas a dark, windy sky.

Metal Bey City's skies had grown darker avast to the tension risen since the return of Tategami Kyouya.

Inside the B-Pit, with the lights on, were Ayako, Madoka and Gingka.

Madoka sighed, having been looking over the counter to the glass . "It seems like a storm is coming."

Seated down on top of bin, Gingka was staring down at his bey, "Yeah..." he said.

Staring out the window with arms crossed, Ayako's amber hues glistened, blinking, and remained silent.

Suddenly, the door of the B-Pit had slammed opened, probably due to the wind, but, there was a presence standing behind those doors as well.

Ayako looked over, raising her guard up until her eyes dilated in shock. Entering slowly, was Kenta, covered a little bit by dirt, but, that wasn't what was more concerning. The small boy happened to also be carrying a distraught/injured Benkei over his shoulders. "Kenta! Benkei!" Ayako cried out, quickly standing by the two boy's side for comfort, eyes clouded with concern, with Madoka and Gingka approaching the two boys.

"A—Ayako... G—... G—Gingka..." panted out Kenta, until what was left of energy of Kenta had drained, leading him to collapse beneath Benkei.

"Kenta!" Ayako knelt down, grabbing Benkei's shoulders.

"Kenta!" Gingka said, even Madoka went to prepare for the aid-kit, leaving the twins to retrieve Benkei and Kenta to guests beds and aid their needs.

...

Madoka had patched up a small band-aid to Kenta's cheek, while he went to explain the details of the prior events that took place during Ayako and Hikaru's battle.

Rising away some of the warm water from a cloth, Ayako proceeded to place the wet cloth on top of Benkei's forehead, then dabbing his bruises and scratches with some ointment to prevent any swelling. Especially pain relieving cream on his forearms.

"Kyouya... Face Hunters..." murmured Gingka.

Once applying the necessary creams, Ayako's eyes saddened, staring down at the unconscious male. "Even Benkei..."

"Why?" Madoka turned to Kenta. "Weren't they comrades?"

Kenta lowered his gaze, and shook his head with a skeptical expression. "I don't know." he had a flashback during his and Benkei's battle against Kyouya, who then stomped over Benkei's forearms, grinding his heel to the male's skin.

 _Clenching his jaw, enduring the pain, wincing, Benkei stared up at Kyouya, and swallowed. "Isn't it enough already?!"_

 _Kyouya continued to grind his heel even harder against Benkei's skin, glaring down at him. "Go back and tell this to Hagane Gingka: 'Tategami Kyouya as come back from hell just to defeat you'!"_

Eyes almost starting to water at the memory, Kenta was starting to ache at the scary persona from Kyouya, who even went to the extensions of hurting his own comrade for his personal gain.

"Gingka..." Benkei stirred around, wincing in pain. "Hagane... Gingka..."

"Benkei?!" Gingka inched close to the bed.

"It's better if you don't speak too much." Kenta said.

Ayako's brows furrowed, staring to rub circles around Benkei's forearms for him to feel less pain. "Try not push yourself." she whispered.

Thankful for Kenta and Ayako's generosity, Benkei felt the aching shrinking, but remained to flinch. "Kyouya isn't someone who would do something like that. He just lost his way right now." the four in the room all stared down at Benkei with worried expressions, listening in on every word coming from Benkei. "Please..." grunted Benkei from the ache, clenching his jaw. "Somehow... teach Kyouya... the meaning of Beyblading."

Completely touched by Benkei's great concern for someone who had disowned him as a comrade, Ayako's amber hues glistened with watery eyes. "Even when he's like this, to continue thinking about Kyouya..." she whimpered, covering her teary self with her sleeve.

Gingka stole a quick glance of his sister, before eyes falling to a distraught and a wounded Benkei, feeling like tearing up himself.

Benkei had one eye closed tight, starting to sweat, groaning from the ache. "This is my final request..." he raised his shaking hand out, gasping for air. "Hagane... Gingka..."

Exhaling, Gingka grasped Benkei's hand in his, holding to it tightly. "I got it."

Tears started to stream down Benkei's cheeks, and with one final smile, he closed his eyes, before descending to slumber...

Madoka gasped, and Ayako covered her mouth with eyes dilated, whimpering.

"Benkei?!" gasped Gingka.

Kenta was even starting to cry out, cheeks flushed and tried to shake Benkei up. "Benkei! Benkei!"

Everyone started to weep, even Gingka looked away to hide the tears he was starting to develop.

Ayako gasped out in air silently. Her cheeks were flushed in a red blush, sniffling away while wiping her tears.

All the crying was washed when Benkei turned his head, snoring in his sleep with a bubble of snot blowing from his nostrils, leaving everyone breathless and to gape. "Kyouya..." mumbled Benkei in his sleep.

The four in the room stared down at Benkei with dotted-eyes, blinking as they had sweatdrops.

...

Lightning striking over Metal City, the setting growing dark overtones, wind piling up much more stronger than before.

A flash of lightning struck above an open-wide arena.

Standing on top of a tower, was Kyouya, letting the wind brush against his figure, and soon, roaring into the dark sky.

...

Standing outside of the B-Pit, Ayako lifted her head up at the mark of Kyouya's roar, her eyes flickering ahead, amber hues glistening. Ayako's brows furrowed, averting her eyes to her brother with a worry expression. "Are you going?"

"Yeah." Gingka said, staring up at the dark sky. "I need to open Kyouya's eyes."

Kenta stared up at Gingka, looking worry himself. "But..."

"It's okay." assured Gingka, smiling at Kenta. "We won't lose. Right, Pegasis?"

Letting her red scarf to flow in waves due to the wind, Ayako batted her lashes at her brother, showing a small smile appearing on her lips, as lightning struck.

...

Gingka, with his friends pursing behind him, he aimed to confront Kyouya once and for all.

The destination was set at opened-arena.

Gingka stopped in his tracks, feeling eyes following his every step, he stared up and frowned.

Gazing down upon him, was Kyouya with a red glare in his blue eyes. Once lightning struck, he smirked with amusement.

...

LED stadium lights flashed on, as well as lighting spectator, concession, parking and walkway areas.

Ayako stood in the middle of Madoka and Kenta, her eyes glued to the stadium.

Gingka and Kyouya stood on opposite sides of the stadium, staring intently at one another.

"Tategami Kyouya..." murmured Gingka.

"Hagane Gingka!" grinned Kyouya with a malevolence. "This time I will defeat you and make you grovel under my feet!" he declared and snickered.

"This isn't the point of beyblading!" reasoned Gingka.

"Oh?" Kyouya chuckled, canine teeth sharp as ever. "Then what is?"

Gingka raised his launcher. "We'll show you! Pegasis and I!" he exclaimed, attaching his bey to his equipment, receiving a multi-color glow.

Shoulders quivering with a malicious snicker, soon turning into insane laughter, Kyouya's eyes had a dark-outline. "How interesting. Let's end this!" he said, readying his launcher.

You could cut the tension with a knife. That's how bad it was between Gingka and Kyouya. They just stared each other down, as if waiting for the other to show any sign of weakness or backing down. However, in both cases, that wasn't going to happen.

Ayako chewed on her bottom lip, feeling a shiver run through her spine from seeing Kyouya's malicious overtones. She hoped her brother could get words through Kyouya, but words aren't as strong as action.

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One!"

"Go Shoot!"

Gingka and Kyouya cried out, launching their bey's to the stadium, the battle soon underway.

...

Meanwhile, in his mansion, the man who had abducted Kyouya sat at the end of a large yet very exquisite table, finishing eating his supper. "The combination of dry-cured ham and goat cheese is mankind's greatest invention. It's genius!" he grinned.

Raining his glass of orange juice, taking in its scent, the man sighed in delight. "And this orange juice..." he gladly took a sip, savoring the juicy flavor. "Vitamins are coursing throughout the body."

"Here is the main dish for tonight." said a servant, setting the dish and revealing it to be a small television gadget so the man could watch the Beybattle while it is happening. He grinned. "What a feast. Let's savor it."

...

The battle between Gingka and Kyouya continued.

It's started off with simple attacks and landing tackles. Nothing out of the ordinary, _yet_.

"Pegasis!"

"Leone!"

"The two of them are still checking each other out." Kenta said.

"Both of them are awaiting for the opponent to strike." Madoka added.

Crossing her arms, Ayako's eyes narrowed. "This is where the real fight starts."

"You can do it, Gingka!" Kenta cheered.

"Why did you do that to Benkei?!" asked Gingka. "He was your comrade!"

"Benkei?" Kyouya had a wide-eyed glare, grinning with a disturbing aura. "Comrade? Like I care." he chuckled.

Gingka frowned at the response, clenching his teeth.

"If they're weak, I'll beat them up." Kyouya threw his head back, laughing.

"You—..." Gingka just had to glare.

"This world is full of darkness. Power is the only thing that counts!" Kyouya said, his eyes having a green glow, resembling to a firing flare.

 _Remembering the moment back at Wolf's Canyon, Kyouya could clearly see the dangerous yet hungry look in those wolves eyes. Watching his every move, waiting for the right moment to strike their prey._

 _Kyouya however, had unlocked his powers, and roared with all his might, as lightning stuck behind him, and the the image of Leone roaring in front of the wolves, scaring them._

 _Kyouya's body had a green aura engulfing him, and he screamed at the top of his lungs, as the Lion Gale Wall grew more dangerous and stronger._

Back at the present, Kyouya chuckled to himself, holding out his palm and forming a fist. "The weak only exist to be eaten." Leone spun around, Gingka looking away from the battle and staring at Kyouya with his tongue tied in his mouth. "I will become the ultimate beast! I will defeat all the bladers and rise to the top!" exclaimed Kyouya, raising his arm up.

At the count of that, Leone and Pegasis clashed and landed counters.

Gingka could feel sweat dripping down his forehead, his nose scrunched with sharp outlines.

"In this world, there are only needs to be one beast standing! Me, Tategami Kyouya!"

Oh how Kyouya could picture it. Him standing on top of the hill, and below him were smashed up, broken beyblades scattered at dry land. Chortled turning into malicious laughter, Kyouya sighed with pure delight at the image, grinning.

"It's just as Benkei said..." spoke Gingka.

"Huh?" Kyouya had paused his laugh, sending a skeptical look at his opposite.

Gingka pointed at Kyouya, giving him a mild-glare. "You are wrong!" he said, lightning striking at that moment.

Kyouya frowned. "What?"

"What are you going to do when you're the only blader left in the world?" asked Gingka, forming a fist of his own by his side. "Overwhelming opponents with power... winning battles, that's not all there is to beyblading!"

"In regular battles, it's kill or be killed." Kyouya stated bluntly. "It's the same for Beybattles!"

"That's wrong! Beying is about hearts colliding with each other!"

"It's the same!" Kyouya grinned so darkly, he started to snicker to himself. "My heart tells me to... Hagane Gingka." he pointed at his opposite. "My heart tells me to crush you until you can never get up again!"

"Kyouya!"

"Don't address me so casually!" scoffed Kyouya, before chortling.

The typhoon on Leone's performance tip started to wavered, hurling a wild gust.

"You will become my prey, as well!" shouted Kyouya with mad, sending his Leone to tackle Pegasis into the air.

Gingka clenched his teeth, enduring the attack.

Pegasis descended down, only for Leone to send Pegasis into the air. The pattern only continued on from there.

"Strong!" gasped Madoka, prompting her laptop opened and beginning to analyzing Leone's data. "The rotation, speed, power... everything is at a fearsome level!"

"How in the—" Ayako stared at the screen of Leone's updated data, stunned by the increase of balance it gained.

"Hey, hey!" Kyouya called out to his opposite with a sly smirk. "Be eaten already!" he threw his head back and laughed.

"It is useless no matter what I say, huh?" sighed Gingka, frowning at a possessed looking Kyouya. "I can't lose... not just this battle... I can't lose to Kyouya as he is now! Go, Pegasis!"

"Like I'll let you!" Kyouya shouted.

Drifting on the slope of the stadium, before Pegasis could land a counter on Leone, it hurled up a typhoon to defend itself with a wall of wind.

"Lion Gale Wall!" exclaimed Ayako, lips parted into awe with a small sweat dripping down her temple.

"But Gingka's already beaten that ultimate attack before." Kenta reminded.

"Pegasis, above!" Gingka commanded, his bey drifting over the edge of the stadium and soaring up.

Pegasis's spirit became visible, it's wings flaring so majestically with a blue hue. The bey was aiming at the axis of Leone's Lion Gale Wall.

"I got it!" Gingka said, preparing to finalize the battle, his eyes gleaming with will. "Pegasis Shooting Star Attack!"

Chuckling darkly, Kyouya grinned. "Naive."

"W—what?" Gingka frowned.

"Do you think I'll fall for the same trick again?!" Kyouya said, making his opposite slightly gasp.

Ayako's eyes dilated from her brother's failed ultimate attack.

"This is what I gained from the depths of hell, my power!" Kyouya roared out, his body engulfed by green flames as color of his rage and power.

"This is bad." mewled Ayako, gritting her teeth in anticipation. "That isn't Lion Gale Wall!" she pressed her hands to the rail of the bleachers, pupils reflecting distress. "Run away, Gingka!"

 _"Ultimate Attack!"_ Kyouya started, grinning maliciously. _"Lion Wind Fang War Dance!"_ he cried out, lightning striking across the sky.

"What?" Gingka gasped.

The typhoon danced around, piling up more power with Pegasis caught in the wind current, thrown around until sending it out of the tornado.

"Pegasis!" cried out Gingka in panic.

Laughing out loud at his own accomplishment, Kyouya taunted, "What's wrong?"

Pegasis was already losing more stamina, starting to wobble around from balance. At this rate, Gingka can't aim for the center of the tornado. And it only grown worse and much more bigger, the tornado formed a typhoon across the dark sky, performing a dance and finally raining. Gingka's scarf was blowing back, frowning and clenching his teeth while being drenched in water drops. "Dodge!"

Spinning away from Leone's typhoon, Pegasis luckily managed to dodge the counter.

"I won't let you run!" shouted Kyouya, swinging his arm over.

The spirit of Leone appeared, roaring and slashing Pegasis into the air, sinking its claws against the mythical creature.

"Pegasis!" cried out Gingka in bewilderment, seeing glowing feathers magically falling away, from Pegasis's wings.

* * *

A storm had started since Kyouya's new ultimate attack, encasing the city and the stadium into mad rage of the wind.

Kyouya laughed with simple delight, though, sounding very disturbing for those around him. "This is the end for you!"

"If I can't dodge it... then—" Gingka furrowed his brows, feeling anticipation, though, he couldn't just give up. "Pegasis!" his bey tried to counter the typhoon, only for it to be blown back with little accomplishment.

"It's useless, useless, useless!" Kyouya chanted, chortling away in amusement.

"I can't lose! Go for it, Pegasis!" Gingka called out, his bey continuing to inch close to the tornado but was blown away again.

"As if something like that would work!" Kyouya grinned widely, canine teeth visible, laughing like a complete mad man now.

The typhoon danced even more, becoming much more magnitude.

...

At that point, Osamu stares at the tornado he sees in the distance from his room. "A tornado...?"

The strong winds batter Takashi's umbrella while he is walking in the streets. From his view, the clear view of the tornado became visible from sight.

Akira observes the tornado from his seat on a train. "Could it be...?"

Hikaru notices the tornado too as she was about to drink a hot beverage. Instantly, she suspects that a Beybattle is going on.

...

For Gingka though, the match seems to be getting further and further away from his grasp as Rock Leone's hurricane engulfs his Beyblade's attacks before they reach their target.

"It's my win." Kyouya spread his arms out, feeling glory and smiling in glee. "My win!" each strike of Pegasis, tearing down its feathers, he only grinned. "It's my win!"

"Pegasis!" cried out Gingka.

...

Watching the battle going on from the television gadget, the man took another sip of his fine orange juice, and sighed with satisfaction. "Delicious. As expected of the one I chose. The Beast Blader. King of Hundred Animals, Tategami Kyouya."

The man raised his glass, his butler serving in more of the fine orange juice.

...

Ayako watched, seeing her brother struggle on defeating someone like Kyouya. None of Pegasis's attacks were working. She started to feel panic, clutching and digging her nails against the cold-steel of the rail.

Like his sister thought, Gingka was running out of ideas. He can't dodge any of Kyouya's attacks.

Kenta gasped. "Pegasis's spin is—"

"—It seems like it'll stop any second." Madoka said, growing worry.

In Gingka's eyes, he can see Pegasis's wings, which they were broken. The question he's been wondering, can he defeat Kyouya?

Gazing over at the ginger, Kyouya sensed something off, and scoffed. "What's wrong? Weren't you going to show me what a real beybattle was?" he laughed. "Well then, let the final act begin!"

"Gingka!" cried out Ayako, praying for her brother.

Madoka and Kenta stared up at Ayako, holding onto her arms and looking away, awaiting for the worst to go by.

"Pull it together, you guys!"

"Huh?"

The trio all glanced up to the source of the voice, only to find Benkei standing tall from the top, having a fast recovery.

"What will Gingka do if you guys are like this?" Benkei stared directly at Ayako, frowning. "Your his sister! It's your turn to call out to him when your own brother's in a pinch!"

Gasping at the outburst, Ayako remained silent, eyeing back at the battle, chewing on her bottom lip.

Kyoya then divides the tornado into three that are stronger together since they can cover more ground, revealing his new special move. Next, just when Gingka's defeat was almost sealed, many kids appear in the audience and they cheer him all, even Hikaru, the Face Hunters, and Tetsuya.

"What the—?" Ayako gasped in shock.

Even Gingka was baffled, eyes dilated with a gasp following. "Everyone..."

"We can't just leave Gingka to battle alone!" Hikaru said, pumping a fist.

"Help us get Kyouya back!" said a Face Hunter.

"Hagane Gingka is getting my revenge for me." cried out Tetsuya.

Takashi overheard Tetsuya, and sighed. "You're getting the wrong idea..."

"We're with you, Gingka!" Osamu said.

"We're with you!" Akira cheered.

"T—that's right, do your best, Gingka!" Kenta also cheered.

"You can do it" Madoka said.

Mewling at first, Ayako took a deep breath, regaining her carefree and cheerful spirit, pumping two fists. "Brother! We believe in you! _I_ , believe in you!"

Gingka stared at his sister, finally closing his eyes, he had a small smile. "That's right. I forgot the most important thing." he opened his eyes, glancing at all his friends and those he had faced, until his eyes fell upon his sister. 'I'm not fighting alone.'

"Heh." Kyouya scoffed. "What's the use of cheering? Leone relies on his own power!"

Gingka hears a bizarre, high sound around him; he notices that it is a sad cry, and that it comes from Rock Leone. "He's crying?"

Ayako, along with Kyouya, grow confused by the cry.

Gingka stared down at Kyouya's bey. "Leone, you..."

Just then, as reality had turned slow, a tear was shed by Leone.

"I see. Even you are sad with Kyouya like this." murmured Gingka.

"What are you talking about?!" barked Kyouya with a glare.

Kyouya's Bey is crying because of the horrible change in his Blader. This along with all the cheering and his own Beyspirit, fuel Gingka to keep going. "I understand. It's okay. I'll show you!"

"Gingka?" Kenta blinked.

"What's he going to do?" wondered Madoka.

"He's going to show him." said Ayako, making the two stare at her. "He's going to show Kyouya his bey spirit, and Leone's distraught."

"Distraught?" blinked Kenta and Madoka.

"Whatever you do, it's useless!" Kyouya yelled, aiming his finger at Gingka. "You rely on useless friendship. I'll blow you out of the sky with this ultimate attack I invented especially for today!"

Benkei gasped at that claim.

"There's another ultimate attack?" Kenta asked.

"Even though Lion Wind Fang War Dance is already that powerful." Madoka added.

Kyouya screamed at the top of his lungs, lightning striking past him. He reassembles the three hurricanes together to form an even more enormous tornado than before.

"It's a beast call. Even more wind has gathered!" Benkei gasped at the sky.

"Yell! Leone!" Kyouya cried out, piling up more wind than ever, and now, having his pupils shrink with a wide-eyed glare, a bright green flare engulfing his orbs. "Ultimate attack! Lion Roaring Hurricane!" he shrieked, body raging with green flames.

Leone's spirit roared, performing a stronger hurricane, the tornados dancing around at the command of the roar.

"What is this?!" Benkei gasped.

"Can you break through this?!" threatened Kyouya.

"Gingka!" Kenta called out.

Madoka gasped. "Pegasis is—!"

"Dance! Dance! Dance until you're completely overwhelmed by the tornado!" laughed Kyouya with sinister glee.

"This is terrible!" Madoka said.

Ayako frowned, clenching her jaw. "Don't lose, Pegasis!"

"Pegasis!" shouted the audience.

"Annoying!" scowled Kyouya at Ayako, then staring at the rest of the crowd. "No matter how much you guys shout, it's useless!"

"No, it's not useless." responded Gingka.

"What?" snarled Kyouya.

"Beyblading isn't about defeating the opponent. Even though I said that, I still tried to match up to you in power. I only thought about winning." Gingka confessed. "But, with the help of everybody else, I realized that's wrong!"

Kyouya wasn't flattered by Gingka's words, needless to say, he didn't understood them. "What are you talking about?"

"Bey isn't about getting stronger alone!" Gingka said, remembering his all his battles since he came to the city. "Clashing against someone as you are, accepting everything the opponent has to offer, you get stronger as your feelings towards bey come together! As long as the cried of my friends are with me," — pausing, Gingka placed his fist upon his chest, his eyes flaring determination. — "I won't lose!"

"Gingka..." Ayako whispered, truly astonished by her brother's words of confident. That alone, made her smile.

"I'll take it all on! Your strength, anger, and dedication! And, Leone's feelings, as well!" Gingka said.

"Leon, you say?!" Kyouya glared.

"Huh?" Benkei looked up, gaping and pointing with his index finger. "Look at that!"

Everyone all glanced up, and were taken by surprise.

"That's—" Kenta gasped.

Pegasis was bouncing from each tornado, gaining more momentum and in power.

"Pegasis's spin is increasing!" Madoka said.

"He's making use of the tornado's power to increase his own speed!" Benkei added.

"Pegasis is accepting all of Leone." Ayako said.

"What did you say?!" growled Kyouya at Gingka.

"When I accept everything you have to offer, I will become stronger. I can recover the wings I've lost! Gingka responded, his bey forming a small wall of the wind created by Leone.

Kyouya scowled. "Don't be ridiculous! What can someone like you possibly understand about me?! Can you take this?!" he roared out, resembling to his Leone.

The tree tornados had formed into one gigantic version. Even though Storm Pegasus had started simply bouncing off the small tornadoes as if it were getting accustomed to them, the big hurricane is now totally out of Gingka's control and his Beyblade gets stuck in it as it spirals towards the sky.

The hurricane vanishes when it reaches the clouds and Storm Pegasus is nowhere to be seen.

Kyouya laughs maniacally when he realizes he has won against his worst enemy, Gingka. "Serves you right! Whatever you blabber on about, this is reality. This time the match has been decided. Right, Gingka?"

Gingka remained unfazed however, the latter still looking confident. "Not yet. Pegasis is still spinning."

"Don't be stupid!" snarled Kyouya with annoyance. "How would you know that?"

"Because I can hear Pegasis's voice!" Gingka exclaimed, raising his arm up high.

From the depths of the sky, emerged Pegasis with its wings restored fully, glowing majestically as ever.

The audience smiled at the sight, some even gasping in shock.

Ayako smiled, seeing the mythical horse. "Pegasis!"

"As each and every star connect together, a constellation is born." up at the azure, starry sky, formed the constellation of the mythical horse, Pegasis.

Hikaru, the Face Hunters, Tetsuya, Akira, Osamu, Takashi, Kenta, Madoka, Benkei, Ayako, as well the rest of the crowd, smiled at the beautiful sight.

"The connection between bey's are formed. Beybattles aren't something used to crush someone. Through battles; you form bonds with your friends!" Gingka declared.

Tsk'ing at Gingka's words, scoffing at them, Kyouya former a fist, glaring. "I don't need bonds! I lived by battling alone." he pointed at Gingka. "To defeat you, I traveled through hell alone!"

Leone sparked up another typhoon into the battle.

"You aren't alone!" Gingka said.

"What?"

"I will help you recover the Blader spirit you lost!" vowed Gingka, raising his arm as his long, white scarf flared back. "Pegasis!" he calls forth Storm Pegasus out of the Pegasus constellation to perform a new attack.

Ayako stared up at the beautiful Pegasis, her amber orbs glistening.

"This is the bond between Pegasis and me." Gingka exclaimed. "Pegasis, _Meteor Shower Attack!_ "

The power coming from the descent of Storm Pegasus shaded right through Rock Leone's gale.

"Lion Roaring Hurricane is—!" panic started to rise inside Kyouya.

Pegasis crashed at the center of Leone, and everything had turned slow for Kyouya. He watched as his bey flew right before his eyes, until memories of him as a baby appeared in his mind.

Baby Kyouya was smiling happily, holding to his gifted Rock Leone.

 _'That's right...'_ Kyouya thought, remembering when another young version of himself chewing to his Rock Leone. _'You were always there... by my side.'_

The sky had returned to normal. Everything fell into pure silence.

Down by Kyouya's feet rested Rock Leone. The defeated beyblader, in a state of shock, recalls all the times he spent with it even as a kid and how much he worked to get to the level he is at; the idea that he could still lose after all that is one that he cannot absorb.

Blinking, Kyouya eyed down at the single bey left standing inside the dish, which happened to be Storm Pegasis.

Grinning, Ayako's eyes gleamed at the sight of Pegasis safe. "It's Gingka's win!"

"You did it! Gingka!" cheered the audience.

"I lost... but..." Kyouya's mad self had washed away, only to be left loss. He picked up his bey, still reflecting his resolution. "I wasn't alone, after all." he whispered, and soon smiled, holding Leone close to him.

Everyone in the audience clapped, congratulating on both bladers and their wonderful performance in battle. A heartwarming one too!

Ayako was clapping for not only her brother's victory, but as well as Kyouya's understanding of his bond he had with Leone, and smiled for him. Feeling giddy, Ayako squealed, startling those around her, and her eyes beamed. "Sweetness! That was an, ah-maze-sing fight!" she said, jumping from the rail and landing down on the ground. Ignoring the wave of pain washing over her, she ran over to her brother, and tackled him into a hug.

"Huh— hey!" Gingka stumbled back in his footing, but held dearly to his sister's smaller frame, grabbing to her waste.

"You did it, Gingka!" Ayako chirped with a cheeky grin.

Gingka was twirling around with his sister's arms wrapped around his neck, and he laughed at Ayako's enthusiasm. "Ayako!"

Kyouya stared up from his bey, seeing Ayako and Gingka having a moment of their own, and her congratulating and mushing her cheek against Gingka's.

Ayako pulled away from Gingka, setting her from the ground and smiled over to Kyouya. "That was a great battle you created. Almost had me over the edge of my seat!"

Batting his eyes at the red-haired feminine, Kyouya just stared, his eyes glued to Ayako.

Ayako grinned at Kyouya, placing her heart over her chest. "I'm glad you're back to your old self again. You had everyone worried."

"Huh?" Kyouya blinked.

"Take a look." Ayako getured towards the audience.

Following Ayako's line of motion, that's when Kyouya's eyes had widened into bewilderment.

"Kyouya!" cheered the Face Hunters.

"Great battle, you two!" said Takashi.

"Way to go!" Hikaru added.

"Kyouya! Gingka!" cheered Kenta.

Even Benkei was crying away, covering his flushed cheeks with his forearm. "Kyouya!"

More than that, Kyouya was extremely shocked to see everybody applauding and cheering for them, for him even though Gingka had the victory.

"See that?"

Kyouya glanced back at Ayako.

Ayako smiled so warmly at Kyouya, she spread her arms out, her amber hues gleaming. "When Clustering constellations gather and unite, those new bonds will illuminate the road to the future."

Truly baffled by her words, Kyouya's oceanic hues glistened, and the glare in his eyes had vanished to new light. "Ayako..." he managed to whisper her name for the first time, and to be frank, he couldn't help but to feel somewhat odd. Feeling warmth suddenly.

Gingka smiled at his sister, agreeing with her words, and glanced over to Kyouya, chuckling.

Kenta stared down at Ayako, hearing her words and reflecting over them, he grinned. There was no doubt, Ayako and Gingka shared the same ideals when it came to bonds, let alone, beyblade.

Right then, a helicopter arrives right above the arena, interrupting the moment of glory.

The audience grew skeptical by the helicopter hovering over the podium.

"What?" Tetsuya said.

Breaking eye contact with Ayako, Kyouya fully turned, and easily recognized the helicopter, and frowned. "That helicopter—?!"

The Helicopter landed not too far from Kyouya's place.

Gingka stayed silent, as well Ayako only blinked, both of them raising their guard up.

The door of the helicopter slid open, to reveal the man who had taken Kyouya in the first place, and came out, slowly clapping.

The twins gasped, their eyes dilating at the appearance of the man before them.

"It's you—!" whispered Gingka in shock.

"That was a fabulous dinner." the man said, and was given orange juice in an expensive cup as if it were wine from his butler, and smiling at the twins. "Let's toast to victory, and feast on our welcoming party, Ayako and Gingka." he raised his glass up.

Gingka stayed silent, trying to tame control of his emotions.

However, Ayako was having trouble, and stared at the man before her and her brother, her reaction is one of remembered hatred. "You're— _Daidouji!_ "

* * *

 **[Ending: To the Radiant Tomorrow.]**

 **[OK ?]**

Gingka staring with eyes shimmering.

 **[All right ?]**

Ayako's amber hues gleamed with her sharp gaze.

 **[mirai]**

Madoka holding her hands close with her eyes shut while Kenta did the same.

 **[hikari kagayaku asu e ima kara yuku kara matte]**

Ayako was staring across the starry sky, many cosmos flaring above with her scarf blowing from the gentle breeze.

The constellation of Pegasis.

 **[nigezuri honno chotto dake demo]**

The constellation of an Aires shown.

 **[Okay? All right? mirai]**

The constellation of Taurus showed.

 **[ironna omoi ga kongaragatte]**

The constellation of Sagittario.

 **[omowazu makesou ni natte]**

The constellation of Cancer.

 **[soredemo tashikana mon wa kokoro ni hitotsu dake]**

The constellation of Leone.

 **[hikari kagayaku asu e ima kara yuku kara matte]**

The constellation of Libra.

 **[nigezuri honno chotto dake demo, Okay? All right? mirai]**

The constellation of Pieces.

 **[ironna omoi ga kongaragatte]**

The constellation of Aquarius.

 **[omowazu makesou ni natte]**

 **[soredemo tashikana mon wa kokoro ni hitotsu dake]**

The constellation of Virgo.

 **[oi, kibou ya yune omare itsu kara kihou no yume?]**

Ayako gazed up at the many constellation illuming the starry sky. She smiled at the beautiful sky.

 **[omoeba mizukara suteteta ki ga suru kara ima kara mukae yuku kar]**

She was now sitting with her brother, Gingka, Kenta and Madoka.

 **[oi, kibou ya yune omare itsu kara kihou no yume?]**

The constellation of Scorpio.

 **[omoeba mizukara suteteta ki ga suru kara sou dakara]**

The constellation of Capricorn.

 **[hikari kagayaku asu e ima kara yuku kara matte]**

The constellation of Gemini.

 **[nigezuri honno chotto dake demo]**

The constellation of Phoenix.

 **[Okay? All right? mirai]**

The sun was rising.

 **[Yume wa kagayaku asu e megezuni nandodemo tatte]**

The sun shone brilliantly above the four, as they all smiled at the beautiful sky.

 **[ima kara tashikana mon wo tsukami ni dekake you]**

* * *

 **at last, Kyouya versus Gingka has ended but Daidouji makes his appearance before the siblings, huh? hated that guy in the anime but boyyyyyy here's where the drama starts! also, if you enjoy this story, b sure to give my v force story a go? if u enjoy the original lolololol, anyways, feel free to review and give feedbacks, OH! also, i might add another oc in this story. it's up to you readers if i should add one idk, but new svtfoe eps is staring in like 10 mins as im writing this so BYEEEEE! -** obeliskprima


	10. Chapter 10: The Hunt for Wolf!

**hope everyone had a lovely thanksgiving feast. enjoy!**

disclaimer: obeliskprima doesn't own the beyblade series or the metal fusion series, nor any ost, or songs that will be mentioned throughout the storyline, only the ocs!

* * *

 **[Prologue]**

 _"The constellations that decorate the sky."_

 _"There are as many beys as the constellations in the sky."_

 _"Each battle brings its own drama."_

Two mythical creature cried.

A Pegasis flaring its wings and a Phoenix flaring its wings with scorching flames.

The Pegasis flew and a blue light shimmered.

 _"This is the story of passionate bladers, who bet everything on beyblade!"_

 _ **"Three."**_

 _ **"Two."**_

 _ **"One."**_

Gingka launched his beyblade.

 _ **"Go shoot!"**_

...

 **[Metal Fight Beyblade: Opening]**

A swarm of lights swirled across the galaxy.

 **[Beyblade, Beyblade, Metal Fight! Gangan bakuten me ppai!]**

 **["Beyblade Metal Fusion:** _ **Give Your Heart a Metal Fight**_ **!"]**

 **[Ippatsu! saikyou mezashi]**

Gingka jumped up high with a grin, holding out his beyblade.

 **[Go Shoot! uchinuku no sa]**

Kenta jumped to the air with his beyblade in hand.

 **[Chikyuu ga dodekai STADIUM da ze]**

Gingka, Kenta, Ayako and Madoka all ran with smiles on their faces.

 **[Kokoro no tetsu wa darenimo oreyashinai]**

Gingka and Ayako were setting up their launcher simultaneously, preparing to launch their beyblades.

 **[Motto kataku buchiatero!]**

The two twins launched their beyblades from a cliff.

 **[Beyblade, Beyblade, Metal Fight!]**

Benkai held up his Dark Bull.

 **[Gangan bakuten me ppai!]**

Kyouya showed of his Leone.

 **[Beyblade, Beyblade]**

Doji held his Dark Wolf.

 **[Harmonize]**

Kenta with his launcher and Madoka with her computer.

 **[METAL HEART!]**

Gingka's beyblade clashed with others, as Ayako's beyblade flared right through many others.

 **[Zettai! uchuu mo mawaseru sa]**

Gingka and Ayako stared right before them a high cliff. A tall male's silhouette, grinning down at them.

 **[Ore to omae no tetsu kizuna de]**

The twins swung their arms, as their companions, Pegasis and Phoenix flew past them.

The mysterious silhouette smirked and summoned out a dark, purple dragon with beaming red eyes at the two.

 **[Hissatsu! namida mo uchinukunda!]**

Pegasis and Phoenix flashed right for the dragon, the two swirling and be among purple, slashing right through the Dragon's entity.

 **[Beyblade, Beyblade, Metal Fight]**

Gingka and Ayako looked behind Kenta and Madoka, smiling.

 **[Gangan bakuten me ppai]**

Benkai having his arms crossed and smiling, Kyouya's blue eyes shining brightly with his canine teeth showing, smiling.

 **[Beyblade, Beyblade, Metal Fight]**

Gingka and Ayako ran and jumped.

 **[Seiippai!]**

Kenta and Madoka.

 **[Metal Heart!]**

Benkei and Kyouya.

 **[Three, Two, One, GO SHOOT!]**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten:** _ **The Hunt for Wolf!**_

The Helicopter had landed not too far from where Kyouya stood.

Gingka stayed silent, as well Ayako only blinked, both of them raising their guard up.

The door of the helicopter slid open, to reveal the man who had taken Kyouya in the first place, and came out, slowly clapping.

The twins gasped, their eyes dilating at the appearance of the man before them.

"It's you—!" whispered Gingka in shock.

"That was a fabulous dinner." the man said, and was given orange juice in an expensive cup as if it were wine from his butler, smiling at the twins. "Let's toast to victory, and feast on our welcoming party, Ayako and Gingka." he raised his glass up.

Gingka stayed silent, trying to tame control of his emotions.

However, Ayako was having trouble, and stared at the man before her and Gingka, her reaction is one of remembered hatred. "You're— Daidouji!"

"It's him! He's the one who took Kyouya away and made us target Ayako and Gingka." Benkei told to Madoka and Kenta.

"Him?" asked Kenta.

The man, now known as Daidouji, smirked, as light flashed past his glasses.

Ayako stared at Daidouji, as a terrible memory played in her mind.

A silhouetted figure standing between the rubles of a crumbling cavern, eyes glowing bright red with a sinister grin. In the man's hand, held a dark entity with a purple aura flourishing from it.

Gingka remembered that memory as well, and clenched his jaw, glaring at the man. "You're the only one... I won't forgive!"

Fumed by the sight of the sickening man before her, Ayako glared, her eyes almost flickering to a pink color before returning to her amber hues. "I'll never forgive you— I won't let you run away anymore!" she roared.

The twins fetched out their launchers, readying their equipment and aiming it directly at Daidouji.

Daidouji chuckled at the twins, wavering his glass of fine orange juice, grinning. "Sorry, but I have no intention going at it with both of you here."

"Trying to run away, bastard?!" Ayako growled.

Daidouji shook his head. "By no means. I'm always waiting for you, my dear Ayako."

"Then why not settle it here?!" Gingka demanded.

"All in due time, Gingka. I have the Dark Nebula Institution prepared with plenty of hospitality." Daidouji said.

"Huh?" Ayako frowned.

"Unfortunately, Tategami Kyouya apparently didn't get enough training, after all." sighed Daidouji in displeasure.

"Say what? You bastard!" Kyouya glared at Daidouji.

"However!" Daidouji raised his glass to Kyouya. "Thanks to you, we gathered the last of the needed data." he then dropped his glass of orange juice, the glass shattering and the juice spilling all over. Then, Daidouji had readied his launcher out. "This is my token of my gratitude!" he said, shooting out his Dark Wolf.

Kyouya growled, but launched his Leone onward to fight Daidouji.

Dark Wolf's spirit showed, dashing for the lion, and slashing past Leone, leaving cracks all over the Fusion Wheel.

"Leone!" cried out Kyouya in horror.

Benkei, Madoka and Kenta had united with Ayako and Gingka, and all gasped.

Ayako's eyes dilated, knowing what's to come for Kyouya, and she took a step forward. "Kyouya!" she cried out.

However, it was too late, since Dark Wolf's spirit had formed into a strong force of energy, and Kyoya tried to defend himself but is unable to do so as his energy had already been spent on battling Gingka. The force had sent Kyouya into the air, along with his Leone, and crashed hardly down on the ground. Grunting and moaning from pain, Leone had landed in front of Kyouya, completely crushed, as he tried to reach for his bey, "Leo—... ne..." he closed his eyes, finally falling into a state of unconscious.

"Kyouya!" cried out Benkei, running over to the unconscious male, picking him up in his arms. "Kyouya, hang on!"

"How terrible." Madoka said, running over to the two males, worried.

"In addition to the damage he had just gotten from Gingka..." Kenta said, frowning.

Ayako watched in horror, seeing Kyouya had flown away and had crashed down from demise. Her eyes were dilated and lips parted to a gasp. Words could not simply describe how she felt after what Daidouji had just done. She turned and glared angrily at him. "Daidouji! You bastard!"

However, Daidouji had fled to his helicopter, the transportation igniting for take off.

Wind started to blow, and Gingka grabbed onto his sister, protecting her in his eyes, while shielding his face from the gust.

"Today was just a greeting." said Daidouji from the copter, staring down at the twins with a malicious grin. "I look forward to the day we meet again."

The helicopter flew up, starting to leave from the arena.

"Wait!" Gingka called out, releasing his sister from his arms and chasing after the helicopter.

"Come back here, bastard!" Ayako followed behind Gingka, the two pursing for Daidouji.

"Gingka!" Kenta called out.

"Ayako!" Benkei shouted.

Daidouji leaves, but not before Dark Wolf breaks a support to a monument that sends it crashing down towards Madoka and Kenta. Benkei rushes in front of it to protect them and is able to stop it, and just in the nick of time too!

Standing up, Kenta looked behind the giant monument, scanning around after the smoke had ceased. "Ayako? Gingka? Where are they?"

"Ayako... Gingka..." whispered Madoka, standing up herself.

The trio all stared ahead, seeing no sight of the twins, hence, them disappearing from sight.

...

"Ayako!"

"Gingka!"

"Where are you?"

"Ayako! Gingka!"

After the events followed, Kenta and his friends search for Ayako Gingka but to no avail.

"It's no use, Kenta." Takashi sighed.

Akira agreed. "They're probably not around here anymore."

"Honestly, it was absurd to run after the helicopter like that." Osama said.

That still begged the question even more, "But why was Ayako and Gingka affected by him?" asked Takashi.

Kenta gasped, and actually wondered that himself.

 _Gingka clenched his jaw, glaring at the man. "You're the only one... I won't forgive!"_

 _Fumed by the sight of the sickening man before her, Ayako glared, her eyes almost flickering to a pink color before returning to her amber hues. "I'll never forgive you— I won't let you run away anymore!" she roared._

Kenta tried to piece together what was going on as he'd never seen Ayako and Gingka filled with rage and anger. He could remember Ayako's eyes flickering pink for a second there, and that, he had grown completely worry. Eyes saddening, Kenta averted his gaze up towards the sky, and wondered, _'Why in the world...?'_

...

Calling it a night, departing from his friends, Kenta decided to head on back to the B-Pit.

Kenta's mind clouded about Ayako and Gingka's reaction towards Daidouji, and he tried to figure out why they reacted the way they did. Sighing, Kenta stared up at the starry sky, standing in front of the B-Pit, with the lights still on from the building. He glanced inside, and then, he simply sat down in a fatal position, and rested his head against his knees. _'Ayako... Gingka...'_ Kenta closed his eyes, planning to await for the arrival of the twins, and praying they were safe.

Footsteps echoed, a shadow hovering over Kenta's fatal position.

Sensing a presence, Kenta hummed, and slowly looked up, only for his eyes to widened in shock. Standing before Kenta, was none other than Ayako herself, looking almost exhausted and distress, however, she tried to remain strong.

"Where is he?" was all Ayako said to Kenta.

...

A bright day had followed prior to the events by the night before.

Laying in a guest's bed, Kyouya started to stir around in his sleep, before slowly fluttering his eyes opened. Groaning, Kyouya held to his head as he slowly sat up. The first thing he notices that he was in a place he was very unfamiliar with. He then noticed his elbows, even his chest were wrapped in bandages. That's when the door opened, and Kyouya turned and to his surprise, he saw Ayako standing there, with a tray of food in hand.

"Kyouya!" Gasping, Ayako's eyes widened, sighing in relief and slowly started to near where Kyouya rested. "I'm so glad you're finally awake."

Kyouya's eyes widened, watching the lass set the tray of food next to the nightstand by his bed. He stared at her, as she gazed down at him. Next thing, he was suddenly pulled into a hug. "A—Ayako?"

"I've grown so worried." Ayako had mushed her cheek against Kyouya's, the boy started to feel warmth by her presence. "I'm relieved you're fine... so relieved..." she confessed, which was odd since she never took a liking to the boy but due to Kyouya's condition she couldn't help but feel anxious for him. After the gesture, she then pulled away, smiling as her cheeks were flushed.

At first, Kyouya had a sense of disappointment after Ayako had pulled away. To be frank, he did felt also weird because the hug he had just received was from his main rival's sister and well, he barely knew her like that to feel this way. Nevertheless, the warmth feeling had vanished, and Kyouya blinked. Confused, he started to wonder how he even ended up here and why? That's when it hit him. "That's right... I remember." he stared down at his lap, remembering the prior events of last night.

 _Pegasis had crashed at the center of Leone, and Kyouya watched as his bey flew right before his eyes._

 _Then, Daidouji had readied his launcher out. "This is my token of my gratitude!" he said, shooting out his Dark Wolf._

 _Ayako's eyes dilated, knowing what's to come for Kyouya, and she took a step forward. "Kyouya!" she cried out._

 _However, it was too late, since Dark Wolf's spirit had formed into a strong force of energy, and Kyoya tried to defend himself but is unable to do so as his energy had already been spent on battling Gingka. The force had sent Kyouya into the air, along with his Leone, and crashed hardly down on the ground._

Kyouya didn't remember the events after he had fallen unconscious. He frowned.

"Kyouya?"

Kyouya was snapped from his thoughts, as he and Ayako stared over at the doorway.

Benkei stood at the doorway, and broke into a relieved grin, and approached Kyouya, pulling him into a tight hug. "Kyouya!"

"Benkei?" Kyouya was completely caught off guard, staring at the big man.

"Oh, Kyouya, I was so worry for you when you collapsed!" admitted Benkei, as he pulled himself away and sniffed away the tears. "I'm so relieved to see you awake! So relieved!"

Kyouya stared at Benkei, blinking at first, and hearing a giggle coming from Ayako.

"Awe..." Ayako grew touched by Benkei's compassionate over his friend, and smiled. It was nice to see Benkei act this way and seeing Kyouya baffled. Having an innocent expression, Ayako tapped her chin while pouting her lips. "Oh, I almost forgot." she dug around inside her pocket, and offered Leone to Kyouya. "Here."

"Leone?" Kyouya quirk a brow, and suddenly gasp in shock. In Ayako's hands, was Leone, perfectly fixed and completely cleanse from fist and scratches. He taken his bey from her grasp, and stared down at it.

Benkei bent over behind Ayako, staring over her shoulder and was shocked himself.

"It was littered with cuts." Ayako started, making Kyouya eye at her. "I asked Madoka for it and begged for her to allow me to be the one to repair it instead. Repairing it was tough work, I gotta say."

"You did this?" asked Kyouya, almost sounding in a whisper.

Ayako only smiled. "The bey is innocent. It's up to the Blader if this little guy does good or bad. If you feel bad for Leone, don't ever think that you've gotten strong just by yourself." she then flashed a cute wink at Kyouya's way, her chirpy character returning. "Wouldn't you agree?"

Kyouya grew baffled, heat rising to his cheeks, a red blush, and he felt all tingly and warmth inside his stomach again. Shaking away the feeling, he eyed back and forth from Leone, to Ayako. "But why?" he whispered, breaking eye contact with Ayako. "I'm your enemy, and I even tried to take down your brother... and yet you go to such lengths..."

That mere response merely caught Ayako off guard, and she even felt baffled herself. She wondered, why did she? She didn't even liked the dude that much in the first place, but, knowing he was just used by the likes of Daidouji, she couldn't let that one go. Swallowing, Ayako puffed her cheeks, a visible blush creating to her visage, and she stuttered, "W—well, that's because I— we can't just ignore you. Besides," pausing, she stared up at Benkei with hands on her hips. "Benkei begged me to help you..."

"Benkei did?" Kyouya blinked.

"W—what?" Benkei stuttered, then frowning at Ayako with a small blush of his own. "You came back crawling too because you were worried for Kyouya!"

"No I wasn't! Stop lying, or you'll get karma!"

"I'm not the one lying!" Benkei pointed his finger accusingly at Ayako. "You even stayed up all night by his side!"

"Th—that's..." by now, Ayako's face had grown red, and she huffed with her arms crossed. "Different..."

Kyouya stared with slightly wide-eyes as the two bicker. He merely scoffed, glancing away from them.

"Anyways..." Ayako frowned over her shoulder, huffing, she pulled out a chair by a desk, and sat by Kyouya's side. "Eat up. I know you're hungry.~" she said, grabbing a triangle-shaped sandwich and held up to Kyouya's mouth.

"Huh?" taken back by such gesture, a red blush had crept to Kyouya's cheek, and stared up at Ayako.

"Come on. I may not like you, but I can't leave a man's stomach empty." Ayako said. "I made these, see, this one is spicy turkey-ham." she used her other finger to motion towards the others on the plate. "This one is grilled cheddar-cheese, this one is ham, and lastly lettuce cheese~!"

Gulping, Kyouya exhaled through his nostrils, still feeling warm and just took the sandwich from Ayako's hand that was held to his mouth, and looked away, before taking a small bite of it.

Ayako and Benkei awaited for Kyouya's response to the sandwich.

Chewing down on the turkey-ham, Kyouya could already feel his taste buds dancing around from the spice that was added, the soft texture of the bread, the juicy savor of the turkey-ham in the mix, and swallowed it. His eyes became bright, eyes gleaming and finally finished the entire sandwich.

"Do you like it?" asked Ayako.

"It tastes great." responded Kyouya, licking away the crumbs on his bottom lip, even smiling softly.

"Sweetness! I'm glad." Ayako grinned, clasping her hands together.

"By the way, Ayako?"

"Hm?" Ayako glanced over her shoulder, staring up at Benkei.

"Where did you learn to maintenance bey's like they?" asked Benkei.

Smirking over her shoulder, Ayako chuckled. "You'd be surprise by the places I've been."

Kyouya had taken another sandwich from the plate he was brought by Ayako, and stared at her with such interest now. He was suddenly intrigued, and found how there were many mysteries revolving around her, and to be frank, he was curious of her. Taking a bite off of his sandwich, Kyouya couldn't help but to smile, because he had to admit, Ayako made the best sandwiches he ever tasted. Although, his smile was a ghost one.

...

Sitting outside the B-Pit's entrance, Kenta was once again, in a fatal position and had rested his chin above his knees.

He remembered the prior events of last night, when he was outside the night and awaiting for the twin's return or even whereabouts.

...

Footsteps echoed, a shadow hovering over Kenta's fatal position.

Sensing a presence, Kenta hummed, and slowly looked up, only for his eyes to widened in shock. Standing before Kenta, was none other than Ayako herself, looking almost exhausted and distress, however, she tried to remain strong.

 _"Where is he?"_ was all Ayako said to Kenta.

Kenta immediately got to his feet, eyes widened in shock. _"A—Ayako?"_ he gasped out.

Ayako had small stands of hair sticking out from her ponytail, and she had slightly visible dark circles beneath her eyes. _"Where is he—?"_

 _"Huh?"_ Kenta blinked, tilting his head until he got what Ayako was asking for. _"Kyouya, he's inside."_

 _"Please, take me to him."_

Without even asking further questions, Kenta nodded, and grabbed Ayako's hand in his, leading her inside the B-Pit.

Benkei and Madoka were seated besides an unconscious Kyouya. They heard the door opened and looked to find a surprise that Ayako was with Kenta, however, no sight of Gingka yet per say.

 _"Ayako?"_ Madoka gasped, standing up and nearing her. _"Where have you been?"_

 _"You had us worried!"_ Benkei confessed, standing up as well and nearing Ayako.

 _"S—sorry..."_ murmured Ayako, guilt taken over her. _"How is he?"_

 _"He's fine. He just needs some rest."_ Madoka said, glancing back to Kyouya. _"I assume he'll be awake by morning."_

 _"I see..."_ Ayako couldn't help but to smile, yet her smile was a weak one. _"I'm glad he's alright..."_ she slowly walked past everyone as if they were ghost, and stared down at the unconscious Kyouya.

 _"Ayako, where's Gingka?"_ asked Kenta.

Ayako ignored Kenta, continuing to stare down at Kyouya. She felt her shoulders growing much heavier than usual, and closed her eyes. Guess she won't be able to force answers out of the boy, huh? Turning her heel, Ayako stared at everyone, and forced a smile. _"Oh, Gingka? Psh, I don't know, he'll be back soon. Don't worry, my brother has the tendency to run off in a hurry, you know?"_ she shrugged, waving her hand in dismissal. _"Nothing to worry about."_

Kenta exchanged looks with Benkei and Madoka, worried ones before eyeing at Ayako, who was grabbing some materials to patch up Kyouya neatly, all while grabbing a seat. Kenta merely frowned, his eyes reflecting with worry for Ayako, and wondered, where could have Gingka gone off to then?

...

Sighing in defeat, Kenta stood up with saddened eyes. Just before he turned, his eyes landed on a figure approaching the B-Pit.

Gingka was staring down at the pavement each step he took.

Kenta gasped, and ran inside the B-Pit to alert everyone. "Ayako! It's Gingka!"

Meanwhile, Ayako was pouring in more water inside the cup she had served for Kyouya, before setting the pot down.

"Gingka came back!" called Kenta from downstairs.

Everyone in the room gasped at the news of Gingka's return. Benkei and Madoka exchanged glances, before getting up and running downstairs.

Ayako sat back down, never once looking away from the door, and blinked, a flicker of a saddened gaze reflected her eyes.

Kyouya gazes at Ayako, quirking a brow in confusion, seeing her having a dishearten stare, and blinked. "Where did your brother go? What the hell did I miss?" he suddenly asked.

"Huh?" Ayako broke from her thoughts, and averted her eyes to a curious looking Kyouya, and blinked. "That's—..." she scoffed, standing up. "I'll be back." she said and leaving the room.

Kyouya stared after Ayako, his eyes never once looking away and he frowned. _'What the hell was that about?'_ he thought, growing much more curious.

...

Kenta ran outside the B-Pit with Benkei and Madoka behind, standing from the entrance. "Gingka!"

"Gingka..." whispered Benkei and Madoka.

Taking his footsteps much at a slower pace, Gingka stared up ahead, almost whispering in a daze, "Kenta. Madoka. Benkei..." he said, before collapsing to his knees in defeat.

"Gingka!" cried the three.

"Are you okay?" asked Kenta.

"Just how far did you follow him?" Benkei asked, frowning.

"Your sister came back but you didn't." Madoka added.

Suddenly remembering, Gingka perked his head up. "Ayako? She came back safe?" he asked, since that was his main concern.

"Yeah. Just last night, not too long before you both ran off." Benkei said.

Gingka sighed in relief, "That's good. How's Kyouya?"

"He just woke up." Madoka answered.

"Ayako is with him and taking care of him." Kenta mentioned.

Gingka quickly stood up, walking past all his friends with a serious demeanor. "Move, please! There's something I need to ask Kyouya."

Kenta batted his eyes, staring after the red-haired male. "Wait a—! Gingka! Ask about what?"

Gingka didn't respond, only ignoring Kenta's question.

"Gingka!" shouted Kenta.

"It was... _'Daidouji'_ or something, right?" Benkei asked, hand on his hip.

Hearing that specific name made Gingka stop in his tracks, and simply stared at Benkei over his shoulder, silence as his response.

"You want to ask about him, don't you? Gingka, why did you and Ayako know his name?" Benkei said with a somewhat demanding tone.

Gingka still remained silent.

"What exactly happened between you two and that man?!" Benkei said, even Madoka and Kenta nodded, wanting to know the twin's reasoning.

After a moment, Gingka sighed, closing his eyes before staring at everyone. "It doesn't concern you."

"That's—!" Kenta was taken back by Gingka's response.

"What do you mean by that?!" Madoka said, sounding offended herself. "We're friends, aren't we?"

"That's right! Don't be like that after all you said to Kyouya!" Benkei added.

"Your problems are our problems, too! So if you're troubled by something, just tell us!" Kenta said.

By now, Gingka had narrowed his eyes, a sharp look in his amber-brown eyes.

"Gingka!" Kenta raised his voice, wanting to know what was going on with his friends.

Turning around, just before Gingka could tell his friends they don't need a reason to know, he was simply cut off by his sister's voice.

"Daidouji holds the _Forbidden Bey_." Ayako said, having step out of the B-Pit, nearing by her brother's side.

The three before the twins gasped.

"Forbidden—" Kenta started.

"— Bey?" whispered Madoka.

"A—Ayako?!" Gingka gasped with wide eyes, gaping.

"It's fine, Gingka." Ayako smiled gently at her brother. "They're our friends after all. They have the right to know."

Staring at her sister, Gingka sighed in defeat. "Fine."

Ayako stared at the three before her, and took out her Phoenix. "As you all may know, beys all have a unique power. It's something to be used only in a beybattle." she clutched to Phoenix close to her chest.

"However, there are those trying to abuse that power outside of battles. They are the Dark Nebula." Gingka said.

"Dark... Nebula?" Benkei gulped.

"That's right.." Ayako whispered, her eyes already starting to reflect distress and look exhausted. "They were enchanted by the power of beys and broke the seal of a certain bey that was never to be used." she released a shaky sigh, her lower lip starting to quiver. "That bey's name is... _L-Drago_ , holding an evil power, it's the _Forbidden Bey_."

Gingka shuddered, closing his eyes after hearing Ayako's words. He could clearly see a distorted bey at the center of a spiral wave of darkness, in form of a dragon then. "If L-Drago is fully awakened, it'll be a disaster. And before that, we have to stop it at all costs."

Ayako nodded, forming a fist while gripping tightly to her Phoenix. "Stop Daidouji, and Dark Nebula!"

It all started to make sense now.

Well, sorta.

"So that's why he got us to target Ayako and Gingka..." Benkei whispered, finally understanding the intentions of Daidouji.

Standing not too far from the group, Kyouya had overheard Ayako and Gingka's reasons and explanation of Daidouji, even discovering the existence of the Forbidden Bey. That still begged the question more, just how did Ayako and Gingka knew of this organization and the Forbidden Bey in the first place?

"We can't let him slip away now." Ayako said.

"Right." Gingka nodded at his sister, then glancing at his friends. "Absolutely not!"

Benkei, Madoka and Kenta all stared at each other, thinking the same thought before coming to a conclusion.

"Understood." Madoka said, smiling.

Benkei smacked his chest, nodding with a smile. "If that's it, then I'll ask Kyouya about it!"

The bright gleam in Ayako and Gingka's eyes returned, grinning happily at their friends response and cooperation.

...

The group ran inside the B-Pit, running towards the second floor where Kyouya was _supposedly_ still resting.

"Kyouya!" Benkei slammed the door opened, though he blinked since Kyouya was no where in sight, only leaving the bed neatly done and everything else aside. "Oh no..." he whispered, and stared down at Ayako. "He was here just a moment ago."

Ayako gaped, a frown descending her face and stomped the ground. "Don't tell me he left?!"

"Where could he have—..." disappointment fell on Gingka, frowning at the empty bed.

"I'll go start a search for him!" Madoka said, running out the room.

"Me too!" Kenta said, following after.

Puffing her cheeks, Ayako huffed, crossing her arms. Her eyes had lowered from the bed, down to the ground. "Kyouya..." she whispered.

* * *

Sooner or later, Gingka returned to the same arena he had last seen of Daidouji, as Ayako stood outside of the arena, gazing up at it and the two sighed in defeat. Construction had started inside the arena and even outside, but the twins found themselves to be at a dead end.

"Hey, where's Ayako and Gingka?" asked Kenta.

"They went to look for clues about Daidouji again." responded Madoka, while trying to look in more of reports of the arena from her computer.

" _Clues?_ Without any leads?" Kenta inquired.

Sighing in defeat, Madoka shook her head, laying back on her chair. "No luck here either." she said, swirling her chair around to the boys. "Daidouji. Forbidden Bey. Dark Nebula. L-Drago... using any of those keyboards gets no results."

"As if a guy with evil plans would flaunt their plans on the net." Benkei replied a-matter-of-factly, since searching up the topics seemed rather pointless if an organization were keeping very classifed information from the world, let alone, from the net.

Madoka blinked. "W—well, that's true, but no harm making sure!"

Benkei sighed. "If only Kyouya were here right now..." he grabbed to his head, whining now, "Ah, Kyouya! Why did you leave me begin again! Kyouya!" he started to cry down the coffee table.

Madoka frowned, shaking her head at Benkei. "Aw, man, shut it! If you have time to bawl, why not help Ayako and Gingka a bit, huh?"

"Yeah." agreed Kenta. "Nothing comes out of just sitting around, so I'll go, too!"

"Kenta..." whispered Madoka, before smiling down at the boy. "You're right. If all of us split up to search, we might find a clue. Yup." she winked. "I'm in, too!"

"I'll go ask Osamu and his friends." suggested Kenta, smiling up at Madoka.

After finishing bawling his eyes in tears, Benkei stood up, a serious demeanor on him. "Okay, got it! If that's it, then I'm in, too!"

"Well then, Kenta takes the west, I'll do north, and Benkei, you take the east. Let's meet up back here later." Madoka said.

Kenta nodded. "Yes!"

"All right!" Benkei felt pumped by the idea. "Let's go!"

"Yeah!"

...

Deciding breaking into three groups, Kenta had met up with Osamu and the others to try and find any sorts of leads about Daidouji, Dark Nebula, Forbidden Bey, anything that can be a great help for the twins.

Even Madoka had asked several chiefs and even visited the Police Station.

Meanwhile, Tetsuya was by a cafe and having a cup of warm tea.

Suddenly, a wild Benkei appeared! from the corner and dashed right past Tetsuya, crashing him into the air unnoticed.

All while that was happening, Kyouya stood on top of a building, watching over the three cooperating to find out more information of the Dark Nebula and Forbidden Bey. "Forbidden bey, huh?" Kyouya murmured, foot on top of the edge. "How can they swallow such a dream-like story?" then, Kyouya's eyes had found Ayako's figure.

Ayako was running past buildings, looking back and forth from street to street, and looking almost exhausted and distress. She slapped her own cheeks to snap out of daze. After, she continued to search for more leads.

Kyouya's eyes had grown darker, still following every trace of Ayako. "Putting forth their utmost effort for someone like... them?" he whispered.

Soon, word traveled fast, and every blader in the city had almost started to cooperate and ask pedestrians if they knew anything about a man named Daidouji, Dark Nebula, or even heard of the Forbidden Bey.

Evening coming by, seeing enough, Kyouya took one more glimpse of Ayako's running figure, he simply turned.

...

"It was no use after all." said Osuma to Kenta.

"It can't be helped." Kenta replied.

"Well then, we'll all it a day now." Takashi said.

"Yeah." Kenta nodded, having a small smile. "Thanks."

"Bye, bye!" waved Kenta's friends, all departing.

"See ya!"

"Until tomorrow!"

Kenta sighed, and decided to return to the B-Pit to meet up with Benkei and Madoka.

...

Meeting up with Benkei and Madoka down at the B-Pit, the three regrouped to discuss the situation.

"Madoka, how did it go?" asked Benkei.

Madoka sighed, shaking her head. "Nothing. And you, Kenta?"

Sighing, Kenta shook his head. "Nothing either."

"After all we did we still fit no information..." Benkei said, disappointed. "What should we do?"

"We'll just do our best tomorrow, too." Kenta said with a little bit of hope.

Madoka agreed. "There still might be some place we've missed."

"Damn." cursed Benkei under his breath. "Any little thing... if we just had some clue...

Kenta and Madoka exchanged looks, looking down then sense there wasn't any more leads the could even manage to accomplish.

...

Nighttime falling over the park, Ayako slowly stopped in her tracks, and stared over the city with her dull-looking amber eyes.

Sighing to herself, Ayako suddenly felt hopeless since she still didn't gain any more knowledge of the Forbidden Bey or even learn any locations where The Dark Nebula could be.

Feeling the small whirl of soft breeze past by her facial, Ayako allowed the wind to blow past her long flowing red-scarf. She stared up at the sky, wondering if her and Gingka could ever confront the one who wields the Forbidden Bey once again. Suddenly, feeling a sense of loss, Ayako smiled weakly to herself, eyes lowering. "It's no use..." she whispered, and simply took a small turn, and that's when she noticed a shadowy figure forming from the lenses of the light post.

 _"The moon appeared in the east."_

"Huh?" Ayako's glanced up, her eyes falling on a sitting Kyouya from what looked to be an alter, and gasped. "Kyouya?"

Kyouya's skin glowed more from the moonlight. As if he were a god bestowed by the moonlight. He simply stared up at the starry sky, enjoying the view of the giant moon and the lights dancing around the sky.

Ayako blinked, until she puffed her cheeks, having her hands on her hips and started to scold. "Kyouya, where have you been mister?!"

Kyouya simply scoffed, overcasting a ghostly smirk, before returning to his serious demeanor. "From Daidouji's hideout to Wolf Canyon, where I was taken, it took about 20 minutes with a Cessna."

"Wait, what—?" Ayako scrunched her nose, batting her lashes in confusion. "Are you saying—!"

Standing up from the alter, Kyouya cleared his throat, and stared down at Ayako. "Now we're even!"

"Huh—? Kyouya, wait—!" before Ayako could even reach for him, Kyouya jumped down and vanished from her sight.

Mewling, Ayako frowned to herself, stomping the ground while puffing her cheeks, a vein popping her head. "That boy—!" oh how she wished she could understand what Kyouya spoke of half the time! He makes her— "Ohh!" she formed two small fists, and sighed in defeat. Couldn't be helped, huh? Ayako blinked and started to evaluate Kyouya's words. "The moon in the east, huh?" she smiled up where Kyouya once stood.

Ayako then walked down the set of stairs to meet with everyone to discuss the details on the given information by Kyouya. She ran away with a glint in her amber orbs, grinning. _'Thank you.'_

Standing behind the alter, Kyouya had his arms crossed, and couldn't help but to smile after Ayako.

...

"The moon in the east?" Kenta asked.

Ayako nodded. "Yeah. He said something about Wolf Canyon and how it's about 20 minutes from Daidouji's hideout. But only on a Cessna." she said.

"What could Kyouya have meant?" Madoka inquired.

"Beats me." Ayako sighed, resting herself on the couch and started to grumble. "I swear, that boy can be troublesome, especially giving out riddles!" she huffed.

"He said you're even, didn't he?" Benkei said, crossing his arms and was confused as well.

"Yeah but..." Ayako slowly raised herself up from the couch, her eyes dilating. "Madoka—!"

"On it." Madoka nodded, and started to analyze Kyouya's source of directions and input the coordinates onto the satellite, finding the right location then on her laptop.

"What?" Benkei and Kenta asked, question marks popping.

"I located the current position of the moon and traveling distance of Wolf Canyon's and bingo!" Madoka showed the map to Ayako, the red circle beeping at the destination.

"That's it!" Ayako said, grinning at the results.

Benkei and Kenta only exchanged looks, question marks popping from their heads.

...

Gingka was still roaming around the city, still trying to gather more information as he can but stopped.

"Gingka!"

"Huh?" Gingka turned to look over his shoulder, watching his sister and friends approaching him.

...

Meanwhile, off the coast of Metal City, was a state-of-the-art facility, and inside, was a pod surrounded by vitals.

Inside the chamber, rested an unconscious human.

 _"Pulse: 56. Both body temperature and blood pressure are normal."_ said Merci. _"I believe we just need a little more time for the awakening..."_

"I see." replied Daidouji, having a small glass of fine orange juice. "Then, what about Ayako and Gingka's data input?"

The lights in the room had turned on, and Merci replied, _"That shall be completed shortly."_

"Glad to hear it. I'm looking forward to starting the party." Daidouji waved his glass around like a rich man would.

 _"Yes. But, master, some hasty guests seem to have already arrived."_ informed Merci, switching the screens from the chamber room, to the security camera outside.

"My! To have located this place so quickly." Daidouji said, watching Ayako and Gingka, along with their friends approaching the headquarters. He chuckled, "No matter. Merci, you will continue with the operation, please."

 _"Merci beaucoup. As you wish."_

Daidouji set his glass down, and folded them on top of the desk, smirking. "Until we have prepared our welcome, let us have them enjoy a light game, shall we?"

...

At long last, everyone had arrived at the front gate of The Dark Nebula Headquarters.

"Here, huh?" Gingka gasped out.

"There are no other building around here." said Madoka, eyeing from her laptop's screen. "This is definitely it."

"Which means, the Forbidden Bey, L-Drago is also in there." Kenta said.

"Yeah. Most definitely." Ayako said, staring up at the large gate before her, her amber orbs glistening. "And so is L-Drago's user." she whispered that last part, her eyes slowly become saddening.

Gingka heard his sister, and exhaled in silent. "Everyone, from here on—"

"Uh-huh. Don't tell us to wait here!" Benkei cut Gingka off.

"That's right! If we weren't coming with you, we wouldn't have followed you both in the first place!" said Kenta.

Ayako stared wide-eyed at the boys. "But, Madoka—"

"It's all right." Madoka said, smiling at the twins. "I'll get Kenta and Benkei to protect me."

Ayako and Gingka were baffled by their friends assurance and even bravery to help them out on this quest. They exchanged glances and smiled at one another.

"Okay." Gingka finally said. "We'll go together."

"But don't do anything rash." Ayako said, before flashing a grin at everyone.

"Yeah!"

"Okay, let's go!" Gingka said, leading everyone towards the gate to infiltrate The Dark Nebule.

Needless to say, that wouldn't be such an easy task since mechanism were shot out from the gates, preparing to shoot those who oppose the entrance.

Gingka stopped, clenching his teeth and pushed his sister back. "This is bad!" he readied his launcher.

Ayako huffed, and quickly whipped out her launcher and igniting for comeback, as well as Benkei and Kenta.

...

"First is a little trial. Can they really come this far safely?" Daidouji pondered, watching the security footage via recording from his desk.

...

Then, multiple Beys start shooting from all directions.

"Ayako! Kenta! Benkei!" Gingka alerted.

"Yeah!" replied the three.

"Ready?" Gingka said.

"Go Shoot!" shouted the four bladers, launching their bey's to defeat all the bey's.

"Go, Pegasis!"

Pegasis slashed right past a group of bey'.

"Burn them to ashes, Phoenix!"

Phoenix started to have small flames descend from the spin track, blowing away the bey's with its flame.

"Punch them, Bull!"

Dark Bull pushed away and punched the bey's out of its path.

At the time, bey's were launched straight for Madoka, and the girl gasped and shielded herself.

"Madoka!" Kenta gasped, then swung his arm. "Sagittario!"

In just in the nick of time! Sagittario had slashed away all the opposed bey's targeting Madoka, and saved her.

In spite of fighting back, there were more bey's shooting and bouncing all over the group.

Benkei started to grow annoyed and growled. "Damn, there's no end to them. I'll just smash that door in one hit with my Bull Upper!" he sent his bey onward towards the gate, and raised his arm. "Eat this, Bull Upper!"

The spirit of Dark Bull appeared, and dashed forward and tried to smash its horns against the steel-made gate, however, the Bull Upper had failed and left no scratch on the gate.

"What?" Benkei frowned, astonished by the weak attempt. "Receiving a charge from Bull and it won't even budge! It's tough!"

Ayako had a sharp stare, frowning. "In that case—!"

Using Dark Bull as a form of slinging itself, Spiral Phoenix shot itself into the air, a sparkle appearing the dark sky.

"How about this?" Ayako started, swiping her hand and performing her attack. "Phoenix, Spiral—!"

...

Daidouji chuckled. "Not so fast."

...

Suddenly, miniature copters emerged from behind the gate.

"— Flare... huh?" Ayako blinked, eyes dilated and gaped with a small sweatdrop.

Then, the helicopters shot out beyblades and started to assault Phoenix all over, canceling the Spiral Flare.

Gingka gawked, his brow twitching. "No way!"

The beyblades were all attacking Dark Bull, Sagittario, Pegasis and Phoenix.

"What should we do?!" asked Kenta over to the twins.

"You just need to blow these off in one go before any more come!" advised Madoka.

"But how?!" Benkei asked.

"There's just to many of them!" Gingka said.

All four bladers turned their backs, shielding Madoka from all corners.

"At this rate..." Ayako gulped, frowning at the ambush.

...

"Oh, dear." chuckled Daidouji. "They can't even get to the gate. Now all that hospitality I had prepared will be in vain." he sighed to himself, and started to comb his hair.

...

Watching the group trying to take down the gate, a silhouetted figure stood on top of a tree bench, eyes illuminated from the dark. The silhouetted figure lunged from the tree, and quickly took out his launcher. _"Go Shoot!"_

Out of nowhere, Leone started to attack away all the opposing bey's surrounding the group.

Ayako and Gingka stared at the bey in shock.

"That's—" Benkei started, before he and the rest all turned to find Kyouya landing down not too far from them.

Ayako's eyes gleamed at the sight of Kyouya.

"Ultimate Attack," started Kyouya, having a serious demeanor. _"Lion King Roaring Hurricane!"_

Leone spun around, starting a magnitude gale, forming into three tornados and blowing away all the beys into the air, including the helicopter.

Gingka quickly grabbed for his sister's hand, as everyone else shielded themselves from the gale.

The helicopters were no match for Leone's Lion King Roaring Hurricane, since they started to crash down at each other and cause explosions all over.

"Kyouya!" Gingka grinned, glad to see his rival helping him and everyone.

"Kyouya!" Benkei grinned as well.

"Really, you guys are so troublesome." Kyouya scoffed, but grinned. "Get a move on! Use this!" he motioned towards his Roaring Hurricane.

The tree tornados had formed into one gigantic version.

Ayako furrowed her brows, until she finally got the hint of Kyouya's words, and smiled. "I see! If we combine our strengths—! Gingka, Kenta, Benkei! Let's get our bey's on Leone's tornado!"

"On Kyouya's Roaring Hurricane?" blinked Benkei, before grinning and nodding. "Ah, I got it!"

"Yeah." Kenta nodded.

"Let's do it, guys!" Gingka said, pumping a fist.

Then, Dark Bull, Sagittario, Phoenix, and Pegasis all dashed and swirled around Leone's tornado, forming colors of the rainbow.

Sorta.

A blue glow shone of Gingka's body outline. "Let's go! This is our _Shooting Star_ —"

"— _Flame Claw_ —" Kenta's body outline had a yellow glow.

" — _Upper_ —" Benkei had an orange glow surrounding his body's outline.

Ayako's eyes had flickered pink for a split second before returning to her natural amber eyes, her body outline glowing a red-violet glow, and finalized her friends combo attack. "— _Fire Arrow!_ "

All four bladers executed their Ultimate Attack, simultaneously all combining their attack into one, and finally, breaking down the steal door.

"We did it!" cheered everyone, feeling victorious.

...

Daidouji awe'd, impressed by everyone's efforts and smirked. "I see. You finally got in. But if you hadn't... this would be no fun."

"Merci beaucoup. Master, preparations for the welcome are ready."

"Good work, Merci."

 _"Shall we start the party, then?"_

Daidouji raised his glass, smirking. "Let us welcome them with the best of hospitalities."

...

Leone flew right back to Kyouya's possession, as he then finally approached everyone.

"Kyouya!" Gingka said.

"You came, Kyouya!" Benkei said, grinning at the sight of his former leader.

"But why?" Ayako blinked, tilting her head almost innocently, squinting her eyes in suspicious. "Weren't we already even?"

Kyouya was taken back by Ayako's words, suddenly remembering the last words he had said to her, and felt himself blush since Ayako was leaning close to him from comfort. Clearing his throat, he shook off the warm feeling. Though not able to admit any kindness, he gruffly responded, "Heh, I owe Daidouji his fair share, too. I just came to pay it back."

Madoka sweatdropped, and sighing. "You just can't be honest, can you?"

Ayako brushed off Madoka's words, and stepped forward to Kyouya, flashing a cheeky grin. "Kyouya!"

Suddenly, the scowl had vanished from Kyouya, and smiled at Ayako, before nodding. "Let's go."

"Yeah!" Ayako giggled.

Gingka grinned at Kyouya, and then, he started to lead everyone inside the Headquarters.

...

As Ayako took her first step inside, meanwhile, inside the pod that was surrounded by vitals, the mysterious person could sense the presence of not only the girl, but the group as well.

The mysterious person's breath was clearly visible, spreading fog on the glass of the chamber. Then, the person's eye began to twitch in slumber.

...

The group set their foot inside the building, prepared for what's to come, and finally _infiltrating The Dark Nebula_.

* * *

 **[Ending: To the Radiant Tomorrow.]**

 **[OK ?]**

Gingka staring with eyes shimmering.

 **[All right ?]**

Ayako's amber hues gleamed with her sharp gaze.

 **[mirai]**

Madoka holding her hands close with her eyes shut while Kenta did the same.

 **[hikari kagayaku asu e ima kara yuku kara matte]**

Ayako was staring across the starry sky, many cosmos flaring above with her scarf blowing from the gentle breeze.

The constellation of Pegasis.

 **[nigezuri honno chotto dake demo]**

The constellation of an Aires shown.

 **[Okay? All right? mirai]**

The constellation of Taurus showed.

 **[ironna omoi ga kongaragatte]**

The constellation of Sagittario.

 **[omowazu makesou ni natte]**

The constellation of Cancer.

 **[soredemo tashikana mon wa kokoro ni hitotsu dake]**

The constellation of Leone.

 **[hikari kagayaku asu e ima kara yuku kara matte]**

The constellation of Libra.

 **[nigezuri honno chotto dake demo, Okay? All right? mirai]**

The constellation of Pieces.

 **[ironna omoi ga kongaragatte]**

The constellation of Aquarius.

 **[omowazu makesou ni natte]**

 **[soredemo tashikana mon wa kokoro ni hitotsu dake]**

The constellation of Virgo.

 **[oi, kibou ya yune omare itsu kara kihou no yume?]**

Ayako gazed up at the many constellation illuming the starry sky. She smiled at the beautiful sky.

 **[omoeba mizukara suteteta ki ga suru kara ima kara mukae yuku kar]**

She was now sitting with her brother, Gingka, Kenta and Madoka.

 **[oi, kibou ya yune omare itsu kara kihou no yume?]**

The constellation of Scorpio.

 **[omoeba mizukara suteteta ki ga suru kara sou dakara]**

The constellation of Capricorn.

 **[hikari kagayaku asu e ima kara yuku kara matte]**

The constellation of Gemini.

 **[nigezuri honno chotto dake demo]**

The constellation of Phoenix.

 **[Okay? All right? mirai]**

The sun was rising.

 **[Yume wa kagayaku asu e megezuni nandodemo tatte]**

The sun shone brilliantly above the four, as they all smiled at the beautiful sky.

 **[ima kara tashikana mon wo tsukami ni dekake you]**

* * *

 **i added some ayako/kyouya fluff there for my own amusement heheheee. im still playing ultra sun since its taking me a while. feel free to review please!** \- obeliskprima


	11. Chapter 11: Infiltrate! The Dark Nebula

**another update! hope you love action and suspense! cause that's what this chapter has! enjoy!**

disclaimer: obeliskprima doesn't own the beyblade series or the metal fusion series, nor any ost, or songs that will be mentioned throughout the storyline, only the ocs!

* * *

 **[Prologue]**

 _"The constellations that decorate the sky."_

 _"There are as many beys as the constellations in the sky."_

 _"Each battle brings its own drama."_

Two mythical creature cried.

A Pegasis flaring its wings and a Phoenix flaring its wings with scorching flames.

The Pegasis flew and a blue light shimmered.

 _"This is the story of passionate bladers, who bet everything on beyblade!"_

 _ **"Three."**_

 _ **"Two."**_

 _ **"One."**_

Gingka launched his beyblade.

 _ **"Go shoot!"**_

...

 **[Metal Fight Beyblade: Opening]**

A swarm of lights swirled across the galaxy.

 **[Beyblade, Beyblade, Metal Fight! Gangan bakuten me ppai!]**

 **["Beyblade Metal Fusion:** _ **Give Your Heart a Metal Fight**_ **!"]**

 **[Ippatsu! saikyou mezashi]**

Gingka jumped up high with a grin, holding out his beyblade.

 **[Go Shoot! uchinuku no sa]**

Kenta jumped to the air with his beyblade in hand.

 **[Chikyuu ga dodekai STADIUM da ze]**

Gingka, Kenta, Ayako and Madoka all ran with smiles on their faces.

 **[Kokoro no tetsu wa darenimo oreyashinai]**

Gingka and Ayako were setting up their launcher simultaneously, preparing to launch their beyblades.

 **[Motto kataku buchiatero!]**

The two twins launched their beyblades from a cliff.

 **[Beyblade, Beyblade, Metal Fight!]**

Benkai held up his Dark Bull.

 **[Gangan bakuten me ppai!]**

Kyouya showed of his Leone.

 **[Beyblade, Beyblade]**

Doji held his Dark Wolf.

 **[Harmonize]**

Kenta with his launcher and Madoka with her computer.

 **[METAL HEART!]**

Gingka's beyblade clashed with others, as Ayako's beyblade flared right through many others.

 **[Zettai! uchuu mo mawaseru sa]**

Gingka and Ayako stared right before them a high cliff. A tall male's silhouette, grinning down at them.

 **[Ore to omae no tetsu kizuna de]**

The twins swung their arms, as their companions, Pegasis and Phoenix flew past them.

The mysterious silhouette smirked and summoned out a dark, purple dragon with beaming red eyes at the two.

 **[Hissatsu! namida mo uchinukunda!]**

Pegasis and Phoenix flashed right for the dragon, the two swirling and be among purple, slashing right through the Dragon's entity.

 **[Beyblade, Beyblade, Metal Fight]**

Gingka and Ayako looked behind Kenta and Madoka, smiling.

 **[Gangan bakuten me ppai]**

Benkai having his arms crossed and smiling, Kyouya's blue eyes shining brightly with his canine teeth showing, smiling.

 **[Beyblade, Beyblade, Metal Fight]**

Gingka and Ayako ran and jumped.

 **[Seiippai!]**

Kenta and Madoka.

 **[Metal Heart!]**

Benkei and Kyouya.

 **[Three, Two, One, GO SHOOT!]**

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven:** _ **Infiltration! The Dark Nebula Castle**_

Ayako, Gingka and their friends finally enter the Dark Nebula's Castle after completely destroying the front door.

They all ran down the hallway. Shortly after, they come to a big, posh room.

"This is Dark Nebula's base." Kenta said.

"Where are you, Daidouji!" Ayako bursted out, "You can't hide forever you old creep!"

A chuckle soon followed after Ayako's shout, and sighed. _"If you're referring to me, then I'm here. Though, I am deeply offended by your words."_

It was Daidouji's voice.

Everyone in the room gasped, though, they continue to look around to find Daidouji's figure.

"Cut the crap, Daidouji! Where is _'here'_?!It's just your voice!" Ayako said.

"Show your face!" demanded Kyouya.

 _"Now now, there's no need to be so impatient. However, I do admire your wit as ever, Ayako.~"_ Daidouji chuckled, which made Ayako's spine shiver from disgust.

Then, everyone started hearing a voice from the speakers integrated to the small camera that is installed near the ceiling. _"Please enjoy the various entertainment we have prepared, Mademoiselle Ayako, and Monsieur Gingka."_

After a while, Gingka begins to recall that voice from somewhere and he instantly figures out that Merci is the one speaking. "This voice, Merci!"

The intelligent computer program mocks his previous naivety by saying, _"Tres bien!"_ again to fool him. _"I'm honored you remember me. My effort in the traps set for you haven't gone to waste."_

"Traps?!" Benkei inquired.

 _"Yes. The traps that I have produced using the data we collected from you."_

Gingka gritted his teeth, scoffing. "So that's what that was about!" he said, remembering himself being trapped inside the so called, 'public restroom' and the fake segment of Challenge Blader. "I thought it was weird!"

Ayako frowned, "So everywhere we go, even battled, you were there watching out our every move?!" she exclaimed, recalling her battle against Benkei, and huffed. "Figures much..."

...

"I am waiting on the final floor." spoke Daidouji from where he sat. "I will wait for your safe arrival Ayako, Gingka. See you soon.~"

...

 _ **"Challenge Blader Part 2 – !"**_

"Final floor..." Kyouya spoke, tsk'ing. "Telling us his location, how confident." he smirked over to the twins.

Ayako huffed. "That's just fine with me!" she grinned, pumping out a fist. "No matter what kind of traps lay ahead, we will definitely reach him!"

Kyouya blinked at Ayako, almost looking baffled. "You seem pretty confident and almost carefree for someone who's about to face by the likes of Daidouji."

Ayako shrugged, giggling. "Come on, there's no reason to get all tense right now! Even though the odds aren't in our favors... we can still do this, you guys!" she exclaimed, having a gleam in her amber orbs.

Gingka could agree more with his sister, and nodded. "You said it, sis! Everyone, let's go!"

Kyouya continued to stare at Ayako, and hummed to himself. "This way!" he said, now leading everyone down the hallway and even further inside the castle.

Everyone began running down the multiple long halls.

"Everyone, be careful!" warned Gingka, as him being the first one ahead.

"Okay!" Kenta said.

Strangely, they seem to never move forward in their race, even if they are in fact running as fast as they can.

"Isn't it kind of weird? No matter how much we run, we're not getting anywhere!" Benkei said, panting, and stared down at the path, only to realize that the group were on a giant conveyor belt.

"What the—!" Ayako gawked, moaning and panting from sudden exhaustion.

"— What is this?!" Gingka said, gasping for air.

The group stared ahead, while trying to run faster in order to get off that trap.

But eventually, Madoka stumbles and hits Kenta backwards; they both roll back to the beginning of the treadmill.

"Kyouya—!" next, Benkei trips as well but, without even thinking, he grabs the end of Kyoya's coat.

"Idiot!" Kyouya shouted, so then he got dragged backwards along with Benkei, and watched as the twins got ahead of everyone.

"Huh? Guys!" Ayako gasped, glancing over her shoulder.

Only Ayako and Gingka were left on the treadmill, and Merci decided to increase its speed; making the twins sprint towards the end of the trap but to no avail. Then, a Beyblade-shooter machine also appears at the end of the treadmill and launches several Beys at the twins.

"Oh crap!" Ayako squealed, but quickly fetched for her Spiral Phoenix and launcher.

Gingka did the same and the twins got ready and shot their bey's.

"Phoenix!"

"Pegasis!"

Both bey's slashed right past the bey's, defeating them under one attack.

...

From the room, Daidouji was watching each of the twin's moves, and was pleased. "Ah, as expected." he smirked.

 _"So far it's according to the data. But what if I up the speed a notch?"_ suggested Merci.

...

 _"Let's change!"_ announced Merci.

"Eh?" Ayako scrunched her nose, blinking.

Gingka's eyes dilated, already understanding what's to come and gasped. "W—wait!"

The treadmill became much more faster, and the twins huffed and panted, sprinting as fast as they could.

"Oh man, I hate gym class!" Ayako screeched.

"Hang in there, Pegasis!" Gingka yelled in a panic.

Ayako was starting to look pale, and she almost trip in her footing. "Hey—! I never signed up for this! Phoenix!"

Those who had fallen and failed to escape the trap have recovered.

"Gingka!" Kenta cried out.

"Ayako!" Kyouya called out, eyes widening.

"I'm okay! Just... WAH! Make this thing stop!" Ayako cried out, slowly falling behind Gingka.

"Ayako!" Gingka called out, eyes dilating and almost like his sister, started to lose his speed.

Like their blader's, Phoenix and Pegasis started to become wobbly, as many bey's rebounded from them, though from time to time, it was a close call.

"This isn't good." Benkei said, slowly standing up. "They're at their limit." he snarled, and dragged his foot against the floor like a bull, and fetched for his equipment. "If it's like this, Go, Dark Bull!" he launched his Dark Bull at the first end of the treadmill. "Charge through them, Bull Upper!" the latter breaks from the excessive wear and a 'hill' rolls towards Ayako and Gingka; it carried them on safe ground and destroys the shooting machine.

"AH!" Gingka yelled, landing on the floor first. "Ow..." he groaned.

"Kyah!"

 **BAM!**

Ayako had landed on her back against Gingka's, their eyes having swirls like when a Pokemon has fainted.

"Are you two okay?" asked Benkei once he and everyone approached the twins.

Moaning while rubbing her head, Ayako sat up from Gingka, and frowned. "No, I'm not okay! If you're to save someone, then do it normally!" she exclaimed with puffed cheeks, a vein popping from her head.

"Tell me about it... you're the one still sitting on me!" Gingka complained beneath Ayako.

Kyouya sighed in relief, but dashed right past everyone. "Don't dawdled about! It's this way!" he said, snapping everyone back to reality and remembering their main priority.

"Oh, right!" Ayako said, finally getting up from her brother and immediately following Kyouya.

...

 _"Oh, I can't let you go that way."_ murmured Merci, watching over Ayako and Gingka.

...

Suddenly, Merci blocks the group by suddenly installing thick walls in their way.

"Damn it!" cursed Kyouya, glancing to his left and ran that way instead, with everyone following.

However, the results were still the same, Merci completely blocked every path the group tried to move forward to.

"Damn it! No matter where we go, it's a dead end!" Benkei growled under his breath.

While everyone ran ahead, Kenta stopped and look to his left. He spotted something and called out to everyone, "Hey, there's an elevator!"

Retracing their steps, everyone stood in front of the elevator and started to suspect it to be too shady.

"This is definitely a trap." Madoka implied.

Ayako shrugged. "Even so, this is the only way to get to the top."

"If it's come to this, then we can only face it head on!" Gingka said, pumping a fist.

Everyone then decided to enter the elevator, and soon, music started to play in the background.

While going up on floors, Ayako had her arms crossed, tapping her finger against her elbow.

Noticing the red-haired feminine's shaky behavior, Kyouya quirk a brow. "What's gotten into you?"

"Hm?" Ayako blinked, gazing at Kyouya and snickered. "I don't know. I should be... serious about this but I'm not. I feel... super nervous and—" she paused, because to be honest, she didn't know how or why she felt the jitters so suddenly? but she was excited about this. However, she couldn't be straightfoward about it to Kyouya like that. She sighed and shook her head. "It's hard to explain really..."

Scrunching his nose, Kyouya merely scoffed. "I don't understand you sometimes, you know."

Ayako smiled weakly at Kyouya, before she them felt a pang in her chest, and placed her palm above her heart.

 **THUMB!**

Kyouya right away noticed this, and his expression shown to be a worry one.

Gingka noticed this too, and gazed at his sister. "Ayako, are you alright?" he asked, concerned.

"Yeah." Ayako chuckled, exhaling and waved her hand in dismissal. "Don't worry about me." she stared around the small elevator, and huffed. "Sweetness! How long is this thing?"

That's when the elevator finally reached towards the third floor, and the doors slid open.

"Huh?" Gingka blinked, pressing the buttons to keep going to the top floor but to his dismay, it was no use. "Why won't it go all the way to the top?"

 _"Third Floor. This is the second trap."_ came in Merci's voice.

"I knew it..." sweatdropped Ayako, sighing as everyone gazed at her.

Kyouya frowned, and was the first to step out of the transportation. "There's no other choice. Let's go!"

"It seems as if we're being lead on." said Kenta.

"What kind of trap is it this time?" wondered Benkei.

Ayako huffed, and shrugged. "No matter what kind of trap it is," — she threw a first in mid air, grinning. — "we can only bust our way through it!"

"You're confident as ever, I see." Gingka smiled at his sister.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Ayako laughed, flashing a grin. "There's nothing they can do to stop me from where I am!"

Right on cue, a giant beyblade emerged from the ceiling above, and started to approach the group.

"You gotta be kidding me." Ayako groaned.

"Forget that!" Gingka grabbed Ayako's hand and started to tug her away. "Run for it!"

Running while retracing their track, Merci once again had block everyone's path, leaving them trap with the giant black beyblade approaching them.

"It can't be!" Madoka cried out, banging to the steel wall.

"What do we now?" Ayako asked to her brother.

Gingka gulped, trying to figure out a strategy. Fortunately, he remembered seeing something like this in the past. "Hold on, this pattern is—" he has seen this scheme during Merci's false game show. "We can't win if we attack directly." he took out his launcher. "Go, Pegasis!"

Pegasis was shot out, and landed on top of the giant beyblade, circling around it.

"I see." Madoka understood Gingka's strategy, and grinned. "Destroying the opponent's balance, right?"

Gingka nodded, but frowned. "But..." he gulped, and started to flail. "It's too big! Pegasis alone can't do anything!"

"Then us too!" Ayako said, fetching for her launcher.

"I'm with you!" Kyouya followed Ayako's actions.

"Go, Sagittario!" shouted Kenta, as Benkei was on standby.

"Go Shoot!" shouted the four bladers, their bey's quickly coming to aid Pegasis.

"We can't do anything if we're all lining up on it." Kyouya said.

Ayako huffed, squinting her eyes at Kyouya before she rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Thanks for pointing that out, Katrina Obvious!"

"This isn't the time to— wait what?" Kyouya rose a brow at Ayako's last words on her statement, and blinked.

"Let's go, Gingka!" Ayako exclaimed, ignoring Kyouya's baffled gaze.

"Yeah!" Gingka grinned.

"Benkei." Kenta called out.

"I got it!" Benkei responded.

"Go Pegasis!"

"Phoenix!"

"Leone!"

"Sagittario!"

"Bull!"

All five beyblades formed a line, and circle around the edges of the giant beyblade, until it started to crash down against the wall, causing sparks all over and even smoke to form. The giant beyblade was so close to the group, that everyone had to shield themselves. However, the giant beyblade had come to a stop, and fell down in defeat.

Glancing up, Madoka sighed in relief. "We escaped a crisis."

"Sweetness! That was close!" Ayako laughed, rubbing the bridge of her nose there.

"Having everyone really helped out there." Gingka said, smiling at his friends.

Walking past the group, Benkei climbed up on the giant beyblade, and gasped, his eyes falling on a hole that was on the wall. "Huh? What's that over there?" he whispered, catching everyone's attention. Intrigued, everyone all enter the new room.

"This is—?" Ayako started, gazing around the area.

Upon realising what it is, Kyouya narrowed his eyes and started to explain to Ayako and everyone present, "The training room I was in. Daidouji uses the computer surveillance there to find out all of the blader's stats."

"Computer surveillance?" Madoka whispered, until a thought clicked her. "I see!"

"Huh?" everyone all stared at Madoka with confusion, as the lass ran over, spotting a computer, she runs to it excitedly and tries to hack into Merci.

...

"So they've entered the training room." spoke Daidouji with intrigued. "Merci, next plan, please."

 _"I understand, Master. Third Trap— ppppzzzz"_ suddenly, Merci started to feel tickle in it's system and started to spark a giggle.

"Hm?" Daidouji became confuse by Merci's abrupt behavior and quirk a brow in suspicious.

 _"It tickles!"_ Merci was chortling out its words through the system.

It would seem that Madoka's operation appears to be working and Merci loses coherency fast and its files turn from green to blue, signalling they have become 'good', but it quickly regains some control and both begin fighting for it.

...

"What are you doing, Madoka?" asked Kenta, approaching the girl who was hacking away in her laptop.

"I'm using the training computers to infiltrate the main computer." explained Madoka, fighting off against the green files and setting up blue files and breaking the walls. "If it goes well, I can stop the security system."

Ayako had overheard Madoka's explanation, and grinned with beaming eyes and flushed cheeks. "Wow! That's cool~! Science is so amazing!"

The three boys standing by Ayako sweatdrop at her.

"Ayako..." Gingka mumbled.

"That's— not science idiot..." murmured Kyouya with a scoff.

...

"Aha..." Daidouji had watched Madoka playing around into the system, he was impressed. "So you can even do that."

 _"I won't let that happen."_ Merci managed to say.

...

Suddenly, a red firewall popped up on Madoka's laptop screen, making her gasp.

"What's wrong?" Benkei asked.

"The enemy's firewall." Madoka said, and started to get serious. She typed away on cracking the codes and climbing up the wall to wreck it. "I'll break through it!" Madoka could see it. It's almost as if she were in a beybattle, good versus bad. "As if I'd lose here!"

"Do your best, Madoka!" Kenta cheered.

Footsteps echoed from behind, and everyone turned to find many trainees with their launchers out.

Ayako screeched, eyes dilating. "Huh? What's up with those guys?"

"They're the bladers who stay here!" Kyouya said, narrowing his eyes and scowling at the many trainees.

The trainees, right on cue, launched their bey's straight for the group.

"Everyone, protect Madoka!" Gingka said.

All bladers on the good side readied their launchers and shot their bey's to the foes.

"Go!" shouted Gingka, his Pegasis slashing two bey's into the wall and causing sparks.

"Burn them to ashes!" shouted Ayako, as her Phoenix was engulfed with flame and shattered five bey's of the enemy.

Meanwhile, Madoka was still having her own battle against the firewall to take down Merci, and she found a weak spot. "There!" finally, she has to turn all the files, red and green, to blue. "I did it! I have access! Security system, unlock." the security system popped up on Madoka's laptop, releasing the lock and she grinned. "I found it! This is it!" she then pressed enter on her keyboard.

At that moment, the door behind Ayako and Gingka slid wide open, revealing a path.

"Huh?" Ayako blinked, glancing over her shoulder.

"A hidden door?" Gingka said.

Madoka glanced over her shoulder. "I'll open up a path to the final floor. Go, Ayako, Gingka!"

"Wait," Gingka paused, "what about you guys?"

"It's okay! Leave this place to us!" assured Kenta.

"You two hurry!" Benkei said.

Batting her lashes, Ayako furrowed her brows and gulped. "B—but!"

"Just go!" Kyouya said, cutting off Ayako and gazing sharply at her. "We'll take it from here! Just hurry!"

Gulping, Ayako still felt hesitant on leaving her friends behind, but she nodded sternly, grinning and giving thumbs up. "I got it!"

"Let's go, Ayako!" Gingka said, retrieving his bey. "Sorry, we're counting on you!" he said, before running out of the room.

Just before Ayako left, she stopped, and looked back, feeling hesitate.

Sensing her gaze and concern, Kyouya averted his eyes to Ayako, "Don't worry about us." he then smirked. "Just do me a favor, kick Daidouji's ass for me, will you?"

Blinking, Ayako smirked in return, flashing a wink. "Oh, you got it!" with that, she ran out the room, as Kyouya watched her leave and returned to battle against the trainees.

Running ahead, Gingka couldn't help but to grin as many blocked paths have opened up. "As expected of Madoka!"

"You can always count on her with technology!" Ayako chirped, giggling as she finally caught up to Gingka.

...

"Hm..." Daidouji watched the twins running down the halls, narrowing his eyes. "They're pretty skilled."

Virus started to pop up on the many screens Daidouji was watching.

 _"I—I'm sorryyzzzzz, maasster..."_ Merci stuttered, before finally shutting down.

The lights in the room turned on.

Daidouji sighed. "I guess it's time to prepare for their arrival." he said, standing up.

...

"How far is this final floor?" Ayako said out loud, running up a set of stairs.

"I'm not sure. But we should be going somewhere anytime soon." Gingka said.

On their way, Ayako and Gingka encounter two Bladers which are almost identical once they reached at the top of the stairs.

"It's too bad for you guys, but—" spoke the twin wearing a red belt.

"— We won't let you pass through here." said the one with the blue belt, as he and his twin brother readied their bey's.

"Oh come on..." Ayako whined, pouting. "Look, I love to battle really, but... this is just too much." she huffed. "Guess there's no choice."

"We won't let you get in our way." said Gingka, as he and Ayako readied their launchers.

"Go Shoot!"

All four bladers launched their bey's out, commencing the tag-duel.

"Go, Pegasis!"

"Burn them, Phoenix!"

Just when Pegasis and Phoenix could invade and tackle the other set of twin's bey's, one beyblade gets on top of the other.

"What?" gasped Gingka.

As Pegasis came into contact with the two bey's, the top one bounces on the opposing Pegasis, hitting it from above.

"Pegasis!" called out Gingka.

Phoenix spun not too far from the opponents bey, but soon started to close in on Phoenix.

"Oh, coming after me now, huh?" Ayako grinned, already getting the idea what her opponent's strategy was.

Again, one Beyblade gets on top of the other, proceeding to do the same tactic to Phoenix, before the top bey bounces on Phoenix, hitting it from above.

Ayako huffed, frowning. Now this was just to cruel.

The opponents beys then went to tackle Pegasis from all over, pushing it around.

"Damn it!" Gingka cursed under his breath. "Even though we know it's just a simple combination attack—"

Ayako was slightly taken back by her brother cursing, since he would always be the calm and collective one. "Calm down, and let's break through them one at a time."

Again, the opponents bey's redid the same tactic.

Taking a deep breath, Gingka took considered into calming down. "Okay! There!"

"Phoenix!" shouted Ayako, sending her bey onward to strike the twin's bey's.

However, the top one bounces on Pegasis. Needless to say, it was all but a decoy, since the other bey hits the Pegasis instead and the other one, which had been 'hiding' behind it, jumps in the air to strike Phoenix in the process.

The twin with the blue belt chuckled. "We knew you'd try to aim for the second they split apart."

"I see." Gingka tsk'ed. "You guys've also studied my data."

The red belted twin snickered. "That's right. We also read," — he nodded over to Ayako, — "her data as well."

"I'm sorry, but we have anticipated your attack pattern ten steps ahead." said the blue belted twin.

"Is that so?" Ayako closed her eyes, exhaling before opening her eyes. "Then we will use that to our advantage! Gingka!"

"Right!" Gingka got into position, and stood back to back with Ayako. "Go, Pegasis!"

"Phoenix!"

"It's no use!" shouted the red belted twin.

"We know everything you'll do before you even get to us!" said the blue belted twin.

Once again, one bey gets on top of the other.

"Go!" shouted the foes.

Just as Pegasis and Phoenix come into contact with the opponents bey, the top one bounces Pegasis, smacking it into the air.

"You ready?" asked Gingka, glancing over his shoulder.

"I was born ready.~" Ayako replied smirking.

At that moment, the twin's used this opportunity since one of the opponent's bey's were out of reach over the other, it was time to finish this battle.

"Check this!" Gingka's eyes shone, casting a blue light over his body, "Our Ultimate Duo Attack! Shooting Star—!"

Eyes flickering to a pink hue for a brief second, Ayako's body had been engulfed with a red-violet fire, and pumped her fist. "— Arrow!"

Storm Pegasis and Spiral Phoenix dashed forward, swirling around each other and performing a comet, casting blue and red-violet hues.

"AH!" shouted the opponents, shielding their eyes.

The Shooting Star Arrow slashed right through the foe's bey's, smashing them in the process and even sending the opponents into the air, their backs hitting against the wall, and soon lying down in defeat, along with their bey's.

"Ha, Gotcha!" Ayako grinned, catching her Phoenix in her palm.

"Hey, that was a great attack we did there." Gingka said, once retrieving his Pegasis, and smiled at his sister.

"You said it!" Ayako giggled, until her face fell serious. "Let's go."

Gingka nodded. "Yeah."

With that, Ayako and Gingka ran past the fallen twins, and made their way to find the final floor, where Daidouji awaited the Hagane twins welcoming feast.

* * *

At long last, Ayako and Gingka pushed themselves past through a heavy door, finally opening it and entering the final floor. Ayako and Gingka stood side by side, and only stared ahead of them with a stern look.

Daidouji was present, as he was waiting for the twins, seated at the end of the long table, with a cup of orange juice

"Daidouji!" shouted the twins.

"I've been waiting, Ayako, Gingka." said Daidouji.

Ayako shuddered but kept her posture as she tried to remain calm and fearless.

Gingka scoffed, furrowing his brows to a frown.

Daidouji couldn't help but to grin with please at the twin's reaction. "Even though you had your friend's help, you've both done excellent job reaching here." he praised, and sighed with glee. "I've enjoyed myself very much." he started to clap.

"Cut the crap!" Gingka suddenly said, not buying into Daidouji's praises. He even took out his launcher, along with Ayako as she followed his actions.

Frowning, Ayako clenched her teeth, giving Daidouji a mild glare. "Where is L-Drago?!" she demanded.

"As always, you're an impatient one." Daidouji smirked at Ayako, folding his hands and resting his elbows above the table's surface. "Even though we finally met again after you both triumphed through all those traps."

Ayako gulped, suddenly casting shadows under her eyes, starting to look distress, and even trembling whole gripping to her launcher.

"Can't we enjoy a chat between us?" Daidouji proposed, noticing Ayako's apprehension, and smirking.

"We have nothing to talk about with the likes of you!" Gingka shouted, glaring at Daidouji.

"That's right." Ayako said, calming herself down and scowling. "We simply want to retrieve the Forbidden Bey!"

" _'Retrieve'_?"Daidouji blinked, feigning a naive act, which was poor. "L-Drago was never anyone's possession."

"Oh, so it belongs to you guys then? Huh?! Is that it?!" Gingka shouted, growing more impatient than Ayako.

Daidouji shrugged. "I never said such thing, Gingka." he chuckled. "It isn't your average bey. If you're going to think like that, then L-Drago belongs to the Blader who has chosen itself."

Ayako gasped, and clenched her jaw, glaring at Daidouji. "Are you saying that it _'chose'_ him?!" she began to remember someone standing in a midst falling rocks and events surrounding that memory; her brow twitch, shivering at that thought.

"And if it did? Would you be satisfied with that?" Daidouji taunted.

"As if!" Gingka yelled, fumed already. "No matter who it is, using the Forbidden Bey can not be allowed!"

"We will retrieve the Forbidden Bey back, no matter the circumstances!" Ayako said, ready to pull the string of her launched.

Sighing, Daidouji ran the tip of his finger along the edge of the glass. "My, what stubborn teens, aren't you? A bey gains great power when it it wielded by a person who is most suited for it. It is happiest when it is in the hands of a capable person who can use it well." he then took a sip of his orange juice, and smirked at the twins. "It could be said the same, with they bey's you both wield."

Ayako and Gingka exchanged glances, before gazing back at Daidouji with clenched teeth.

"Why do you think I feel it necessary to target you both?" suddenly asked Daidouji, which slightly caught the twins off guard, as he stood up. "Because if it's you two, then one day you can utilize your bey's power to its fullest and become L-Drago's greatest rivals, even the Vermilion Bird." he said, slowly walking around the table and aimed his glass at the twins with a cynical smirk. "That is all I'm keeping you around for."

"What do you want to say?" Gingka said, wanting to cut to the chase already.

One eye spectacle reflected the light of the room, and Daidouji's grin had widened, as he proposed to the twins. "Won't you join me?"

Ayako and Gingka were completely taken back by such proposition, they gaped.

"W—what did you say?!" gasped out Ayako from shock, frowning.

"As soon as you both say the word, then all this pointless fighting can he stopped." Daidouji then frowned at Gingka. "However, I doubt you'll ever want to join me but," he grinned at Ayako. "I have high hopes that you, our dear Ayako, The Fire Princess and the sol guardian of the Vermilion Bird, Phoenix, would join me."

Ayako was baffled by the sudden formality from Daidouji, and gulped. "W—what?"

"And then I," Daidouji gestured to himself, "alone, can raise you to be a much better blader than you are now, and be suited just fine for not only L-Drago, but for the chosen one too." he grinned.

"Huh?" Gingka blinked, staring at disgust yet puzzle at Daidouji's words.

Daidouji ignored Gingka's stare, as he sighed to himself. "L-Drago and Phoenix, yes... bey's have an imaginable power hidden within them. It's as the saying goes, opposite do attract. Unleashing that power should be a blader's duty, right?"

Ayako and Gingka's eyes dilated at Daidouji's words.

"If we use the hidden power inside beys, then even conquering the world would not be just a dream. We should not fight anymore! You still do not know the truth worth of a bey!" Daidouji stated with such pride.

After a brief moment from Daidouji's speech, Gingka closed his eyes. "I know. A bey's power is limitless."

"Bey's hold immense power, beyond than you could ever comprehend." Ayako said, exhaling while starting to look pale.

Daidouji smirked at the twins. "Then... come!" he demanded.

Gingka opened his eyes, frowning at Daidouji. "But we won't use our precious bey's—"

"— with their power," Ayako stepped in, her amber hues gazing hard at Daidouji. "To join you guys, who only use bey's for evil! I'd rather die!"

Ayako and Gingka screamed, and soon, the twins finally launched their bey's straight for Daidouji.

...

At that moment, the human resting inside the pod started to stir even more in their sleep.

A sudden purple wave of sparks spread throughout the room, until the pod was engulf with a dark-purple mist.

In the human's hand, held the Forbidden Bey, L-Drago.

...

Seeing no choice into the matter, Daidouji simply threw his glass away, glass shattering and fetched out his launcher, shooting out Dark Wolf. Dark Wolf immediately clashed against Pegasis and Phoenix, the three bey's bouncing off each other in mid-air. "Even though I gave you a final chance..." Daidouji shook his head in dismay, sighing. "If you won't join, then there's nothing else I can do. Let's end this nightmare." he grinned sinisterly. "Go, Dark Wolf!"

The spirit of Dark Wolf appeared, dashing for the two opposing beys.

Gingka's eyes dilated, and stood in front of Ayako to defend her and Phoenix. "Pegasis!"

Pegasis's spirit appeared, running towards the Dark Wolf approaching and soon, the two bey's made a strong course of collision.

Ayako gasped, and swung her arm. "Phoenix!"

Phoenix's spirit appeared, flaring it's wings about, and soar up until coming to crash down on top of Dark Wolf, sending it away in the air.

"Nice!" Gingka complimented.

Smirking at her brother's praise, Ayako did a pose, her amber hues dilating with a mild-glare, "Burn it to ashes, Spiral Phoenix!"

Phoenix cried, and flames swirled around the being, as the flames had caught Dark Wolf, the helpless wolf crying in pain.

...

Meanwhile, inside the chamber room where a human male rested, his breathing became clearly visible through the glass of the pod.

His heartbeat became more rapid, growing more life and energy, as the dark aura only grew much larger and stronger.

The sky became darker, thunder roaring and soon, lightning struck above the castle.

...

"Sagittario!"

"Dark Bull, attack!"

"Go, Leone!"

The three bladers were still handling all the opposing trainees and smashing their bey's away.

"It's no use..." Kenta panted, growing tired. "There's too many of them."

"At this rate..." Benkei clenched his jaw.

Kyouya was growing much more anticipation by the second. Every once in a while, he would take a small glimpse towards the door Ayako and Gingka had left, and frown.

Benkei of course, would notice Kyouya's concern for the twins, and grinned. "Go on ahead, Kyouya."

"Huh?" Kyouya turned his head at Benkei, blinking.

"I know you're worried about them. Go!" Benkei said.

"We can take it from here!" Kenta said.

"Make sure they're safe and don't get yourself hurt, too!" Madoka added.

"You guys..." Kyouya had a soft look, yet his facial was sharp and scoffed, as his Leone flew back to his hand. "Okay! Don't lose!" he said, before running out of the room to meet with Ayako and Gingka.

Benkei smiled after Kyouya's leave. A part of him knew, that Kyouya had taken a soft spot and liking for the twins, especially for the girl.

...

As Kyouya was running through the halls, he had a serious demeanor on him which was he usual facial expression, but this one was a more determined one. Like Benkei had thought, Kyouya had taken a soft spot for the twins and somewhat grown concern for them, more in particularly, Ayako.

 _'Don't worry, I'm coming!'_ thought Kyouya, but somewhat slowed down his pace as he came across the fallen trainee twins that Ayako and Gingka had faced. There were scratches and burn marks across the metal floor.

Kyouya batted his eyes, baffled per say and wondered, that if the scene was the doing of Ayako and Gingka. Perhaps they already made it to the final floor? And are confronting Daidouji?

Even so, Kyouya sprinted and ran down the hallway even further, hoping to meet with the twins anytime soon.

...

The battle against the twins and Daidouji was still ongoing.

Dark Wolf was trying to push pass by Pegasis to at least leave scratches on Phoenix.

Practically, the entire dinning room was a mess.

Shattered glass was scattered across the stained carpet, candles melted and dripping down the floor, even plates were broken and left a trail of pieces along the floor.

Even the ceiling was shattering from the immense force caused by the battle.

 _Or was it?_

"Don't lose, Pegasis!"

"You can do it, Phoenix!"

"Aren't you nuisance?" Daidouji chuckled. "Then again, you're identical." he said.

Dark Wolf was pushing pass Pegasis, then thrusting back onto Phoenix, sparks igniting from the collision.

...

All while that was happening, the chamber room grew more eerie. The heart-machine beating much faster.

...

Dark Wolf was making strong collisions against Phoenix, dragging it around and ripping past the long dinning table.

"Pegasis!" shouted Gingka, quickly aiding his sister.

However, Dark Wolf had sent away Phoenix to focus on Pegasis, and with a couple of tackles, Dark Wolf sent Pegasis into the air, which opened up an opportunity for Gingka.

"Go!" Gingka shouted, raising his arm, the spirit of Pegasis showing, flaring it's beautiful wings and descending feathers. "Pegasis, Shooting Star Attack!"

Blue light engulfing Pegasis, the bey finally descended and crashed right at the center of Dark Wolf, and soon, everything had turned into invert colors, before returning to normal.

Daidouji smirked, "Too naive!" he said, as his bey wasn't one tad bit, affected by Gingka's attack.

"What?" Gingka was baffled.

"Heh," Daidouji chuckled under his breath, "We've already calculated the height and speed needed for a Shooting Star Attack. It's too bad that your ultimate attack won't be able to produce its full power at this height."

Gingka snarled, glaring since he knew for a fact that Daidouji was partly correct.

Needless to say, Ayako frowned, clutching to the handle of her launcher and swung her arm. "Oh yeah? Bet you won't see this coming!"

The long red flowing scarf blew back, as Ayako's body was engulf with energy in hue of red-violet, and she swiped her arm forward, "Ultimate Attack! Spiral Fire Arrow!"

Red feathers that were coated in majestic flame sprouted about as Phoenix's spirit appeared, screeching and was encased in an even bigger flame.

Suddenly, in a flicker, Phoenix was encased in fire and in a matter of seconds it dashed straight for Dark Wolf back into the air, encasing the bey in flames before it died down a bit.

"Ha! How do you like em' apples? Bet you didn't add that into your calculations since you can't really add apples!" Ayako said, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

Gingka sweatdropped at his sister's failed wit towards the opponent but kept a stern gaze on Daidouji.

"My, your wit always leaves me baffled, Ayako. However," — the glasses of Daidouji reflected light as his pupils were concealed by the light, and smirked. "You'll have to do better than that."

"Huh?" Ayako blinked, quirking a brow.

Then, Dark Wolf had spun around in circle, ceasing the flames caused by Phoenix's Spiral Fire Arrow, and looked as if it never got burned.

Ayako gaped, eyes dilated. "W—what?!"

"As like I said," Daidouji spread his arms, grinning so maliciously. "We've been watching every move you create, as well as your ultimate attack from the get go. No matter what you do, in contrast to that, my Wolf's attack does not care about location nor the amount of heat caused by one's attack."

Ayako and Gingka narrowed their eyes, hissing under their breaths.

Dark Wolf was suddenly creating a wall of wind around its Fusion Wheel.

Daidouji sighed, smirking at the twins. "Please prepare yourself. Darkness Howling Blazer!"

Roaring out loud, Dark Wolf dashed straight for the two bey's, howling at the process before tackling Pegasis and Phoenix.

Of course, having a much more keen eye, Gingka could see the Fusion Wheel of Ayako's bey shattering and small pieces flying away at the process. His eyes dilated and gasped.

"It seems like this is the end." Daidouji said.

"Like we'll let that happen!" Ayako replied, throwing a fist. "Go, Phoenix! Burn it to ashes!"

Gingka only stared, his eyes flickering between Ayako and Phoenix, before finally making a rash choice. "Pegasis!"

Unexpectedly, Pegasis tackled Phoenix away from Dark Wolf and in the process, Phoenix was sent into the air but was still in battle.

"Huh?" Ayako gasped, eyes dilated by surprise and turned to her brother. "Gingka?!"

"Sorry, Ayako." Gingka closed his eyes, before exhaling and turning to his sister. "I don't want to put you or Phoenix in danger."

Ayako's brow twitch, her expression looking pale and distress suddenly, and blinked. "W—what?"

"It's my fault, anyways..." murmured Gingka, sighing with regret before his eyes darted forward at his enemy. "Let me finish this, and put this nightmare past us. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Gingka..." Ayako whispered.

Daidouji chuckled, his cynical stare reflecting the light from his glasses, and smirked. "Do you honestly think you can win alone, against me?"

"Yes. I'll defeat you and take back L-Drago!" Gingka exclaimed.

"Then so be it. I will show you in your place!" Daidouji grinned, spreading his arms to call once again, for his ultimate attack.

"What?!" Gingka gasped.

Everything went in slow motion at first, until Dark Wolf's spirit emerged, and started to sprint for Pegasis alone.

"Pegasis!" cried out Gingka.

Having all preparations completed, Daidouji grinned so sinister, and called for his ultimate attack once again. "Darkness Howling Blazer!"

Dark Wolf howled, and was close to pouncing Pegasis, until,

"I won't let you!" Ayako cried out, as her Phoenix deflected Dark Wolf nearing Pegasis, sending it away into the air, almost causing Dark Wolf to wobble from balance.

"A—Ayako?!" Gingka gasping, staring at his sister.

Daidouji blinked, never once anticipating for Ayako to so recklessly pull a move as such.

"You leave my brother and Pegasis alone." Ayako said, staring right through to Daidouji.

Suddenly, Phoenix, started to push back Dark Wolf. Surprisingly, the Fusion Wheel of Phoenix had returned to normal, and the Spiral Wheel was deflecting and clashing against Dark Wolf, dragging it across the room.

Gingka gasped, wondering where is Ayako and Phoenix suddenly getting all this power from?

Ayako's amber orbs became sharp, pointing at Daidouji. "I won't lose to the likes of you, never!" she vowed, her Phoenix regaining much more fierce than ever.

 **THUMB!**

Eyes snapping wide-eyed, Ayako started to clutch to her head, clenching her jaw from the sudden headache, shaking her head to make the demise go away.

"What?" Daidouji lost his grin, his eyes dilating at Ayako's sudden power.

...

The chamber room grew much more eerie, the male's breathing growing more heavily and rapidly.

As the heart monitor recorded the heart beats, becoming much faster.

...

"I can't be beat in a place like this." Ayako managed to say through a gasp, head hung low, as she started to have a memory played inside her head, rocks descending everywhere. "I promised!" Ayako shouted, shaking her head, her shoulders whimpering. Oh yes, Ayako begins to remember someone standing in a midst falling rocks and events surrounding that memory, sending her and Gingka smile, as everything grew darker.

Smashing her foot against the floor, actually breaking the hard concrete with the heel of her boot, Ayako's eyes had flickered to a pink hue, saliva dripping from the corner of her mouth, snapping her head up, her eyes returning to amber. "That I would definitely defeat you—"

Another memory flashed before her, seeing a male opening his eyes which glowed red, and smirked.

Ayako tightened her fist, glaring at Daidouji, Phoenix's spirit appearing behind her, as if it's wings belonged to Ayako instead. "— and stop L-Drago's revival!"

...

The purple aura became magnitude, the pod inside the chamber room grew dark, and inside, the male still held onto the Forbidden Bey, now surrounded by the purple flame.

...

"In a battle, the final deciding factor is a Blader's spirit!" shouted Ayako, her eyes flickering back to pink for a mere second, her red scarf flowing and her body encased in a red-violet flame.

"Ayako!" Gingka gasped, never once seeing his sister act such way.

Phoenix cried, and red-violet flames flowed around, and charged for Dark Wolf, sending it into the air.

Ayako was screaming, and for a split second, her image had changed to one of the past, almost looking like his had a crown as everything returned to the present.

"Phoenix, Ultimate Attack!" — the background of Ayako had changed to a spiral of fire, Phoenix flying from behind and soaring up above her. "Spiral Flare!"

Crying, Phoenix soar right past the swirling fire, trapping Dark Wolf right at the center, and danced around the flames before finally crashing right at the axis of Dark Wolf, creating a destructive fiery force of energy.

Daidouji gasped, watching his Dark Wolf being burned by Phoenix's flames, and soon being defeated at the end.

...

It was then, as Ayako had received her Awakening, the male inside the pod definitely woke up and a strange dark purple aura that had been surrounding him in his artificial 'egg' shoots up towards the sky and destroys most of the building, especially the ceiling of the dining room.

...

"Huh?" Ayako gasped, snapping back to reality.

Gingka clutched to his launcher, baffled by the sudden rumble inside the dinning room.

"What?" Daidouji frowned, and was baffled himself of the earthquake.

...

Meanwhile, Kyouya had stopped by a staircase, and clutched to the rail.

The ceiling was starting to collapse, and Kyouya grew more worried, and grunted.

...

Madoka was clutching to her laptop, screaming.

Kenta yelped and managed to dodge from a falling boulder, and then bent down to shield himself.

"What's happening?" Benkei asked, confused by the circumstances.

...

Lightning struck across the dark sky.

Retrieving her Phoenix, Ayako decided to investigate further and ran across the cooperative dining room. Glancing around, letting the wind brush past her face and scarf, Ayako furrowed her brows. "What was that just now?" after recovering from the shock of the unnatural earthquake, Ayako looks up at the top of one of the four walls, spotting a silhouetted figure. She narrowed her eyes, and the individual clutched to his bey, as a flash flickered, soon revealing to be the Forbidden Bey, L-Drago. Gasping in silent, Ayako's eyes widened, standing frozen in place.

Purple lightning finally struck behind the individual, finally revealing his face.

Ayako gaped, and gulped. "You're..."

The boy standing above Ayako only grinned, "Long time no see, Hagane Ayako." the latter mocks her, making her even more furious.

Amber orbs glistening, soon, a red glare shone in her pupils, and Ayako glared. _"... Ryuga!"_

Having a staring showdown, Ayako glared very dangerously at Ryuga, who only grinned with pleasure at the sight of Ayako, and soon, lightning struck across the sky, marking the moment, they finally meet.

* * *

 **[Ending: To the Radiant Tomorrow.]**

 **[OK ?]**

Gingka staring with eyes shimmering.

 **[All right ?]**

Ayako's amber hues gleamed with her sharp gaze.

 **[mirai]**

Madoka holding her hands close with her eyes shut while Kenta did the same.

 **[hikari kagayaku asu e ima kara yuku kara matte]**

Ayako was staring across the starry sky, many cosmos flaring above with her scarf blowing from the gentle breeze.

The constellation of Pegasis.

 **[nigezuri honno chotto dake demo]**

The constellation of an Aires shown.

 **[Okay? All right? mirai]**

The constellation of Taurus showed.

 **[ironna omoi ga kongaragatte]**

The constellation of Sagittario.

 **[omowazu makesou ni natte]**

The constellation of Cancer.

 **[soredemo tashikana mon wa kokoro ni hitotsu dake]**

The constellation of Leone.

 **[hikari kagayaku asu e ima kara yuku kara matte]**

The constellation of Libra.

 **[nigezuri honno chotto dake demo, Okay? All right? mirai]**

The constellation of Pieces.

 **[ironna omoi ga kongaragatte]**

The constellation of Aquarius.

 **[omowazu makesou ni natte]**

 **[soredemo tashikana mon wa kokoro ni hitotsu dake]**

The constellation of Virgo.

 **[oi, kibou ya yune omare itsu kara kihou no yume?]**

Ayako gazed up at the many constellation illuming the starry sky. She smiled at the beautiful sky.

 **[omoeba mizukara suteteta ki ga suru kara ima kara mukae yuku kar]**

She was now sitting with her brother, Gingka, Kenta and Madoka.

 **[oi, kibou ya yune omare itsu kara kihou no yume?]**

The constellation of Scorpio.

 **[omoeba mizukara suteteta ki ga suru kara sou dakara]**

The constellation of Capricorn.

 **[hikari kagayaku asu e ima kara yuku kara matte]**

The constellation of Gemini.

 **[nigezuri honno chotto dake demo]**

The constellation of Phoenix.

 **[Okay? All right? mirai]**

The sun was rising.

 **[Yume wa kagayaku asu e megezuni nandodemo tatte]**

The sun shone brilliantly above the four, as they all smiled at the beautiful sky.

 **[ima kara tashikana mon wo tsukami ni dekake you]**

* * *

 **wow, cliffhanger! so ryuga finally makes his appearance. things just got more interesting huhhhhh?! and ayako showing a bit of signs of rage, and her eye color changing?! better pay attention to those moments in case youre also reading my v force story! next chapter ohhhhh weeeee you'll have to wait to find out how the battle will play out! feel free to review! bye** -obeliskprima


	12. Chapter 12: L-Drago, The Awakening!

**So the time has come! Ayako and Gingka confronting Ryuga at last! How will this battle play? Who will come out as the victor? Which side will prevail? Good or evil?**

 _ **Enjoy...**_

disclaimer: obeliskprima doesn't own the beyblade series or the metal fusion series, nor any ost, or songs that will be mentioned throughout the storyline, only the ocs!

* * *

 **[Prologue]**

 _"The constellations that decorate the sky."_

 _"There are as many beys as the constellations in the sky."_

 _"Each battle brings its own drama."_

Two mythical creature cried.

A Pegasis flaring its wings and a Phoenix flaring its wings with scorching flames.

The Pegasis flew and a blue light shimmered.

 _"This is the story of passionate bladers, who bet everything on beyblade!"_

 _ **"Three."**_

 _ **"Two."**_

 _ **"One."**_

Gingka launched his beyblade.

 _ **"Go shoot!"**_

...

 **[Metal Fight Beyblade: Opening]**

A swarm of lights swirled across the galaxy.

 **[Beyblade, Beyblade, Metal Fight! Gangan bakuten me ppai!]**

 **["Beyblade Metal Fusion:** _ **Give Your Heart a Metal Fight**_ **!"]**

 **[Ippatsu! saikyou mezashi]**

Gingka jumped up high with a grin, holding out his beyblade.

 **[Go Shoot! uchinuku no sa]**

Kenta jumped to the air with his beyblade in hand.

 **[Chikyuu ga dodekai STADIUM da ze]**

Gingka, Kenta, Ayako and Madoka all ran with smiles on their faces.

 **[Kokoro no tetsu wa darenimo oreyashinai]**

Gingka and Ayako were setting up their launcher simultaneously, preparing to launch their beyblades.

 **[Motto kataku buchiatero!]**

The two twins launched their beyblades from a cliff.

 **[Beyblade, Beyblade, Metal Fight!]**

Benkai held up his Dark Bull.

 **[Gangan bakuten me ppai!]**

Kyouya showed of his Leone.

 **[Beyblade, Beyblade]**

Doji held his Dark Wolf.

 **[Harmonize]**

Kenta with his launcher and Madoka with her computer.

 **[METAL HEART!]**

Gingka's beyblade clashed with others, as Ayako's beyblade flared right through many others.

 **[Zettai! uchuu mo mawaseru sa]**

Gingka and Ayako stared right before them a high cliff. A tall male's silhouette, grinning down at them.

 **[Ore to omae no tetsu kizuna de]**

The twins swung their arms, as their companions, Pegasis and Phoenix flew past them.

The mysterious silhouette smirked and summoned out a dark, purple dragon with beaming red eyes at the two.

 **[Hissatsu! namida mo uchinukunda!]**

Pegasis and Phoenix flashed right for the dragon, the two swirling and be among purple, slashing right through the Dragon's entity.

 **[Beyblade, Beyblade, Metal Fight]**

Gingka and Ayako looked behind Kenta and Madoka, smiling.

 **[Gangan bakuten me ppai]**

Benkai having his arms crossed and smiling, Kyouya's blue eyes shining brightly with his canine teeth showing, smiling.

 **[Beyblade, Beyblade, Metal Fight]**

Gingka and Ayako ran and jumped.

 **[Seiippai!]**

Kenta and Madoka.

 **[Metal Heart!]**

Benkei and Kyouya.

 **[Three, Two, One, GO SHOOT!]**

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve** _ **: L-Drago, The Awakening!**_

Smoke was emerging from the Dark Nebula's castle up into the dark sky.

A purple lightning struck past the clouds.

Ryuga and Ayako are still facing each other; Ayako with hatred, Ryuga with a distinct amused grin.

"Hagane Ayako. So you're still alive." Ryuga spoke, lightning striking behind him, his cynical expression becoming more darker. "Do you hate me?" he asked.

Ayako clenched her jaw, tightening a fist. Seeing the same boy she hated standing before her, she couldn't begin to express the amount of rage she held for him, it made her sick to the core. But of course, she wouldn't let her emotions get the best of her. "Of course I do." she fetched her launcher, attaching her bey and aiming it at Ryuga with a mild-glare. "I won't ever forgive you!"

Ryuga simply closed his eyes, tsk'ing with a grin. He thought that perhaps after a couple of weeks or months since he lay to rest in his chamber, he had hoped for the girl to just forget and move on but no, he scoffed. "How stupid." he murmured, before fetching out his Forbidden Bey. "You're no opponent for the _Lightning L-Drago._ " he stated with cynical confidence in his power and that of his Lightning L-Drago and emitting a dark aura.

Ayako shivered at the sight of the one and only, Lightning L-Drago, her breathing turning rapidly, and gulped but still kept a fearless gaze. So she finally got to face the stolen and Forbidden Bey that was guarded by her home village. What a frightful sight. No matter, Ayako had her guard up and stood tall and brave, not daring to show Ryuga she was afraid.

Meanwhile, Gingka ran out of the rubble as he was searching for his sister that he lost sight of, and soon the smoke finally ceased and found his sister. "Ayako!" he called, running up to her, before stopping next to her, and blinked. Following Ayako's line of vision, Gingka glanced up and his pupils shrunk from shock. He saw _him_ , Ryuga, standing up at the top of one of the four walls, showing L-Drago. Clenching his jaw, Gingka's eyes glistened and reflected one of hate, tightening a fist. "It's you!"

"If it isn't Hagane Gingka." chuckled Ryuga, now fully amused. "I was thinking you were dead since I see Princess Ayako all by her lonesome."

"As if I die before I see you grovel in dirt!" roared Gingka, gritting his teeth, and whipping out his launcher, aiming it straight for Ryuga. "I'll make you pay for the sin you caused!"

Ryuga scrunched his nose, his brow twitching. He seriously couldn't tolerate seeing two siblings running after his tail, but he did found it amusing. Ryuga still showed his cynical confidence over his persona. "How ignorant." he mumbled, the dark aura continuing to emitt his body.

Ayako and Gingka stared dead on at Ryuga, their eyes reflecting hate and anger, raising the tension in the setting, which made it completely unsettling and disturbing.

...

After recovering from the shocking earthquake, Kyouya managed to continue to run ahead, and he finally met up with everyone else.

They ran past a corner, and soon, everyone finally founded the twins.

"Gingka!" yelled Kenta.

"Ayako!" shouted Kyouya, feeling shockingly relieved to see her in one peace. However, he and everyone came to a stop once everyone saw that Ayako and Gingka weren't alone. To be frank, everyone grew suddenly disturbed by the confrontation between the twins and Ryuga, sensing a dark aura and even rage between them.

"Such intensity!" Madoka gasped out.

"Could it be—?" wondered Kenta.

"Yes." Daidouji suddenly answered, standing before the group. "The Forbidden Bey, Lightning L-Drago."

"The Forbidden Bey?!" gasped Benkei.

Kyouya exhaled in shock, furrowing his brows and gazing up at Ryuga, feeling unsettled by his presence, let alone, L-Drago's.

Daidouji, however, frowned with a confused expression, gazing at Ryuga. "But why? Ryuga hasn't given L-Drago time to recuperate."

"I will win." said Gingka, gripping tightly to the handle of his launched. "That's why I've continued my painful training! I will defeat you!" he said, as a blue aura emitted his body.

Ayako narrowed her eyes, channeling her rage to transform it into power, but continued to glare at Ryuga. "We will take back that L-Drago! No matter the cost!" she vowed, as a red-violet aura surrounded her body.

Ryuga stared down at the twins, grinning as he narrowed his eyes.

All three auras intertwined, collided as a fateful battle would soon begin.

Daidouji was witnessing the meeting, and hummed, finally understanding the circumstances. "I see, so that's what this is about. Ayako, Gingka..." he murmured, smirking. "Your Phoenix and Pegasis's power... Ryuga needs you both to speed his revival. How ironic." he chuckled in amusement. "Can you both stop him? Rather, it seems like you're all helping us complete our project."

"Your project?!" Kyouya frowned, not liking the sound of that.

"Just what are you planning?!" Benkei demanded to know.

Daidouji tsk'ed, and sighed while turning to the group. "For bladers, you sure don't know much about bey's. Bey's can hide extraordinary powers. Since ancient times, in the shadows of history, bey's have always been a mysterious existence." he said, adjusting his glasses and telling a small tale.

 _"There was a man who used this power to divide the raging seas and lead his people to new land."_ the ancestor looked like Moses and, with L-Drago, it was able to divide a mass of water in two to create a passageway. _"There was a man who used this power to defeat ten thousands of warriors and build an enormous empire."_ an ancestor was in a battle field, slashing away and defeating those who dared opposed him. _"And there was a man who used this power to control earth and manipulate the heavens, they say..."_

Daidouji smiled with disturbing glee. "Yes! With this extraordinary power, you can hold the world in the palm of your hand!"

"No way! I can't believe it!" said Madoka in shock by the tales.

"Our bey's have that much power?!" Kyouya asked, shocked himself.

"And of all the bey's out there, the one with most of this hidden power is Lightning L-Drago!" Daidouji exclaimed, gesturing his hand to Ryuga.

"Which makes me, holding this L-Drago, the strongest Blader in the world." said Ryuga, overhearing Daidouji's words.

"You?" Ayako's eyes twitched, scoffing. "The world's strongest? Don't make me laugh!"

Daidouji chortled. "We'll see who's laughing soon enough. Merci!"

 _"Oui, Master!"_

The ocean next to the Dark Nebula Castle quivered, and something gushed out beneath the waves.

"What?" Gingka blinked, feeling the floor wobbling.

Merci then reveals the gigantic stadium-platform that had been built seemingly only for this kind of battle, and which was previously hidden in the ocean right next to the Dark Nebula Castle.

"Whoa!" Madoka and Kenta gasped.

Kyouya gulped, taken back by surprise. "It's—!"

"— a beystadium!" Benkei said.

A flat kind of bridge is produced in order to let them onto the platform, but Ryuga simply jumps from his place atop one of the remaining walls of the highest room in the castle, and lands safely near the stadium. "Come! I'll face you both and show you the true power of a king!"

Ayako and Gingka glared at Ryuga.

"Just what I wanted to hear!" Gingka said, and hurries ahead. "Let's go, Ayako!"

"Right behind you!" Ayako said, hurrying to the other side and standing side-by-side with Gingka.

After settling on their respectful side, Ayako and Gingka had readied their launchers, prepared for their battle.

The group stood on the sidelines, all anticipated for the fight.

Kyouya narrowed his eyes, hoping for the best for the twins.

 _"This battle will go accordingly. A two-versus-one!"_ Merci had announced.

"Ryuga, now that you have finally awakened from your long slumber, L-Drago's power is yours to use as you please!" Daidouji said.

"We won't let you do whatever you want with L-Drago!" Ayako yelled, gritting her teeth.

Gingka nodded, trembling from rage. "Mark our words, we will retrieve back L-Drago!"

Ryuga scoffed, grinning at the twins. He surely did admired the assured expressions on the twins, it almost made him want to laugh. _Almost._ "You can try whatever you want." with that being said, he causally fetched for his launcher from his back pocket, and quickly readied his launcher as L-Drago's symbols glowed.

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One!"

"Go Shoot!"

All three bladers launched their bey's simultaneously, and then, a struck of lightning rained down.

That's when L-Drago's spirit showed right before the twins.

"Pegasis!"

"Phoenix!"

With red and blue light, Pegasis and Phoenix dashed and collided with L-Drago's purple light, and were blown away into the air.

"No! Pegasis! Phoenix!" cried out Kenta.

Kyouya grunted, but felt relieved once seeing the two beys in safe harmany. "No, they're alright!" he said.

Pegasis regained its balance and continued to spin around the stadium.

"Oh yeah! That's it!" Benkei grinned, pumping a fist. "He can attack again after picking up speed from the slope of the stadium!"

However, as for Phoenix, it was left at the center and vulnerable.

"Huh?" Ayako furrowed her brows.

"What?!" Kyouya's gasped.

Smirking, Ryuga sent his L-Drago to thrust Ayako's bey into the air, reversing the rotation as a flicker of a purple aura appeared before vanishing.

Ayako mewled, gulping as her bey was regaining its spin, before pulling back from L-Drago's circle. For now, she can't just attack recklessly. She needs to come up with a plan or else it can all be over for her and Gingka.

"What was that?!" Kyouya said, having caught a glimpse of the outcome there.

"L-Drago reversed Phoenix's rotation?!" Kenta said.

"No way!" said Benkei, baffled. "When bey's hit, they should go spin round like this and then this and—" he wiggled around his fingers in motion, and became lost. "— uhm that?"

"Just a second!" Madoka said, taking out her laptop and promoting it open, rebooting it and started to analyze the battle's status, and found an answer which shocked her. "Of course! Look at this!" everyone eyed at Madoka's laptop screen to see the results, which was shocking. "Normally, all bey's should have a clockwise rotation." she explained, showing a regular bey rotating right, before switching it to a simulation. "And when they travel the stadium, it's in a counterclockwise direction. So when two bey's fight, they should travel along the same course." she then took a glimpse at L-Drago and frowned, "But that bey... rotates counterclockwise!"

"W—what the?!" Benkei gawked, eyeing away from the screen and back at the battle.

"I've never heard of a bey like that!" admitted Kyouya, completely astonished by the new knowledge. From what he has learned, all casual beys spin clockwise so this came to a surprise.

"But there's no mistaking it!" Madoka said, shivering. "It's just spinning a bit too fast to tell with the naked eye!"

"Heh. So you noticed." Daidouji said, eyeing down at the battle from atop one of the remaining walls of the highest room in the castle. "Of all bey's, the one only with counterclockwise rotation is the L-Drago."

Kyouya turned to eye at Daidouji, and glared. "What?"

"That's the reason it's called the Forbidden Bey!" Daidouji said.

"What are you saying?!" Benkei asked.

Sighing, Daidouji had his arms crossed, grinning down at the group. Of all the friends Ayako and Gingka made, he had expected for them to have at least smarter friends. "Really, use your heads. What will happen when a clockwise bey and a counterclockwise bey meet in battle?"

"Both rotation forces will create a synergy, and the collision will be uncomprehendingly fierce!" Madoka said, finally getting the picture.

Taking turns, Pegasis would land attacks on L-Drago, then leaving Phoenix to land another critical hit on L-Drago, but each attack would send a strong force of synergy.

Kyouya felt a sweat dripping down his temple, gritting his teeth and gulped at the synopsis. "And because both bey's travel in opposite directions after they're repelled, there is no room for escape!"

L-Drago slowed down its pace, before reverting back its track and smacking Pegasis into the air. After that, L-Drago quickly switched gears and with one touch against Spiral Phoenix, a shockwave spread, sending Phoenix into the air and landing over the slope of the stadium where the group stood, before spinning around in countermeasure.

"Then that means there's no more defense type or stamina type either..." Kenta said, eyeing down at Phoenix with a stunned expression.

Ryuga tsk'ed, grinning maliciously. "And there's nothing left but to be demolished by the overwhelming power!" as he spoke, L-Drago continued to wreck and attack Pegasis and Phoenix into the air, as shockwaves activated from each collision. "That's the power of the Forbidden Bey, L-Drago's counterclockwise rotation!"

With that being said, L-Drago stumbled upon both Pegasis and Phoenix, and one single shockwave that was stronger than the others, spread about and sent the twins to fly and land on their backs.

"Gingka!" cried out Kenta.

"Ayako!" Kyouya shouted with worry now, and formed a fist, frowning. "But why?! The Balance type Spiral Phoenix should be the one that dominates them all! So why isn't it enduring any attacks like it should?!"

"Why is the battle so one-sided?!" Benkei inquired.

"Because of this." spoke Madoka, getting a full analysis of L-Drago on her laptop. "With three dragons on the Clear Wheel, three blades on the Metal Wheel and another three blades on the Silver Wheel," she started, comparing L-Drago, Pegasis and Phoenix's Fusion Wheel, "An unbelievable force is released during intense moments in the battle!"

And it was true.

With each collision taken between L-Drago and Pegasis or even Phoenix, shockwaves would spread wider than usual.

Gingka stood up, grunting. "Pegasis!"

Pegasis was drilling through to L-Drago, although it was no match since a shockwave was formed, and sent Gingka down to his back.

"Ph—..." Ayako mewled, slowly getting to her feet. "Phoenix!"

Spiral Phoenix used its own flames to overcome the dark energy that was emitting from L-Drago, however, L-Drago had proved to cancel the fire, and thrusted Phoenix into the air, as another wave of energy had hit Ayako in the process. Ayako yelped, her eyes dilating and was thrown back, landing on her back, and tried to sit up, feeling a surge of pain washing over her body suddenly. She glared at Ryuga, trembling in the process.

Daidouji sighed at the twins with disappointment, cleaning the smudges on the lens of his glasses with a handkerchief. "Heh, this isn't even a match."

"Ayako!" Kyouya tried to call out, his eyes casting complete worry.

"Gingka!" Kenta cried out.

Benkei wheezed, and pulled down his beanie to shadow his vision. "I can't watch!"

Ayako coughed, wiping the saliva dripping from the corner of her mouth, and stood up with effort. "I—It's fine." she said, almost wanting to grin.

"Huh?" Kyouya rose his brows, baffled by Ayako's response and even so, seeing her usual chirpy nature returning.

"My brother and I have been in battles _way_ worse than this." Ayako said, however, she groaned as she started to feel a headache, and shook her head. "Not really... but our bey's can't lose to stuff like this." she looked over her shoulder with a stern look. "Get up, Gingka!"

Feeling pain spreading to his shoulder, Gingka stood to his ground, frowning at his opposite. "Right. We won't let someone like Ryuga defeat us!"

"We won't end it like this!" Ayako grinned, yet, having a agitated look in her amber eyes.

"Ayako..." whispered Kyouya, his eyes growing soft yet still kept sharp due to the situation.

Benkei took off the beanie shielding over his eyes, and gulped at the twins.

Ryuga had to hand it to the twins, he certainly admired their stupid bravery, he couldn't help but to grin tauntingly.

Ayako furrowed her brows, gulping and stared down at her bey. Luckily, Phoenix seemed to be in good condition still, despite the many damages it had taken, still in perfect balance. Needless to say, she better keep her guard up and watch out for the right opportunity to strike Ryuga down whenever he shows a blind eye. For now, she'll lay low.

As for Gingka, he couldn't afford to let his guard down at the moment either. He had to stay focus on Ryuga, since the latter wasn't at his full strength yet. He glared at the enemy, before averting his eyes to his sister. No, he couldn't risk her getting into any more danger, he rather be the one to take all the hits, even if it cost him. Gingka had tightened his fist by his side, it started to ache him but he brushed it off, and glared at Ryuga. ' _If there's a time to finish this, it's now!'_ swinging his hand over, Gingka's white flowing scarf flared back, and shouted, "Go, Pegasis!"

Ayako's eyes widened, lips parting to a gasp. "Gingka!"

Pegasis regained more acceleration, and dashed forward.

Ryuga sighed, and grinned at Gingka's silly move. "Fool! You're only hurting yourself!" he said, commanding his bey to meet with Pegasis.

"Of course it hurts!" Gingka said, throwing a fist, his eyes filled with willpower. "No matter the force, we can take it!"

Storm Pegasis made a collision with L-Drago right at the center, but was sent into the air.

"Interesting!" praised Ryuga from taunting. "Let's see how you take it, then!" it was then, Ryuga planned to focus on finishing off Gingka first before he could get to Ayako. And so, before Pegasis could land back safe into the stadium, L-Drago thrusted it back in the air, the pattern repeating from there.

Benkei, Madoka and Kenta flailed, yelping.

"It's all over!" exclaimed Benkei.

Kyouya furrowed his brows, and his eyes widened. "No, wait!" he examinded the scene very carefully, and he came to a surprise. Pegasis was bouncing from each attack, gaining more momentum and in power, getting accustomed. Kyouya narrowed his eyes at Pegasis, and whispered, " _'No matter he force, we can take it'_?"he quoted Gingka's words from earlier, and his eyes widened from realization. "That's it!"

Everyone else got the picture from Gingka's battle strategy.

"It's the strategy he used in Kyouya's battle!" Madoka said, recalling the time when Pegasis was bouncing from the three tornados created by Leone.

"Using the opponent's power to up Pegasis's speed!" said Benkei, grinning and growling like a bull, and grabbed a hold of Kenta, startling Madoka and sweatdropped. "This'll turn everything around!"

"Ow, ow, ow! That hurts, Benkei!" yelped Kenta.

Unfazed by the scene, Kyouya could actually see the circumstances and outcome of this battle, and hope that it'll all be over soon, before either of the twins would hurt themselves.

Having a sharp glance, Ryuga chuckled, grinning widely as Pegasis crashed down at the center on L-Drago, before sending Pegasis high up into the air.

Daidouji readjusted his glasses on him, and smirk.

After one particular clash between the two bey's made at the perfect angle, Gingka raised his arm up high, seizing the moment. "Now! Pegasis! Go! Ultimate Attack!"

Purple lightning struck across the vast sky, and the spirit of Pegasis appeared, flaring it's beautiful majestic wings.

 _"Pegasis! Shooting Star Attack!"_

* * *

Purple lightning struck The Dark Nebula's castle.

Gingka raised his arm up high, seizing the moment. "Go! Ultimate Attack!"

The spirit of Pegasis appeared, flaring it's beautiful majestic wings.

 _"Pegasis! Shooting Star Attack!"_

The mythical creatures soar down from the vast, dark sky, and descending right at the axis point of L-Drago.

Benkei and Kenta gazed up at Pegasis with wide grins, eager to see the outcome.

"He did it!" said Kenta with glee.

However, Ryuga stared up at the descending Pegasis, having a red glare over his eyes. "We'll see about that!" he said. At that moment, a dark aura-like flame emitted from L-Drago, and at the course of collision, a wider shockwave was set.

Gingka stumbled back, baffled. "What?!"

L-Drago had thrown Pegasis back into the air, and in the heat of the moment, L-Drago soar high up in the air, and soon, the actual spirit of L-Drago emerged, before devouring Gingka's bey entirely inside its mouth.

"Ah." Daidouji stared in admiration at L-Drago consuming Pegasis.

L-Drago had trapped Pegasis, binding the mythical horse with its scales, and with a single struck of lightning, L-Drago finally demolished Pegasis, and soon, beautiful white feathers rained down.

Gingka's eyes widened, gawking with fright. "Pegasis!"

"Dear god..." whispered Ayako, eyes dilated from the horrifying sight she had witnessed.

Gingka's bey came back and landed back at the stadium, wobbling.

"No way..." Madoka gasped.

"Gingka's ultimate attack failed..." Kenta said.

"W—why?!" pondered Benkei out of shock.

Gingka was completely astonished, frozen in spot and starting to tremble, swallowing. "Pegasis... there's just no way..." he whispered.

"This was he obvious result." spoke Ryuga, making Gingka eye at him. "There's another reason why they call L-Drago the Forbidden Bey. At the moment of impact, L-Drago can absorb the hidden powers of the opponent!"

Ayako and Gingka gasped at the new knowledge. "Huh?!"

"A bey like that exists?!" Kyouya gawked.

"That means..." Kenta frowned.

"Yes." Daidouji answered, hands behind his back. "He thought he was utilizing L-Drago's attack to power up Pegasis, but he was actually just building up more strength inside Pegasis to feed to L-Drago."

"No way!" Kenta said, frowning at Daidouji. "To fight as hard as you can, only to give your power to your opponent..."

Benkei gulped, not liking the sound of that and turned to his friends. "What are we gonna do?!"

Daidouji snickered. "There's nothing you can do." he taunted, lightning striking behind him. "No matter which bey you try, L-Drago cannot be defeated!"

Ryuga grinned, lightning striking past him, gazing at the twins. He truly did enjoyed bringing fear and crushing their hopes down to the dirt. It made him feel all giddy, and despite him not a very huge fan of that feeling, he just couldn't bring himself to stop grinning in joy. "This is just like back then... and it will continue this way," his grin grew. "For all eternity!"

Ayako stayed silent, staring down at her Phoenix and swallowed from being agitated. She couldn't believe what had occurred to Pegasis. And she was afraid if she and Pheonix were next. In a way, it scared her and she knew she can't show fear to the boy she was facing or he'll use that against her but she found it to be difficult.

Gingka however, gritted his teeth, feeling a sense of loss. He didn't wanted to think negative but since he most strongest attack had failed, there was no other way he can overcome this fight. One thing he did not wanted the most was for his sister to go through pain and end up being hurt. So he wondered, how can win over something that seem rather impossible to defeat?

Ryuga saw no effort coming from the twins but only sensed their reactions. "What's wrong? Have you given up, realizing there's no way out?" he tormented in a whisper, seeing how the twin's expressions responded to his own glee. "Is this the end?"

Gingka averted his eyes to his sister, before glancing down to his wobbly Pegasis, grunting. He didn't wanted to answer, because he was afraid of the truth.

"I'm asking you if this is the end!" Ryuga shouted, swaying his arm as L-Drago thrusted against Pegasis. Shockwaves emitted, and Ayako and Gingka shielded themselves with their arms.

Pegasis was much more vulnerable than Phoenix at the moment, L-Drago continued to tackle Pegasis, and each impact created a shockwave.

Gingka struggled to stay on his ground, and flew back, landing on his back.

"Oh no— Ah!" Ayako screeched, being pushed back on her bottom, hissing and slowly getting back up.

Madoka gasped for the twins. This was too cruel to watch. Her two friends were being toyed with and she nor anyone else can do anything to help.

"Gingka!" cried Kenta.

"Get ahold of yourself!" Kyouya shouted, having enough of the twins being pushed and provoked around by Ryuga.

"Huh?" Ayako gazed over at Kyouya, eyes widened and startled.

"This isn't you! Come on, I know you aren't the type to give up and lose to someone like him!" Kyouya said, trying to bring Ayako's spirit back.

Ayako's eyes had soften there for a moment, her lips parted in awe. She never thought someone like Kyouya would cheer and give pep talk to someone like her. It made her feel fuzzy and warm, warmth, a feeling she definetly liked. So, staring at the boy, Ayako whispered, "Kyouya..."

Gingka groaned, struggling to stand up and crawling back to stare down at the stadium.

Daidouji scoffed. "Heh, cheering them on is useless. Well then, Ryuga. Let's wrap this up."

Ryuga tsk'ed in dismay, before snapping his eyes opened and smirk. "L-Drago!"

At Ryuga's command, L-Drago sped up a notch, and tackled the helpless Pegasis around. Each collision, the storm above the sky became more dangerous, lightning striking from each corner.

Due to the immense power within each impact, the shockwaves emitted by L-Drago only caused harm to Pegasis, that the Fusion Wheel was getting damaged.

Gingka gaped, slowly reaching his hand out as he watched in horror. "Pegasis—!"

"It's not over!" Ryuga said, making Gingka scowled at his words, but the latter continued, "Get up, Gingka. I'm not satisfied with this! Come on, your sister can keep fighting, why can't you?" he mocked.

Ayako didn't like the way his Ryuga was insulting her brother, and it only made her annoyed.

Ryuga could sense Ayako's dismay, but ignored her presence for the meantime, and pointed his finger at Gingka. "Stand up and face me! Make this a little fun for me!"

Daidouji quirk a brow, confused by Ryuga's behavior suddenly and blinked. "Ryuga...?"

Gingka tsk'ed, scoffing and grunted, then slamming his fist against the cold, hard ground. "D—damn it!" he hung his head low, quivering with his eyes shut tight. "But what am I supposed to do?!" he whispered to himself. He felt like he was out of options and the hope he had at the beginning being drained from him from each attack his Pegasis received.

Ayako's eyes had saddened. Oh how she hated seeing her brother in this state of stress. It almost made her want to cry, but she kept herself strong. "Oh, Gingka..."

Gingka was sweating from agitation, a shaky sigh escaping his lips. What can he possibly do? He made a promise, and heck, he was planning on keeping it but, he didn't know how to defeat his enemy when his power was only being used against him. He was weeping to himself. "What am I—?!"

Dissatisfied, Ryuga grew annoyed at the sight of Gingka perturbed, he scoffed. He just had enough of this "Boring! So boring, Gingka!" with one fatal attempt, Ryuga sent his L-Drago onward, and the spirit of L-Drago itself, attacked Gingka high up into the air.

Startled and completely taken back, Gingka screamed as he was high up in the air, until he finally crashed down besides Ayako, pain surging through his veins, and groaned.

Expanding her eyes in shock, Ayako gasped. "Gingka!" she cried, quickly kneeling down to her brother, seeing him stir slightly, yet he was half unconscious at the moment.

Kyouya stared at the twin's current state, and to be frank, he was really not liking how things were going, and he started to shiver himself by Ryuga's attempt to hurt Gingka. "This is too much..."

"This is happening to _Gingka_..." Benkei whispering, gulping.

Ayako simply gazed down at Gingka, who was in deep pain from Ryuga's last attack, and she started to get frightened, her teeth clattering. She was starting to have complete doubts. _'Can we not defeat Ryuga...?'_ swallowing, trying to push away the fear, Ayako slowly stumbled back up to her feet, trembling before Ryuga. _'Is there no way to stop L-Drago...?'_

Glancing away from the twins for a brief moment, Ryuga sighed in disappointment. "This isn't even worth talking about." he murmured, before raising his voice for Ayako to hear, "Why don't you both get stronger beys from your dad and fight me."

 **THUMB!**

Suddenly, Ayako wasn't trembling, but froze in place once Ryuga had mentioned _dad._ At this point, her bracelet on her right wrist started to glow so faintly. Her ring finger started to change color from red-violet, to pink.

Ryuga had a sly smirk, feigning his show of care, but decided to approach in a danger way to cause harm to the young girl. "But I guess we know how that will end up, knowing how weak your _dad_ was." a a sadistic glint was reflecting his eyes and gazed over at Ayako.

 **THUMB!**

Ayako's lips were parted, remaining silent as she remembers seeing _him_ , who was standing in a midst falling rocks and events surrounding that memory, sending her and Gingka a warm smile, as everything grew darker.

Then, the entire screen faded to black.

 _"What did you say...?"_

 **THUMB!**

A shaky sigh escaped her lips, her canine teeth turning sharper, and Ayako lifted her head, glaring dangerously at Ryuga, her amber orbs turning into a pink shade. "Try saying that again!"

 **THUMB!**

"Whoa..." Kenta was startled, gasping along with everyone.

Kyouya furrowed his brows, until his eyes widened and gasped at the sight before him.

"Try saying it again!" repeated Ayako. Her aura had flickered to pink before transferring to a raging, red hue. It was engulfing her. Her eyes were glowing blood red, glaring straight at Ryuga with such hate. "If you make a fool of my dad again, I won't let it end that easily, you bastard!"

"Ayako?" both Kenta and Madoka said in unison.

"I'll say it as much as you want." Ryuga snickered, grinning with no shame. "Your dad is a piece of shit."

 **THUMB!**

Ayako gritted her teeth so tight, her jaw was hurting but she paid no mind to that pain, since it couldn't even compare to the amount of pain and hate she had towards the boy she was facing, trembling with rage.

Ryuga pointed at Ayako, smirking even wider. "The children of a shitty dad must be shitty, too. Get down and grovel at my feet, just like your dad did!"

 **THUMB!**

At that moment, a flicker of a darken figure, with purple outline became visible before Ayako's figure returned. Ayako was trying to overcome the rage she was dwelling, her vision becoming blurry. However, she was so helplessly struggling, she was defeated and her own anger had officially taken over, and she screamed at the top of her lungs, her body completely engulfed by the red aura of her anger. Similar to Ayako, Phoenix was also being engulfed by the same, raging, red aura, growing much more power.

Daidouji blinked, gazing down at Ayako's raging aura, and his eyes dilated after he saw the flicker of the figure. _'Could it be—?'_

"Huh?!" Madoka gasped, catching a glimpse at Phoenix.

Kenta gasped. "Phoenix is—?!"

"My papa is the greatest blader! Stop screwing with me!" Ayako shouted, her voice filled with rage. Her beyblade began to slam with cruel some force onto Ryuga's bey as she growled. "You... I will never forgive you!" she yelled, Phoenix sawing through L-Drago. "Go, Phoenix! Win! We will win!"

"Ayako! Calm down!" Kenta cried out to her.

"It won't work even if you hit him from above!" Benkei added, startled by Ayako's reckless attacks.

Ayako ignored the two boy's concerns, her Phoenix continuing to thrust forward to L-Drago. Right now, all she wanted was to wreck Ryuga's bey. Demolish it and once she does, she'll demolish Ryuga afterwards for all the pain he caused to her family.

Madoka had already closed her laptop, and held it close to her chest for comfort, sending Ayako a worry look. "You'll just let him absorb all the power! Calm down and think of some countermeasures!"

"Screw that!" Ayako replied, glaring at Madoka.

Madoka was startled by Ayako's response, taken back by her actual back talk, and so was Kyouya.

"I'll give that bastard all the power he wants!" Ayako said, her eyes completely glued to Ryuga's figure, a psychotic grin forming her lips, and she felt mixed emotions playing inside her, trying to find the right one to cast out. "I'll crush him with all the power he doesn't absorb!" she screamed, continuing on with the reckless attacks. Ayako's eyes were no longer that beautiful, amber irises that glowed like a burning sunset. Instead, it glowed a raging red. Her pupils had changed to what a dragon's eyes would appear. Ayako huffed at her friends, turning her attention back to the match and continued to attack. "I am going to personally thrust Ryuga into a living hell, so Ryuga... rest easy and die."

Ryuga had his hand on his hip, his eyes gleaming more life, feeling arosed by Ayako's words and couldn't contain his laugh. He felt joy, amused seeing Ayako resenting him for the cruel words he spat out, all but pain brought to the young girl. He should've thought of this sooner and he would've been enjoying himself because Ayako prove to be quite the entertainer, unlike her brother, Gingka.

"Ayako..." Madoka whispered, sounding heartbroken.

"I—I've never seen Ayako like this before..." Benkei stuttered out, completely astonished.

Kyouya watched as Ayako was fighting Ryuga out of rage and hate, and his eyes actually showed... hurt. Kyouya could recall the words Ayako had said to him after his defeat against Gingka;

...

 _Ayako smiled so warmly at Kyouya, she spread her arms out, her amber hues gleaming. "When Clustering constellations gather and unite, those new bonds will illuminate the road to the future."_

 _Truly baffled by her words, Kyouya's oceanic hues glistened, and the glare in his eyes had vanished to new light. "Ayako..." he managed to whisper her name for the first time, and to be frank, he couldn't help but to feel somewhat odd. Feeling warmth suddenly._

...

 _Having an innocent expression, Ayako tapped her chin while pouting her lips. "Oh, I almost forgot." she dug around inside her pocket, and offered Leone to Kyouya. "Here."_

 _"Leone?" Kyouya quirk a brow, and suddenly gasp in shock. In Ayako's hands, was Leone, perfectly fixed and completely cleanse from fist and scratches. He taken his bey from her grasp, and stared down at it._

 _"It was littered with cuts." Ayako started, making Kyouya eye at her. "I asked Madoka for it and begged for her to allow me to be the one to repair it instead. Repairing it was tough work, I gotta say."_

 _"You did this?" asked Kyouya, almost sounding in a whisper._

 _Ayako only smiled. "The bey is innocent. It's up to the Blader if this little guy does good or bad. If you feel bad for Leone, don't ever think that you've gotten strong just by yourself." she then flashed a cute wink at Kyouya's way, her chirpy character returning. "Wouldn't you agree?"_

 _Kyouya grew baffled, heat rising to his cheeks, a red blush, and he felt all tingly and warmth inside his stomach again. Shaking away the feeling, he eyed back and forth from Leone, to Ayako. "But why?" he whispered, breaking eye contact with Ayako. "I'm your enemy, and I even tried to take down your brother... and yet you go to such lengths..."_

 _That mere response merely caught Ayako off guard, and she even felt baffled herself. She wondered, why did she? She didn't even liked the dude that much in the first place, but, knowing he was just used by the likes of Daidouji, she couldn't let that one go._

 _Swallowing, Ayako puffed her cheeks, a visible blush creating to her visage, and she stuttered, "W—well, that's because I— we can't just ignore you._

...

Mere images of when Ayako was grinning with such joy, hyper and happy as usual, even being casually nice, Kyouya couldn't help but to feel loss and upset by the sudden change of Ayako's behavior. Despite knowing Ayako for a little time, Kyouya felt heartbroken and it saddened him. Completely disturbed by the unsettling sight, Kyouya swallowed, a shiver running down his spine. "Just what happened to Ayako..." as much as watching Ayako recklessly attacking L-Drago, shockwaves catching up to her and starting to harm her physically was unsettling, he couldn't help but feeling hurt, devastated and wished to actually aid her. But what can he do?

"No! Phoenix can't take this much longer!" shouted Benkei, making Kyouya snap from his doubts, and stare down at Phoenix and gasped.

With each attack, Phoenix's Spiral Wheel started to gain more damage, scratches covering it.

Ayako paid to no mind of the damage, flaring her scarf back, roaring with all her might. "Don't give up, Phoenix! Keep smashing him like that!"

Ryuga chuckled lowly, grinning to himself. "That's it. That power... hate me more! Feel the bitterness! Feel the anger! The more violent your anger becomes, the more power you feed my L-Drago!"

Lightening clashed with steaming fire, covering all over the stadium.

"Of course." Daidouji chuckled. "He understood that deeply. As expected from Ryuga."

Turning his head, Kyouya glared daggers at Daidouji, snarling under his breath. "Daidouji! What the hell do you mean?!"

"L-Drago absorbs its opponent's power as its own." Daidouji explained, the weather growing much warmer than usual. "However, to increase that power to its peak, you need an extreme amount of negative energy. For that reason, since he first obtained L-Drago, he has been using it in battle, slowly waking it up from its long sleep while reviving its dormant power..." he explained, his grin growing darker. "However, this time..."

Everyone gasped, turning back to Ayako, immediately understanding the meaning behind Daidouji's deduction.

"Ayako..." whispered Benkei.

"No!" Kenta shook his head, unable to believe the truth.

"It can't be!" Madoka said.

"Hagane Ayako is going to be the final sacrifice to L-Drago!" Daidouji said, spreading his arms. "The Forbidden Bey, L-Drago absorbs and grows from these negative energies you call anger and hatred! It's the ultimate bey!"

Kyouya was disturbed by Daidouji's words, he gazed at Ashley, who was screaming as her bey slammed and pushed Ryuga's bey around.

Though, Ryuga didn't seemed bothered by all Ayako's attacks at all. In fact, he was enjoying all this. "Yes! That's it! Give me more! Can you defeat me with that much power?" he was practically tormenting with her head. "A coward like you?"

Ayako wanted to breakdown and scream all the more. She glared at Ryuga, breathing rapidly. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

Oh how Ryuga was feeling the thrill of this. His body was casted with his usual dark aura, laughing in his own amusement by Ayako's yelling at him. "That's the spirit! Give me more, more!" he was teasing Ayako, grinning so mercilessly.

Kyouya glared at Ryuga. He didn't like how he was teasing Ayako and playing around with her head. It made him sick. "That jerk. He's just provoking Ayako..."

"Attack!" Ayako yelled, eyes glowing scarlet.

 _'Snap out of it, Ayako! You need to stay calm! Don't let that jerk toy with your head! He's just using your anger and hate to fuel him more power!'_ thought Kyouya.

By now, Ayako pushed away all the voices her friends were trying to reach her with, her body catching on fire, and stomped the ground. "Stay down! Phoenix!" she felt hot steam boiling up inside her and gritted her teeth, as well growling. " _Fury Attack!_ " she exclaimed, lightning striking behind her.

"What?" Benkei gasped.

"Fury attack?" Kenta blinked.

"What kind of—" Madoka furrowed her brows, growing much more agitated.

Ayako felt hot tears streaming down her cheeks, as a mere image of her dad flickering past her, and she screamed. She raised her hand, her canine teeth showing, eyes flaring with rage. " _Spiral Heat Overdrive!_ "

Behind Ayako, Phoenix finally appeared, it's wings making it appear to be Ayako's own, flapping as feathers casted with flames poured down. Soon, spiral flames danced behind, a heatwave casting. Phoenix began to be engulf with flames. The heat was spreading all over the stadium, making it boiling hot. Phoenix soar high above the heatwave, blowing a flamethrower from its beak, spiral of fire trapping L-Drago from within. Flames started to rain down, making it impossible for L-Drago to escape from the Heatwave.

Particularly, a feather from Phoenix had rained down, catching Ryuga's cheek, and he flinched. "What?! Shit! That's hot!" he wasn't expecting this. He was taken by surprise by this overwhelming power.

Daidouji was caught by surprise, never anticipating for Ayako to be such a stubborn one, she was actually causing pain for Ryuga as well.

Ayako was becoming madder. "You just don't quit do you?!" glaring wide eyed, she swiped her arm. "Just stay down!"

Enchanted Ayako's change of nature, Ryuga grinned, lust and admiration in his eyes, he smirked and laughed. "I never expected this, really. Yes, you're the one I want. That rage and power, how erotic! Still, it's not enough!" swaying his arms up, he smiled sadistically.

L-Drago started to fight back, and with one twirl, it blew away all the heated flames casting down from the Spiral Heat Overdrive. L-Drago slammed against Phoenix, causing for the spirit of Phoenix to hiss at the L-Drago, almost losing its position.

Ryuga grew nonchalant, frowning. "You got to be kidding." he scoffed.

L-Drago pushed Phoenix around with all its might, sending even more shockwaves than usual.

Ayako was pushed back, and she felt shaken up.

L-Drago had absorbed the hot flames from Phoenix's rage, and was surrounded by the flames, until their transferred into a dark aura, and with one last roar, L-Drago soar and caught Phoenix into a trap, binding it with its scales.

"No!" Ayako shouted, tightening her small hands into a small fist.

"Don't you just hate that?" Ryuga asked, grinning. "Watching as your little roasted bird get destroyed by your own rage?"

Perking her head up, Ayako's lips parted in awe. "What?"

Phoenix cried, being strangled by L-Drago's scales.

Not willing to turn away from shock, Ayako was scared, watching her Phoenix getting squished and strangled practically to its demise, screeching in pain. Ayako lowered her head, grabbing to her face, concealing only half of it, and she started to tremble. No longer was she feeling rage anymore, but fear instead. Yes, that raging aura Ayako had, had vanished and only left her trembling in fear for her Phoenix.

Meanwhile, Gingka stirred around, groaning and slowly opening his eyes. Cautiously sitting up, he held to his aching head, moaning and tried to adjust to his surroundings, and his eyes landed on Ayako. "H—huh?"

"This is where it all ends." Ryuga laughed, raising his hand up, he smirked, waving at Ayako. "Say goodbye to your Phoenix!" once said, he snapped his fingers and then,

Everything went silent for Ayako.

L-Drago strangled Phoenix, and before Ayako knew it, Phoenix had disintegrated into sparkles, it's feathers that were casted in flames rained down.

 **THUMB!**

No sight of Phoenix left.

Heart thumping, like a lost tune, Ayako's eyes widen.

Kyouya, along with everyone else, were yelling from the back, trying to catch Ayako's attention and to snap back out of her trance.

"Ayako! Phoenix!" Gingka cried out, trying to reach out his hand for Ayako's.

But everything around Ayako was in total silence.

Ayako felt warmth running down her cheeks. She shakily touched her face, and her eyes widened. She was streaming hot tears. "NO!" she cried out, having to hold her head with her hands. With one last attack, L-Drago had torn Ayako's bey, before sending it crashing behind Ayako.

Closing his eyes, Ryuga scoffed, opening his eyes and gazing at Ayako with such disappointment, the only thing that made him feel satisfied was that fact that Ayako looked traumatized. Needless to say, he wasn't fully satisfied. "What a waste of a bey. And that was a final gift from your dad? How pathetic."

Gingka sat there in frozen, as Ayako remained motionless, her eyes staring down at the ground.

"You're a disappointment!" Ryuga raised his voice, swaying his arm with a wide-eyed glare. Lightning struck, and then, L-Drago roared.

Everything was so quick really. L-Drago aimed straight for Ayako.

Glancing up, eyes widening, Ayako could only stare with fear.

"Ayako!" cried out everyone.

Before Ayako could even try to defend herself, she was struck and everything went black.

Not standing by and watching any longer, Kyouya ran up fast as he could before L-Drago could even lay a finger on Ayako but, he was too late. Her body was blown away and she was thrown.

"Ayako!" Gingka yelled and with all his might, he tried to stand up but was pulled back from the pain still spreading through to him.

Before Ayako could even land on the floor, Kyouya cursed under his breath and forced his feet to speed up and finally, capture Ayako in his arms. He was pushed back a bit but remained in posture. Kyouya held Ayako in his arms, and he could feel her trembling. "It's okay..." he whispered to her. Checking up if she was alright, his eyes widen. Ayako's face was covered in scratches and only one bruise. Her clothes were covered too in dirt and to his surprise, Ayako was actually unconscious but, was shivering.

A laugh rung through everybody's ears.

Everyone shot their heads up, to find Ryuga actually laughing hysterically. His look was psychotic, "Wow, how disappointing! I expected more from her!"

Kyouya gritted his teeth, blood boiling with anger. He nearly killed Ayako. Gripping his hold on her, holding her close, he hissed. "Damn that bastard."

Merci's voice popped up, though still recovering from its virus. _"Ryuga's recovery is... 70—... 6... 80..."_

"I see it still wasn't enough..." Daidouji murmured.

Finally getting up, Gingka lets out a growl, tightening a fist. "Ryuga..." he hissed.

"Oh, Gingka. Glad to see you back on your feet." Ryuga said, feigning care and shock.

Gingka only glared at Ryuga, snarling.

"What's wrong? Are you angry that I hurt your sister?" Ryuga scoffed, a stoic expression on him. "Not even your sister could cut it. What a shitty family. It must be embarrassing to have a dad and a sister who are weak as pests. Tch, pathetic."

"How dare you." Gingka's blood boiled with sudden anger. It's one thing to insult his own family, but dare cause harm to his loved ones? Ryuga nearly hurt nearly killed Ayako. And hell, Gingka was beyond pissed.

"Come and try me, bastard! You dare mock my family?!" Gingka's blue aura had transferred to a red raging aura. One that signaled his anger and hate.

"What are you going to do about it, huh?" Ryuga leaned his head forward, flashing his sharp teeth with a mockery grin. "Your sister couldn't cut it, what makes you think you can?!"

Gingka was growing much more pissed by the second Ryuga dared opened his mouth.

"Honestly, what a shitty family! How do you live with yourself knowing how shitty you all are?" Ryuga taunted, and even threw his head back and laughed.

That was the last straw. Gingka tried to contain his anger but sadly, he had lost it and screamed at the top of his lungs.

Pegasis was engulfed with a boiling red aura.

"Enough of your insults, dammit! You think I'll let you get away with hurting my sister you bastard?! I'll make you pay!" Gingka shouted.

Pegasis immediately clashed with L-Drago, landing reckless attacks, and with each impacts, sent a shockwave.

"I won't forgive you! No, never!" Gingka said, his blood boiling inside him from rage.

"Gingka..." Benkei whispered.

"Gingka, please, calm down! This isn't going to get you anywhere!" Madoka said.

"I don't care!" shouted Gingka, startling his friends. "I'll make him grovel to his knees, make him pay for what he did!" he screamed.

"That's it. Hate me more." Ryuga said.

Gingka was falling even deeper into rage, letting it all out and recklessly attacking Ryuga with everything he's got.

"Feel that rage... the more fury you have, the better for L-Drago." Ryuga chanted, smirking in glee.

"I see. So Gingka will be the final sacrifice after all." Daidouji grinned. "Interesting."

Lightning struck across the sky.

"Come! Give me more! Fuel me with your rage!" Ryuga chanted, bringing his hand out and gripping it into a fist. "Do you obviously thing you can defeat me with that mere power alone? A weakling like yourself?"

Gingka growled, tightening his teeth which started to hurt him but he didn't gave a damn. "Keep your mouth shut, you bastard!"

At that point, Merci's voice popped up. _"Ryuga's recovery is at 89— 94... 98— 100, ... 110 ,..."_

Oh yes, this was more like it. Ryuga couldn't help but laugh as he could feel Gingka's rage pouring into L-Drago, and felt more energized than ever.

Kyouya was truly disturbed seeing Ryuga actually enjoying this. His eyes then fell to the girl in his arms, his actually heart dropped. Ayako looked paler than usual, and she was still shivering. His grip on her tighten, pressing her so close to his chest. "Damn... this is just cruel..."

Kenta gasped at Kyouya holding Ayako in his arms. He couldn't help but feel scared, worried. His eyes were saddened for Ayako. He darted his eyes over to Gingka, and felt even more sadder. "But why?!"

 _"Beybattles aren't something used to crush someone. Through battles; you form bonds with your friends!" Gingka had declared when battled Kyouya._

Remembering those words, the same determined look on Gingka's face, Kenta completely felt even more heartbroken. "That Gingka is..."

 _"That's correct." Gingka placed his on top of his chest, where his heart was, smiling at Kenta. "Beyblade is from here."_

And now, Kenta took a good look at Gingka, who was battling off against Ryuga out of anger and hate, and he started to sob. "My Gingka is...

 _"And having a heart as large as the starry sky." Gingka said, laying down on the grass besides Kenta, having a bright smile._

All those memories were nothing but facade.

"Attack, Pegasis! Demolish L-Drago!" shouted Gingka.

Cheeks flushed, Kenta had tears streaming down his cheeks. "No, Gingka... not like this..."

"CRUSH HIM!" roared Gingka, glaring right through Ryuga.

"Stop it already! Stop it, Gingka!" yelled Kenta, not being able to tolerate seeing his friend in this poor state.

However, Gingka had pushed away the voices of his friend's pleas, screaming and attacking so dangerously against L-Drago.

Lightning struck, and Ryuga thought it was time to disclose this battle. "That's enough. Time to end this."

Ryuga snapped his eyes wide opened, and L-Drago finally pushed back Pegasis, and the Dragon heads shifted.

Madoka gasped, prompting her laptop opened and spotted the movement. "What? Ryuga moved!"

Ryuga had a distinct cynical expression, and spread his arms out, as spirals of darkness aura emitted to his palms _. "Darkness Attack: Dragon Emperor Soaring Bite!"_

Declaring his Darkness Attack, Ryuga fused the solid darkness from his palms into one powerful ray, and sent the shocking darkness light up towards the dark skies, and in return, an even large lightning rained down below to the stadium. Dark purple light illuminating the entire battlefield, instead of one Emperor Dragon emerging, three Emperor Dragons emerged from the bey, appearing right before Ryuga's command.

Kyouya's eyes widened, and pressed Ayako very close to his chest, feeling her trembling in his arms.

Gasping, stumbling back, Gingka's eyes widened at the horrific sight before him.

The three Emperor Dragon heads twirled around and crashed right through to Pegasis, and smashing it right back down to the stadium.

At the course of impact at the stadium, Gingka was blinded by the slight and he shouted, "Pegasis!"

Ryuga lowered his arm, grinning so maliciously. "Heh."

Once everything ends and that the blinding light from the attack vanished, Storm Pegasis was incrusted into the crushed part of the stadium floor. Shocked beyond belief that he could lose and not be able to avenge his father's death, Gingka falls to his hands and knees.

"Ging—" Kenta stopped himself, gulping.

Everyone else were beyond astonished by the horrible outcome.

Kyouya had dropped his jaw, unable to believe Gingka had actually lost. That the twins had lost this battle in such a horrible way.

Ryuga retrieved his L-Drago back to his hand, chuckling. "Heh, you lost, Gingka. Talk about twin telepathy. The _'Blader spirit'_ siblings filled with hatred and anger."

Gingka gasped, eyes dilating but didn't had anything to say to Ryuga.

Daidouji chuckled. "Just who was it, who brought Ryuga to a full recovery? It seems like you and your sister, doesn't it? I should definitely give you both my thanks as well."

Gingka shifted his eyes at Daidouji, still remaining silent.

"Daidouji." Ryuga jumped up from the stadium, and gazed up at Daidouji.

"Yes, sir." replied Daidouji.

"The time has come. Hurry with the preparations for Battle Bladers." Ryuga mentions, before turning to leave.

"Yes, Ryuga." answered Daidouji, turning and leaving from sight.

Kyouya stared after the two's dismissal, and couldn't help but glare. Suddenly, he felt movement in his arms, and glances down, seeing Ayako shivering under his touch, and slowly opening her eyes. "I—..."

"Ayako!" Kyouya gasped out, making everyone else near him to check on her condition.

"I—..." Ayako had tears coming out from the corner of her eyes, breathing heavily, her lower lip quivering. "I— helped... with it's recovery... papa... I—I'm sorry..." she closed her eyes, hot tears streaming down her cheeks. "I— failed... it's my fault... papa, please forgive me, I—I didn't mean to... papa..." she sobbed quietly, growing much more weaker and felt cold.

Kyouya's eyes widened, and without even thinking, he gently wiped away the tears from Ayako's cheek, brushing his thumb against her cheek bone, and dear god, his heart had dropped seeing Ayako weeping and blaming herself and begging for her dad's forgiveness because she had helped L-Drago to fully recover.

"Papa... I'm sorry... I—I'm... sorry..." Ayako weeped, her breaths becoming heavier and deeper, she was shaking.

And Kyouya could feel Ayako's body temperature having dropped. Her body was growing much colder, and she had dark circle under her eyes, paler, and the full life her eyes shone whenever she was her usual happy, go-lucky, self, had vanished into a dull amber hue.

Benkei, Madoka and Kenta grew very upset for Ayako's condition, all heartbroken seeing her in this poor state, and soon, their eyes averted to Gingka's defeated state as well.

"I revived it..." Gingka whispered to himself, staring down at the ground. "I helped... it's my fault that L-Drago..." he overheard his sister's cries in Kyouya's arms, and that alone, made Gingka's heart drop, and he started to shed tears. "Ayako... Dad..." he shut his eyes tight. "I'm sorry!"

"Gingka..." Kenta whispered.

Not being able to hold it in anymore, Gingka lets out a cry, pouring out his feelings, and blaming himself, for being the final sacrifice to reviving L-Drago. The same bey, he and his sister had promised to their dad, they will defeat it and take it back home.

* * *

 **[Ending: To the Radiant Tomorrow.]**

 **[OK ?]**

Gingka staring with eyes shimmering.

 **[All right ?]**

Ayako's amber hues gleamed with her sharp gaze.

 **[mirai]**

Madoka holding her hands close with her eyes shut while Kenta did the same.

 **[hikari kagayaku asu e ima kara yuku kara matte]**

Ayako was staring across the starry sky, many cosmos flaring above with her scarf blowing from the gentle breeze.

The constellation of Pegasis.

 **[nigezuri honno chotto dake demo]**

The constellation of an Aires shown.

 **[Okay? All right? mirai]**

The constellation of Taurus showed.

 **[ironna omoi ga kongaragatte]**

The constellation of Sagittario.

 **[omowazu makesou ni natte]**

The constellation of Cancer.

 **[soredemo tashikana mon wa kokoro ni hitotsu dake]**

The constellation of Leone.

 **[hikari kagayaku asu e ima kara yuku kara matte]**

The constellation of Libra.

 **[nigezuri honno chotto dake demo, Okay? All right? mirai]**

The constellation of Pieces.

 **[ironna omoi ga kongaragatte]**

The constellation of Aquarius.

 **[omowazu makesou ni natte]**

 **[soredemo tashikana mon wa kokoro ni hitotsu dake]**

The constellation of Virgo.

 **[oi, kibou ya yune omare itsu kara kihou no yume?]**

Ayako gazed up at the many constellation illuming the starry sky. She smiled at the beautiful sky.

 **[omoeba mizukara suteteta ki ga suru kara ima kara mukae yuku kar]**

She was now sitting with her brother, Gingka, Kenta and Madoka.

 **[oi, kibou ya yune omare itsu kara kihou no yume?]**

The constellation of Scorpio.

 **[omoeba mizukara suteteta ki ga suru kara sou dakara]**

The constellation of Capricorn.

 **[hikari kagayaku asu e ima kara yuku kara matte]**

The constellation of Gemini.

 **[nigezuri honno chotto dake demo]**

The constellation of Phoenix.

 **[Okay? All right? mirai]**

The sun was rising.

 **[Yume wa kagayaku asu e megezuni nandodemo tatte]**

The sun shone brilliantly above the four, as they all smiled at the beautiful sky.

 **[ima kara tashikana mon wo tsukami ni dekake you]**

* * *

 **what a bitter loss. Ayako and Gingka lost to Ryuga and failed to take back L-Drago. What a twisted fate. How will they overcome their loss? will they be abe to move on and continue fighting? hm, who knows bc i havent wrote the next chap HAHAHAHAHa. but anyways, i hope you found some clues when Ayako was going all Hulk there and counted the thumps bc the same amounts is when Ashley has during her battles, trying not to spoil but ayako and ashley's battles do connect so... just saying. anyways, hope you stay tune and please feel free to review and give feedbacks! bye!**

 **[ quick note: if anyone by any chance knows a good site where Beyblade Burst God/Evolution which ever you prefer, has the episodes in sub already and not just 13 eps bc I really want to find out what happens with Shu and Lui and BC Sol and Valt crying and whats the story behind the america team that had recruited Shu and yeah. just wanted to ask if any of my fellow readers know and if so, please notify me either pm or leave a review? thank you!]** -obeliskprima


	13. Chapter 13: Memories of Ryuusei

**Sorry for the long hiatus! had a bit of a writers block there haha but im back! sorta... hope you enjoy and happy 2018!**

disclaimer: obeliskprima doesn't own the beyblade series or the metal fusion series, nor any ost, or songs that will be mentioned throughout the storyline, only the ocs!

* * *

 **[Metal Fight Beyblade: Opening]**

A swarm of lights swirled across the galaxy.

 **[Beyblade, Beyblade, Metal Fight! Gangan bakuten me ppai!]**

 **["Beyblade Metal Fusion:** _ **Give Your Heart a Metal Fight**_ **!"]**

 **[Ippatsu! saikyou mezashi]**

Gingka jumped up high with a grin, holding out his beyblade.

 **[Go Shoot! uchinuku no sa]**

Kenta jumped to the air with his beyblade in hand.

 **[Chikyuu ga dodekai STADIUM da ze]**

Gingka, Kenta, Ayako and Madoka all ran with smiles on their faces.

 **[Kokoro no tetsu wa darenimo oreyashinai]**

Gingka and Ayako were setting up their launcher simultaneously, preparing to launch their beyblades.

 **[Motto kataku buchiatero!]**

The two twins launched their beyblades from a cliff.

 **[Beyblade, Beyblade, Metal Fight!]**

Benkai held up his Dark Bull.

 **[Gangan bakuten me ppai!]**

Kyouya showed of his Leone.

 **[Beyblade, Beyblade]**

Doji held his Dark Wolf.

 **[Harmonize]**

Kenta with his launcher and Madoka with her computer.

 **[METAL HEART!]**

Gingka's beyblade clashed with others, as Ayako's beyblade flared right through many others.

 **[Zettai! uchuu mo mawaseru sa]**

Gingka and Ayako stared right before them a high cliff. A tall male's silhouette, grinning down at them.

 **[Ore to omae no tetsu kizuna de]**

The twins swung their arms, as their companions, Pegasis and Phoenix flew past them.

The mysterious silhouette smirked and summoned out a dark, purple dragon with beaming red eyes at the two.

 **[Hissatsu! namida mo uchinukunda!]**

Pegasis and Phoenix flashed right for the dragon, the two swirling and be among purple, slashing right through the Dragon's entity.

 **[Beyblade, Beyblade, Metal Fight]**

Gingka and Ayako looked behind Kenta and Madoka, smiling.

 **[Gangan bakuten me ppai]**

Benkai having his arms crossed and smiling, Kyouya's blue eyes shining brightly with his canine teeth showing, smiling.

 **[Beyblade, Beyblade, Metal Fight]**

Gingka and Ayako ran and jumped.

 **[Seiippai!]**

Kenta and Madoka.

 **[Metal Heart!]**

Benkei and Kyouya.

 **[Three, Two, One, GO SHOOT!]**

* * *

The Milky-Way Galaxy was visible, and Pegasis neighed, flapping its majestic wings.

"Pegasis! Shooting Star Attack!" shouted Gingka.

Pegasis soared and cried, sending many darts of its own feathers straight for the enemy.

Ryuga had a red glare in his eyes, and laughed in mockery at Gingka's weak attacks.

L-Drago roared, breathing out a dark, lightning aura from its mouth, disintegrating away the locks of feathers from Pegasis, and soon, the darkness attack had trapped Pegasis entirely.

Gingka gasped, his eyes flickering fear, and cried out, "Pegasis!"

Pegasis cried in pain, it's body slowly disappearing the darkness attack, and a white blast was casted through the Galaxy.

 _"Pegasis!"_

...

A white light was hovering above Gingka, which turned out to be the night light inside the room he was resting in. Gingka had jolted up from his nightmare, reaching his hand out to the light, having an agape expression with wide-eyes. The clock was slowly ticking, and Gingka lowered his hand, sighing. "A dream..." staring down by the coffee table, he grasps to his fixed Pegasis, and sighed. "I—... lost."

What a terrible nightmare it must've been. It had been so long since Gingka had woken up in the middle of the night. He still couldn't get the thought of Ryuga's sinister glare over him while hearing his taunting laughter, Gingka felt bitter. Anything he tasted was bitter to him. Just like his loss.

Gingka's eye-lids half lowered, and he lets out another shaky sigh. "Ayako..." shaking his head, he simply lay back down, closing his eyes and tried to force himself back to sleep.

...

 **Chapter Thirteen:** _ **Memories of Ryuusei**_

Heavenly lost in broad daylight and seeing nothing but the light, Ayako pondered around, wondering what was happening. She was lost, and she had forgotten how she even got into this situation in the first place. Last she recalled, she lost the battle against Ryuga in a horrible manner, and the moment she lost, it felt as though a part of her... had died.

 _"This is where it ends. Your fate is right under my palm." a mysterious, deep voice echoed within the light void. "No matter how much you struggle, you cannot escape!"_

 _Frightened of the voice, Ayako wandered around the light void area, thinking, 'W—Where am I...? Where's the rest of my friends? Where's my brother? Gingka? I—... I...'_

 _SCREECH!_

 _Hearing the familiar cry, Ayako turned and was relieved to see her one and only Phoenix, sprouting its blazing wings as flames scattered. "Phoenix—"_

 _However, the moment, Ayako's eyes dilated once she saw her Phoenix trapped within the binds of L-Drago. Phoenix cried, and Ayako tried so helplessly to call for her companion to be set free._

 _A laugh echoed from across and Ayako's eyes darted forward to see Ryuga laughing hysterically with an evil red glare in his eyes. "Say goodbye to your Phoenix!"_

 _L-Drago strangled Phoenix, and before Ayako knew it, Phoenix had disintegrated into sparkles, it's feathers that were casted in flames rained down._

 _ **THUMB!**_

 _No sight of Phoenix left._

 _Heart thumping, like a lost tune, Ayako's eyes widen. Silence had fallen in the void of light, and Ayako felt warmth running down her cheeks. She shakily touched her face, and her eyes widened. She was streaming hot tears. "NO!" a static shock coursed throughout her body._

 _With one last attack, L-Drago had torn Ayako's bey, before sending it crashing behind Ayako._

 _The light void had dimmed down, drowning into darkness._

 _Lightning struck, and then, L-Drago roared._

"Ayako?"

 _Ayako could hear someone calling for her, but she was frozen, her legs would not dare make a single movement. Before she could even try to defend herself, she was struck and everything went black._

...

"AYAKO!"

"Eep!" Ayako, startled by Benkei's outburst, was snapped back into reality before remembering she was battling Benkei. She still couldn't get over how she had horribly lost to Ryuga and witnessing her Phoenix crying out to her for help and since then, she hadn't been able to summon Phoenix or draw out her true powers.

Currently, Ayako was back at the B-Bit and was battling with Osamu. How did she ended up in this particularly situation?

Well...

...

Broad daylight emerged upon the B-Pit.

"Huh, where's Gingka?" asked Kenta while descending down from the stairs.

"Yeah, and where's Ayako?" Benkei questioned and appearing after Kenta.

Madoka, who was doing some work on analyzing several bey's who were in need of a fix, turned and blinked. "Gingka said he was going out for a bit but Ayako..." she paused and shrugged. "I haven't seen her for a while. Though I am worry for her..."

"Oh." Kenta said, sounding disappointed.

Benkei grew concerned, but that was all washed away after spotting a free, untouched burger with fries on the side down by the coffee table. "Oh, looks yummy!"

"Gingka didn't eat anything yesterday, so I made it for him, but..." Madoka sighed after seeing Benkei starting to drool on her carpet and rolled her eyes. "If you want if you can have it."

Benkei grinned happily, nodding and grabbing the triple burger from the plate and his eyes beamed with drool dripping from the corner of his mouth. "Thanks for the food!" he gobbled down the triple burger and damn, was he enjoying the juicy flavor of the grilled meat. Can Madoka cook or what?

"Benkei, that was for Gingka." Kenta mentioned, sweatdropping at the big guy.

"Yeah? What of it?" said Benkei while chewing through the food, and swallowed the substance. "It's not like he's gonna eat it anyways since he left here to freeze." he shrugged and took another huge bite off his (technically Gingka's) burger and grinned with no shame. "So good!"

"Hey!" shouted a voice from the stairs, and everyone turned to find Gingka frowning at Benkei.

"Gingka!" Kenta said.

Gingka pouted and hopped off the last step and neared Benkei and jabbed his index finger at him with a frown. "Why are you eating it, Benkei? I was going to eat it when I got back...! Give back my 3-pounder!" demanded Gingka and tried to retrieve his burger from the hands of Benkei before it was all gone.

Benkei's eyes widened and held the burger away from Gingka's grasp. "Hey, wait! Madoka said it was okay to eat it!"

"That doesn't give you an excuse to eat my food!"

"But it was getting cold!"

"You—! Just eating someone's—!" why Gingka outta knock Benkei out if he could but then he knew he'd get knocked back and that wouldn't end well.

Madoka sighed and grinned at the sight of Gingka's usual outgoing character. "Thank goodness. Gingka is okay."

Of course with that being said, Kenta thought otherwise. Why would Gingka be acting as if nothing happened? It was pretty strange and that actually made Kenta worry for his friend. He could tell Gingka was actually forcing himself that everything was fine and nothing had changed since his battle against Ryuga. That didn't change the fact on how Gingka had portrayed during his fight against Ryuga. Something was up, and Kenta pondered what it could've been. Same goes for Ayako, who Kenta hadn't seen for a while now.

"You know what, fine!" Gingka admitted in defeat, even though he was handling his first defeat at the moment, he could take another one. "You can have my 3-pounder."

"What?" Benkei rose a brow at Gingka and blinked. "You mean it?"

"Yeah." Gingka shrugged, and simply turned to head up for the stairs.

"Gingka, where are your going?" Kenta asked.

Stopping, Gingka didn't turned, but looked over his shoulder and managed to smile, a weak one, at his friends. "I'm going out for a walk... I... sorry..." he said, before finally disappearing from sight.

"That was weird..." Benkei said after a moment of silence.

"You're telling me?" Madoka side-eyed Benkei and sighed. "I'm really worried for him..."

"Yeah, me too." Kenta said, looking down.

Closing her eyes for a brief moment before opening her eyes, Madoka leant down on her chair and sighed. "I wonder about Ayako, is she's doing okay..."

Benkei had finished the 3-pounder that was supposed to be Gingka's but now his, Benkei blinked and sighed.

...

 _"This is where it all ends." Ryuga laughed, raising his hand up, he smirked, waving at Ayako. "Say goodbye to your Phoenix!" once said, he snapped his fingers._

 _L-Drago strangled Phoenix, and before Ayako knew it, Phoenix had disintegrated into sparkles, it's feathers that were casted in flames rained down._

 _No sight of Phoenix left._

 _"NO!" Ayako cried out, having to hold her head with her hands._

 _With one last attack, L-Drago had torn Ayako's bey, before sending it crashing behind Ayako._

 _Closing his eyes, Ryuga scoffed, opening his eyes and gazing at Ayako with such disappointment, the only thing that made him feel satisfied was that fact that Ayako looked traumatized. Needless to say, he wasn't fully satisfied. "What a waste of a bey. And that was a final gift from your dad? How pathetic. You're a disappointment!" he raised his voice, swaying his arm with a wide-eyed glare._

 _Lightning struck, and then, L-Drago roared._

 _Glancing up, eyes widening, Ayako could only stare with fear._

 _"Ayako!" cried out everyone._

 _Before Ayako could even try to defend herself, she was struck and everything went black._

...

 _Ryuga had a distinct cynical expression, and spread his arms out, as spirals of darkness aura emitted to his palms. "Darkness Attack: Dragon Emperor Soaring Bite!"_

 _Declaring his Darkness Attack, Ryuga fused the solid darkness from his palms into one powerful ray, and sent the shocking darkness light up towards the dark skies, and in return, an even large lightning rained down below to the stadium. Dark purple light illuminating the entire battlefield, instead of one Emperor Dragon emerging, three Emperor Dragons emerged from the bey, appearing right before Ryuga's command. The three Emperor Dragon heads twirled around and crashed right through to Pegasis, and smashing it right back down to the stadium._

 _At the course of impact at the stadium, Gingka was blinded by the slight and he shouted, "Pegasis!"_

 _Once everything ends and that the blinding light from the attack vanished, Storm Pegasis was incrusted into the crushed part of the stadium floor. Shocked beyond belief that he could lose and not be able to avenge his father's death, Gingka falls to his hands and knees._

...

Madoka simply felt heartbroken by the battle and sighed in devastation. "To think that they would lose completely... it must have been a shock."

"And?" Benkei said with a shrug. "A beybattle is always a serious match. And being a match there are wins and there are losses."

"Well, Gingka is doing fine I guess." Madoka said before pursing her lips and frowning with a concern expression. "It's Ayako I'm more worried. She hasn't eaten in days and I don't think I have seen her in any beybattles lately. I don't think she even had touched her bey."

"Ah." Benkei nodded, finally understanding the situation but shrugged anyways. "Well if she gets depress over a loss or two, then just quit blading!"

From on top of the stairs, were a pair of boots, overhearing the conversation happening below.

Madoka blinked at Benkei and had to admit that he did made a fair point. "Well, that's true, but..."

"But is that all there is to it?" asked Kenta.

"Huh?" Benkei blinked.

"I don't think Ayako would be so depressed over just losing." Kenta said.

"What makes you think that?" asked Benkei.

"Come on, aside from Gingka, Ayako wasn't herself back there. Something had triggered her... back there..." Kenta said.

Still standing on top of the stairs, Ayako remained silent while overhearing her friends conversation revolving around the battle.

"Ayako was really angry, and she wasn't enjoying the battle at all." continued Kenta, bringing back the memory of Ayako's sudden transformation of her battle.

...

 _Suddenly, Ayako wasn't trembling, but batted her lashes once Ryuga had mentioned 'dad'. At this point, her bracelet on her right wrist started to glow so faintly. Her ring finger started to change color from red-violet, to pink._

 _"What did you say...?" A shaky sigh escaped her lips, her canine teeth turning sharper, and Ayako lifted her head, glaring dangerously at Ryuga, her amber orbs turning into a pink shade. "Try saying it again!" her aura had flickered to pink before transferring to a raging, red hue. It was engulfing her. Her eyes were glowing blood red, glaring straight at Ryuga with such hate. "If you make a fool of my dad again, I won't let it end that easily, you bastard!"_

 _"I'll say it as much as you want." Ryuga snickered, grinning with no shame. "Your dad is a piece of shit."_

 _Ayako gritted her teeth so tight, her jaw was hurting but she paid no mind to that pain, since it couldn't even compare to the amount of pain and hate she had towards the boy she was facing, trembling with rage._

 _Ryuga pointed at Ayako, smirking even wider. "The children of a shitty dad must be shitty, too. Get down and grovel at my feet, just like your dad did!"_

 _Ayako was trying to overcome the rage she was dwelling, her vision becoming blurry. However, she was so helplessly struggling, she was defeated and her own anger had officially taken over, and she screamed at the top of her lungs, her body completely engulfed by the red aura of her anger._

 _Similar to Ayako, Phoenix was also being engulfed by the same, raging, red aura, growing much more power._

 _"My papa is the greatest blader! Stop screwing with me!" Ayako shouted, her voice filled with anger. Her beyblade began to slam with cruel some force onto Ryuga's bey as she growled. "You... I will never forgive you!" she yelled, Phoenix sawing through L-Drago. "Go, Phoenix! Win! We will win!"_

...

Shuddering at the very disturbing memory, Kenta glanced up at Benkei with concerned eyes. "She just attacked with hatred..."

Ayako's ears perked, and had to gasp in silence, her looks dull as ever and she sighed.

"But she's acting very unusual. It seems that she's undergoing some sort of shock status after her battle with Ryuga." Madoka said.

"I'm sure something happened with that Ryuga person!" Kenta exclaimed.

"Something...?"

Hearing footsteps descending from the stairs, everyone in the room gossiping had turned to see Ayako cautiously reaching down the floor.

"Ayako!" Kenta gasped.

"Hm?" Ayako perked her head and weakly smiled at Kenta and at everyone else present in the room. "Hey..."

"Where have you been?" asked Madoka.

Silence at response, Ayako scratched her cheek and pursed her lips. "Around... here... there... nowhere... I..."

"Ah, Ayako!" came in Osamu's voice, with Akira and Takashi behind. "I have something to show you!"

Blinking, Ayako slowly turned and watched as Osamu fetched out for his bey and showed it to her with a grin. Ayako stared at the bey in Osamu's hands and swallowed. "Because you said that a bey isn't something to attack a person with, we wanted to test various aspects ourselves." Osamu explained.

Biting her tongue, Ayako looked fazed, her eyes glistening upon Osamu's bey and sighed shakily but forced herself to smile. "Oh... I see. It's a nice combination."

Osamu blushed at Ayako's praise and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"After he changed to that track and bottom, Osamu has gotten really strong." added Takashi.

"We have to be on our toes." Akira said.

"Ayako, could we have a match?" requested Osamu out of nowhere.

The mere challenge alone caught Ayako by surprise and had her tongue tied.

"I want to test how strong I am now!"

"Uh... yeah..."

"Would you?"

"Ayako..." Kenta could tell how much Ayako didn't had the energy or motivation to battle just yet. He could tell, since Ayako's eyes had lost there color and her amber orbs were dull.

"O—okay..." Ayako sighed, and forced herself to grin, though, it was weak, and she looked to be suffering mentally at the moment but tried to push her feelings aside. She wanted to look strong and not weak in front of her friends. "Let's do it."

"Yes!" Osamu pumped a fist and grinned, as he and his friends had yet figured how much this was killing Ayako deeply on the inside.

But Kenta could tell how much this pained Ayako, but he remained silent of the matter.

Osamu had readied his launcher and was stoked to battle Ayako once again, feeling determined to beat Ayako and show her how much he has improved since!

Needless to say, Ayako was having trouble to grab her launcher and begin to equip. She shifted her gaze at all her friends who were patiently waiting for Ayako to be ready, she swallowed and exhaled. Ayako had to show her strong and outgoing image like she normally does. She had to stay strong! It took a lot of courage, but Ayako finally managed to grab for her Spiral Phoenix and without even glancing at her bey she immediately attached it to her launcher, ready for battle.

"Here I come, Ayako!"

"Yeah..."

"Go Shoot!"

Osamu shouted and launched his bey but for Ayako, she had lost track and suddenly, she could see Ryuga's sinister grin flash before her and she had miss-launched her bey.

Benkei and Kenta immediately noticed and grew baffled since Ayako was never the one to miss a shoot before.

Ayako's eyes widened to her own demise, and her heart dropped because as of now, she could see her bey spinning but what she cannot see is the face of Phoenix anywhere, let alone, she saw everything blank and even Osamu's bey didn't posed a face and Ayako started to grow scared.

...

And so, we're back to the beginning of this chapter. How Ayako ended up in a situation like this in the first place.

Letting out a shaky sigh, Ayako started to look pale and grow exhausted, her shoulders slumping. Ever since she lost against Ryuga, she had lost motivation for the damn game, and felt out of place whenever she touched Phoenix but that wasn't the only issue. What was worse, she couldn't even communicate or summon Phoenix and draw out Phoenix's power anymore.

"AYAKO!"

"Eep!" Ayako, startled by Benkei's outburst, was snapped back into reality before remembering she was battling Osamu. She still couldn't get over how she had horribly lost to Ryuga and witnessing her Phoenix crying out to her for help and since then, she hadn't been able to summon Phoenix or draw out her true powers.

"Go!" Osamu shouted and with one tackle, he was actually able to knock Ayako's bey right before her eyes, before it landed behind her. Everyone in the room (excluding Ayako) were surprised that Ayako's bey was actually knocked out and Osamu only had attacked her like once!

"No... no way..." Takashi gasped, being the first to brake the silence.

"Osamu... against Gingka..." Akira couldn't believed what he just witnessed.

"I w-w-w-w-won!" Osamu was just as shocked as everyone in the room.

"NONSENSE!" Benkei screamed, startling the three boys including Kenta and Madoka and frowned. "The usual Ayako wouldn't lose to some pipsqueaks like you! We'll have a rematch later!" he yelled, causing the three boys to whimper and screech before running off in a hurry.

Dropping her launcher, Ayako stared at her shaky hands, ignoring how everyone was startled by her actions. Batting her lashes, Ayako shook her hand before she hesitantly picked up her launcher. "Sorry... my hand slipped."

"Ayako!" Benkei gazed at her with concern. "You—..."

"Oh... I guess I lost focus there, huh?" Ayako whispered to herself.

Picking up Spiral Phoenix, Kenta approached Ayako and offered the bey to her. "Ayako... are you alright?" asked Kenta, worried.

Nodding, Ayako got up and patted Kenta on the head. "I'm fine. I—I guess he really got to me, huh?" she whispered gently, taking her bey back from Kenta and started walking away.

"Ayako, wait—!" Benkei had stopped Ayako with his hand on top of her shoulder, frowning. Despite the little time he knew Ayako, he never once witnessed her in this state and so far, he wasn't liking it. "What was that battle?! I'll beat you back in your spirits!"

"Sorry, would it be alright if I was alone for a bit?" requested Ayako, stopping for a moment to give everyone a smile before leaving. Once she left the room and was all alone, a gloomy expression exposed her sorrowful emotions as she wondered what to do.

"Ayako..." whispered Benkei after her departing, and everyone stared with great concern for Ayako since they really had never seen her act such way.

"It might be impossible."

"Huh?" turning around, Madoka saw Kyouya leaning against the doorframe with arms crossed, his eyes glued to where Ayako once stood. "Kyouya!"

"The fight with Ryuga probably held some great meaning to her of which we have no idea. Losing that fight is breaking her heart." Kyouya closed his eyes to exhale, because he yet confessed that he had actually grown concern for Ayako's well being.

"Can't we help her?" Madoka asked, worried.

"Not possible. She has to do it herself."

Madoka stared back at the set of stairs, worried and thought that Kyouya was right. They couldn't possibly do anything to help Ayako. She alone had to accomplish this great ordeal and overcome her fears. But, the question was, can Ayako do it alone?

As for that, Kyouya pondered that himself. To be be frank, he wasn't the one to show emotions since he's the arrogant type, he admits, he is one but needless to say, he saw how everyone were worried for Ayako and he sighed. Without another word, Kyouya pushed himself from the wall and left out of sight.

...

Once again, Gingka was sitting near the river, staring out at the dusk, clouds, the skies. He's been in a state of tranquility and loneliness, spending his time like this for a while, silently waiting for his motivation to miraculously return. Leaning down on the soft patch of grass, Gingka fetched out his bey and held it up high, staring directly at the face and wondered how did he ever got into a situation in the first place? He's been out a lot and tried to find Ayako since he barely sees her since. Sighing, Gingka lowered his arm and closed his eyes, taking in the silence, of course still having that feeling of conflict.

"Gingka!" shouted a familiar voice.

Surprised to hear Kenta's voice, Gingka sat and looked up and spotted Kenta standing near the rail, looking down on him. "Kenta? What's up? Did you have a fight with Benkei or something?" he joked.

"Stop it already!"

"Eh?"

"I hate it when you both are like this! You and Ayako... stop it, please!"

"You hate..." at first, Gingka was baffled behind the meaning of Kenta's words. However, it took a moment of Gingka to comprehend Kenta's worries. Gingka blinked, trying to force a smile. "Kenta... I—"

"You're forcibly cheerful while hiding your own feelings! Same goes for your sister!" by now, tears dripped down Kenta's flushing cheeks, sobbing because he was hurt. Hurt that his his friends were hurting and hiding how they truly dealt. "I'm not happy about that at all!" he cried out, much to Gingka's shock. "Aren't we friends? I thought of you as my friend! I thought we were friends who could talk about anything, speak our mind and help each other!"

"Kenta..."

"When feeling hurt, say you're feeling hurt. When you're sad, say you're sad. I thought we were friends that could tell each other that!"

Gingka's eyes widened, his eyes glistening since this was the first time he had actually seen Kenta crying.

"Don't you feel the same way, Gingka?" asked Kenta, sobbing. "Don't hide your feelings from us! I'm not the only one... Benkei too, and Madoka even, everyone thinks so! Ayako is even hurting and she won't even tell us why?! She isn't the same anymore and you're doing the same and it hurts me! We want to be your strength, to do something for you." he whimpered, clutching to the rails. "I... I want to..."

It had never occurred to Gingka, that his own behavior let alone, his sister's would greatly affect their friends and it pained him to see one of his friends calling out to him and Gingka simply trying to fight this alone, it made him want to cry. Because in the end, Kenta was right. Gingka was deeply upset and was helplessly calling out for a friend to speak with, to confess how he truly felt. "Sorry about that." apologized Gingka.

Gasping, Kenta opened his eyes. "Gingka?"

"Friends are something that you always have beside you, right?" Gingka said, feeling foolish.

"Gingka!" Kenta brought himself to grin, relieved that his friend was finally opening up to his emotions.

"As you can see..." started Gingka, finally revealing his whole story to his friend, "My only goal for fighting was to find Ryuga and defeat him."

"Only Ryuga?"

Turning, Gingka gazed at the sun, evening coming and allowed the breeze to brush past his visage. "Yeah. It happened back when Ayako and I were still in our home town, Koma Village."

Not too reluctantly, Gingka tells his story:

...

 _Flashback; Koma Village._

Gingka was snoring in his sleep, drool dripping from his mouth, having a pleasant dream about pancakes at the moment and giggled to himself in his sleep. But, all dreams had to come to an end since Gingka stirred around and finally awoken. Wiping off the drool from his mouth, Gingka groaned before sitting up, running his eye, yawning and stretching. "Good morning!"

Receiving no response, Gingka blinked and looked at the bed next to him, finding it empty and not done at all since it looked like someone had awoken from it. Confused, Gingka tilted his head and rose the covers off of him. "Sister?"

 _"At the base of Mount Hagane, Koma Village is a hidden village, sometimes also called Beyblade village."_

After taking a shower, Gingka had dressed in his usual clothes and ran outside of his home. He stopped by a small stream and splashed some clear water onto his face to get him to wake up more, and he stared at himself at his reflection and smiled, before he got back up and running towards the central market of the village. Stopping in front of a fish market, Gingka spotted the usual fisher man working there who was hanging up some more displays of fishes and asked, "Excuse me, have you seen my sister?"

"I saw her just a while ago. She's out blading with the local children near the village's fountain."

"Thank you!"

Gingka followed where the fisher man had said, and reached down towards the village's fountain but saw no sight of Ayako anywhere.

"So cool~!"

Hearing the familiar voice of Ayako, Gingka turned his heel and followed where his sister's voice lead, until he stumbled behind a house and found Ayako, who was watching over two children having a beybattle and she was eagerly hopping around.

"Ayako!"

"Hm?" ears twitching at the familiar voice, batting her lashes, Ayako turned and grinned. "Gingka!"

 _"My sister would watch over the kids in the village battle and she would eagerly cheer and fangirl, she was the most happiest that time."_

"Hey, Gingka!" waved Ayako, eagerly approaching him with beaming eyes and giggled. "Boy, you should've seen this battle I saw a while ago! The bey was like.. WOOSH! And it went like... BAM! And did a BEYSLASH!" she said, in addition, making noises as she were telling her story.

Gingka laughed at Ayako's little cute act, and flashed her a wide grin. "I bet it was!" he rubbed his head, before realizing a missing presence, taking a glance around and eyed at his sister. "Where's dad?"

"Papa?" Ayako tilted her head, pouting her lips, and her eyes gleamed as she realized her papa wasn't around. "I don't know. I haven't seen him since morning."

"That's weird... he wasn't at home when I woke up." Gingka said.

"Hmm..." tapping her chin, Ayako snapped her finger and suggested, "Let's go look for him!"

"Yeah."

Before Ayako could leave, she turned and waved at the two children battling. "I gotta go! See you guys later, and remember, winning isn't everything. It's about having a sweet time!" with that, Ayako and Gingka ran down the market and Ayako spotted a nice lady opening up her fruit stand. "Pardon me, have you seen papa by any chance?"

"Why certainly. He said he was going to the mountain to collect tree seeds."

"Thankssssssssssssss~!"

As they were running, several other local kids had asked if the twins could battle with them.

"Sorry!" replied Gingka.

 _"Everyone in the village loved beyblades, bey's were like second nature to them."_

Running past the bushes and entering he forest, Ayako and Gingka started to search around for their dad, even calling out to him.

 _"Amongst them, there was a man who especially loved beys."_

"Dad?"

"Papa? You around here? Papa?"

"Over here!" answered a voice.

Ayako and Gingka exchanged glances, nodding before passing by even more bushes.

"Dad?" Gingka called again.

Ayako shook her head, getting the tweaks and leaves off her hair and batter her eyes, before she gaped.

A bear had appeared right before the twins and roared.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Gingka had jumped onto Ayako's arms as the two of them hugged each other tightly, screaming out of fear. At last, both of them managed to quiet down and calm themselves, though Gingka was still clinging onto Ayako.

"S—sorry!" said Gingka, jumping off of Ayako's arms.

"It's okay!" Ayako stretched her arms, rolling her shoulders back for a bit of an excercise.

"Ah. You're here!"

"Huh?" mumbled the twins, before gaping at the sight of seeing their father wrestling with the bear." — dad?! — papa?!"

"Wh—what are you doing, papa?!" asked Ayako, gawking.

"Wait just a moment." answered their father, pushing the bear to the side and quickly fetched out his launcher, equipping the one and only Storm Pegasis, launching it and spun behind the bear, managing to knock away the splinter it was suffering from before finally returning back to the twin's father. "That's better, isn't it?" he asked to the bear. The bear finally had calmed down, looking thankful before turning around and left.

"Dad!" gasped Gingka in awe.

"Papa!" said Ayako with a bright smile on her face.

 _"That was our dad, Hagane Ryuusei!"_

...

"Oh! Is this for me?" Ayako said, after being handed Spiral Phoenix from her papa.

"Yeah. You will have to start using that bey someday." said Ryuusei, smiling.

"But isn't this some awesome bey...?"

"Yeah." Gingka said, glancing over Ayako's shoulder to examine the bey. "Isn't the bey like a legend? Said to be used by a princess back then?"

Ryuusei laughed, grinning at his two children. "Correct, Gingka. Did you know that it also belonged to your mother?" he said with a smile, his children gasping at the mention of their mother.

"No way!" Gingka said.

"Really?" Ayako parted her lips to a gasp, staring down at her Phoenix that was resting in her palm, feeling warmth spreading throughout the course of her body, as if the warmth was embracing herself into a hug.

Ryuusei smiled, before glancing at Ayako. "Try setting it up."

"Huh? Yeah!" eager to try out the bey that once belonged to her mother, Ayako hummed a small tune, and right away whipped out her launcher and attaching her bey.

"Hold on." interrupted Gingka, making his dad and Ayako look at him. "How come she gets to have a bey like that and I don't?"

"Don't worry, Gingka. You'll soon get a special bey very soon." replied Ryuusei, smiling warmly at his son.

"Sweet!" grinned Gingka.

The next thing, Ayako and Ryuusei stood on opposite sides, aiming their launcher for the countdown, curtsey of Gingka being the referee.

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One!"

"— Go Shoot!" shouted Ayako and Ryuusei, shooting their bey's to commence the battle.

"Wow..." Gingka stared at Spiral Phoenix with such admiration, he has to admit, he's jealous of his sister!

"Oh boy! Oh boy! Oh boy! It's starting~!" sang Ayako, watching the battle up close with her hands pressing close to her, hopping around with beaming eyes. "Wow... look at it go!" she said, admiring Spiral Phoenix spin beautifully right at the center before circling around.

"No time for admiring! We're in the middle of a battle." reminded Ryuusei.

"Oh." Ayako rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly, grinning and giggled nervously. "Right, sorry." a few clashed went by for a while, and Ayako was so stoked, she can't help but feel jittery and joy. "Ah-maze-sing~!" she sang, "I can have an equal match with papa! Is this Phoenix's strength?"

"Yeah." spoke Ryuusei, admiring how eager Ayako was at their battle. "But the most important thing isn't a bey's own strength."

"Huh?" said the twins in unison.

"The most important thing is the blader's spirit!"

Truly baffled by her papa's words, Ayako's eyes glistened, the image of her father reflecting against her pupils, she couldn't help but to grin. However, it had faded once her papa had tackled Phoenix right out of the stadium and she gasped. "Ah."

Gingka chuckled, and grabbed Spiral Phoenix for Ayako and handing it back to her with a smile, and she gladly accepted it.

"There's infinitive power hidden in a bey. Only a trained Blader can draw it out. You must train and become strong." Ryuusei said, walking over to his daughter and smiling down at her. "Then, Phoenix will surely lift its blazing wings and scorch even brighter."

Ayako had an agape expression. The words from her papa amazed her and it motivated her to keep practicing to become the best blader and discover what's there's more to Phoenix's power. Clutching to her bey, Ayako stared in awe at her papa, before she happily grinned and nodded.

 _"Ayako... she always looked up to dad. Out of anyone in the village, she loved dad more than anyone. Seeing her smile back there at dad, it was truly the last smile I saw of her. Everything changed... until that night."_

"Papa! I'll get stronger, and make you proud! I promise!" Ayako said, vowing, clutching to her Spiral Phoenix with willpower in her eyes.

Ryuusei chuckled at his daughter's words, feeling warmth in his stomach, smiling fondly at her. There was no doubt, that Ayako had a strong resembled to her mother. "I promise I'll be watching over you."

"Hey, Ryuusei!" called out a fellow villager, catching the family's attention. "Good luck this evening!"

"Good luck!"

"Thanks!" said Ryuusei, waving to the villagers with a smile.

Curious, Gingka asked, "Dad, what's happening tonight?"

"Oh right. This is your first time." Ryuusei said to his children, and found this an excellent opportunity and grinned. "Right! Tonight, I'll show you both Phoenix and Pegasis's true strength!"

"Huh?" Ayako and Gingka exchanged looks, both curious as to what the night holds for their home village.

* * *

Later, nighttime falling, Ayako and Gingka's dad took them to the ceremony they have in honor of the Princess, and her two guardians, the Pegasis and the Phoenix.

"What is this?" asked Ayako, still confused.

"For ages, the village holds a ceremony in honor of the great Princess who protected the village from the forces of evil. It is believed that the princess was the Red Bird of the South or Phoenix herself. She had a guardian who stood by her, the heavenly horse, Pegasis." Ryuusei explained to his children. "It is said to believe that Pegasis and Phoenix climbed in a stairway to defend the Princess. Today, is the day to commemorate the Princess and her two guardians who will appear up there."

"Huh?" Gingka blinked as Ayako glanced up at the mountain, tilting her head. "Up there?"

"Watch." was all Ryuusei said. At first, all of the villagers are just standing in front of the mountain dedicated to it but, upon their arrival, Ryuusei launches Spiral Phoenix forward and it lights up all the torches atop the pillars that lead to the sanctuary inside the mountain, which is also a volcano.

"This is Phoenix's power?" asked Ayako, astonished.

"It's beautiful." said Gingka, amazed by the sight.

Ryuusei chuckled at his children's response towards Phoenix's amazing power, and smiled. "There's more!" he said, launching Storm Pegasis next and soon, a pathway had opened and Pegasis followed the lighted torches up towards the heavens.

Spiral Phoenix finishes its path by going up into the sky with Pegasis following and, coincidentally, the Pegasus and Phoenix constellation becomes more visible.

"That's Pegasis! The soaring horse!" exclaimed Gingka, pointing up at the lighted constellation with gleaming eyes.

"And look!" Ayako pointed at the illuminated Phoenix constellation, cheeks flushed and eyes glistening in awe. "Phoenix! The vermillion bird!" she turned to gaze over her papa in amazement, admiring him all the more because he was showing this to his two children, sharing the special moment with them. _'Papa, this is the power of the two mythical beings. The power they gave to the Fire Princess, isn't it? And you're showing us this? Papa... thank you.'_ she smiled to herself, before she threw herself and hugged her dad, catching him by surprise.

Ryuusei stared down at his daughter, but smiled warmly and hugged her close, and Gingka smiled at his family, returning his gaze up towards the sky, truly overwhelmed and happy to see the ceremony come into place.

Shortly after though, a helicopter flies past them and lands right outside the entrance to the volcano.

"Wh—what?" Gingka watched the helicopter and grew puzzled. Was the helicopter part of the ceremony too? It was odd to him.

Ryuusei held Ayako close to him, furrowing his brows until his eyes dilated. "Don't tell me...!"

"What is it, papa?" asked Ayako, startled by her dad turning agitated suddenly, pulling herself away from her dad.

"They're targeting the Forbidden Bey?!"

"Forbidden Bey?" Gingka blinked.

"In that mountain is a sealed bey that holds atrocious powers!" explained Ryuusei to his children. He immediately knows that the invaders are dangerous, therefore he runs towards the mountain as well.

"Papa!" yelled Ayako, running after her dad with Gingka following behind.

Inside the volcanic sanctuary, Ryuga and Daidouji had entered the sanctuary, standing on the opposite side of the bridge. Just beside the crystal that holds Lightning L-Drago.

"That's it?"

"Yes."

Needn't no more words to confirm it, Ryuga simply smirk in amusement. He jumped but was targeted with traps, but had help from Daidouji, avoiding all the traps set up against eventual intruders, such as arrows. Ryuga stood in front of the crystal that possessed Lightning L-Drago, he grinned. "This is..." before he could even grasp the crystal, a trap which could have impaled Ryuga activated, but he swiftly avoids it by sacrificing his white coat instead. "Heh, I expected traps like this. This is the Forbidden Bey, Lightning L-Drago..." he said, now in possession of the L-Drago, but with a single touch, he could feel the intense power, like if it were sucking him in...

"Stop right there!" called a voice, which happened to be Ryuusei, making Ryuga glance at him, and spotted Ryuusei on the opposite side of the bridge. "I will not hand over that bey!"

Daidouji grew a tad bit annoyed that Ryuusei was interfering with the plan and so he launched his bey, and Ryuusei right away launched Storm Pegasis, collided in the air before sending Daidouji's bey back, and Ryuusei catching his own bey back, before running across the bridge.

"Papa!" cried out a voice, which belonged to Ayako, who appeared standing near the opposite side of the bridge, with Gingka alongside her.

Ryuusei gasped and immediately begged for his children to not interfere. "Stay away!"

Ryuga breaks the crystal single-handedly while Ryuusei appears to attempt to stop him. "Let's go, L-Drago!" at first, L-Drago's power seems to be too much for the white-haired blader to handle. "What power..." he whispered. Was the bey testing him? If he were a suitable owner or not? but he soon gets addicted to its immense power. "Interesting." Ryuga then shoots L-Drago and managed to shred through the rope that held the bridge, separating the twins from their dad, then the bey flew onto one of the high rocks that slightly pave the lava underneath him and Ryuusei. Lightning L-Drago sculpts the rock to make a Beystadium. Ryuga caught his bey and jumped onto of the pillars and stood on the opposite side of the stadium, grinning at his opponent. "Come." he said.

"Papa!" called Ayako, feeling Gingka grip to her arm, she could sense him tense up and was worried for their dad. Ayako averted her gaze to Ryuga, and her eyes actually met with Ryuga's eyes for the first time, and for a second there, the scenery had switched to one from the past.

The Fire Princess, with her fiery staff, looking down on an Emperor that held a very dark aura. The Fire Princess and the Emperor oddly resembled to Ayako and Ryuga, only from ancient times.

Switching back to the modern day, Ryuga was the first to brake eye contact with Ayako before he challenged Ryuusei to a battle.

"Three."

"Two—"

Ayako and Gingka stood on standby, watching with agitated stares, worried for their dad of course.

"— One."

"Go Shoot!"

Ryuusei (who was using Storm Pegasis for this battle) and Ryuga shot their bey immediately commencing the battle, and to the twin's surprise, L-Dragon was rotating counterclockwise. Which was overwhelming to their knowledge. Ryuga felt a sudden power wave surge through his body, and he snickered. "This is the power of L-Drago's counterclockwise rotation!" he grinned, much to Ryuusei's dismay. "I can already see who wins."

"Dad!" cried out the twins.

"Watch carefully, you two!" said Ryuusei. With struggle, Storm Pegasis was being attacked over and over again by L-Drago, but it still wouldn't let up, much to Ryuga's consternation. "Go, Pegasis!" with a bright blue glow engulfing the bey, Pegasis's spirit had finally shown.

"That's Pegasis...!" said Gingka, eyes glistening, his lips parted to awe. "The soaring horse."

Pegasis was sprinting, and flapped it's beautiful majestic wings before sending its prevailing glowing feathers straight for Ryuga.

"Ryuga!" called out Daidouji.

At the moment, Ryuga appears to struggle with his new power still, but he quickly embraces the power and smirked. "Don't panic." he said. Ryuga could feel it, the power of darkness overflowing inside his veins, the intense power that's swallowing his existence. "Go, L-Drago!" at the mere moment, L-Drago started to glow a purple aura, managing to cancel then Pegasis's attack. "No matter how fast you flap your wings or how far you run, you cannot win against this L-Drago!"

Scared. That's what Ayako was feeling for her dad. Fearing that he might get hurt by the likes of Ryuga.

"Chase it away!" shouted Ryuga, flashing the dark aura forward. L-Drago flashed purple, and a dragon's head emerged from the top, before striking Pegasis, shocking Ryuusei and his children. L-Drago roared, breathing out a dark, lightning aura from its mouth, disintegrating away the locks of feathers from Pegasis, and soon, darkness had trapped Pegasis entirely.

Gingka gaped, and watched as the soaring horse was struggling to break free from the darkness, the light disappearing. "Pegasis! Dad!"

Ryuusei shielded his eyes from the blinded light, and Pegasis was sent out of the stadium, having lost the match completely.

"Papa!" shrieked Ayako, her scarf flowing behind her due to the current stirring inside the volcano.

Pegasis cried in pain, it's body slowly disappearing the darkness attack, and a white blast was casted through the Galaxy.

 **THUMB!**

Ayako stood frozen, fearing for her dad and she took a step forward, but was pulled back by Gingka, "Papa...! Papa!"

L-Drago then makes a blinding attack that leaves Ryuusei lying on the ground, too weak to be capable to get back up. Ryuga steps onto his rock, bends down, and rips off his Pegasis bandana, which he uses to clean his new bey. "I'll be taking L-Drago."

"D—don't... that's..." groaning, Ryuusei didn't had the strength to get back up, too weak and felt pain surging through to him. He could hear his own children crying out to him. While Ryuusei tried to stop Ryuga from leaving with Lightning L-Drago, Ryuga throws the bandanna before him, yet Ryuusei is still unable to even pick it up.

Gingka tried to pull back Ayako, it was too hazard to approach their dad. Yes, it was hurting him that his dad had been defeated by Ryuga but he couldn't risk his own sister getting injured.

"Papa!" Ayako cried out loudly, watching her father being toyed with and looked down by the likes of Ryuga. Seeing him mocking her dad, she felt futile, terrified.

"Are you mortified?" interrupted Ryuga's voice, the twins glancing at him with horror. "Hateful? Miserable? You can only blame your own lack of strength!"

Ayako started to tremble under Gingka's grasp, and soon, the whole place started to tremble due to the aftershock caused by L-Drago.

"Ryuga, it's dangerous here! Come quickly!" alerted Daidouji.

Ryuga scoffed, and took a quick glance at Ayako's frightened expression, before jumping off the pillar he stood where Ryuusei laid, and met with Daidouji by the end of the bridge.

"Wait!" called out Gingka.

As rocks fall from the roof of the volcano, Daidouji and Ryuga had already left the area with L-Drago, Daidouji having to support the Daidouji with an arm around his shoulder.

Ayako and Gingka, who had been watching the whole battle and who can only stand on their own rock.

"Ayako! Gingka!"

"Dad!"

"Papa!"

With struggle, Ryuusei managed to stand up, panting from exhaustion and lack of energy. "Hurry and get out of here you two!

Gingka was taken back by his dad's request. "What are you saying, dad?!"

"L-Drago is a dangerous Bey. You must—..." he coughed from the smoke trapped in his lungs, and winced from the pain, "— you must defeat him! You have to get L-Drago back!"

"W—what are you saying?!" Ayako gasped, eyes dilating. "Us?!"

"Listen, you two!" Ryuusei said, "Always remember this! In a beybattle, the final deciding factor is the blader's spirit!" with quick movement, he fetched out his launcher and shot Pegasis at Gingka.

Gingka watched as the soaring horse flew straight to him. For a moment, he released Ayako and held his hand out. Magical blue sparkles showered in his hand, before Storm Pegasis finally rested in his grasp.

"Go!"

Gingka glanced up, and his eyes widened since the scenery became much more dangerous.

"No! Papa! We can't just leave you!" Ayako cried out, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

Ryuusei was completely hurt to see his daughter crying. All he could do now, was reassure his children with a thumbs up that everything is okay, while the rocks kept descending from where he stood. _"Become strong, my children."_ were his final words, before meeting with death.

"Dad!" cried out Gingka. He swallowed, feeling tears falling from his eyes but had to pull back Ayako, who was on a breakdown.

"Papa! Papa!" Ayako screamed with despair at her dad, her heart completely dropping as the last rock had completely covered her dad from sight, and she had no more strength to fight against Gingka's grip, because it pained her to admit, her dad was gone. Crushed beneath the pile of rocks. "PAPA!"

Outside, Ayako and Gingka walked out of the entrance.

Gingka held Ayako in his arms, who looked like a broken doll with stained cheeks. He tried to comfort her as the best he could but was proven impossible because he himself was hurt by the tragedy. As soon as the situation sinks in, he screams, "Dad!"

...

"And so... I left on a journey. To become strong, to defeat him..." said Gingka, ending his story with a heavy sigh.

Back in the city, Kenta is crying from hearing this tragedy, and he understands why Ayako and Gingka hated Ryuga.

"I'm sorry that I never mentioned it before." Gingka said.

"No!" Kenta shook his head, wiping away the tears, sniffling. "I'm the one who's sorry, making you tell such a painful story."

Gingka smiled, turning to Kenta. "No, I'm glad I told it. To a friend."

"Gingka..."

"What I don't understand is... Ayako." started Gingka, gazing back over the starry sky. "After witnessing our dad's death... she had changed. She was so afraid of touching bey's, she didn't even came contact into anyone who wielded one. What surprised me even more... was when you brought her to me, Kenta."

Tilting his head, Kenta blinked, confused.

"It was the first time I've seen Ayako... outside of the village. No fear at all. She was too afraid of leaving home because she feared that everyone on the outside were dangerous just like Ryuga." Gingka said, and much to his shock, he never expected Ayako to use a bey like Spiral Phoenix. The last time Spiral Phoenix was seen was when Ryuusei had launched it to light up the scorches during the ceremony. He still tried to figure out how Ayako managed to obtain it, and conquer her fear of leaving Koma Village.

Kenta nodded, understanding where Gingka was saying, and it made him wonder too about Ayako. Then again, he is seeing the drastic change in her since battling Ryuga. "But... the good news is, she's here with us. I know she's not well... but she's strong! That's for sure!"

Gingka managed to smile at that. At first, he was glad his sister was doing alright. Though, due to the aftermath of battling Ryuga, he knew Ayako was alright. He will admit, she has been acting much upset, more than Gingka was really. "She's strong, I know that."

"Hey, Gingka, do you think we could have a battle tomorrow?" asked Kenta out of the blue. "I mean... earlier today, Ayako lost against Osamu and I really want to help her feel better. You know, get into the blader's spirit!"

"Kenta..." Gingka whispered, before grinning at him, nodding. "That isn't such a bad idea. I'll take that challenge."

"Promise?"

"Yup!" Gingka held out his pinky, interlocking with Kenta's and nodded. "Promise."

...

 _That night..._

Ayako didn't look back as she started to wonder outside of the city and entering the dry land, glancing behind her shoulder as the wind wiped away the remainder of her tears. It saddened her, that she was defied weak, and couldn't bring herself to battle and confront her own defeat.

Perhaps... it was better off if she left.

 _'I'm sorry, everyone.'_

* * *

 **[Ending: To the Radiant Tomorrow.]**

 **[OK ?]**

Gingka staring with eyes shimmering.

 **[All right ?]**

Ayako's amber hues gleamed with her sharp gaze.

 **[mirai]**

Madoka holding her hands close with her eyes shut while Kenta did the same.

 **[hikari kagayaku asu e ima kara yuku kara matte]**

Ayako was staring across the starry sky, many cosmos flaring above with her scarf blowing from the gentle breeze.

The constellation of Pegasis.

 **[nigezuri honno chotto dake demo]**

The constellation of an Aires shown.

 **[Okay? All right? mirai]**

The constellation of Taurus showed.

 **[ironna omoi ga kongaragatte]**

The constellation of Sagittario.

 **[omowazu makesou ni natte]**

The constellation of Cancer.

 **[soredemo tashikana mon wa kokoro ni hitotsu dake]**

The constellation of Leone.

 **[hikari kagayaku asu e ima kara yuku kara matte]**

The constellation of Libra.

 **[nigezuri honno chotto dake demo, Okay? All right? mirai]**

The constellation of Pieces.

 **[ironna omoi ga kongaragatte]**

The constellation of Aquarius.

 **[omowazu makesou ni natte]**

 **[soredemo tashikana mon wa kokoro ni hitotsu dake]**

The constellation of Virgo.

 **[oi, kibou ya yune omare itsu kara kihou no yume?]**

Ayako gazed up at the many constellation illuming the starry sky. She smiled at the beautiful sky.

 **[omoeba mizukara suteteta ki ga suru kara ima kara mukae yuku kar]**

She was now sitting with her brother, Gingka, Kenta and Madoka.

 **[oi, kibou ya yune omare itsu kara kihou no yume?]**

The constellation of Scorpio.

 **[omoeba mizukara suteteta ki ga suru kara sou dakara]**

The constellation of Capricorn.

 **[hikari kagayaku asu e ima kara yuku kara matte]**

The constellation of Gemini.

 **[nigezuri honno chotto dake demo]**

The constellation of Phoenix.

 **[Okay? All right? mirai]**

The sun was rising.

 **[Yume wa kagayaku asu e megezuni nandodemo tatte]**

The sun shone brilliantly above the four, as they all smiled at the beautiful sky.

 **[ima kara tashikana mon wo tsukami ni dekake you]**

* * *

 **finally Ryuusei makes his appearance. a sad one. poor ayako and gingka... whats next for ayako? and how will the others including gingka handle her departured? till next time! review if you like.** -obeliskprima


	14. Chapter 14: Hyouma's Magnificent Aries!

**this chapter is a special one! it'll have two parts, just as similiar to Aquario and Sagittario's chap. also, brace yourself! why? you'll see why... enjoy...**

disclaimer: obeliskprima doesn't own the beyblade series or the metal fusion series, nor any ost, or songs that will be mentioned throughout the storyline, only the ocs!

* * *

 **[Prologue]**

 _"The sealed Forbidden Bey, Lightning L-Drago."_

 _Inside a purple crystal was L-Drago, until the crystal had shattered at that moment._

 _"However, that seal was broken and its powers of darkness were unleashed!"_

 _Lightning struck, thunder roaring as Daidouji and Ryuga stood side-by-side, representing the evil._

 _"This is the story of passionate bladers, who fight against evil ambitions in a battle fought with the heart!"_

 _ **"Three."**_

 _ **"Two."**_

 _ **"One."**_

Gingka launched his beyblade.

 _ **"Go shoot!"**_

 **...**

 **[Metal Fight Beyblade: Opening]**

A swarm of lights swirled across the galaxy.

 **[Beyblade, Beyblade, Metal Fight! Gangan bakuten me ppai!]**

 **["Beyblade Metal Fusion:** _ **Give Your Heart a Metal Fight**_ **!"]**

 **[Ippatsu! saikyou mezashi]**

Gingka jumped up high with a grin, holding out his beyblade.

 **[Go Shoot! uchinuku no sa]**

Kenta jumped to the air with his beyblade in hand.

 **[Chikyuu ga dodekai STADIUM da ze]**

Gingka, Kenta, Ayako and Madoka all ran with smiles on their faces.

 **[Kokoro no tetsu wa darenimo oreyashinai]**

Gingka and Ayako were setting up their launcher simultaneously, preparing to launch their beyblades.

 **[Motto kataku buchiatero!]**

The two twins launched their beyblades from a cliff.

 **[Beyblade, Beyblade, Metal Fight!]**

Benkai held up his Dark Bull.

 **[Gangan bakuten me ppai!]**

Kyouya showed of his Leone.

 **[Beyblade, Beyblade]**

Doji held his Dark Wolf.

 **[Harmonize]**

Kenta with his launcher and Madoka with her computer.

 **[METAL HEART!]**

Gingka's beyblade clashed with others, as Ayako's beyblade flared right through many others.

 **[Zettai! uchuu mo mawaseru sa]**

Gingka and Ayako stared right before them a high cliff. A tall male's silhouette, grinning down at them.

 **[Ore to omae no tetsu kizuna de]**

The twins swung their arms, as their companions, Pegasis and Phoenix flew past them.

The mysterious silhouette smirked and summoned out a dark, purple dragon with beaming red eyes at the two.

 **[Hissatsu! namida mo uchinukunda!]**

Pegasis and Phoenix flashed right for the dragon, the two swirling and be among purple, slashing right through the Dragon's entity.

 **[Beyblade, Beyblade, Metal Fight]**

Gingka and Ayako looked behind Kenta and Madoka, smiling.

 **[Gangan bakuten me ppai]**

Benkai having his arms crossed and smiling, Kyouya's blue eyes shining brightly with his canine teeth showing, smiling.

 **[Beyblade, Beyblade, Metal Fight]**

Gingka and Ayako ran and jumped.

 **[Seiippai!]**

Kenta and Madoka.

 **[Metal Heart!]**

Benkei and Kyouya.

 **[Three, Two, One, GO SHOOT!]**

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen:** _ **The Mysterious Hyouma**_

"THIS IS TERRIBLE!"

Gingka, who was discussing with Benkei and Madoka at the B-Pit, averted their attention towards the entrance, where Kenta had stormed in with his yell, panting and looking panicked.

"What's wrong, Kenta?" asked Gingka.

Trying to catch his breath, Kenta held out a letter towards everyone. "Ayako... left this!"

"Ayako?" Gingka neared Kenta, taking the letter into his possession and examined the letter, which said;

 _'Thanks for everything, guys. But I can't take it anymore. I'm sorry it had to be this way. Goodbye.'_

"That's... a farewell letter?!" Madoka gasped.

Gingka stared at the letter wide-eyed, gaping, and gripping onto the sheet. What was the meaning of this, and why so suddenly? He only just got her back into his life and she suddenly walked out on him? It didn't made much sense to him. "Sis..."

...

The search for Ayako had began:

Kenta had informed to Osamu and his friends about the missing Ayako and they all scattered and spread the word to the town folks if they had seen a teen who was about in her 15's with red hair that was always in a ponytail and a pink bandana with a symbol of Phoenix and wearing a red bomber jacket with shorts and all but no one has seen such girl for that matter.

Madoka alerted the kids at bey park if they've seen Ayako but no one has seen her dropped by for a while and that brought her hopes down.

Even Benkei went to search around the shadiest parts of the city in case of Ayako was still lurking but he came at an end.

Then there was Gingka. The first place he could think that Ayako would be was at the burger place but of course he knew that was wrong since Ayako had long lost her appetite. Needless to say, Gingka figured Ayako could be at the same place where Gingka loves the most of the city which the grass by the river. So Gingka rushed there but to his dismay, no one was at sight.

"Ayako..." Gingka had murmured, clutching to the rail and furrowed his brows. He only stared down at the flowing of water. Streaming down with no worries and just letting time flow. His eyes were glistening and Gingka was feeling helpless. How could he not figure Ayako was the one in most pain?

Gingka tried to fit the puzzles together that Ayako might've given any signs of leaving and departing without leaving a trace and that's when Gingka finally found his answer. From his own tale... before he lost his dad. The place where it started. Of course, how could Gingka forget. Even so, Gingka was already planning to have his own departure.

Tilting his head up, Gingka gazes up to the sky as the wind brushes past him and allow the sun to draw him, and he made his final decision, even though it may leave his friends upset. _'I'm sorry... Kenta...'_

...

After taking up the entire morning of searching for Ayako, Kenta, Benkei and Madoka all returned to the B-Pit and headed down stairs, all feeling down that they couldn't find any leads on Ayako. Whom they missed so much already.

"Nothing... she's no where in sight..." Kenta said.

"She wasn't anywhere near the Bey Park." Madoka mentioned.

"She wasn't around the restaurants that serves 3 pounders." Benkei added.

The three all sighed in defeat as they were left in the dark. Kenta on the other hand, furrowed his brows as he spotted something on the coffee table besides the couch and inched close and before he knew it, he saw a note attached and he grasped it. "Hm, what's this?" confused, Kenta blinked and read the note until his eyes went wide. "W—what...?"

"Hm?" Madoka blinked, hearing Kenta's gasp. "Kenta, what is it?"

"No... Gingka... he wouldn't..." Kenta was grasping onto the note and his eyes saddened, tears threatening to form.

"Kenta?" Madoka blinked, confused as she and Benkei both exchanged glances and the two approach Kenta from behind and over looked his shoulder and were able to read the note from Kenta's hand which stated; _'I'm sorry to leave in short notice. But I can't leave my sister alone in the dark. I have to be the one to suffer in her place. So, I'm going to look for her. I possibly might not return. I'm sorry. Thanks for everything, guys. Goodbye.'_

Madoka's eyes hand widened and placed her palm by her lips and gasped. "Gingka... he..."

"Why would he leave so suddenly?" Benkei had asked. First Ayako and now Gingka? Benkei frowned and shook his head in disapproval. "This just doesn't make any sense!"

Kenta was the one at most hurt. His eyes were saddened, glistening over the note. "But he promised to beybattle with me..." tears already threatening to fall, Kenta sniffed while shutting his eyes tight. "Why did you leave, Gingka?"

...

 _'Right now I have no right to even hold a bey. Not when my sister is all alone... suffering the most in the dark... I rather be the one to be pain than her.'_

On the outskirts of Metal City, Gingka had passed the border of the city and was walking in the middle of nowhere. He had his belongings over his shoulders, and he stopped in his tracks. Gingka stared up at the sky, as the wind blew. Looking over his shoulder, the city still visible from sight, Gingka's eyes saddened. "I'm sorry... Kenta..."

...

After making a final decision as a group, Kenta was certain where Ayako and Gingka might've disappeared off to and so, getting off the train at the stop close to the mountains, Kenta had brought his backpack for possible supplies, along with Madoka and her luggage filled with supplies needed on this scavenger and Benkei who came empty handed.

"So, where should we go now?" Madoka asked.

Having a determined expression at first soon changed to a funny and lost expression as Kenta's head tilted with a small sweatdrop. "What? Uhm..."

Benkei blinked and turned to find Kyouya asking a train conductor about directions and if they have seen Ayako or Gingka and looks as though Kyouya received some intel. "Hey, let's go!"

"Yes! Kyouya!" Benkei exclaimed and followed right after the male.

"Wait up!" shouted Madoka and Kenta who had the most weight on them.

Just when Kenta was about to catch up to the two males, he jogged back and glanced at Madoka with a skeptical look. "Don't you have a bit too much luggage?"

"A girl has to have certain necessities!"

"Yeah but when Ayako came to the city... she didn't had much luggage on her."

By now, Madoka was blushing as she was recalling the first moment she saw Ayako and the only luggage the red-headed carrier was a suitable traveler's bag, nothing as fancy.

Kyouya only stared at Madoka before he turned around to lead the way and follow the train conducter's directions with Benkei following behind him.

...

Taking a path between the woods, Kenta had told the group about Ayako and Gingka's tragic story of how they lost their father and how the Forbidden Bey was stolen by the Dark Nebula.

"That's horrible..." Madoka said, feeling terrible for Ayako and Gingka, and pondered the heavy burden they must be carrying.

Kyouya on the other hand, was baffled by the new information and tale about the twins. He never once thought Ayako and Gingka would have such a sad background revolving around their father and the Dark Nebula. This just proves to Kyouya the lack of knowledge he had on Gingka, especially on Ayako. The facade she always showed around her peers; her usual brightful and cheerful was all just an illusion. He can picture her smile, even the one that meant only for him. "So they went through all that..."

"Gingka is always so bright, same for Ayako. So it's hard to imagine." Madoka said.

"But for them to just leave without saying anything to us..." Kenta said, looking down at the path of dirt.

"They didn't want us to worry about them." Madoka mentioned, yet she couldn't help but to feel sad over the matter and her eyes saddened. "But... it's a bit sad."

"Indeed." Benkei agreed.

Kyouya furrowed his brows, burying his hands deep inside the pockets of his jacket. He was determined to find Ayako and Gingka and seek answers of his own. Even so, he wants to hear it from them, especially Ayako. Oh no... he wasn't planning on letting her get away just yet. "They're in that place called Koma Village, right?" he asked Kenta.

"I think so..." Kenta responded, sounding unsure.

Kyouya didn't liked the response given and he frowned. "Think? What do you mean?"

"That's just the only place I know where they might be..."

"How so?" asked Benkei.

"When people feel hurt, they start to miss their hometown, don't they?" Madoka answered, which was a hypothesis that can be correct in this situation.

"Really?"

Kyouya looked over his shoulder, and he had to agree with Madoka. " _'Won't know till you try,'_ huh?" he said, and fasten his pace ahead of the group, taking the lead, much to Madoka's whines.

"W—wait a sec! Can't we go a little slower?"

"Madoka, are you all right with all that luggage?" Kenta asked, concern for his friend.

"Y–yeah!"

Little did the group know, they were being watched by a two pair of eyes... slowly, trailing behind them, hidden within the woods.

...

At the time being, Daidouji was dining at an extravagantly set table, and below him where he was able to see Ryuga, who was at the center and surrounded by The Dark Nebula Elite Force that were divided into their beyblade types, which Daidouji listed them; "Attack. Defense. Stamina. Balance."

The Dark Nebula Elite Force had polished their different types of skills to the extreme. Daidouji was anticipated to witness the results and licked his upper lip.

With one launch, Ryuga was able to draw our L-Drago's power and summon the three-headed Dragons. "Types don't matter to my, L-Drago! Howl! Lightning L-Drago!" needless to say, despite the excessive amount of training of the Elite Force, Ryuga easily defeated them and still, he wasn't proud. He scoffed. "Unsatisfactory... not enough... you must satisfy this more!" Ryuga cried out for more to feed L-Drago's insatiable appetite.

Daidouji had finished dining and had stood up from his seat, and smirked. "Ryuga... how much stronger do you plan to get?"

...

Back in the forest, the group continues on their journey noting that Ayako and Gingka had to go to the tallest mountain in the country. However, the group started to become tired from all the traveling by foot, well excluding Kyouya who was the most determined.

"Those two... this is some place to live, isn't it?" Kenta panted, trying to move at a much quicker pace.

"Indeed..." Benkei said.

Kyouya sensed the group falling but he wasn't planning on slowing down anytime soon. No, not yet. He has to find Ayako, and... Gingka too! He must. Still, he had to remain calm about the situation. Once he reached at the peak of the hill, Kyouya looked at the view before him, an open area and tried to spot for any leads. However, his senses detected a gaze over him and Kyouya rose a brow before seeing a bush not too far from where he stood rustle due to the wind. "Hm?"

Climbing up to the hill, Benkei noticed Kyouya's curious expression and inquired, "What is it, Kyouya?"

Kyouya stared down at Benkei before his eyes fell upon the suspicious bush and decided to brush it off. "No. Must be my imagination." he whispered to himself despite Benkei's confusion and turned to continue his search for the twins.

...

The group stopped to rest by a small waterfall where Madoka soaks her bare feet in the water while Kenta splashes some water to his face and grinned. "I feel revived!"

Benkei grabbed Madoka's luggage while Kyouya took Kenta's bag, Kyouya gets the group to continue on their journey. "Pick up the pace. If we don't hurry, we'll lose the daylight."

"Indeed!" Benkei said.

"Eh?!" Kenta gawked.

"Wait a second!" Madoka protests.

As Kenta begins to follow, suddenly, he falls from a foot cramp and landed faceplant!

Madoka hurriedly stood up and gasped, growing worried. "Kenta! What's wrong?!"

Lifting his cramped foot in the air, Kenta was animatedly crying while feeling embarrassed. "M—muscle... ache..."

"I thought so..." Madoka sweatdropped, somewhat feeling relieved.

"Can you walk?" asked Kyouya.

Benkei scoffed. "Really... what luggage..."

Madoka and Kenta overheard Benkei's insult and frowned at the big guy, all while in the eyes of Benkei, the two were pictured as the luggage they brought with them. Tension started to build amongst the group as they become more fatigued.

"What do you mean _luggage_?!" Kenta asked.

"That was uncalled for!" Madoka said.

Kenta scoffed at Benkei, and Benkei's eyes dilated, still frowning. "What? Why am I the bad guy here?" Benkei released Madoka's luggage and started to grind his foot against the dirt like a bull, an angry dagger popping his head. "I'm not your luggage mule!" due to being upset and angry, Benkei recklessly kicked a large stick and inadvertently disturbing a beehive. "Eh?"

The swarm of bees started to chase Benkei around as he helplessly screamed and tried to get away from the bees before he was stung.

"Retribution!" Madoka sang happily.

"By the bees!" Kenta added while hopping around happily with Madoka.

Madoka and Kenta laughed at Benkei but then both get foot cramps and fall.

Kyouya honestly couldn't believe the fools he was stuck traveling with. He only sighed in exasperation.

...

Finally, the group stops to eat and laid out some sandwiches Madoka had prepared.

"Wow! Looks delicious!" Benkei exclaimed and started to feel drool dripping from his mouth.

"Let's all eat now." Madoka said, smiling.

"Yeah! Thanks for the food!" Benkei was so eager, he grabbed a handful of sandwiches much to Kenta and Madoka's dismay.

"Benkei! Not fair, you took all the ones with ham!" Kenta said.

Benkei shrugged, grinning. "Don't worry about such small details." he said before gobbling down two ham sandwiches to his mouth.

"At least eat some vegetables ones, too!" Madoka scolded.

"My ham!" Kenta started to whine as Benkei kept shoving the sandwiches with ham to his mouth.

While a fight breaks out between Madoka, Kenta and Benkei, Kyouya remained coolly outside of the fray. He gazes up at the sky with his arms crossed. Looking over his shoulder to see the pack arguing, Kyouya stared down at the ham sandwich he was able to grab. A memory was played in his head, the time when Ayako was caring for Kyouya when he was injured and had made him sandwiches with varieties.

 _"Kyouya.~" Ayako had said before grabbing a triangle-shaped sandwich and held up to Kyouya's mouth with a grin on her face, as her eyes shone with bright color like the sunset._

Remembering that moment, Kyouya slowly opened his eyes, still staring down at the sandwich before taking a bite. Strange. To him, the sandwiche didn't tasted as delicious as Ayako's. There was an ingredient missing in Madoka's sandwich. But what could it be? No matter. Kyouya nonchalantly eats his sandwich while the others continue to argue.

"There's lots of ham ones! No need to get mad!" Benkei managed to say through his mouth full. After swallowing down all the edibles in his mouth, Benkei crossed his arms and glared down at Kenta. "I'm just eating my share since I'm bigger than you!"

"Then eat the vegetables too!"

"Oh, stop yammering!"

"Madoka was the one who made them!"

"That doesn't have anything to do with this!"

"Nothing do to with this?! For the trouble she went to make everyone's portions!" Kenta glared at Benkei, feeling fire raging behind him and Benkei, before pointing his index at the big guy. "Anyway, give back the ham!"

"Like I'd give back what I've already eaten!"

Finally, the arguing stops when Madoka shrieked, catching the two arguing boys attention and started to panic. "Forget the ham! All of the sandwiches are gone!"

"What?!" gasped Benkei and Kenta.

"Benkei!"

"Why me?!"

After finishing his sandwich, Kyouya glances over his shoulders with his arms crossed. "Hey." he called while the others stare at him in confusion as Kyouya directs their attention towards the thief, a monkey who was happily sitting on the high branch of a tree, where it was mostly inaccessible.

Kenta and Benkei ran up to the tree and tried to reach for the monkey as they cried, "My sandwich!"

"I'm the one who made them!" Madoka cried.

"OH NO! NO FOOD?"

The tension reached their breaking point, Kenta and Benkei decide to separate.

"Goodbye!" said Kenta.

"As you wish!" answered Benkei, before the group departed into two small groups. Madoka and Kenta go one way as Benkei and Kyoya go another.

While this occurs, a mysterious hand reaches out from the tree and pats the monkey on the head, noting that the friends have parted ways. "A falling out, huh?"

...

"Pushy!"

"Blockhead!"

"Loud!"

"He breathes loudly through his nose! Benkei..."

"Is the worst!"

Subsequently departing from Benkei and Kyouya, Kenta and Madoka continued to blow off steam; evidently, Kenta even mocked Benkei's — "BUURUU! Go! Bull Upper!" — , using his two indexes acting as small horns.

As Kenta portrayed his act of Benkei, Madoka laughed at his act and even had tears coming out of her eyes. "That's so like him! Just like that!"

However, the two soon stopped joking around as they had saddened expressions, the mood dying.

"But... he has good qualities, too, doesn't he?" Kenta said, speaking of Benkei.

Madoka nodded. "Yeah."

"Thinking about his friends..."

"Likes to help..."

"Even today, he was worried about them..."

"Worried like it was about himself..."

"You know it's funny..." started Kenta, thinking the time when he first encountered Benkei when he was with the Face Hunters. "Before, he was really mean and too demanding but... ever since he met Ayako and battled her... he's changed. He even grew worried and was even the one to suggest a search for her."

"You're right." Madoka had to agree with Kenta on that, and smiled softly. "That just proves how much Ayako means to us all... how much of an impact she left on everyone, even to Benkei."

"Yeah." Kenta nodded, and blinked. "Even Kyouya started to have a small change of heart ever since Ayako came to the picture. I think out of us all... he's the one who's most determined to meet with her again."

"I think you're right." Madoka giggled, getting a small hint of Kyouya's sudden attachment to Ayako, along with Benkei. "We'll meet them when we get to Koma Village, right?"

"That's right. Let's get there first and surprise them!"

Madoka and Kenta both grinned and felt eager, and raised their fists. "Yeah!"

The mysterious stranger following them is stunned to hear Ayako's name, and his eyes narrowed. "Ayako...?!"

...

Meanwhile, Benkei also continues to complain about Makoka and Kenta, all while he and Kyouya dived past into tall grass. "Geez... I get irritated just by thinking about them!"

"Ridiculous." Kyouya spoke.

"Yes, isn't it?!"

"I mean you," Kyouya said while stopping in his tracks and admonishes Benkei for getting distracted over unimportant things. "Irritated despite our goal."

"Huh?"

"What are you trying to do, right now?" asked Kyouya, a shadow hovering his eyes as a serious vibe was spreading from him.

"To meet Gingka, and of course Ayako... but—"

"Then concentrate on that matter only!" Kyouya finally raised his voice, turning to Benkei and glaring. "Or did you come here for a picnic?!"

Benkei was startled by Kyouya's serious demeanor. Well, he has seen Kyouya get irritated in the past but never like this. He could tell... by the look in Kyouya's eyes, how much this trip meant to him. That this could lead him back to him... to her! To Ayako. Benkei never really put this much thought, but ever since Gingka arrived to Metal City, it motivated Kyouya to strive for victory and train his hardest to defeat his woes. But, what truly impacted a change in Kyouya's heart was Ayako... the day she revealed herself in front of Kyouya, and spoke kind words to him and even took a great care for him despite his cruel-some behavior against Gingka. Ayako did really changed Kyouya, perhaps for the better.

"I—I'm sorry, Kyouya..." Benkei managed to stutter, and continued to follow Kyouya as the two continued to walk through the tall grass.

...

Kenta and Madoka's plans wasn't going as smoothly as they had thought since their path leads to a precarious side of a mountain.

"Madoka... be careful."

"Y—yeah..."

"Did we pick the right road?" wondered Kenta, feeling doubtful of the situation and was hesitant to keep moving further of the steep path.

"More like..." Madoka gulped, daring to look down but quickly looked away as she could've swore she almost fainted from the height. "Is this even a road?"

"It's better not to look down." advised Kenta.

Madoka nodded, feeling super cautious and tried to take Kenta's advice. But, due to the weak formation of the rocks where Madoka stood, it broke down and she started to fall down.

"Madoka—!" Kenta cried out like Madoka, the formation of the rocks had weakened and he started to fall.

Watching from afar and sensing the danger, the mysterious individual jumped to their rescue and caught them in their fall; both are unconscious, and Madoka's luggage gets crushed under a big falling rock. The mysterious individual frowned and looked back at the giant rock.

* * *

"Hello? Hello?"

Vision first blurry, Madoka could hear a fainted voice from afar. Slowly opening her eyes, her vision had adjusted and finally awoken.

Kenta was already conscious and was looking down at Madoka with worry. "Madoka, are you alright?"

Sitting up, Madoka had recalled that she could've swore she had fallen off from a cliff. She was confused by her new surroundings, yet relieved. "I'm sure... I fell off the cliff..." she shuddered at such thought and looked at her hands, to make sure she wasn't a ghost or anything. "I'm safe...? And alive...?" feeling joy uprising her, Madoka sprang up with cheerful flowers behind her. "Lucky~!"

"Too bad about that luggage." said the individual, breaking Madoka's high spirit and started to whimper.

"It's too bad."

"I—it's fine. My life is enough..." Madoka said, who is momentarily upset by the news but quickly forgets about that, since she is mostly greatly that she survived, per say. However, Madoka quickly brushes it off and turned to the stranger with a skeptical look. "Oh, who are you?"

"He saved us when we lost consciousness." Kenta said.

Madoka was surprised but grateful to the stranger. She smiled and gave a friendly bow to him. "Th—thank you. I'm Madoka."

"I'm Kenta!"

The stranger smiled at the two children. "My name is Hyouma. The _'Hyou'_ comes from a mountain and _'Ma'_ , comes from a monster. Hyouma.~" he happily introduced himself while also explaining the meaning behind his name.

Kenta blinked. " _'Hyou'_ as from a mountain and..."

"And _'Ma'_ from a monster...?" Madoka inquired.

"That's right!" Hyouma said, inadvertently scaring the two. "In no way am I anyone suspicious!" he exclaimed with sparkles in his eyes and grinning.

"No, not suspicious at all, right?" Madoka grinned sheepishly.

"Y—yeah..." Kenta stuttered, grinning with a small sweatdrop.

...

"Koma village, you say?" together Kenta and Madoka traveled through the forest with Hyouma tagged along. Along the road, Madoka and Kenta inquires about the way to Koma Village to Hyouma, and was clueless. "Doesn't say anything to me. I'm only here to collect edible wild plants..."

Madoka's hopes had died with Hyouma's response and sighed. "I see."

"Too bad." Kenta sighed.

Hyouma furrowed his brows, skeptical and gazed over his shoulders at the two, as his eyes turned sharp. "What exactly do you two want with that Koma Village?"

Caught off guard by Hyouma's suspicion, Madoka and Kenta only exchanged looks at one another before the two eyed at Hyouma with determined looks.

"We..."

"Have someone we must meet." Kenta said, as he and Madoka remained guarded and give very vague answers.

Hyouma rose a brow. "Looking for someone?"

Kenta nodded. "Yes. Very dear... someone we can't lose..." he said, until his stomach started to grumbled, and felt embarrassed.

Madoka sighed at Kenta, shaking her head at him. "Oh, Kenta..." then, Madoka's stomach started to grumble and she felt embarrassed and started to turn red.

Hyouma eyes widened and blinked, before he chuckled at the children and smiled.

...

Hyouma goes to the river nearby, where he can clearly see the fishes scattered all over the body of water. Edible to eat. Staying on guard, he checks to see if he is unobserved and takes out his Beyblade, which revealed to be Aries.

Meanwhile Madoka and Kenta are sitting on a log waiting for Hyoma to come back. They discuss their impression of Hyoma and are a little doubtful about him.

"What do you think?" Madoka suddenly asked.

"What about?"

"You wouldn't usually say that, right?" Madoka started, looking down at the ground and started to grow weary. "About yourself being the _'Hyou'_ from a mountain and _'Ma'_ from a monster. What does that even mean?"

Kenta had to agree with Madoka on that part, and nodded. "Right. And _'in no way am I anyone suspicious'_ ,on the contrary makes him suspicious."

Madoka nodded. "Exactly." a hawk flew high above the trees, and Madoka stared up at the bird. "He isn't coming back..."

"'Just a little further', … maybe he wasn't looking for a toilet…" Kenta said.

A crow cried out, startling the two and suddenly a loud splash was heard, and water rushing up into the air. They cry out in fear while hugging each other and sure that Hyouma has abandoned them when Hyouma appears with a lot of fish.

"H—Hyouma!" Madoka gasped.

"Where did you go?" asked Kenta.

"I apologize for the wait. I went to fetch these for you two." Hyouma explained, and heard Kenta and Madoka's stomach growl yet again, and he chuckled.

...

After the meal, Madoka and Kenta lay back, satisfied by the delicious meal curtesy of Hyouma.

"Thanks for the meal." Madoka sighed happily.

"You are most welcome." Hyouma smiled.

"But you really are amazing." praised Kenta, wondering wonder how Hyoma was able to catch so much fish. "Catching so many fish in such a short time."

"Where's your fishing rod?" Madoka asked, breaking Hyouma's train of thoughts.

"How did you catch them?" asked Kenta.

Hyouma gulped, and tried to laugh it off. "That doesn't really matter, right?" he continued to laugh until his expression changed from a carefree one to a very intimidating one, almost teasing. "Do you want to know... no matter what?"

Frightened and growing continually uneasy with Hyouma, Madoka's hair shot up and waved her hand, gulping. "No, that's okay..."

"Who really cares, right?" Kenta laughed nervously, gulping.

"W—well then, we'll be going now." Madoka said, standing up as she and Kenta tried to get away.

Hyouma watched as the two cowardly walked away like a couple of marching marines, and his demeanor changed to a very serious one, his eyes sharp. "From here on continues a trackless path that stays dark, even during the day." he said, trying to deter them from continuing on their quest. "Poisonous snakes, wild boars, even bears come out..." he narrowed his eyes, his demeanor almost growing darker. "Will you two be alright on your own?"

Kenta shuddered, and quickly turned to face Hyouma. "E—even so... even so, I'm going!"

Hyouma wasn't suspecting such response from Kenta, and blinked.

"I have to go to Koma Village no matter what." Kenta's eyes shone with pure determination, he didn't think such obstacle would stop him from reaching his goal. He wasn't going down without a fight. "We have to meet her... Ayako!"

"Ayako?" Hyouma whispered her name, and narrowed his eyes, following up the two's motives. "Ah, you did say you were looking for someone. Even traveling through this dangerous mountain…" he hummed to himself, before averting his gaze away from the forest and staring directly at Kenta. "Must be a very important person, this Ayako you speak of."

"Yes, she is!" Kenta said.

"She's a very precious friend of ours." Madoka backed up.

Blinking, Hyouma's face had lighten up and smiled at the pair, before inching closer to them before stopping a few feet away. "This must be fate of some kind. If you don't mind, could you tell me in more detail? About your precious friend..."

Kenta nodded, and proceeded to tell the moment when Ayako first crossed paths with him, and a fated meeting with new friends followed.

...

"Ayako just showed up, out of nowhere." Kenta told, recalling the moment when he first witnessed Ayako standing up to the Face Hunter Benkei. "She would show up whenever a friend is in danger."

"She would battle with the toughest opponents. Even when the odds seemed against her, she wouldn't dare give up and fight with a metal heart!"

 _Long red scarf flaring back of her, Ayako raised her arm, pointing up. "Ultimate attack!" high above the air, Phoenix was spinning and spinning more fast, forming a rounded vortex, almost significantly resembling to the blazing sun. "Phoenix Spiral Fire Arrow!"_

 _Phoenix's flaming beak had stabbed at the head of the bull, marking a bulls eye! A crater was formed, and under the rumble, Dark Bull was motionless as the smoke had seized, and Benkei screamed_

 _Phoenix bounced back and spun around at the tip of Ayako's fingertip, before snatching it to her hand and showed it off, grinning. "Gotcha!"_

"She even changed the hearts of those around her…" Kenta brought up, telling when Ayako was in danger due to Watarigani's schemes and trapping Ayako in a hole with crabs surrounding her and unable to escape. However, Benkei had rescued her, which surprised her.

"Ayako even managed to change a certain boy's heart, who we all thought would keep himself hidden and be as arrogant as ever. But… she proved us wrong…"

That's right. Kenta was talking about how Ayako's words had gotten to the one and only, Kyouya Tategami. After his battle against Gingka.

 _Ayako smiled so warmly at Kyouya, she spread her arms out, her amber hues gleaming. "When Clustering constellations gather and unite, those new bonds will illuminate the road to the future."_

"But everything changed..." Kenta's eyes started to saddened, making Hyouma's blinked, growing more curious of the story. "Ayako met with a terrible fate ever since she battled to a certain man. She's completely changed and... she's left alone... suffering alone... feeling depressed…" Kenta frowned, and his eyes turned sharp, fully determined while forming a fist. "This time it's our turn to save Ayako!"

Madoka nodded, her eyes saddening. "Even so, Ayako was so depressed, she left and what's even more sad, Gingka, her brother, left after her."

This caught Hyouma's ears. "Gingka?"

Kenta nodded, feeling gloomy. "Gingka was the opposite of Ayako and actually hid his true feelings. He lost to the same man as Ayako did and now, they're both gone and are depressed."

"Gingka didn't wanted us to worry and pretended to be strong…" Madoka said, interlacing her hands and sighing. "All to show a strong figure, for Ayako. He wanted to be strong for her but…"

Kenta took out Sagittario, and clutched it close to him. He remembered when Gingka battled for Sagittario and how Ayako retrieved it from the Face Hunters, and he started to shed tears. "Why did it had to come to this? Why did you leave? Why… Ayako… Gingka…"

Hyouma was touched, per say. He stared at Kenta and could tell how important Ayako and Gingka were to them. He couldn't help but to smile a little to himself, especially hearing a side bit of Ayako. "Heh, sounds like Ayako is one to get herself into trouble a lot. But, she still cares for others. And is as bright as the sun. Really amazing…"

"She really is…" Kenta sniffled, nodding at Hyouma's words.

"You sound like you know her." Madoka mentioned.

Blinking, Hyouma chuckled and smiled at the pair. "She reminds me of a very close friend of mine. She would get into trouble a lot and welcomes danger in her life, no matter how dangerous it may be, she's the one to face against danger." he closed his eyes, recalling several memories of this close friend he truly cared for, and smiled. Opening his eyes, oceanic hues glistening, he nodded. "It would be nice to find your precious friends…" his words surprised Madoka and Kenta and grinned. "I was moved by your feelings toward your friends. If I may, let me show you the way to a safe road."

...

"There is a river not too far from here." Hyouma mentioned, leading the pair and eventually arrive to a clear safe path. "If you go down that, you'll steer clear of the animal trails."

Madoka and Kenta panted from the long trip up hill, and Kenta grinned. "Thank you. Because of you we—" but before Kenta could finish thanking Hyouma, he noticed that he had completely disappeared. "Huh? He's gone?"

"Huh? No way." Madoka gasped out, looking around and finding no sight of Hyouma. "He disappeared!" dumbstruck, Madoka and Kenta decided to continue on the path.

...

Meanwhile, Kyouya and Benkei end up at another dead end at the foot of the mountain.

"Another dead end!" Benkei whined.

"Nothing to it." Kyouya sighed, trying to stay calm and not exaggerate. "Let's go back."

"How long until we reach their village?!" frustrated, Benkei kicks at a branch that was on the ground, and it rebounds on the rocks towards a bush. Hearing some noise coming from that plant, Benkei fears that he has yet again hit a nest of bees and shrieks. "Not again?!"

The grass rustles and out hidden, Hyouma finally revealed himself, only in pain and rubbing his head. "That hurt…"

Benkei blinked and Kyouya quirk a brow. How did he not sensed an unwanted presence nearby? No matter, perhaps Hyouma was more familiar with the area than he was. Still, he was weary of Hyouma.

...

"You're not from around here?" asked Kyouya to Hyouma, who ended up travelling together.

"That's right. I only came here for the honey." implied Hyouma, only changing his actual reasoning for scavenging around the mountains.

"For the bees?!" Benkei squeaked, startled by the mention of honey in the conversation.

"Is something wrong?" asked Hyouma.

Gulping, Benkei laughed nervously and raised his hands up, shaking his head. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no…" He didn't wanted to remember his incident with the bees when he knocked down their beehive. It still gave him goosebumps just thinking about it.

"Then it's no use asking about Koma Village, huh?" the sensed of hope had slightly washed away from Kyouya, but even so, he couldn't give up.

Hyouma sighed, stopping in his tracks and shaking his head, looking apologetic. "I'm sorry for not being able to help."

That said it. Still, it didn't hurt to ask another question. "One thing I want to ask…" Kyouya started, gaining Hyouma's full attention, and narrowed his eyes sharply at Hyouma. "You didn't meet anyone on the mountain?"

"Anyone?" Hyouma blinked, feigning innocence.

"We're talking about Kenta and Madoka." Benkei said.

Hyouma was still clueless and rubbed his head. "Well,"

Kyouya sighed at Benkei. "The names won't mean anything to him."

"Oh, right." Benkei hummed, and thought Kyouya had a good point there. He crossed his arms, and tried to describe Madoka and Kenta as best he could; "Uhm, a crybaby about this tall and a girl, about this tell…" he said, trying to show the right measurements of the two.

After hearing the descriptions, Hyouma sighed, and shook his head, still portraying a naive act. "Unfortunately, I've met no one."

"I see..." Kyouya said, deciding to end the topic from there.

The boys continued to follow a path, soon coming to at another dead end though this time the path is blocked by fallen tree trunks.

"Again?!" Benkei whined.

"How unfortunate. It's a dead end." Hyouma sighed. "Let's go back." he suggested.

However, Benkei had a different idea in mind. "No need for that!" he whipped out his Dark Bull out. "We'll just bulldoze our way through!"

Right when Benkei took out his bey, Hyouma noted the bey with a keen interest that did not fall unnoticed by Kyouya.

"If there's no road, just make one!" Benkei launched his Dark Bull at the wood, and Rose his fist up. "Bust through! Bull Upper!" with full power of Dark Bull, it effectively destroyed everything and clearing their way. "What did you think of my Bull's strength?"

Impressed, Hyouma had to give credit to Benkei and just has to praise him. "Truly magnificent! Adding your own power to a balance type bey makes it certainly unrivaled!" he exclaimed, which draws more of Kyouya's attention.

Benkei was baffled by receiving words of compliments revolving around his bey's power and type and laughed, grinning. "Doesn't it? Doesn't it?" he turned as he planned to lead the way from then on. "Right! Just follow me!"

Just as Hyouma started to trail behind Benkei, Kyouya narrowed his eyes at Hyouma suspiciously as he said, "Well aren't you knowledgeable."

Stopping, Hyouma turned to Kyouya with a clueless expression and tilted his head, feigning his naive act. "About what?"

Oceanic orbs turning sharp as knives, Kyouya's harsh gaze could tear a mountain apart. His eyes were keen, and inquired, "About beys… are you a blader, as well?"

Hyouma returned the same sharp gaze at Kyouya, raising his guard as the two held a staring contest. His look was a dangerous one, but was faltered when Hyouma smiled stupidly, throwing all the tension into a window. "Well now. What must you be talking about? I do not really understand…"

Just while that was happening, Benkei went to retrieve his bey. "Ah, here it is." just when he was about to pick it up, a strange noise was heart beneath the piles of wood and Benkei started to panic, and wondered if something was coming, possibly worse than bees? Of course, Benkei's assumption was right when a wild boar emerged from the pile of wood and started to charge straight for Benkei. Benkei shrieked and started to run for his dear life. "Don't come near! Stay away!"

As Kyouya is even more suspicious of Hyouma, his train of thoughts were broken as he heard Benkei crying. He decided to leave Hyouma alone for now and started to sprint to aid Benkei.

Hyouma rose his brows, and watched after Kyouya, and then frowned.

Benkei had climbed to the highest tree nearby. He is helpless as he wasn't able to pick up Dark Bull before running for cover. The boar keeps striking the trunk. Whimpering, Benkei was shielding himself for cover. "Damn it! If only I'd pick up Dark Bull… this is the end!"

Suddenly, a lavender-colored like bey appeared and cuts the tree which falls and scares the boar away.

"Benkei!" as Kyouya runs to the scene, everything is over by the time he gets there and Benkei is badly shaken. He did heard an odd sound but doesn't see a hand reaching out from the bushes and catching the bey that had cut down the tree. He was startled by what occurred and started to wonder what the hell just happened. "Just now…?"

...

Meanwhile, Madoka and Kenta are happy on their new path and very appreciative that Hyouma showed them the way to this path.

"It has really brightened up, hasn't it?" said Madoka.

"It's all thanks to Hyouma." Kenta said, happily strolling along the riverside.

"Although he was somewhat mysterious…"

Kenta nodded, still smiling. "Yeah. Like disappearing suddenly? Hm?"

Finally, the pair come to another path and spotted Kyouya, Benkei and to their surprise, Hyouma.

"Benkei! Kyouya! And…"

"Hyouma?" Madoka blinked, tilting her head, growing confused by the meeting. "Why?"

The three teens were discussing the recent event, and Benkei was laughing it off and shrugged, though grateful. "Not sure what happened, but I'm saved!"

"It seemed to get frightened of the tree that just happened to fall." Hyouma had to chuckle. "How lucky was that?"

Though not convinced, Kyouya's suspicions on Hyouma had risen, he pondered why Hyouma was lying?

"Hey!"

The three teens stopped their discussion and train of thoughts when they heard a shout, and turned to find Madoka and Kenta running towards them.

Benkei beamed, seeing two close friends and grinned. "Kenta! Madoka! You two look well."

"Y—you too, Benkei!" Kenta said, huffing some air after running and finally reuniting with his friend. Everyone was so glad to see each other in one peace and all laughed, (excluding Kyouya).

Hyouma just stared at the group's little reunion with a small smile. "We meet again."

Kenta turned and grinned at Hyouma. "Thank you for earlier."

"You saved us." reminded Madoka, smiling, to which Hyouma in return, smiled at the two warmly.

"What? You know each other?" inquired Benkei, confused.

Kenta nodded. "Yeah. He showed us the road to get here."

Nodding, Madoka smiled until she turned to Hyouma and was about to inquire to how the admonish Hyouma for disappearing so suddenly but Hyouma blinked and chuckled uneasily. "Ah, excuse me for suddenly disappearing like that. I found some rare wild plants, so…"

"Oh, that's why!" Kenta said, actually believe Hyouma's deception.

"Yes, that's right." Hyouma said.

However, with Hyouma's response, it only raised Kyouya's suspicions on the individual as he recalled that Hyouma had told them he hadn't seen anyone else and how the story doesn't match.

"Shall we go, then? I'll show you the way to a safer road." Hyouma offered.

"That'll help a lot!" Benkei said, accepting Hyouma's generosity to which Benkei, Madoka and Kenta happily follow Hyouma.

Yet Kyouya is definitely suspicious, and only stared after Hyouma. _'Just who is this guy?'_

Following behind Hyouma's directions, Kenta was determined to find his friends. He Ayako and Gingka to wait for him at Koma Village. And if they're not there, then Kenta wouldn't know what to do. He has to see them. They were important to him. And hell do whatever it takes to see them again.

Meanwhile, Kyouya was following behind the group, hands inside the pockets of his jacket and narrowed his eyes at Hyouma. Kyouya wondered, who exactly was Hyouma? And thought, did Hyouma really appeared before them by accident? Or… was there more to Hyouma he has yet revealed?

* * *

 **Part Two:** _ **The Magnificent Aries**_

Air blowing like a gentle tune, the crystal stream playing an angelic melody, as fog started to fade, Gingka stood by a stream, remembering the tragic events that surrounded his father's alleged death, and the darkness that clouded Ayako's eyes. He stared up ahead of him, before taking out his Pegasis and giving it a tight squeeze, like how his heart was aching. He then continued to follow the path, to his hometown.

...

"What? We have to walk through here again?!" whined Kenta and Madoka, recognizing the surroundings of high cliff and rocks around them, and sighed.

"Please watch your step." alerted Hyouma, leading the group still in search for Koma Village on the edge of a high cliff that Madoka and Kenta had fallen. "Just a little further and we'll be back on an easy path." he said, before continuing to lead the way.

"W—wait a second!" cried Kenta, catching Hyouma's attention as the small boy said, "Can we take our time? If we don't…"

"If we don't," Madoka paused, swallowing and shuddered while clutching her laptop close. "We'll get to heaven before we get to Koma Village."

Kyouya quirk a brow at this path. He wasn't bothered by the height and the slope of the path since he's been in much worse areas than where he is right now. It didn't bothered him. In fact, he remained blunt.

Hyouma turned to the children and smiled, nodding in understanding before being apologetic; "All right. I'm really sorry about all this. We'll go a little slower from here."

Hyouma's words had ticked off Kyouya in some way, he glared at the suspicious individual. _'Damn this guy!'_

...

After overcoming the difficult obstacle, Madoka had prompted her laptop and started to analyze the coordinates but to no avail of the current area. "The GPS isn't working. I'm not sure where we are right now."

"Are we on the easy path yet?" asked Kenta.

"I've had enough of these cliff side paths." moaned Benkei, tired to move on.

Hiding his deceitful nature, Hyouma's expression quickly changed to a look of innocence and smiled. "Your efforts will be rewarded. These mountains are the Wandering Mountains. Once we get out of here, you're better off having me along."

Kyouya, still very suspicious of Hyouma, was throwing a rock in mid-air, catching it repeatedly and frowned. He recalled when Hyouma had said that he met no one in the mountains and how he disappeared when a strange bey popped up to air Benkei. It all didn't added up to Kyouya. So, he planted that rock from his hand to the ground.

...

"Are we there yet?" moaned Kenta, walking through a field of grass.

"Just a bit more!" Hyouma said.

...

"My feet hurt." Madoka panted, her arms limping as the group was now walking through a forest.

Hyouma hopped down a small hill and looked back at the group, smiling. "Just a bit more!"

...

"I'm hungry…" Benkei said, his stomach growling as the group were back scaling along the cliff side.

"Just a bit more!" Hyouma repeated.

...

"Hey…" panted Kenta, walking along a tall hill up the cliff, feeling a bit odd of his surroundings. "How many times have you said, _'Just a bit more'_?!"

...

"We walked quite a bit, huh?" Madoka pointed out, the group walking again through the grassy field.

...

"And I feel like the scenery hasn't changed much at all." Benkei groaned, walking once again through the forest, and soon scaling the edge of the cliff side.

...

Hyouma turned around, the group all back at the rocky hill and smiled. "Mountain paths all tend to look alike! You're just imagining things." he clarified, before turning to continue traveling. "Let's get going!"

Kyouya just about had it with all of Hyouma's lies. "Wait up!"

Stopping though not bothering to turn, Hyouma inquired in a somewhat low tone from his cheerful one, "Is something wrong?"

"Is this really the right path?" Kyouya inquired.

"Yes, of course."

"Then why are we going in circles?" Kyouya demanded, finally confronting Hyouma.

"Going in circles…? What are you—"

"Quit messing around!" Kyouya shouted, then revealing the stacked rocks. "I placed a rock there each time we passed through here."

"Huh? What is this?" Kenta gawked, stunned by the new information.

"This guy is just leading us in circles." Kyouya responded.

"Huh?" Madoka blinked, averting her gaze to Hyouma. "But why would he do that?"

"You said there would be an easier path up ahead!" Benkei said.

Still having his back turned to the group, Hyouma still tried to feign his act. "Well, there should have been…" he looked from his left to his right, portraying feign confusion and blinked. "Huh, that's strange." he turned to the group, laughing and shrugged with his hands, grinning. "Wonder why?"

Kyouya couldn't take any more or Hyouma's bull. Not when he's busy trying to find Koma Village. With a fast reflexes, Kyouya whipped out his launcher and aimed it for Hyouma, his eyes glaring at the individual. "I've had enough of your games! What the hell are you planning?"

"Hold on, Kyouya!" Kenta said, standing in front of him.

Madoka quickly got in front of Kyouya, protesting. "You can't use your bey against an innocent person."

Kyouya paid no mind to the children, and scoffed. "If he's a fellow blader, then there's no problem." he said, making the children grow confused by his analogy and focusing his eyes on Hyouma, getting ready to launch his bey. "Pull it out. You have one, don't you? A beyblade."

Shadows overcasting his eyes, Hyouma's eyes had darkened and stared at the glare in Kyouya's eyes, before taking a deep breath. Hyouma smiled warmly, his facade still concealed. "Well, I think there's been a misunderstanding." he said, before turning and starting to walk. "In any case, let's continue. If we take our time, it'll start to get dark."

Kyouya's tolerance had just reached its breaking point as he dangerously glared at Hyouma, tired of his bull and growled. "How much longer are you going to keep up this farce?! I'll just make you pull it out!" he roared, finally launching his bey straight for the individual.

"Kyouya!" cried Madoka and Kenta, trying to run to rescue Hyouma.

Before Leone could reach Hyouma, who was cluelessly walking still, it looked as though Kyouya had other intentions of proving Hyouma's lies wrong, because Leone had upwardly crashed up above a pile of rocks, as stones started to rain down where Hyouma stood.

However, with Hyouma's keen vision and agility, he was able to dodge all of the fallen stones. But since a bigger rock was about to strike down, Hyouma had no choice but to reveal his launcher, and he equipped his bey, launching it upward, much to everyone's shock. _"Aries! Sheep Horn Throw!"_

Within Hyouma's bey, directly from the face-bolt emerged Aries's Beast, and used its horn to counter with the giant rock, shattering it into fragments, causing an explosion, as smoke surrounded the field

Once the smoke has died down, Kenta took a peek at the opposite side and his eyes dilated. Standing tall and unveiling his trial colors, Hyouma smirked, holding his bey. "It's a beautiful bey, isn't it? It's called Clay Aries."

Right away, Madoka had her laptop out and started to analyze the bey but was left unanswered, and shocked. "There's no data on this thing. It's a defense type that I've never seen."

Hyouma was flattered, and chuckled. "You've never seen it? I guess you haven't." he sighed, clutching to his bey and grew smug. "I didn't want to have to show it to you. But—" he opened his eyes wide, glaring at the group. "— now that you've seen it, I have no other choice."

"What do you mean, _'no choice'_?" asked Kenta, startled.

Now it was Benkei's turned to glare, and demanded to know, "Who the hell are you?!"

"What are you going to do?" Madoka asked, now alerted.

Kyouya gritted his teeth, his guarded risen and glared at Hyouma. "Bastard. Don't tell me you're from Dark Nebula?"

It all made sense to Kenta. "That means you intentionally…"

"You've never intended on getting us to Koma Village!" Benkei yelled.

Hyouma found this quite amusing. He had to tauntingly snicker, and sighed. "If you want to know that, you'll have to beat me in a battle." he smirked, his eyes mocking the group as he raised his launcher and equipping his Clay Aries. "If even one of you can beat me, I'll show you the way."

Right away, Kyouya was the first to equip his bey, getting ready to take out Hyouma and demand to know where Koma Village is. He'll be damned if he doesn't see Ayako or let alone Gingka by sundown. "Don't take me lightly. I can take you down by myself."

However, Kyouya was startled when Benkei raised his hand to Kyouya, preventing Kyouya to enter battle mode, while glaring at Hyouma. "You don't need to bother with this guy, Kyouya. I'll take care of him."

"Wait! I'll do it!" Kenta said, as a line was suddenly formed to battle Hyouma. Kenta took out his Sagittario, "We don't have time to mess around here." he said, staring down at his bey. "I want to see Ayako and Gingka as soon as possible! That's why…"

"Kenta…" Benkei whispered, taken back by Kenta's courage to take down someone who could possibly be a strong foe. Benkei had to admire that about Kenta's motivation to see his friends, and so, he turned to hear Kyouya's approval. "Kyouya?"

Blinking, the tension slowly dying down, Kyouya had to rethink if he should allow Kenta to take part in battling Hyouma. Kyouya was in a hurry to see Ayako, (and Gingka of course!) but it looks as though he can't do anything to change Kenta's mind. And so, Kyouya sighed in defeat, and scoffed. "Do as you please."

Benkei smiled at Kyouya's approval. He knew it must've been tough for Kyouya because he knew how much Kyouya wanted to arrive to Koma Village and see Ayako as soon as he can. Even Kenta was grateful and smiled.

Hyouma smirked, getting ready for battle. "It seems you've finally decided."

Readying his launcher, Kenta got into position and declared; "My name is Yumiya Kenta! I'm Ayako and Gingka's best friend!"

"Let's go!" Hyouma said, as the countdown was underway.

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One!"

The battle would decide the factor if Hyouma should show the newcomers the right path to Koma Village. The battle was riding on Kenta's shoulders.

"Go Shoot!"

The two bladers launched their bey's, igniting the battle to start. Aries and Sagittario immediately went in for te attacks and so far, the battle was an even match!

"Go, Sagittario!" Kenta cried out. His bey was all over Aries, rebounding off the scales and countering the defense-type bey.

Meanwhile, Madoka began to analyze the bey Hyouma was using through her laptop, gaining access to his data, little by little. "Against a defense type like Aries, a stamina type like Sagittario is at a disadvantage."

"So turn it into an endurance game!" shouted Benkei.

Kenta nodded, overhearing Madoka's analysis. "Alright! Sagittario!"

Sagittario went in for an attack but Aries countered attacked and sent Sagittario away, and Hyouma smirked. "Just as I expected. But is that really alright?" he said, hands on his hips and beginning to taunt. "You want to see your friends as soon as possible, don't you?"

"Sh—shut up!" Kenta frowned. "Sagittario has its own way of fighting!"

"In an endurance game, the defense type is going to lose, so if the battle takes too long, you're at a disadvantage!" Benkei said.

Hyouma chuckled, sighing to himself. "That's right." he flashed his eyes opened, showing his serious demeanor. "Then, let's finish this already!"

Just then, Aries took off different direction, catching Kyouya's eyes. He knew what Hyouma was up to. This wasn't good. Due to Sagittario's having a disadvantage, the battle may end soon.

Hyouma enjoyed seeing the surprised looks on everyone, and couldn't help but to smirk. "Did you already forget about the power that Aries already showed you? Aries! Sheep Horn Throw!"

Aries's Beast had emerged from the bey, and was aiming it's horns directly to a giant boulder, trapping Kenta.

"Damn!" Benkei growled.

"Kenta!" cried Madoka.

However, Kenta wasn't fazed since he already had a planned up his sleeve. "You fell for it." he raised his head, sending Hyouma a sharp gaze. "In order to beat Aries, I've got to steal away those horns!" while Aries used its horns to lift the giant boulder, Kenta began to explain, "He used the horns in order to throw the rock away. This is our chance! Sagittario!"

Sagittario's emblem glowed as it was encased by a beautiful yellow flame, and dashed for the defenseless Aries.

Hyouma had his lips parted, never once expecting Kenta to had him cornered at his own game. Kenta didn't think of losing, not when he's close to his goal. "I'll win so I can see my friends! So I can see Ayako and Gingka! Let's end it here!" Kenta shouted, using his last of his power for his final move. "Ultimate Attack: Sagittario! Flame Claw!"

* * *

"Go! Sagittario! Flame Claw!" cried Kenta, and soon the Beast of Sagittario had emerged and showed the Beast of a Centaur as an archer, as the Beast of Aries appeared and started to charge for Sagittario.

Sagittario, all mighty, whipped out its bow, and shot an arrow engulfed with flames straight at Aries. The two Beasts collided, causing a small explosion of the strike of impact, then, Aries was seen thrown into the air.

Kenta grinned, much to Hyouma's nerve. He thought, not only does Sagittario have stamina, but attack power as well. Hyouma was annoyed, he scoffed.

"Alright! You did it!" cheered Benkei.

However, Kyouya didn't agreed and saw something wasn't right. "No, not yet."

And of course, Kyouya was right since Aries landed safely at the ground, still in the game and Benkei snarled. "Damn! As expected from a defensive type."

"But it was still effective." Kyouya mentioned.

"Now! Kenta!" Madoka called out.

"Alright! One more time!" despite running low on attack, Kenta wasn't giving up. "Sagittario!" once against, Sagittario charged at Aries with flames. "Go!"

Bangs concealing his eyes, Hyouma raised his gaze, and a glint shone from his oceanic eyes, deceiving Kenta into a trap. With fast movement, Aries was easily able to dodge Sagittario's uprising attack and he smirked, much to Kenta's surprise. Aries shifted in gear and started to hop on the rocky hill. "Climb up, Aries!"

"What are you doing?! Go after him!" yelled Benkei.

Kenta whimpered, and gulped. "Easier said than done…" he shook his head and tried to stay brave. "Sagittario!" he yelled, and Sagittario quickly followed Aries from behind and shot itself into the air. "That's right! Jump!"

The following shock every because just before Sagittario could catch up to Aries, Sagittario had crashed weakly onto a rock and flew back, finally landing into the ground and losing its spin, thus, making Aries the winner as it reached on top of rocky hill.

Just besides Aries, Hyouma landed right next to his bey and spread his arms wide, as the wind brushed past his features and his hair flowed, making him more beautiful than ever. He grinned, since he loved the wind, just as he loved nature overall. "The wind feels great! It's a nice view, too. Having a beybattle here, it's no wonder I feel so good." he admitted, though, only half the reason why he felt thrilled. Yes, there was a much more reason why he was feeling a sense of joy. Brushing off the matter, Hyouma looked down at the group with his charming smile. "Let's continue here." hearing no response, Hyouma blinked and looked at Kenta, growing confused. "Huh? I won?"

The group ran over to Kenta, who was on his knees and looked sad. And Benkei frowned. "Kenta! What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry!" Kenta whimpered, feeling ashamed that he lost despite the circumstances. He didn't know what to say to his friends, who all has the common goal as he did. To see their friends. Yet Kenta lost. And he was embarrassed to look up. "Even though I drew him into a corner… I'm sorry, everyone." Kenta started to sniff, and tears were dwelling. "I'm sorry, Ayako! Gingka!"

Staring down at Kenta's broken spirit, Kyouya only narrowed his eyes, touched by Kenta's motivation in battle and his words to Ayako and Gingka. Even so, he didn't showed his true feelings outside, Kyouya knew it was up to him to finish what Kenta started. For now, he will be the one to determine the deciding factor. For Hyouma to show the way to Koma Village. "Alright! I'm next!"

Benkei, however, thought otherwise and stepped in front of Kyouya. "No! I'll go! I will avenge Kenta. BURRURRRRRRR!" he roared, before meeting with Hyouma on the rocky hill, readying his launcher and glaring at Hyouma. "My name is Benkei. I'm Ayako and Gingka's eternal rival!"

Hyouma aimed his launcher at Benkei, his brow twitching but nevertheless, prepared for round two.

"Oh, really?" Madoka blinked, making Kyouya and Kenta stare at her.

"Let's go!" shouted Benkei, starting the countdown.

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One!"

"Go Shoot!"

Benkei and Hyouma simultaneously launched their bey's, commencing the battle.

Straightaway, Dark Bull didn't wasted a second and countered Aries into the air, and Benkei formed a fist. "Let's finish this right away!"

Subsequently, Hyouma was impressed by the power Benkei was presenting, and had to grin. "Well, I can't go head-to-head against such power."

"You're mine! Dark Bull!"

It was a tag. Dark Bull was it and Aries was the one running. Aries dashed all over and even swirled around Kenta, Kyouya and Madoka, forming dust as Madoka quickly held down her skirt.

Benkei was growing impatient, and snarled. "You snake! But there won't be anywhere to run, like you did before." he exclaimed, as Dark Bull inched closer behind Aries. "I've got you!"

Smirking, Hyouma's eyes narrowed in approval. "Heh." he chuckled a little to himself. He made Aries quickly shift away before Dark Bull could lay a finger and the pattern repeated. Hyouma knew Benkei was growing pissed by his actions and Hyouma couldn't help but to enjoy his reactions. It was amusing after all.

"Damn! Stop running away!" roared Benkei, his tolerance running low.

Having enough, Hyouma made Aries stopped at an open area, which made Benkei confused. "Fine, then." he said, spreading his arms to invite Benkei.

Blinking, Benkei wasn't sure if it were a trap but even so, he'll take this opportunity. "Well… thanks?" frowning, Benkei raised his fist, preparing to end the battle. "Destroy him! Bull Upper!"

"Don't Benkei!" shouted Kenta.

"It's a trap!" alerted Madoka.

But it was too late, hence Hyouma used this chance to use his special move. "Aries! Sheep Horn Throw!"

Aries's Beast emerged and mewled. Needless to say, Benkei cried for Dark Bull and his bey halted to a stop, using its heels to drag along the dirt before it would've fallen against Aries's ultimate attack.

Scoffing under his breathing, Hyouma narrowed his eyes, almost smirking. "Too bad…"

Benkei lowered his shoulders, and sighed in relief. "That was close. Aries has that trick up its sleeve."

"Pay attention!"

"Huh?" Benkei turned, looking over his shoulder to find Kyouya giving him a serious yet determined expression.

"Don't get distracted. Remember what our goal is!"

Not wanting to disappoint Kyouya, Benkei had to get his head clear and focus his top priority on this trip. "Yes, Kyouya! That's right! Our goal is to meet up with Ayako and Gingka…" started Benkei, gazing at Hyouma who had his hands on his hips, looking bored and he scoffed. "If we take care of this guy, we can force him to tell is to get to them."

Dark Bull then dashed straight for Aries, almost repeating the same moves prior to falling to the trap.

"Huh? It looks like he's bringing out his ultimate attack again." Kenta pointed out.

"What will he do?" wondered Madoka.

Just then, Dark Bull switched its gears and lowered itself, to which startled Hyouma and Benkei grinned. "When the enemy comes from below, I'll get even lower!"

At first, Kyouya was annoyed that Benkei was willingly going for a second attempt to strike Aries without a decent plan but seeing how it could catch Hyouma off guard, it was actually brilliant. "A strategy so naive if could catch him by surprise..." this time, Kyouya agreed with Benkei's plan and cheered for him. "Go for it, Benkei!"

"BULL!" roared Benkei. His bey grind against the ground, breaking the land and dashing for Aries. Benkei rose a fist, determination rising. Then, Dark Bull made a collision against Aries, followed by a loud explosion as smoke was made.

"He did it!" grinned Kenta.

Grinning, Benkei felt satisfied and chuckled. "No problem!" after a while, once the smoke had ceased, Benkei's eyes dilated and blinked. "Huh?"

Still spinning and no harm done, Aries was still in the game, and Hyouma chuckled, not looking too baffled. "Heh, that was close."

"Why?" wondered Madoka, confused by what happened.

"No way." Benkei whispered. However, Benkei wasn't gonna give up, since he planned to repeat the procedure again. "Alright! One more time!"

Dark Bull spun and _'collided'_ with Aries, it caused yet another explosion.

"This time it worked." Kenta said, hoping he was right, but after a moment, the smoke had died down and everyone gasped to find Aries still in one peace.

Hyouma smirked so cynically, he found it very entertaining to see Benkei effortlessly trying to take him down, despite the outcome.

"It definitely looked like a direct hit." Madoka said, and gulped. "But…"

Benkei frowned. He didn't like what was happening. "One more time!"

Again, Dark Bull aimed to attack Aries but the results stayed the same, shocking Kyouya even more. "This guy… why?"

Growling and gritting his teeth, Benkei tightened his fist which started to hurt and shouted, "One more time!" trying again the same tactic, Aries was still spinning, and Benkei was almost at a peek of breaking down. "Damn! Why? Why won't it work?!"

At that moment, Dark Bull started to wobble, and Kenta gasped. "Dark Bull is starting to lose rotation!"

Benkei sighed in frustration, frowning as sweat started to drip down his cheek. "One more attack is the limit." still, Benkei would be willingly to give it all, if it meant to see his friends. Two close rivals he looked up to. "If that's so, let's put everything into this last hit. So, Madoka..."

"Huh?!" Madoka blinked, still trying to analyze Hyouma's secret.

Gripping to his launcher, Benkei said, "Please! Figure out Aries's secret!"

"Yes!"

Benkei stared up at the sky, and took a deep breath. "And Kyouya..."

Getting the idea, Kyouya nodded in understanding, supporting Benkei all the way, knowing that Benkei will risk everything and sacrifice the last of his power in order to gain a factor. "Yeah. Leave it to me."

After hearing Benkei's talk, Hyouma was amused and got the sense Benkei was sacrificing himself and chuckled, smirking. "Ready to fight to the last man? Why do you want to fight that bad?"

"If we beat you, we can get out of here! Then we can meet Ayako and Gingka!" Benkei said.

"Is that because they're your friends?" Hyouma inquired, suspicious on Benkei and narrowed his eyes. "Their rivals? Or maybe…"

"Like you would understand?" scowled Benkei, glaring at Hyouma. Then, with raging willpower, Benkei screamed at the top of his lungs, as Dark Bull's Beast appeared behind him. "BULL! Final attack!"

It was time Hyouma to get serious. His eyes turned sharp and planned a counter attack. "If that's true, I'll give it everything, too!"

"Lower!" Benkei shouted.

"Don't give in!" Hyouma yelled.

Dark Bull and Aries crashed, and started to battle who would dominate the field and who can dig it deeper.

"Lower!"

"Don't give in!"

"Lower! Lower!"

"Don't give in!"

"Lower! Lower! Lower!"

"Don't give in! Don't give in! Don't give in!"

Dark Bull and Aries pushed against each other, and Benkei was ready to end this be the sacrifice. "Lower! Lower! Lower! Lower! Lower! Lower!" then, Dark Bull pushed Aries away and dug itself into the ground, disappearing from sight.

Hyouma's brow twitched, and took a small step forward, trying to locate were Dark Bull could have gone. He raised his guard up, preparing for what's to come.

"Dark Bull..." whispered Madoka.

"Disappeared?" gasped Kenta.

"No…" Kyouya murmured, narrowing his eyes. "It went underground."

Suddenly, the ground started rumble, and the layer of rock shattered completely, an explosion was followed and smoke was everywhere. Then, Dark Bull was seen, head-slamming Aries into the air.

"Alright!" grinned Benkei, his eyes burning with fire and rose his fist. _"Ultimate Attack: Dark Bull! Red Horn Upper!"_

"It was right underneath!" Kyouya grinned, impressed by Benkei's tactic and incredible amount of power.

"It was a direct hit!" Kenta said.

"Th—this is—!" just then, Madoka received Intel on Aries's data and the current status and was shocked to see the new information.

Impressed, Hyouma smirked cynically and brought his hand out. "Aries! Gone with the Wind!" he shouted, his eyes brilliantly sparkling.

Smoothly, Aries's track shifted from Dark Bull and avoided from being harm, and Kyouya gritted his teeth.

"That's—!" Kenta gasped.

"The track spun!" Madoka answered.

"What kind of ultimate attack is that?!" Benkei shrieked.

Back with Madoka, she started to review the data on her laptop. "The attack was completely evaded! Incredible! That kind of bey…"

Benkei was so startled, Hyouma was grinning, amused as his Aries returned in front of him. "Fending off any attack... that's Aries's Eternal Defense Track." he tried to hold in his cynical side, and slowly opened his eyes, his oceanic irises glistening. "It's seems my secret has been discovered. But this match is mine!" as Dark Bull was starting to descend weakly, Hyouma ceased this opportunity to end things. "Aries! Sheep Horn Throw!"

Dark Bull had fallen down and using its horns, Aries struck the defenseless Dark Bull into the air, throwing Benkei's bey as it crashed down besides him, forming a small crater.

Shakily, Benkei went to retrieve his bey and stared down at it. His heart sank because not only did he lost the opportunity to prove himself but to gain access to Koma Village. He growled and shut his eyes tight as he shouted, "BULL!"

Kyouya watched as Benkei cried, and Kyouya knew that it was up to him to defeat Hyouma. So, he met with Hyouma on the rocky hill, and readied his launcher out. "Being able to fend off an enemies attack with a special Track. I see. That means it's an ultimate defense type. But can it evade my Leone's ultimate attack?"

Hyouma blinked, eyes narrowing as he frowned at Kyouya, tension risen between the males.

This was it. The time for Kyouya to take down Hyouma once and for all and demand him to lead the way to see Ayako. Kyouya had— no. He will win and see Ayako. Kyouya still didn't understood why, but he grown very attached to Ayako ever since he saw her at the Metal Tower and losing against her brother. She was warm, and bright, just as the sun. And Kyouya embraced that warmth. With his cold heart. Raising his launcher, he was prepared. "I am Tategami Kyouya. I'm Ayako's—"

 _"Hyouma?"_

"Huh?"

A feminine voice called, catching everyone's attention and averting their eyes towards a figure with a long brown cloak with their hood on. "Hyouma? Is that you?"

Hyouma stared, confused at first but he instantly recognized the feminine's voice and his heart fluttered. "It's you." he gasped.

The feminine-cloaked figure smiled warmly, and sprinted past the group, and just as the individual dashed, Kyouya felt wind blowing past him and he saw the figure close to him. He saw beautiful amber eyes, that shone brilliantly like fire. And his eyes slightly dilated.

"Hyouma! It is you~!" chirped the mysterious figure.

"What's going on?" asked Kenta, confused.

Benkei had finished his breakdown and stood by Kenta and Madoka, confused as well.

The figure stood in front of Hyouma, and as Hyouma only stared with his lips parted, the figure closed her eyes, revealing her long lashes and smoothly, she pulled down her hood, finally revealing red-violet locks. Slowly opening her eyes, amber eyes glimmering, the girl grinned at Hyouma. "It's me!"

Hyouma's heart fluttered again, and felt warmth in his stomach, which were butterflies and his eyes widened. "Ayako!"

"Ayako?!" gasped Benkei, Kenta and Madoka simultaneously.

Kyouya's eyes dilated in shock. Finally seeing Ayako standing before him, and looking as if she were back to her old cheerful self.

Hearing her name, Ayako turned and saw the group staring at her in shock, and grinned while waving her hand. "Oh, hey guys! Didn't expected to see you here~!" she said, before turning to face Hyouma and continued to grin, "I knew it was you! Causing all that loud ruckus up on the mountains. Bet you came all the way out here to collect some wild plants or honey. Heh, same old' Hyouma~! My Hyouma…" Ayako's eyes shone, staring directly to Hyouma's oceanic eyes and blushed. "My husband~!"

"Husband?" Madoka whispered.

Kyouya grow weary, wondering what Ayako meant by calling Hyouma such term.

The next following scene, caused everyone surrounding the pair to gasp from shock.

Ayako lunged herself at Hyouma and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Hyouma~!" she chirped.

Hyouma caught Ayako and wrapped his arms around her waist, and lifting her up and spinning her around, smiling warmly at Ayako. "Ayako…"

Then, Ayako started to give small kisses all over Hyouma's face, and while that was happening, everyone gawked and right away, Benkei quickly shielded Kenta's eyes and Kenta wondered what was happening and Madoka covered her lips, feeling herself blush.

However, the one most at shock, was Kyouya himself. His eyes were dilated as his irises had shrunk. At that moment, he felt something in his heart. Like, something was shredding it into pieces and throwing it away under a bus. It was hard to explain how Kyouya felt but he didn't like what he was seeing. But he couldn't even budge since he was frozen from astonishment.

Hyouma nuzzled Ayako's nose, and the two pressed their forehead's together. "Ayako, I missed you…"

"Oh, Hyouma, I've missed you too… so much~!" Ayako exclaimed, nuzzling her nose against Hyouma's and giggling to herself.

"It's been so long. I didn't think I'd see you so soon." Hyouma said, his voice sounding so soft and warming to Ayako's ears, his voice was like a gentle melody. Hyouma set Ayako down to her feet, taking her hands in his, and caressing her cheek as Ayako closed her eyes to his gentle touch.

"AHEM!"

A loud cough was followed to interrupt the couple's little sweet reunion as Benkei had his face flushed, along with a flustered Madoka and a very confused Kenta, and Benkei was the first to speak. "Uhm! Can anyone here explain what's going on?!"

"Oh, Benkei…" Ayako whispered, letting go of Hyouma's hands and turning to face the friends she made, and grinned. "I never expected for you guys to come all the way here." she laughed. "What a surprise~!"

"A—Ayako… Hyouma—! D—do you both know each other?" Madoka asked, clearing her throat.

"Of course we do!" Ayako said, puffing her cheeks before she grinned at everyone, averting her eyes over to Hyouma and giggling. "He's my hus-band~!"

"Husband?!" gasped the group, everyone excluding Kyouya who's face was shadowed, his expression hard to see.

"Well… future husband." Ayako laughed nervously, rubbing her neck sheepishly.

Hyouma chuckled at Ayako, before smiling at the group. "I'll be glad to show you all to the village of Beyblade, Koma Village."

"Huh?" everyone had questionable looks, question marks popping from every corner.

"What's wrong?" Hyouma blinked, acting innocent once again. "Let's get going!"

"Wait… you do know where Koma Village is?" asked Benkei, skeptical.

"Of course I do. After all, that's where I'm from." Hyouma said, chuckling, which made Ayako's heart flutter.

"You're not a pawn of Dark Nebula?" Madoka asked.

Ayako rose a brow, before snickering at Madoka's skeptical expression and grinned. "Of course he isn't. Why would he be one?"

"This doesn't make any sense." Kenta said, growing more confused than he was before, staring at Hyouma. "Then why didn't you just show us how to get to Koma Village?"

Hyouma stared at Kenta for a moment, before turning around and staring out at the beautiful view of the mountains. "Koma is a secret village. I can't show just anyone to get there. I was going to show you how to get there, but first in order to see if you were worthy…"

"So you were testing us?" Kenta inquired.

"Yeah." Hyouma finally turned, smiling warmly at everyone, before grabbing to Ayako's hand and intertwining their fingers into one. "I was testing your feelings towards Gingka and Ayako… and your love for bey." he said, stealing a glance at Ayako and sighed in delight. "I understand now."

"That means we passed the test?" Benkei said, nearing the couple with everyone and grinned.

"Yes!"

Kenta grinned, smiling at Ayako and Hyouma, before saying, "That's means, Hyouma is—"

"You got it." Hyouma said, pulling Ayako close to him and nuzzling against her cheek, with her giggling. "I'm an old friend of Gingka and Ayako's." closing his eyes, Hyouma could picture himself running in a field filled with beautiful blooming daisies, running along with Ayako.

...

 _Hyouma was playing hide and seek with Ayako, along the field of daisies. Ayako was poking her head out and trying to find Hyouma._

 _"Hyouma? Hyouma?" a young Ayako with two pig-tails and wearing a small appropriate flower dress for her age and sandals, was looking for Hyouma and blinked. Then, Ayako spotted a white-haired boy sticking his head out and Ayako grinned happily. "Found you~!"_

 _"Huh?" startled, Hyouma felt himself blushed and grinned, before starting to run away from Ayako. "You may have found me but you can't catch me!"_

 _"Eh?! Hyouma!" Ayako had gawked before laughing it off an starting to chase after Hyouma, grabbing a small daisy and using it as a wand to try and reach for him. "I command thee! Hyouma return!"_

 _"You can't catch me!"_

 _"Wait!" Ayako was laughing, she was the happiest at that moment. "Wait! Hyouma~!"_

 _Hyouma looked back at Ayako, and laughed, smiling brilliantly at her. "Over here, Ayako!"_

 _"Hyouma~!"_

...

Ayako smiled at that memory, her eyes softening as her cheeks were painted with the absolute beautiful pink. She always thought of that memory whenever she missed Hyouma, and chuckled to herself.

Hyouma sighed in joy, recalling the memory and staring over to Ayako, his entire world standing besides him. "We used to play together."

"Really?" Kenta grinned, happy for the two and understanding their relationship a bit more.

"So that's how it was?" Madoka said, nodding in understanding before smiling at Ayako and Hyouma. She felt happy for them, and even happier to see Ayako back to her old happy and cheerful self.

Hyouma nodded, feeling Ayako resting her cheek against his shoulder, and he continued to watch over her with warmth in his eyes. "I can see Ayako and Gingka made some great friends."

Madoka, Kenta and Benkei all smiled at the couple, relieved to hear those words from Hyouma. And they all agreed. Because in the end, they were too, glad to have met Ayako and Gingka and become friends, because they ended up changing them in the best way, to improve themselves even further than they believe.

"By the way, Ayako?" Hyouma started, making Ayako raised her head, chin continuing to rest his shoulder while her eyes glued to his. "What brings you here? I would've thought you'd be at the village already."

The mere question alone caught Ayako by surprise as she pulled herself away and turned, gloomy lines portraying her figure and she mewled quietly to herself, embarrassed. "Aha… oh that…" she rubbed her head, laughing nervously at Hyouma, cheeks flushed. "You see… I kind of got lost and forgot where the pathway was… eheh…"

At that, everyone excluding Hyouma fell anime-style and Hyouma chuckled at Ayako, smiling. "I see. Well then." Hyouma eyed at Benkei, "Pardon me, but can you move that rock?" he asked politely, motioning over to a giant rock.

With Benkei's strength, he was able to push the rock and soon, it revealed a hidden underground path.

"It's a shortcut to the village." explained Hyouma.

"In a place like this?" inquired Benkei, finding it fishy.

"Ah!" Ayako's persona glimmered with sparkles as her eyes sparkled too, pressing her fist into her palm ad nodding firmly. "That's where it was~!"

Hyouma nodded at Ayako, before inviting everyone to the path. "Well, let's go." he said, grabbing for Ayako's hand and pulling her along with him to lead the way. "Everyone, watch your footing."

Kenta and Madoka eagerly followed after the couple, still leaving Kyouya in the dark, who never once had spoken or made a single move since Ayako had appeared. He just slowly lowered his launcher, his eyes looking hurt as his expression was shown to be a heartbroken one. He still didn't understood what he was feeling, but it was unpleasant to him.

...

Underground, walking down the stairs, Ayako was looking around and looked back at her friends, sending each one of them a small smile before she noticed something. Someone was missing. "Uhm… where's Gingka? Isn't he with you guys?"

"Gingka?" Madoka blinked, soon her eyes saddening.

Hyouma turned to look over his shoulder, and stared at Ayako's expression, which was a puzzled one and he narrowed his eyes, tightening his hold to Ayako's soft hand.

...

Meanwhile, Gingka was walking through a very thick fog. In the middle of the woods, Gingka could see a very faint silhouette of a female and another one which was smaller. Stopping in his tracks, he could finally see the figure which was an old, precious friend, someone he was very fond of. "Maria." Gingka called to his friend, and then gazing at the small creature, "Hokuto."

The female figure took a small step forward, opening her eyes that revealed the ocean. She shown a stern expression, her eyes softening with a small smile. "Gingka..."

Gingka took a deep breath, exhaling through his nostrils as he finally reached his destination;

Koma Village.

* * *

 **[Ending: To the Radiant Tomorrow.]**

 **[OK ?]**

Gingka staring with eyes shimmering.

 **[All right ?]**

Ayako's amber hues gleamed with her sharp gaze.

 **[mirai]**

Madoka holding her hands close with her eyes shut while Kenta did the same.

 **[hikari kagayaku asu e ima kara yuku kara matte]**

Ayako was staring across the starry sky, many cosmos flaring above with her scarf blowing from the gentle breeze.

The constellation of Pegasis.

 **[nigezuri honno chotto dake demo]**

The constellation of an Aires shown.

 **[Okay? All right? mirai]**

The constellation of Taurus showed.

 **[ironna omoi ga kongaragatte]**

The constellation of Sagittario.

 **[omowazu makesou ni natte]**

The constellation of Cancer.

 **[soredemo tashikana mon wa kokoro ni hitotsu dake]**

The constellation of Leone.

 **[hikari kagayaku asu e ima kara yuku kara matte]**

The constellation of Libra.

 **[nigezuri honno chotto dake demo, Okay? All right? mirai]**

The constellation of Pieces.

 **[ironna omoi ga kongaragatte]**

The constellation of Aquarius.

 **[omowazu makesou ni natte]**

 **[soredemo tashikana mon wa kokoro ni hitotsu dake]**

The constellation of Virgo.

 **[oi, kibou ya yune omare itsu kara kihou no yume?]**

Ayako gazed up at the many constellation illuming the starry sky. She smiled at the beautiful sky.

 **[omoeba mizukara suteteta ki ga suru kara ima kara mukae yuku kar]**

She was now sitting with her brother, Gingka, Kenta and Madoka.

 **[oi, kibou ya yune omare itsu kara kihou no yume?]**

The constellation of Scorpio.

 **[omoeba mizukara suteteta ki ga suru kara sou dakara]**

The constellation of Capricorn.

 **[hikari kagayaku asu e ima kara yuku kara matte]**

The constellation of Gemini.

 **[nigezuri honno chotto dake demo]**

The constellation of Phoenix.

 **[Okay? All right? mirai]**

The sun was rising.

 **[Yume wa kagayaku asu e megezuni nandodemo tatte]**

The sun shone brilliantly above the four, as they all smiled at the beautiful sky.

 **[ima kara tashikana mon wo tsukami ni dekake you]**

* * *

 **Yup! ayako and hyouma kind of have a thing for each other! well... hyouma does. tehehehe! i know! this is supposed to be a kyouyaxoc story but, i decided to add some spice to it! i mean, it doesn't mean that they have to be each other's first, right? add some drama and trust me, things will get even better! besides, a jealous kyouya is the best and cuter kyouya! besides! hyouma is strangely attractive so why not? plus, you'll get the full story of their childhood very soon! so, i added a new oc to the storyline! shes a very important character throughout the series and we'll fully get her description soon! and don't worry, kyouya wont be upset and alone too long! hope youve enjoyed! review if you like! bye!** -obeliskprima


End file.
